Next To You: The Story Continues
by Toltec Spirit
Summary: Are you ready to dive back into the emotional world established in hspar's Next To You? well then, what are you waiting for? Click the title and hop back on the rollercoaster of adventure, revised and retold by yours truly!
1. The Return

**Hello, everypony!**

**The long-awaited re-emergence of hspar's golden story is here! Now that this project is in my hands, I'm going to be tackling it head on and updating as fast as possible. This is merely a minuscule taste of what is to come.**

**It is exceedingly important that you review. My recent stories haven't been getting much feedback, so at least review for hspar's sake. Both he and I need to see how this story is received.**

**I'll stop blathering so that you guys can move on. Without further ado, I present... Next To You: The Story Continues!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Return**

It was shortly after sunrise when Blu and I had woken up. He then begged me to teach him more Portuguese, and I agreed, as his skill in pronouncing the accented words had increased.

He and I had been practicing for over thirty minutes before our stomachs had made their need for food known. I was getting ready to wrap up the session, but wanted to hear Blu say a few extra lines.

"Alright, Blu, say, '_As borboletas estão em toda parte_. That means, 'The butterflies are everywhere.' "

He nodded and repeated, "_As borboletas estão em toda parte_."

I cracked a warm smile as Blu turned smug, obviously pleased by his improvement.

"_Excelente trabalho!_ I'm impressed, Blu! You've come so far since we moved here." **{Great job!} **

A shade of crimson exploded onto his face, accompanied by a sheepish grin as he replied, "Thanks, Jewel. I think my intelligence has something to do with my accelerated learning. Not to sound boastful, though."

I hopped closer to him and pecked him on the cheek, causing his face to redden to an even brighter shade.

"You might be right, Blu," I said, chuckling.

It was times like these that reminded me of the male I had pledged my love to. I wouldn't quite describe him so derogatorily as a "nerd bird," but rather, a shy, gifted male with a brain larger than his beak. The way he acted so intelligent, and yet so adorable… that was what amused me and inexplicably drew me closer to him.

It's confusingly crazy that my heart was captured by an eccentric bird like him.

Had some feathered prophet told me in the past that I was going to become mates with a socially-challenged, bookish bird, I would have scoffed in his face. But it was moments like these, short moments of bondage with Blu, that were the ones I treasured most.

My thoughts were interrupted when a grumble issued from the belly of my mate, the third – and loudest – one we had heard so far. He leaned down and poked it with his wing, and then faced me.

"Ummm… I think we need to head out and eat breakfast, Jewel. My stomach isn't going to shut up until we do."

_You got that right, mister! _

"Sure thing, Blu. But there's one more thing I want you to tell me. In Portuguese."

"What's that, Jewel?"

I cocked my head, thinking for a bit.

"Hmmm… something sweet. Something from your heart."

Blu shut his eyes tight for a few seconds, deep in concentration.

He popped them back open and, with a huge grin, said, "_Eu te amo com todo meu coração e alma, e eu nunca vou deixar você ir. Eu prometo._" **{I love you with all my heart and soul, and I'll never let you go. I promise.} **

_Oh my… that was lovely… _

Those words melted me inside, as they had always done. I pulled Blu into a tender hug, staring right at his creamy hazel irises.

"Blu… that was perfect. Thanks for making me feel so… treasured."

"Think nothing of it, Jewel. You're my jewel, a precious sapphire, and I'll _never_ let you slip away."

My beak trembled with joy as I said, "I love you, Blu. I love you so much."

"As do I, beautiful. And may that never change."

I leaned in for a kiss, but my own stomach decided to butt in and growl unceremoniously.

_Ugh… way to ruin the moment there, greedy stomach of mine… _I thought crudely.

I stopped short, hearing a chuckle escape from Blu's beak.

"Let's jet, beautiful. You're awfully hungry. How about we eat first, and kiss later?"

"Now that's an offer I have no trouble accepting," I replied, my humorous tone masking my shame.

"After you," I added, extending my left wing in the direction of the exit.

I trailed him closely as he made for the rim, taking off seconds after he did. I realized how starved I truly was as I sped up and drifted in on Blu's right side. I felt drained, as if I hadn't slept in a week.

_Man, I need to start eating earlier! I can't stand this… sluggishness!_

Sourly, I said, "Blu, do we have to fly very far? I don't have very much energy right now."

Blu turned to me and frowned as he noted my less-than-pleased expression.

"There's a starfruit tree about two minutes away. Is that close enough, or should we look for something closer?"

"No, that's fine. I'll manage."

_Hopefully I don't drop before we get there…_

"Alright," he replied.

He flew by my side the whole way, traveling at a steady pace. I imitated him when he changed directions, but the path we took was mostly straight.

_If _I happened to lose the ability to fly, at least he would be there to catch me.

Eventually, before my fatigue got the better of me, we came upon the tree in question. Its branches were loaded with bright yellow fruit, which were arranged in tight clusters along each leafy limb. That tree was but one of several growing next to a lazy river, and the water's gentle gurgling was soothing to our ears.

Blu and I landed on a branch halfway up and scooted in closer to the trunk, spying a cluster of neon packages dangling overhead. My beak watered heavily as I studied them, and I licked my sturdy beak in anticipation.

_Mmmm, I can't wait to stuff my face!_ I thought gleefully.

Since he was closer to them than I was, I asked, "Blu, could you pick one for me?"

Kindly, he replied, "Sure, Jewel."

He stretched himself upwards, balancing carefully on his feet. He grabbed a starfruit in his beak and lowered himself down, the stem giving way with a sharp _snap._

I shot my wings out to steady Blu, as he looked like he was on the verge of toppling backwards.

_Yikes! Careful there, handsome! _

"Whoa," he mumbled through his clenched beak as he recovered.

He then turned towards me, and I refolded my wings. He removed the fruit from his beak with his foot and held it out to me.

"Here you go, Jewel. Thanks for bracing me, or my clumsiness might have sent me to the ground!"

"You're welcome. In return, thanks for the food."

"No problem."

I raised the firm object to my beak, my desire to bite into it and taste the juices nearly irresistible. But I decided to wait until Blu had picked one for himself, so that we could kick off our meal together.

I lowered my foot back down, taking extra care not to smash the fruit against the bark. I kept my wing muscles tense in case he unbalanced himself. Once Blu had grabbed a fruit, I held mine inches in front of my beak.

Blu saw that I hadn't bitten it yet and asked, "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Not without you, handsome."

"Oh. That's sweet of you, Jewel. Let's get down to business, then."

He and I chomped down on our breakfast at the same time, causing small spurts of juice to squirt out. The delicious pulp in my beak drove me crazy, and it seemed as though this starfruit tasted one thousand times better than all the others I had eaten.

I couldn't help but squawk, "Wow… this ish… sho good! Mmm!"

I closed my eyes as I chewed greedily, swallowing my first chunk and then shoving the rest in my beak. Blu must have seen my dreamy expression as I gobbled it down, as I heard him giggle in that tenor voice of his.

"I'm starting to think you're a hungry tiger, Jewel, not a hungry macaw. Don't make yourself choke!"

I forced down the rest of the pulp and smacked my beak.

"It's kind of hard to be careful when the food is so heavenly! It's a good thing you're here though, so that you can rescue me in case I _do_ choke._"_

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," he warned smoothly, and then nabbed a second starfruit for me.

Thankfully, I consumed it without incident, my once-empty stomach now nearly full. As I waited for Blu to finish so that I could ask him for a third, a patch of movement two trees down on my right side caught my attention.

It seemed as if the leaves were alive, and were way bigger than usual. And not only that, they were _dark blue._

_What in the world?_ I thought sharply.

_Hold on… is that… Ronaldo?_ _It is!_ _What a coincidence!_

Without hesitation, I opened my beak and called out, "Ronaldo! Hey, Ronaldo! It's me, Jewel!"

The navy blob of color whirled around in a half-turn, and two turquoise eyes locked onto mine. He rocketed over and landed on my chosen branch, causing it to shake.

"Good morning, sister! I didn't expect to see you here!"

The jollity in his tone was infectious, and I beamed a rich smile.

"Neither did I!"

"Where's my _cunhado?_" he asked cheerfully, searching momentarily by swiveling his head.

"I'm right here," Blu said cordially, touching down on my left.

"Good morning, _cunhado_! How have you and Jewel been lately?"

"_Muito bom, na verdade_," Blu replied, shaking Ronaldo's wing. **{Very good, actually.}**

"I see that Jewel's been teaching you Portuguese. You sure can speak it well. I'm proud of you."

"Heh, thanks, Ronaldo. She's a wonderful teacher, so she deserves plenty of credit too."

Blu looked my way and winked, and I felt my cheeks swell with warmth.

"What about you, brother? How have you been feeling?" I asked.

"Pretty good. Lisa's still troubling me, though. I can't get my mind off of her and how she acted."

Ronaldo sighed and shook his head in disapproval.

"She hasn't even apologized to me yet. I don't know why she refuses to respect my choice. I don't hate her, but… oh, I don't know. I wish she could confront me face to face and accept the fact that she made a huge mistake."

My smile dimmed, as did the positivity lacing the air.

_Oh boy… no wonder his mood changed so fast, _I mused. I suddenly remembered the fiasco that happened between the two, which Blu had revealed to me the day before, less than ten minutes after it had happened.

Lisa was probably still traumatized and frightfully angry, unwilling to make amends with her "friend."

And here was Ronaldo, the victim rather than the criminal, and very much upset by the lack of action on her part. He obviously wasn't planning on seeking her out, and I began to wonder how long she would keep away from him.

"Maybe I could go and talk to her, see if I can clear her head," I stated flatly.

"Blu tried his best, but I think Lisa and I need to have a female-to-female conversation. That just might do the trick," I concluded.

"I… don't see the point in that, Jewel," Ronaldo advised.

"Um, why not?" I queried.

He straightened up and replied calmly, "You know how stubborn she is. I doubt you'll be able to convince her that she was the one who did wrong. I don't mean to sound rude, but you'd be wasting your time. And I don't even know where on Earth she is."

The truth in his words hit me hard, and I believed he was right. I could spew out advice until I was blue in the face – pardon the pun – but I would get nowhere unless she was ready to heed it.

If Blu's retelling of the verbal brawl between her and Ronaldo was anything to go by, I doubted she wanted to absorb any sort of relationship counsel.

"I guess you're right. Do you think she'll ever speak to you again?" I asked sternly.

Ronaldo shrugged and replied, "Only time will tell if she comes to her senses. If she chooses to make things right, then so be it. If not, well, that's on her shoulders, not mine. Surely she won't throw away our friendship just because I don't want to be her lover."

"That would be awfully cruel of her, I have to admit," Blu put in.

"Exactly, _cunhado._ I guess all I can do is play the waiting game."

Ronaldo let out another sigh, this one longer and more downcast than the first. An unsteady silence persisted, none of us uttering a word.

Blu eventually broke it, much to my relief.

"So… is there anything else you would like to talk about? Preferably something that isn't so depressing?"

Ronaldo blinked and said, "Truthfully, Blu, no."

"Oh," he replied unemotionally.

"Have you already had your breakfast?"

"Yes, Blu. I must have been so distracted, both physically and mentally, that I didn't see you two."

"It's alright. Well, is there anything you wanted to do today? Jewel and I could spend the day in the city with you, or-"

Blu clacked his beak shut and spun his head to the left, away from me and Ronaldo.

Startled, I asked, "Blu? What was that?"

He drummed his wing on his beak and said, "I swore I saw something white in the tree next to us. Hmmm…"

"I don't know what it could've been. The only colors around are yellow, green, and blue."

Blu shot a puzzled look at me, but dropped it rather quickly.

"Eh. It's whatever."

He then locked his eyes with our other male visitor and quipped, "As I was saying…"

"Oh, right. Well, I don't see the harm in that. I kind of wanted to go back home and sleep, but if you'd rather accompany me to the city, I wouldn't mind."

"Are you sure? I'm not trying to force you to go or anything," Blu said meekly.

"I think need a break from this jungle, and Lisa, for that matter. That might be the break I need."

"Should we leave now, or what?"

"Sure thing, Jewel. Just let me... take care of some business real quick."

Ronaldo hurried off into the trees, leaving Blu and I alone.

I tapped my foot idly on the wood, watching as Blu did the same. Was it weird of me to think Blu's feet were… cute? The way his left one bobbed up and down, his claws clicking ever so softly against the bark… it was amusing.

Oh a whim, I decided to find out.

"Hey, Blu?"

"Hmmm?" he hummed, his eyes locking with mine.

"I think your feet are… cute. Does that make me strange?"

Blu blinked a few times, perplexed by my random question. A vivid blush ensued on hi facial area immediately afterwards.

"It's… odd, but it has nothing to do with your character. You can call them whatever upbeat adjectives you wish."

Both satisfied and relieved, I replied, "I'll be sure to do that."

Three taps later, I felt something slam into my side out of nowhere, launching me off the branch.

_What the hell!_

I fought back the soreness and tried to open my wings, but I felt my right one hit a limb.

A painful ache consumed it, and as the leaves and branches spun around me, I realized I was falling.

_Oh no… I can't… fly! This isn't going to end well! _

I heard Blu yell, "Jewel!" from somewhere up above, his voice laden with shock and fear.

Two seconds later, my plummet came to an agonizing stop. My back exploded in pain as it hit the ground, a shrill screech erupting from my beak as tears pooled in my eyes.

"Ahh! Ow! Ow ow ow!"

For a short while, I thought my spine was broken, and I could not physically move. My blurred gaze was pointed upwards, my wings splayed out on either side of me.

_Blu… a little help here! God… my back!_

That was when a white blur of motion appeared, and my muscles clenched with dread as it dove right for me. The creature slowed its descent with its wings, but it still landed absurdly hard on my plump stomach, causing my eyes to squeeze shut.

_Who… is doing this to me? _

I felt like I was going to puke, even more so when I heard a string of fateful words: "Hello, pretty bird. I believe we've met before."

The contempt in them was obvious, and I recognized their owner in a split second.

_Oh no… it's Nigel…_

* * *

**Don't forget...**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Reassurance

**Chapter 2: Reassurance**

I felt the bile rise up my throat, acidic and vile. Maybe I would be able to spray my breakfast all over his dirty feathers and gain a small victory.

I was seconds away from letting loose when a treble squawk sounded: "Hey! Get the hell off of my mate!"

"What the-gah!"

There was a dull thump, and then, the pressure on my belly was completely removed. I peeled my eyes open and scanned around, somehow gulping the vomit back down to where it belonged.

To my left was the monotone foliage, but to my right was a whirling ball of feathers making guttural noises.

"Blast you! Release me or suffer my wrath!"

"No one lays a talon on Jewel and gets away unharmed!"

I spied Blu with his claws dug into Nigel's abdomen, his wings around the cockatoo's throat. Nigel, in turn, had his beak clamped onto my mate's left wing and his feet entangled with Blu's.

I couldn't tell which male had the upper hand, and I feared what would happen if Nigel acquired it.

And sure enough, he did.

Nigel smacked Blu square in the face with his wings, and then head-butted him. Blu was sent rolling away, ending up on his back and too dazed to stand back up.

Nigel crouched low and then performed a wing-assisted pounce, securing a visibly evil hold on Blu's chest feathers with his feet.

"Augh! Let… me go! LET ME GO!" Blu ordered, his voice cracking.

Nigel let loose a rasping squawk and seized Blu's neck with his wings. He raised my mate's head off the ground and literally began choking the life out of him.

Blu wheezed and coughed as he flailed his navy fans, batting Nigel futilely with them in an attempt to get free.

I sat there like a string-less puppet, watching as my mate's struggles began to die down.

"J-Jewel… Ronaldo… help…"

_Blu… I'm so sorry… please… hold on…_

As the tears exploded from my eyes, I spread my beak wide open and yelled ferociously, "RONALDO!"

Nigel paused in his sinister act and glanced over at me, his eyes cloaked in fury.

The pallid cockatoo then tilted his head back as a malice-laden question split the air: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY CUNHADO?"

Like a verdant missile, Ronaldo dive-bombed Nigel and tackled him with unrelenting force.

The two birds went skidding a good five feet away, and the battle commenced. They began to tear into each other amidst a storm of feathers and shouts, but my focus was ripped away from them.

I riveted my eyes on Blu as he flopped about like a fish out of water, gasping desperately for breath.

_Blu.. I'm coming…_

I struggled to lift my head off of the ground and roll over, but a bout of chilling pain squeezed my spine. I let loose a clipped scream and slumped back down, defeated.

The beak-and-claw melee persisted, and it was my half-brother who triumphed after dealing his aggressor a few more bites and scratches. The violent scuffle was now over, and sure enough, Nigel was the one pinned to the ground.

Both birds bore numerous cuts and bruises, and were breathing rapidly.

"You don't… have the guts… to murder me…" Nigel grunted hoarsely.

"Maybe not this time… but attack us again… and I just might change my mind…"

Nigel made to throw Ronaldo off, but the macaw head-butted the cockatoo and raked his face with his claws. Nigel squawked in pain and then lay motionless, and Ronaldo stepped roughly off.

The cockatoo then struggled to his feet and growled at Ronaldo, but relented and began to limp off to the north.

"Don't you ever… come near us… again!" Ronaldo threatened.

The red-striped cockatoo entered a clump of ferns and vanished from sight.

My half-brother hopped weakly over to Blu, his left wing dragging the ground and leaving a thin trail of blood. He came to within six inches of my mate and surveyed him.

"_Cunhado_… are you… alright?" he asked in a strained voice.

"N-no… my throat… it's like… a truck… ran over it," Blu replied, his tone exceedingly hoarse.

"_Meu Deus…_ what should I do?"

"Help me up… and then… check on… Jewel…"

Ronaldo obeyed and lifted Blu onto his feet. The whites of Blu's eyes looked nearly as blue as my feathers, and Ronaldo steadied him as he swayed dizzily.

Blu looked so scared, having stared death in the face, and it cracked my heart in two.

"Easy there, _cunhado._ Rest for a while, okay?"

"Sure th-thing. I'll be there… in a m-minute…"

Ronaldo nodded in agreement and hobbled over to me as fast as he could. His breathing was slow and deep, his pupils dilated.

"_Jóia_, what about you? Are you injured… in any way?"

"I don't think so... but my spine… hurts."

Shortly after, the sound of claws scraping the dirt filtered into my ears, and Blu approached from behind Ronaldo. He came to a stop on my left, his head hung low.

There was a ring of matted feathers on his neck where Nigel had choked him.

"Jewel… please tell me… you're okay…" he whispered.

"Not really… but I'll live. What about you?"

He gulped and coughed twice before replying, "I'll… I'll be fine. I'm just… emotionally… rattled… right now…"

"Who in the name… of _Cristo Redentor_… was _that_?" the wounded male questioned.

"It was Nigel," my mate responded gravely.

"He was the one… who worked with the smugglers… and helped them capture us. I thought I had… taken care of him… on the plane… but it seems… he wanted revenge. Who knows… what would've happened… had you not been here… _cunhado._"

_Blu… Nigel would have… no… I can't even imagine…_

"It's a good thing… I was… then…" he huffed.

"Ronaldo… you need to go see… Tulio. You're all… scratched up," I said pitifully.

"That's what I'm going to do," he replied, his voice clearer than before. "But I won't leave… until I see you get back on your feet."

Blu coughed again and queried, "Do you… need my help?"

"I don't think so…"

I rolled myself onto my stomach, grateful that the icy pain from before had diminished massively. I pushed myself into a standing position, sensing the soreness of a bruise painted upon my back.

Blu reached out and massaged me with his wing, but the pressure he applied between my flying appendages ignited a rush of crippling pain.

"Owww!" I screeched, and he jerked his wing away with lightning speed.

His face was marked by immense regret as he cawed, "I'm so sorry… Jewel. I didn't mean to… hurt you. I was just trying to-"

I cut him off prematurely: "It's okay, Blu, but please don't touch me there anymore."

"Are you _sure_ you don't need to visit Tulio, _Jóia?_" Ronaldo asked, his protective nature kicking in.

I shook my head side to side, silently announcing my decision.

"Suit yourself, _Jóia._ If you're not going to get checked out, then I think you should head home with Blu. Both of you need to recover in peace and quiet."

Blu smacked his beak and moaned, "I agree…"

"We better not keep you waiting, Ronaldo. You need to get out of here and have your wounds treated."

"Alright, _Jóia._ Take care of your mate, alright? He's the one who needs you this time."

"Of course I will, Ronaldo. You have my word."

Ronaldo flashed a half smile, but I could tell he was cringing on the inside from his injuries.

"I'll visit you two as soon as I am healed."

"There's no rush, Ronaldo. Now go, please," I ordered solemnly.

"_Eu vou ver vocês dois mais tarde, então._" **{I'll see you two later, then.****}**

He left us on foot, hobbling away to the southwest at a slower-than-average pace. I prayed that he would be safe on his difficult journey, as Ronaldo would make a quick meal for any predator that happened to discover him in his hampered state.

My thoughts inevitably looped around to Nigel's assault, and all he had put us through in a matter of minutes. But he was momentarily out of commission, and I had our injured bodies to worry about.

"Do you think… you can fly home, Jewel?"

"Let me see."

Ruefully, I unfolded my wings. As the skin on my back grew tight, a brief jolt of pain surged into my brain.

"Mmm," I whimpered, returning my wings to their resting places.

"I'll take that… as a 'no.' I'll have to carry you… to our hollow… then."

"Yeah. Are you up for it, Blu? If not, we'll have to walk."

Blu gulped and said softly, "I got this… Jewel."

"Blu, you're worse off than me, and yet you insist on helping me," I said staunchly.

Blu frowned and stole my resolve with a sorrowful glare.

"Jewel… please don't argue. I… can do it. Trust me…"

_You're just as determined as Nigel. You truly do love me, don't you?_

I relented and said grudgingly, "Okay, Blu. Fine."

Blu went into a hover above my back and said, "Here we go…"

He clenched the edges of my wings with his feet and rose into the air, his wing-beats slow and strong. He ferried me to the south, glancing down at me every so often and readjusting his grip.

The ride was fairly smooth, but I masked my discomfort to avoid further worrying my mate. It was harder for him to steer due to my added weight, but he managed to get us home safely after a five minute trek.

I exhaled emphatically as I saw the light brown interior of our home come into view, thankful that one part of today's ordeal was over. I checked the sun before we landed, and I saw that it was on hour or two before noon. Blu plopped me down lightly on the floor of the hollow, panting to recover his breath.

_I need to lie down. That Nigel messed me up. But what he did to me is nothing compared to how he made Blu suffer. If I weren't in pain, I'd give Nigel Hell on Earth, and I wouldn't let myself stop..._

I trudged over to the nest and hunkered down in it, weariness creeping up on my mind. Half a minute later, Blu joined me and tucked himself in on my right.

As he was unable to drape his wing over me like he usually did, he pet my head feathers with it instead. He drilled into me with a multi-emotional gaze, never taking his eyes off of me.

He cleared his throat and muttered, "Jewel, how are you feeling?"

_Man, how long is he going to talk like that? I feel so bad for him…_

"A little better. I'm tired, but I don't know if I'll be able to sleep. This bruise is gonna last for days…"

"That idiot Nigel… when will he learn? Maybe Ronaldo _should_ get rid of him for good…"

Blu spoke quietly, but the bite in his tone was unmistakable.

"Blu... I know we'll have to deal with Nigel eventually, but he's not a threat to us right now."

Blu rotated his head and looked at me with his left eye only.

"You do… have a point. It's _you _that I need to focus on… first and foremost. But Nigel's still driven to screw with us… and I don't think… he'll ever give up."

"Blu, everything will be fine. I have nothing to fear as long as I you're with me. Now please, try not to talk too much."

I felt myself growing drowsy as he flashed a damaged smile at me, but there was something other than happiness in his eyes.

I saw dread mixed in with regret, and perhaps doubt.

I could not decipher which one was the most prevalent, as my eyes were starting to slide shut.

"Sleep well, Jewel. I'll see you… when you wake up."

"Okay. See… you…" I couldn't even finish my sentence before my vision went black, plunging me into the pool of dreams.

* * *

The nightmares… they never relinquished their hold on me.

Over and over, I saw my mate being blasted out of the tree by that infernal cockatoo.

Over and over, I saw her collide with the ground, only to have Nigel land on her stomach and taunt her.

Ronaldo was nowhere to be found, proving that this was a test meant solely for me.

When I went to defend her, I was strangled by those muscular wings of his until the consciousness was nearly sucked out of me.

I was merely a witness to the disaster one second, and then an unfortunate casualty the next. I was a being who couldn't ensure my own safety, and even more sickening, the safety of the female who was my everything.

That blur of ivory I happened to espy… why hadn't I connected the dots then and there? Were Jewel's, Ronaldo's, and my injuries partly my fault? I was sure they were.

I was required to protect Jewel, first and foremost, to cushion the blows that life flung at her.

I had done nothing of the sort today.

I was angry at myself for fighting so terribly. I was stricken with guilt and bottomless concern for Jewel, who was experiencing nothing but extreme discomfort. And to top it all off, I began to seriously doubt my ability to safeguard not only myself, but the love of my life as well.

If Nigel orchestrated a repeat performance without my _cunhado_ around… Jewel and I would be doomed. He would overpower me, beat me up, and toss me aside with little effort. And once he was done with pathetic little me, he would strike my mate next.

If he hauled her away so that he could brutalize her even more… I don't know how I would be able to cope. If I lost her… there would be no point in living anymore, as horrid as it sounded.

That must have been why my nightmares escalated to the next level.

Instead of Nigel clamping down on my neck, he crushed my skull into the ground and left me in a stupor. He then went over to Jewel… and began to slice her up like a butcher does to a too-large chunk of meat. Drops of her blood went flying in all directions as he lacerated every inch of her skin, her cries for help dying down as time rolled on.

I was a wreck, and I had let Jewel down when it mattered most.

I had let her be slaughtered, all because I was a failure, a peasant tasked with the duties of a knight, duties I could never hope to fulfill. What was the point of beginning the quest that was my life with Jewel when I all I could do was bomb said quest when an outside influence intervened?

Put simply, there was no point.

In the end, Nigel simply glided away, Jewel's unrecognizable corpse soaking in the lake of her own blood.

"No no no… this can't be happening!"

I was sure my scream could have been heard for miles around, a vocal representation of the infinite anguish that assailed me: "NO! JEWEL!"

It possessed enough fortitude to wrench me from my terrors and catapult me into the waking world.

I released a second fractured wail, one that caused my throat to swell momentarily and cut me off. The other side effect was that my mate bucked in the nest and tumbled out of it.

"BLU! What on Earth is wrong with you? You…"

Her exasperated voice dwindled in intensity as she noticed the copious tears streaming from my eyes. I could not bear to look at her, and so I kept my sodden face pointed towards the right wall of the hollow.

I heard shuffling noises as she got to her feet, and then she asked innocuously, "Hey… what's the matter? Why are you crying? Blu?"

All the statements I had made about myself crammed themselves into my quivering beak, and I was not strong enough to hold them back.

I hung my head, whimpering as I spoke.

"Jewel… I can't do it. I'm so sorry…"

She trotted closer to me from the left, grunting softly as she placed her right wing on my back.

"Can't do what, Blu?"

I sealed my eyes shut and squawked lamely, "I can't protect you. I'm not gifted enough. If Nigel… finds us… it'll all be over…"

A rather loud sob crawled out of my beak, and my eyes burned as a thick wash of tears poured forth.

"Blu… please don't say that. You need to have faith in yourself!"

_Faith means you believe in something… and I don't believe in myself at all… _

"Don't you remember… what Nigel did to me? What he did… to _you_? Who stopped him? It sure… wasn't me…" I stated pointedly.

"But Blu, you didn't know he was going to come after us. There are some things you can't prevent!"

"Jewel… I saw him… but I didn't believe it was him. I didn't… do anything about it. And it was my fault… that he hurt Ronaldo... and me… and _you_. I don't think… I deserve you…"

"What did you say?" she replied, her voice taking on a dark tone.

"Blu, look at me_ right now._"

I was too heartbroken to comply.

"You will never understand… how useless I am…"

Jewel seized my skull with her wings and spun it to the left. My eyes snapped open in shock, Jewel's blurred face right in the center of my field of view.

She narrowed her eyes and declared, "Blu, do you think that I would've given myself to you if you were weak and stupid and useless? Huh? I became your mate because you're the opposite of those things! You _do_ deserve me, and I better not hear you say anything so negative ever again!"

"B-but Jewel… I-" I stuttered, too dumbfounded to say anything else.

"No buts, Blu! Please, for me, dry those tears and calm down."

I sniffled thickly and moaned, "I… I don't think I can… Jewel. I'm just-"

Without warning, Jewel pressed her beak against mine, initiating a slow, passionate kiss that captured my senses. She moved her tongue around until it found mine, and our two taste organs flirted with each other without pause.

The grand feeling known as love streamed between us, and my body could register no other emotions or protests. I pushed back, unable to break the luscious contact between us.

Every time this happened, I found myself wanting more and more. Jewel always pleasured me with her sugary taste alone, and so compelling was the desire to keep kissing her that it would inevitably lead us to copulation.

My self-control was barely able to contest with this luxurious feeling.

Since sexual interaction was out of the question, I was ultimately forced to stop. My beak left hers, as did my tongue, and I put a few inches of distance between our faces. I opened my eyes as the fire inside me died down, its embers providing an afterglow of warmth.

Her expression was so serene and content; it would have put Mona Lisa to shame.

"Jewel… that was incredible. I'm… sorry for acting so… childish. Sometimes, I don't understand… my own mannerisms. Please forgive me…" I moaned.

I lapsed into another bout of sobbing at my own immaturity and for riling Jewel up.

"Of course I forgive you. You're my mate, and I love you like no other."

She tickled my head feathers repeatedly with her wing, sending calming pulses up and down my spine.

I sniffled and rested my head on her upper back, her plumage forming a pillow of astounding softness. I nuzzled into her, wiping my puffy eyes on her coat.

_Jewel, I left a damp spot on your feathers. I hope you don't mind…_

"Feeling better, Blu?" her angelic voice asked.

"Y-yeah…"

I sniffled lightly, and she planted a kiss on the top of my head.

"I'm glad to hear that. It's amazing what our love can overcome, huh?"

"It sure is," I replied with melancholy.

"You know, it's pretty late, Blu. I think we should try and go back to sleep. And your throat must be begging to be left alone."

"Mmm hmm."

Jewel lowered her head down onto mine and sighed, wrapping her wings around my midsection. I inhaled wisps of her titillating breath as they drifted down to me, and my heart fluttered in my chest.

I was so careless to admit that I wasn't good enough for Jewel, I realized. The fact that she was smothering me with her presence was concrete proof that she loved me beyond explanation.

By default, my love for her was equal in magnitude.

Nigel was a dangerous uncertainty, yes, but Jewel and I would challenge the threat head on. Our love was the tether that would pull us through any difficult periods in life, bird-related or otherwise, and an unbreakable tether it was.

"Good night, beautiful," I mumbled, half-conscious by now.

"Right back at ya, handsome. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Jewel."

I wanted to bestow upon her a final kiss, but I dared not move my head and disturb her.

_She'll be ripe for such an exchange the next morning_… I mused cheerfully.

As of right now, I was thrilled to simply be next to her, her touch and her aroma lulling me to sleep. God willing, that was how we would stay, until it was time for us to transition into the next life.

As long as we were mates, linked in countless ways, shapes, and forms, we would survive and thrive. Abandoning my previous false assumptions and misgivings, I let myself drift away to realms unknown, my soul reassured completely and as light as a cloud.

* * *

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Romance And Other Things

**A/N:**

**Here's the third installment to NtY: TSC. I made sure it was lengthier than the previous two chapters, so that the plot was detailed adequately.**

***This chapter contains a sour lemon, as evidenced by the title, so be warned!***

**Enjoy the update, everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Romance And Other Things**

Upon waking up the morning after our "rough day," I bore witness to not one, but two, sunrises.

The first was traditional and spectacular in its own way, as it heralded the dawn of another twenty-four hour cycle. But it would never compare to the glory and emotional uplift brought on by the second, which happened to be my beautiful mate opening her teal eyes.

The unmasking of those stunning orbs as she left the realm of dreams behind caused my heart to do a double backflip and my soul balloon out with reverence and joy.

To know that she would never peer so deep into the eyes of another bird, to know that she was forever _mine..._ I deemed myself the luckiest avian male on the planet.

There may very well be other birds in the jungle who believe that she is too well-crafted for me – a scant few would even be willing to physically abuse me to the point of death and steal her away – but I had learned my lesson the previous day that we were inseparable. We would share our elation, our misery, our company, and our love, all without a second thought.

And as if her paradisiacal gaze wasn't enthralling enough, she opened her beak and whispered silkily, "Good morning, handsome."

"Good morning, Jewel," I replied huskily, trapped in her serene stare.

The third blow to my senses struck when she leaned forwards and kissed my cheek, heating it to a red-hot temperature. My muscles went slack, and I put on an expression akin to one who had been dumbfounded by love. I sank down a few inches and stared back dreamily, my beak curved into a smile. Jewel let out that luscious giggle of hers and pecked me on the other side, setting my second cheek ablaze with warmth.

"How are you feeling, Blu? You're talking much better than you were yesterday."

Fragments of the dreadful attack upon us flashed in my head, but they were dissolved immediately by the plague of felicity contained inside me.

"I'm feeling... perfect. My throat is... all better now..."

"That's good to hear. So, what should we do today?"

Instead of answering her question, I let my thudding heart do the talking, courtesy of my beak: "Jewel, I love you. I love you so much."

She reciprocated my smile and replied, "I love you too, Blu."

She framed my face with her wings and planted a third smooch on my forehead.

"Now... about that question..." she stated emphatically, stowing her wings away.

I scrounged up my composure and snapped back to my normal self, giving my head a brisk shake. I clambered from the nest and faced her once she turned around.

"Right. Ummm... I think we should... hmmm..."

I clamped my beak shut and tapped my largest primary on it, sending my brain into overdrive.

_Oh gosh, think, Blu! Ronaldo…. no, he needs his space. Should we visit Rafael and his family… nah. Nico and Pedro… nope. Maybe Jewel and I should spend some time alone… that's it! _

Resolutely, I announced, "Jewel, I think we should go on a date. And not just any date, a _romantic_ one. How does that sound, beautiful?"

She perked up and answered, "I would love that, Blu. But where will we go? To the club? To the jungle?"

Mulling over the various options, I hurriedly made my choice.

"We'll be going to both places, Jewel. But since I want this day to be extra sweet, I have to chat with Nico and Pedro."

Perplexed, she cocked her head and blinked.

"Chat with them about what, Blu?"

I said slyly, "I'd rather not tell you. It's going to be a surprise."

Her expression went flat.

"Oh. That means I can't come with you, right?"

"Correct, Jewel. But I won't be away from you long. Twenty minutes tops."

"Alright, Blu. Please be careful, okay? We won't be going anywhere if you get hurt."

I nodded heartily and pecked her on the cheek.

"Of course I'll be careful, honey."

I retreated to the rim of the hollow and spun around.

"I'll be back before you know it, Jewel. Keep me in your thoughts, and time will fly as fast as a jet."

She removed herself from the nest and hopped over to me. "You're always in my thoughts, Blu."

Donning a tender smile, I spread my wings and lofted out of the hollow. I shot Jewel one last gaze, and then focused my sights on the greenery ahead.

_Nico and Pedro live to the… northeast of here, if I remember correctly. _

I altered my course and put the young sun to my right, boosting my speed as its gentle rays danced upon my feathers. The avian creatures of the sanctuary had not yet begun their unified chants, and so the air was saturated with a deafening silence.

I could hear my wings beating the air and my heart pulsing inside me, and nothing else.

_Ahhh…_ _it's so peaceful out here… I wouldn't want to live anywhere else. Not even Moose Lake, even though that was where I developed._

After a slight pause, I concluded, _No offense, Linda, but this is my true home._

I drove myself even faster, racing the light, salty breeze that stirred the foliage as it swept in from the bay. Ducking under branches and skimming over vines – even dodging a few hungry pythons that happened to be in my flight path – I made excellent time to my destination. As the smaller-than-average gouge in the side of their chosen tree appeared, I braked with my wings.

_I wonder if they're still napping. I _did_ get up earlier than I usually do…_

I descended quietly into the space and touched down, bending over to avoid smacking my cranium on the low-hanging upper lip of the entrance. To my surprise, the sun-yellow and rose-red birds were both conscious, happily munching on a pair of starfruit.

They seemed to have not noticed my arrival, and so I squawked, "Nico, Pedro, the Love-Hawk is here!"

They revolved around with the speed of a twister and launched themselves at my chest, their eyes bright. The combined force of the dual impact was meager, and the only maneuver I performed to stay balanced was move my left foot backwards.

"Yo, what up, blue bird?" Nico questioned.

"How you been?" Pedro chipped in.

I swiftly screened out all responses that mentioned Nigel, as I did not want to antagonize their splendid moods with such terrible news.

"Nothing much, guys. I've been… pretty good."

"Hey, where's your Hot-Wing? She still asleep, or what?"

"She's at home. I had to leave her there, because I have to ask you two about something that pertains to her."

Nico chirped, "Ah, I get it. So, whatcha need, Blu?"

Standing up taller, I replied, "You see, we're going on a date today, and I wanted to take her to the club. The thing is, I don't want anybody else around. I want this day to be memorable, and that'll only be possible if we're alone."

Both diminutive birds smirked at the notion, and I had a hunch that they would be able to carry out my request.

"So, you want to get all lovey-dovey with Jewel in da empty club, huh?"

_Whew! At least he's mature enough not to ask if we're going to be… intimate__…_

"I sure do, Nico. But will Kipo mind me 'borrowing' his dance venue? I don't mean to steal his club out from under his beak."

The canary twirled in place and leaned coolly up against my chest, crossing his wings in a gangster pose.

"Nah, Blu, he won't mind at all. You and Jewel are the best friends he's got, next to us, and he'll let you borrow his club without startin' a fight."

"And besides," Pedro began, "one day of no business ain't much when the club's open all week. It's no big deal, Blu."

At this, I let out a squawk of relief and shook Pedro's wings speedily. I then scooted Nico a few inches away and did the same, nearly shaking the bottle cap right off his head.

Nico righted the patterned disk as I cawed, "Thanks so much, guys! This is sure to make Jewel super happy! Be sure to give Kipo my thanks as well."

Pedro cooed, "Don't sweat it, blue bird. It's all good. Yo, do you want us to trick out the club and make it all romantic an' stuff?"

"That would be perfect."

"Did you have anythin' specific in mind, Blu?"

I countered, "Nope. Why don't you and Pedro surprise us? Keep it down to earth, though. Nothing too over-the-top."

"A bunch of down ta earth surprises. You got it, bro!" Nico chirped.

Pedro asked, "Do you want us to bounce right now and get started?"

"If you and Nico are up for it, Pedro."

The rotund male huffed.

"Pssht. We always up fo anythin', Blu. You an' Jewel gon' be trippin' once you see what we done did."

"No argument here! We'll be looking forward to it," I replied, chuckling.

"Oh, I almost forgot! How long is all this going to take?"

Nico chimed, "Not long at all, Blu. We'll get Kipo and some other buddies to help out. No mo' than an hour and a half."

"Awesome! I owe you guys one, and Kipo too."

"Drop by da club laytah this week with Jewel and sing a few songs, and then we'll be even."

"I'll be sure to scribble that down on my mental to-do list, Pedro."

"Alrighty, bro. We out."

Both birds flapped their tiny wings and darted past me en route to the exit, but screeched to a halt before departing.

"Yo, Blu?"

I turned around and met Pedro's enthusiastic stare.

"Do you want me an' Nico to let you know we done?"

"No thanks, Pedro. I'm gonna take Jewel deeper into the jungle and kill time while you and Nico are working. I won't show up until I _know_ you're done."

"Sweet, bro. Catch you and the Hot-Wing laytah!"

"Yeah," Nico put in.

"And you betta get extra lovey-dovey with that Hot-Wing of yours!"

I blushed noticeably as they took off, squawking loudly, "Don't worry, I will! Bye, guys! And thanks again!"

The last words I detected before they slipped into the foliage were, "No prob, Love-Hawk!"

A tumult of anticipation and sheer happiness sprung up inside me, now that the main event for my and Jewel's grand day out was finalized. She would without a doubt be pleased a thousand times over, and the thought of seeing her exuberance when we traveled to the club melted my insides, figuratively speaking.

_She is going to absolutely, positively adore this day… and adore _me _with equal intensity. Or perhaps even greater… _

Jewel's image skipped around my brain incessantly, and my desire to return to her actual, physical form blossomed in magnitude. I spread my wings and blasted from the tree, charting the fastest, most direct route possible to my heartthrob.

As it turns out, the sky had become clogged with birds of all sorts as they belted out their vocal symphony.

Instead of lending my own to the harmonious fray, I weaved deftly through the streams and clusters of birds without losing momentum. I also trekked my way home without crashing into any preoccupied birds and making a painful, disruptive spectacle, which was also a blessing.

My feathers were in disarray and my metabolism was elevated by the time I neared my shared abode, but I was otherwise in perfect condition. I executed a dramatic entrance, skidding to a stop after digging my talons into the sturdy wooden floor.

Jewel, who must have been preening herself with her back to me, jumped into the air. Pure astonishment was written all over her face as she whipped around and locked eyes with me.

"Blu! You're back!"

"I sure am, Jewel."

"You gave me a bit of a scare, there, handsome," she said, placating her nerves.

"My apologies, beautiful," I replied sincerely.

She ambled over to me and glued a tingly kiss to my cheek.

"Did you meet up with Nico and Pedro?"

"I sure did, Jewel. They're going to take care of everything for us. They left immediately after we were done talking, so they have a nice head start."

"I see. So, how long am I going to be in the dark about your 'surprise,' Blu?"

"Less than two hours, Jewel. They told me it'll take about ninety minutes for them to set everything up. You're going to love what they have in store. In fact, I told them to mix things up, so even _I _don't know what they're going to do exactly."

"I'm sure it'll be spectacular. Those two always had a knack for organizing exciting events."

"That they do, honey."

She then quipped, "So, what are we going to do to pass the time?"

"I'm glad you asked, Jewel."

I trailed my wing over her head as I backed away, stopping at the rim of the hollow.

I said smoothly, "If you'd come with me, I will show you."

Jewel answered, "As you wish, Blu."

I nodded and launched myself into the breeze, noticing that the birds' chorus had finished, thus leaving the jungle blanketed with an unsteady silence. Jewel's wing-work was partly responsible for breaking that silence, and she hastily caught up with me. She placed herself just out of reach on my right side, her eyes twinkling.

I banked until I was facing southwest, the direction in which my hidden destination lay. Jewel imitated me and then increased her velocity, regaining her former spot by my side.

"Where are we going, Blu? Is it far?"

"Not too far, my angel. You'll see..."

On we flew, my mind all wrapped up in thought about what Pedro and Nico were going to be showcasing at the club. Jewel must have been doing the same, as she appeared less than one-hundred percent focused on flying.

About one minute into our expedition, a tree had sprouted up in our path. Were it not for my timely exclamation of: "Jewel, lookout!" she would have suffered a nasty head-on collision. After swerving to avoid said tree, she donned an expression of pure sheepishness.

"Whoops! _That_ would have ruined our whole day. Thanks for watching out for me, Blu."

I responded kindly, "You're welcome, Jewel," containing the shudder of dread brought on by her prediction.

Though the scenery hardly changed as we powered through the jungle, I was sure we were nearing the locale I had picked. As we dipped under a net of vines dangling between two trees, a horizontal smear of greenish-brown manifested off in the distance.

"Blu, are we almost there _now_?" Jewel asked impatiently.

I pushed on until I reached a mighty wall of closely-spaced trunks, each one studded with sheets of moss. I went into a hover, as there were only a few select ways to penetrate to the other side.

"We've arrived, beautiful."

She surveyed the impenetrable branches, and then presented her confusion-twisted face to me.

"Huh? Is this some sort of trick, or are you trying to be funny?"

In a laid-back tone I replied, "Neither, honey."

I slowed down my wings and let gravity pull me down to the ground, spying the vertical slit nestled in-between the trunks to my left. I flicked my head towards the slit, which was hidden from Jewel's skeptical eyes.

"Enter right here, and you'll see what lies beyond."

She obeyed and flew up to the narrow gap, shooting me a glance of half-confidence as she landed. She then squeezed her way through, and I forced myself between the space soon after. I came up behind her, only to see her wings hanging at her sides and her beak dropped open.

"Blu... what in the... this place... it's... wow!"

I jogged up on her left and draped my wing across her back.

"Wow indeed, Jewel."

Silence reigned supreme as my mate tilted her head back, drinking in every detail of Nature's proud creation.

Approximately forty feet ahead, a sheer cliff that rose three-quarters of the way to the canopy jutted from the earth, its mud-colored face dotted with scraggly bushes and laced with great lengths of vine. Halfway down the cliff was an outcropping, nearly perfectly flat and sparingly populated by small bushes.

The centerpiece of this sheltered, circle-shaped grove was a two-level waterfall, its tranquil voice partly reflected and partly absorbed by the ring of fruit-bearing towers comprising the border. It trickled casually from the cliff's upper level and onto the outcropping in a small spray of mist, forming a gurgling lagoon.

The water that was closest to the precipice poured the rest of the way down, forming a second waterfall that was no fuller or skinnier than its parent. It was mist-free, however, but had also collected in a bubbling pond where it landed.

The sun lent its own vibrancy to the grove via the round hole in the canopy, permitting a shaped beam of constant sunlight to stream in and illuminate the interior of the sanctuary. Due to the early hour, however, the weak beam was set at a steep angle. It had not yet slipped down to the face of the cliff, the zone of warmth somewhere on the cliff's upper surface.

"Blu… how and when did you… find this? I never knew this was here!" she belted out as she faced me, her expression one of uncontested adulation and awe.

"I chanced upon it the same day of the emotional storm between Ronaldo and Lisa. As I was sailing home after my discussion with her, I saw the natural skylight as I was flying above the canopy. My curiosity drove me to explore it, and so impressed was I by what I found that I committed it to memory. There was so much discord going on with the others that I wasn't in the mood to return. Until now, that is. _O resto é história."_ **{The rest is history.} **

"Blu… I think you deserve a few of these for bringing me to such a spectacular place..." she commented, and then peppered my face with a slew of brief smooches. I counted off six, and I sorely wished she would have given me many more.

"Ahem, do you mind kissing me twenty-four more times, Jewel? I can't seem to get enough them."

She treated me to four more, and then said playfully, "I'd love to keep going, but tell me, isn't there something we've forgotten to do?"

"I don't understand what you're getting at, honey. Please clarify."

She rolled her eyes and stabbed the primaries on her right wing towards the branches high above.

"What do you see up there, Blu?"

Craning my head back, I answered, "I spy, with my little eye, mangoes, papayas, and starfruit. What's so important about... ohhhhh!"

Getting the strikingly-obvious hint, I looked at her and said, "We haven't eaten breakfast yet!"

"Bingo, handsome. Once we've satisfied our hunger, we can go back to kissing. Deal?"

"You bet, Jewel. I'll race you to that mango tree. One two three go!"

I sprung into the air and beat my wings madly, chortling to myself as Jewel squawked, "Hey, no fair!"

Needless to say, I earned a victory over Jewel, closing my talons around a branch a generous amount of seconds before my mate.

When at last my lover touched down, I taunted, "I win! You lose!"

She glowered at me, but then shrugged nonchalantly and began inspecting the mangoes suspended above her head.

"Whatever you say, Blu. You won't be getting any more kisses from me for two hours straight."

"Awww… don't be a date-crasher, Jewel."

I selected the plumpest mango within wing-reach and elongated my body, snipping its stem. I caught it with my wings before it tumbled to the earth and transferred it to my foot. I limped over to my mate and nudged the side of her beak with it.

"This is for you, Jewel, a fruity token of self-redemption. And I do believe you've informed me at an earlier time that this species is your favorite."

She eyed my offering judiciously, and then opted to remove a section of it with a calculated bite. Her beak opened and closed satirically as she chewed, punctuated by a loud _glomp_ as she sent the masticated pulp down her throat.

"So, have I earned my kisses back, honey?"

She huffed and replied, "I guess. But _only_ barely..." she teased.

_Ha ha, I win again!_ I thought hysterically, suppressing a cackle.

Jewel tore off another small chunk of mango and dined on it, her former foxiness replaced by appreciation for the scrumptious fruit.

_She'll eat it all if I don't claim some for myself. Oh well, I'll make her pick one for me in return…_

Jewel removed a third portion of the mango, processed it, and did the same with a fourth. There was but a tiny chunk left after that, and I held the tattered remains up to her.

She wiped the rims of her beak halves clean with a swipe of her tongue, and then moved in for the kill. As Jewel drew her beak shut, I realized too late that my rear-facing toe – which was supporting the mango from underneath – was in the line of fire.

Her beak halves met and pinched my naked toe, and I wrenched my foot away before it ended up broken… or worse.

As a needle of pain surged up my leg, I squawked, "Ouch! You were about to have a side of skin and bone in addition to the mango, Jewel! Geez!"

I flailed my foot about to quell the pain, flexing the near-casualty that was my toe as an added painkilling measure.

"I didn't know ith wath there! You canth blamth me!" she retorted, her beak still full of orange pulp.

I re-curled my foot around the bough, wincing as the last of the discomfort fled my appendage.

"My perching ability would've been forever degraded had you clipped it off, not to mention my foot looking _very_ malformed."

She ingested her serving and fired back, "Well, I _didn_'t, so don't get your tail-feathers in a twist."

"Point acknowledged. Could you pick a mango for me, please?" I replied innocently.

She nabbed one with her wings and tugged on it until the stem gave way, tossing it to me like a quarterback. I used my own wings to snatch it from the air, reaching up with my unharmed left foot to better grasp it.

"Thanks, Jewel."

She answered simply, "Mmm hmm."

I pinned my quarry against the bark and bent over to begin my meal, the limb quivering as she captured another for herself.

The rest of our breakfast went off without any interference. Jewel found out that her stomach could hold only two mangoes, and so she resorted to watching me eat once her digestive organ had reached its capacity. I, too, could not wolf down more than two of the tangerine blobs, calling it quits after consuming the second – with a moderate amount of difficulty, I might add.

Jewel and I resorted to cleaning each other's beaks with our tongues, mopping up the last stains of mango juice present and essentially polishing our beaks to a fair shine concurrently.

Upon completion, Jewel and I separated, and I could not help but point and laugh at her distended belly. She returned the whimsical favor and ridiculed my similar situation.

It being all in jest, I took her scorn in good faith.

If anything, I wanted to squeeze her puffy midsection and tickle it, but the risk of making her yet-to-be-metabolized nutrition come spewing out of her dissuaded me. As I contemplated what to do next, Jewel – who had snuggled next to me while we let our food settle – derailed my train of thought with her unforgettable lilt.

"Blu, in about ten minutes, I'm going to head to that pool over there and wash up."

"Alright, Jewel. I'll be sitting right here while you do, minding my own business."

I then put in nervously, "I won't peek, I promise."

Jewel then turned to me, her pupils dilated, as if my closing sentence had caught her off guard.

"Why would it matter?" she asked steadfastly.

I met her scrupulous gaze and stammered, "Umm... b-because I've n-never seen a-any female b-birds bathe before. It's a p-privacy issue and I don't want t-to make you f-feel insecure. Plus, I don't t-think my c-conscience could handle i-it."

She firmly cupped my face with her wings and stared me down, her semblance dead serious.

"Blu, you're talking nonsense. You are my _mate_, and that means you have the privilege, no, the _right_, to watch me bathe."

In a softer tone she concluded, "Mates do this all the time, you know."

I bobbed my head up and down, replying, "Oh... um... if you say so, Jewel. To be honest, I didn't read much about intimate avian interactions back in Minnesota. I'm not one you'd call a pervert."

She lowered her wings and said, "That's another one of the thousand reasons I love you. There are macaws out there that _are_ perverts, males and females alike, who value satisfaction over remorse and consequences. I even had to deal with a few sex-hungry males before we met, once they saw I was old enough to get pregnant. This was years after Ronaldo had gotten smuggled."

I berated myself for the callousness of my unrehearsed reply, but it leapt from my beak before I could rein it in: "Did any of those males… ever… you know..."

She snorted and countered hotly, "No way, Blu. No no no, _definitely _not. I wasn't afraid to get physical when my dignity was in danger. I can tell you that _every_ _single_ _one_ regretted trying to take advantage of me, and some of them suffered injuries that are still with them today. I was sexually untouched throughout my fifteen years of life."

Jewel blushed madly as she quipped, "Until I met you, of course. I will never regret choosing to give myself to you."

My own cheeks sported two miniature solar flares of heat as I recalled our first copulation. That recollection led to a tiny seed of a thought taking root in the back of my mind. However, it was too young to be voiced out loud.

_Maybe I should ask Jewel if she'd like a repeat performance. There's no excuse for her denying the opportunity to mate with me. But now is not the time or place. I'll ask her later on. _

Jewel jarred me back to reality as she announced, "Blu, I'm going to go take a dip in the p-"

An ironically male burp erupted from her beak, rising in pitch as it ended.

"My my, honey, are you trying to break the mold, or what?" I replied incredulously.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry, Blu! I didn't mean to disgust you or anything. In my defense, I couldn't stop it."

Feeling more abashed than sickened, I countered, "No need to apologize, Jewel. It's a natural bodily function, and I used to annoy Linda by pulling the same stunt."

Jewel relaxed visibly, as if her bones had become unhinged.

"Then I guess we're even, huh?"

"That we are, beautiful."

I let my gaze drift in the direction of the elevated basin of water, holding it there unflinchingly.

"What are you staring at... oh, right! My bath!"

"Correct, beautiful. Now, fly your sexy feathers over there, so that you can make them even more so."

"You got it, handsome. I would love for you to join me."

My gut twisted with nervousness once more, as _watching_ her cleanse her plumage was a notch below cleansing my own while _right next_ _to_ _her_.

"Um... give me a minute... to prepare, okay? I might as well condition myself to the practice of simultaneous immersion now, rather than later."

"You better hop in before I'm finished," she threatened as she lofted into flight.

There was an attention-grabbing _splash_ as she dropped into the pond on the outcropping. My eyes were riveted to her as she waded under the waterfall, flaring her wings as she let the endless stream of fluid drench her every feather.

When she began pirouetting routinely and launching sheets of water across the pond, I went slack-beaked.

She and the water cooperated in beguiling tandem, each one assisting the other in achieving a dazzling new radiance. Miniature rainbows flourished and faded with each passing second due to her movements, while Jewel herself steadily acquired the luster of a sapphire-encrusted Fabergé egg.

Drool dripped out of my beak and splatted on the branch, and my pulse doubled in speed to better oxygenate my tantalized body. These were but two of the plethora of side effects instigated by observing my earthbound goddess of a mate as she tidied up.

As my pulse thrummed in my head and another gob of saliva coated the limb below, my anxiety was sent packing by a vehement proclivity for Jewel. I could wait no longer; I _had_ to witness this exposition of elegance firsthand, and I _had_ to be as near to Jewel as possible. As I spread my wings and lifted off, I imagined that nothing, sans my demise, would be able to stop me from streaking over to her.

She espied my blistering approach and strode out from under the waterfall, making no effort to shield herself as I crashed into the basin like a meteor. The liquid soaked up my momentum, bringing me to a standstill before I could plow into my mate. I dredged my waterlogged body from the hard-packed bottom and got to my feet, panting to regain my breath.

And there she was, in all her saturated shapeliness, beaming at me and my intense landing.

"Well, hello there, Blu. I'm glad you could make it," she replied breezily.

"Hello, Jewel. I wouldn't want to be... anywhere else..."

I scrutinized her from head to tail, hell-bent on cataloguing every manner in which her sodden form differed from her desiccated form. Her wet plumage appeared longer than before, flowing down her body in congealed mats. Her tail feathers were slowly wavering beneath the water like gossamer plumes. Her head feathers draped over her nape sublimely, lying flat and altering the attractiveness of her already-pleasing visage.

All told, there was a certain mystic beauty about her that went beyond her regular charm.

"I say it's about time we get started. Let me do you first, Blu."

"Go ahead, my sopping angel..."

She circled me daintily, disturbing the water as she waded through it. She settled down behind me, the tip of my submerged tail under her stomach.

"Just relax, Blu. I'll be gentle. Trust me."

"Okay, Jewel. I trust you."

I locked my eyes on her as she dutifully began. I felt a slight tug as she grabbed hold of my tail, but the sensation that emerged in its wake was very mollifying. She ran her wings up and down its upper and lower surface in a lagging rhythm, essentially combing it to remove any debris caught up in the individual feathers.

She did so for about a minute, and then crouched down to preen it with her beak. I pursed my beak and sank down onto my stomach, shivering with delight as she toyed with my tail.

"Ahhh... that feels nice..."

"I'm glad," she replied humorously, as her beak was currently stuffed.

She worked her way up to its base, and I gave a grand sigh as she nibbled the spots where the feathers were entombed in my skin. After two minutes of constant preening, she was done.

She transitioned to my left side and scrubbed my back with her right wing, preening my folded wing simultaneously. This combined stimulation was terrifically touching, and as often as I could, I pecked Jewel on her cheek or beak rewardingly.

The tingling she left behind had no time to fade before she went over to my other side and repeated the process.

I stopped her several times to give her longer smooches, and she accepted them without irritation.

Lastly, she stood directly in front of me and tended to my neck, bestowing upon them a healthy glow like she herself possessed. She then manipulated my nape feathers in such a way that they would fluff out like cotton candy as they dried.

Upon completion, I gave her a studious osculation. When it ended, I flapped my wings and jostled my body to rid myself of as much leftover water as possible. Jewel then presented her back to me and lowered herself into the water.

"Your turn, Blu."

I reached out to seize her tail, but hesitated. It wasn't as if the mundane act of touching her was forbidden, but my subconscious tried its best to make it seem that way. I was her _mate_, for crying out loud!

_Gah, I sure do have a lot of personality reformations to achieve if I want to overcome this paranoia..._

Jewel noted my reluctance and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be shy, Blu. You can do whatever you like to me. I won't bite..." she stated with a grin.

My soul buoyed with confidence, I sandwiched her tail between my wings and emulated her method of cleaning. I dragged my washing out longer than she had planned, even after there were no more dirt flecks to dislodge.

In a not-too-harsh tone, she said, "Blu, you can stop now. I'm sure my tail isn't _that_ dirty. Could you take care of my back now?"

_Huh, she doesn't want me to preen her tail. That's probably because I overdid things a bit. I never cease to amaze myself…_

"Sure, Jewel. Consider it taken care of."

I strutted over to her right side and massaged her spine, moving my left wing back and forth horizontally.

"Ahhh… there you go, Blu. Keep doing that. It feels great."

I ruffled her feathers all the way down to the base of her tail, and then went in reverse for good measure. I dipped my appendage in the water and shook it around to wash it off, stunned by the amount of debris I had removed.

_That just goes to show me how clean Jewel is _now_. That's what I call a job well done! _

I then thoroughly preened every plume on her back to undo the state of disarray I had unleashed upon them. As if my remodeling of her plumage wasn't complete enough – given her coos of pleasure and sweet comments on my ability – she kissed me frequently. That being said, it took longer to finish repairing the azure landscape that was her back, but I didn't mind.

When my common sense kicked in and urged me to call it quits, I did. I placed myself face-to-face with Jewel, the contagious smile she wore spreading to my beak.

She pointed to her neck and said cutely, "You missed a spot, handsome."

"Did I? Well then, I better remedy your unfortunate situation..."

I gnawed at her feathers as if they were edible, her throat quaking as she chuckled in regards to my antics.

"Blu... no no no... stop! Ha ha! Calm down!"

I ignored her jovial pleas and hurriedly finished, attacking her nape feathers next. I preened each feather, sucking out the moisture and carefully curling each one. When my session was complete, I maneuvered my head to look at her as she panted for breath.

"Did you like it, Jewel?"

While shaking herself dry, she replied, "No... I loved it! Thanks... so much... Blu! I-"

My beak met hers for a sensual kiss, silencing her.

Our tongues became one, and I lost myself in the maze of delectable emotion that the kiss fabricated. I felt a dim impetus to "go all the way" with her, which bloomed like a spring flower as the seconds passed.

Obeying my biological instincts, I used my wings to lift her off her feet. I ferried her to the shore of the lagoon and laid her down on her back. I reclined myself on top of her and resumed our osculation, my feet idly drawing designs in her belly feathers.

"Blu... umm... what are you doing?"

I failed to reply, having forgot about my previous decision to abstain until later on in the day. In an unplanned motion, my most intimate swath of skin brushed over hers. She let out an exasperated gasp, her pupils widening into a pair of black craters.

She said sternly, "Blu... not here. Not now. I'm not in the mood."

Her blunt refusal knocked some sense back into me, and I remembered my oath.

I cleared my throat and replied, "Oh. I'm sorry for getting... um... carried away. I understand."

"Hey, no need to apologize. You once told me, 'love means never having to say sorry.' Now isn't any different."

I nodded sincerely, donning a thin smile.

"Receiving a taste of my own medicine once in a while never hurt."

"I agree, Blu. Anyways, do you mind getting off of me? You're not as light as you look."

Hastily, I obeyed, stepping lightly to the ground. She twisted around and reverted to a standing position, peering up at the window in the canopy.

"Blu, I think we should go sit in the sun and dry ourselves off. After that, what do you say we head on over to the club?"

The sun's radiant beam was sitting not too far away, at the junction of the cliff face with the outcropping we were on. I calculated that about an hour had passed, give or take a few minutes, and so we had at least thirty minutes left to kill.

_Might as well make it forty-five. I'm not doubting Pedro and Nico's punctuality, but in this case, I'd rather be late than early. _

"Not a bad pair of ideas, Jewel. Lead the way..."

I trailed Jewel as she hopped over to the distorted oval of sunshine, her half-dry tail flouncing about amusingly.

She settled down in the patch of heavenly gold, and the invisible drops of water that had failed to evaporate from her plumage made her glisten like a shattered star. I sighed in momentary awe and sat down next to her, her left wing unfurling and enveloping my back.

"This day had been wonderful so far, Blu. Forget about our friends. There's nothing that makes me happier than spending time with you, and you alone. Even though dates are for birds in less serious relationships, I am looking forward to going on a lot more dates with you."

She faced me as she ended her sentence, eyeing me warmly.

"No argument here, beautiful. Friends are very nice additions to life, but in all honesty, we need no one but each other to experience bliss."

"Big words from a male with a big brain," she answered.

"I love you so much, Blu. Don't ever forget that."

"Ditto, Jewel..."

While we waited for the residual moisture in our feathers to evaporate, Jewel and I chatted about many things, some interesting, and some not. The topic of Ronaldo and Lisa came up, but was quickly dropped, for obvious reasons.

I checked every so often to see how far the beam had moved relative to us, but I was so engrossed in conversation with my lover that I forgot to do so after a while. My subconscious eventually detected the absence of sunlight on my feathers, alerting my brain that it was time to change locales.

When Jewel had finished speaking, I opened my beak and said, "Jewel, it's time we head on over to the club. We've been talking for nearly forty minutes, and Pedro and Nico _must_ be done by now."

"If you say so, Blu. Lead on, handsome."

I gave her a quick kiss and spread my wings, throwing myself into a spiraling ascension. I used the thermal that the hidden grove generated to catapult me into the sky, and once I cleared the canopy, I hovered and waited for Jewel to catch up.

When she did, I plotted a course to the north and set off, the sun fairly high on my right. It was almost as if the jungle was endless, given how deeply we had gone to reach the grove. After four minutes of faster-than-average flying, the rain forest thinned out and then stopped abruptly, the neighborhoods and favelas of Rio taking its place.

The breeze had kept the air from heating up excessively, but the strong tang of salt from the bay was pestering our senses. Anxious to take shelter from the annoying wind and discover our friends' additions to the formerly-abandoned bulding, we increased our velocity. We streaked across the city like a pair of azure missiles, searching for the telltale outline of Kipo's establishment.

Having finally found it, we spiraled down to the scalding ground and scurried inside via the nearest entrance. We had closed our eyes after we started running to maximize the surprise factor, and Jewel had unceremoniously run into me from behind. We ended up in a tangled heap, needless to say, but thankfully the turf was cool and comfortable beneath our bodies.

"Sorry about that, Blu. Are you alright?" Jewel asked giddily, removing herself off of my back.

"Yeah, I'm uninjured. You?"

"I'm fine. How about we open our eyes now?"

I dusted my chest off and replied, "Good idea."

I found myself looking the right side of Jewel's face, as she was focused on something in front of her. Her expression was jubilant, and as I turned my head, I donned my own expression of joy.

Right smack-dab in the center of the club, I estimated, sat a square arrangement of what I imagined to be four crates, as the azure fabric draped over them bore four pronounced edges. On that large sheet of fabric were two fine china plates, each topped with a vibrant array of freshly-picked fruit, as if Nico and Pedro had created a still-life exhibit.

Two semi-short burgundy candles sat between the plates, each nestled in a polished silver base. A box of matches had been placed on the table as well, dirty and deformed.

Two feet away, in the direction of the rear wall, sat a solitary crate with a rugged boom box on top. The interior was moderately lit, as all but half of the rectangular windows along the top of the back wall were blocked with sheets of rusty aluminum wedged into the sills.

_Nothing too extravagant, just like I asked. _

"So, do you like it, Jewel?"

"Oh yes, I do. Though I am… surprised at how laidback the setup is, it's romantic in its own way."

There was no hint of doubt in her voice, and my smile inflated.

"I told Nico and Pedro to specifically keep it 'down-to-earth.' "

"I'm glad you did. Sometimes it's nice to tone things down."

"Indeed, beautiful. It sure would be a shame to let all that fruit go to waste. Are you hungry?"

In response, a dull roar emanated not from Jewel's beak, but rather, her stomach. Her cheeks flushed red as she clutched her midsection, and I released a hearty chuckle.

"I think I spoke too soon. You _are_ hungry."

"You think?" she replied sarcastically, but jokingly.

"Come on, let's eat, before both of our stomachs decide to growl embarrassingly."

I bowed deferentially and extended my right wing in the direction of the glistening nutrition.

"After you, my gorgeous mate."

She scampered over to the far side of the square climbed onto the small crate, and I hopped over to the handy container of matches.

"Gimme a sec to light the candles, and then we can dine together."

"Go right ahead, Blu."

I placed the box on the ground and slid it open, plucking a tiny match out with my beak. It took me a few tries to swipe the match-head hard enough against the rough strip on the side of the box to ignite it, but I eventually succeeded.

I flapped onto the crate and awkwardly turned my head to light the candle wick, throwing the match to the earth and letting it die out once I was done. I lit the other candle in the same manner, fanning the tendrils of smoke from the second match away with my wings.

I rooted myself in front of my plate and prepared to dig in, but an idea burst in my brain as I spied the boom box in the periphery of my vision.

"What's the matter, Blu?" Jewel asked as I left the table.

"I'm going to see what music they've chosen for us. What's more romantic than eating while some fitting ambiance is playing in the background?"

"Hardly anything, Blu."

I flashed my mate a nod and a wink, and she blushed once more. I figured the most sensible option would be to press "play" and see what happened. I depressed the button in with my beak, hearing a staccato _clack_.

The speakers on either side crackled and popped, and then began to sing a song reminiscent of American smooth jazz.

I couldn't help but smirk and think, _Pedro and Nico must have come to terms with the fact that I still hate samba…_

Drums, an acoustic guitar, a bass guitar, and a saxophone combined in a mellow symphony of sound, soulful and non-aggressive. I turned the volume knob slightly to boost the intensity, and then made my way back to the table.

"Even though I've never heard this type of music before, it's not that bad. It sets the mood very well."

"Is it as good as samba?" I asked.

"Sorry, Blu, but not quite."

I answered nonchalantly, "I thought so. Do you think less of me due to my opinion on traditional Brazilian music?"

"Of course not, Blu. To each his own."

She seized a bright red orb that resembled a cherry and held it in front of her beak.

Curiosity flared in me, and I asked, "What is that, Jewel?"

She sniffed twice and replied, "Hmmm... it's probably an _acerola_. I think I remember eating these when I was a chick."

A fleeting wave of darkness surfaced on Jewel's face, but it passed as abruptly as it had come.

"Sounds exotic. I'm going to give it a try."

I grabbed my own and popped it into my beak, the soft flesh splitting as I bit down. Tart juice sprayed out as I chewed, and I smacked my beak involuntarily. It was nowhere near as unsettling as a lemon, and I swallowed the masticated mess with a smile on my face.

"Ah… that was super tasty! I'm already fond of _acerola_, if you can believe it."

Jewel chortled, as her beak was full at the moment, and she could not speak.

I downed two more of the tangy bombs, and then feasted on a pineapple slice. I enlightened Jewel about the pineapple, as she recalled seeing them while she was growing up, but was never able to taste them due to the way they formed. She gobbled down hers with a certain disregard for manners, remarking to me after she was done how delicious it was.

The track the stereo poured out changed as I dug into a passion fruit, and I sensed that my stomach was nearing its capacity. Jewel assisted me in finishing it, and then we both brought our delightful meal to an end.

I extinguished the candles with a swipe of my wing so that they wouldn't melt even more and create a bigger mess for our party-going friends to clean up.

We then dismounted our chairs and crouched down between the table and the stereo, listening to the music as our stomachs churned. We hardly spoke at all, our vocal utterances consisting of burps instead, much to my and Jewel's chagrin.

Our eyes met frequently during that period of digestion, and Jewel made no attempt to mask the adulation borne from my presence. I conveyed the same feeling to her through my gaze, as I was reveling in our enclosed universe of romance.

To love and be loved was the most ancient experience two beings could ever share, flawless proof that magic did indeed exist in the world.

My heart ached sorely for Lisa, who was denied the chance to become a sorceress in the art of love. I knew not if she would ever hold it in the same regard, as it became a weapon that had ruined her. How it must pain her to see Jewel and I every day, knowing that we _did_ love each other to the farthest reaches of the Universe and back.

Lisa had had her heart metaphorically ripped out by Ronaldo's rejection, a testament to life's unfairness. Only time would tell if she harbored the resolve to move on and try her hand at finding love again, to escape the darkness and brighten her future.

Love was perhaps the most difficult gem to uncover, and I felt dearly for her, but Jewel and I had already found such a gem.

I would never wake up with Jewel absent from my side.

I would never tell Jewel that I didn't love her anymore, as that statement was forever stricken from my consciousness.

I would never betray Jewel by cheating on her, as I was in too deep to commit such an atrocious act.

Jewel was in the same boat, by extension. Love had lassoed us together, and love would keep us lassoed together, for the rest of our lives.

Two tracks later, when our burping had ceased, I noticed a spark of longing in the recesses of her eyes. She kissed me tenuously on the beak and distanced herself from me, walking delicately for the large area of open ground on the right side of the club.

She immersed herself in the light beaming through a window, performing a cute double spin in time with the beat of the music. She raked her claws through the turf and bowed low as she slowed to a stop, her wings unfurled ostentatiously in a V-shape above her back.

She then straightened her posture and revolved once in the other direction, beckoning to me with her outstretched wings.

"Dance with me, Blu," she called in a timbre as saccharine as liquid honey.

Her magnetic attraction led me to her, and she imprisoned me with her wings once I was within range.

"Just follow my lead, handsome."

"As you wish, beautiful."

Three seconds later, the current song ended and made way for another, though this one was upbeat and catchy. As the guitar strummed alongside a percussive beat, I recognized the tune immediately.

_Hey, this is an acoustic version of Honey And The Bee! How did Nico and Pedro get this on the tape? Oh well, that's something I'll have to deal with at a later time. But for now…_

"This song is more energetic. Are you sure you'll be able to keep up, handsome?"

I responded slyly, "Try me and see, lovely mate of mine."

Jewel and I tangoed to the infectious rhythm of Owl City, casting our minds and bodies into Adam Young's fabulous sonic tapestries. The friction-inducing terrain prevented us from moving as deftly as a pair of ice-skaters, but we still managed to glide and wheel about with eye-catching coordination and grace.

I mirrored Jewel's moves with perfect timing, as if this spontaneous waltz was actually a routine that I had practiced fifteen times over. Our bodies brushed and our tails collided as we stepped and twirled about, my soul buzzing with euphoria every time my gaze crossed Jewel's.

Towards the middle of the tune, Jewel and I broadened our horizons and launched into the air.

The upgrade from two dimensions to three increased the splendor of our show immensely, as we now had the freedom to perform all sorts of aerial stunts. I wheeled around Jewel in a series of organized spirals and unorganized flight paths, giving her no choice but to imitate me.

Had we crashed during any part of our aerial ballet, the results would have been quite painful. Thankfully, we synced our movements to the beat and each other, thus mitigating any danger of us impacting.

We executed a speedy finale as the song drew to a close. We pushed ourselves to perilous speeds as we charged headfirst at each other, swerved at the last possible second, and then orbited each other in a cyclone of navy and aquamarine. We descended to the ground as the music died out, closing the distance between us and ending up in each other's wings after landing.

We were both physically and emotionally worked up, and so we gave ourselves time to cool off and reminisce.

It felt as though I had forged a new bond with my mate, as if I was that much closer to her in some inexplicable way. I believed another string had been added to the fabric linking our spirits, and the significance of that development was not watered down by the fact that that fabric was already unbreakable.

Quoting the lyrics from the song, I said softly, "I knew I'd always love you, Jewel."

"I'll always love you too, Blu."

For the umpteenth time that day, we locked beaks and scorched each other with passion. The gears inside me clicked, and I felt that I was ready to take our romance to the next level. Jewel was undoubtedly primed herself, and would not be able to refuse my succulent offer.

Ending our beak-lock, I let my wing trail across her shoulder as I jogged away. I headed for what could be called the front of the club, where the rows of stacked crates that formed the two-level stage lay. I walked over to the right side of the stage and found the spot where one sole crate had been removed.

A second after I hid myself under the stage, I poked my head out and motioned with my wing for Jewel to join me. She obeyed and trotted over to me, and I swiftly ducked my head out of sight.

Once she reached the stack, I heard her ask, "Blu, what are you doing under there? Are you gonna scare me once I walk in?"

In response, I hurled my wings out and latched onto hers, jerking her past the opening. I prevented her from losing her balance as she stumbled into the dimly-lit area underneath the stage, the string of white bulbs attached to the "ceiling" responsible chasing away the shadows.

To my left was a row of rooms, each one bearing a different-colored curtain that hung from a rod between the cushioned walls. The bird equivalent of a three-seater couch was attached to the wall opposite the entrance, shrouded with scarlet cloth divided into sections. A corrugated aluminum panel separated each room, and I realized they were the same ones that the shacks in the favelas were often made out of.

"Blu, why are you taking me here? This is where the performers wait. I don't get it."

In an artful tone, I replied, "I'm about to tell you."

I plodded slowly backwards into the nearest rectangular space, my wings still holding Jewel and giving her no choice but to move with me. Once we were inside, I removed them and pulled the two halves of the scarlet cloth together with my beak.

There was enough plain light to see each other by, but I added even more by flicking a switch on the wall. A string of bulbs that ran along the edges of the ceiling burst to life, spilling color upon us that was tinted the rosy pink of a fresh orchid.

I rooted myself in front of Jewel and connected my gaze with hers. I shared a deep kiss with Jewel, my tongue battling with hers for a few seconds. The rush of passion spawned within me lasted a few seconds after I ended the kiss, and I ran my tongue over the rim of my beak.

"Jewel," I muttered, "the ultimate goal of this date was to prepare us to reaffirm our love."

She narrowed her eyes minutely as she tried to understand the implied meaning of my statement.

"You are my angel and the love of my life, and there is only one flawless way for me to _prove_ just how much you enchant me."

I inhaled greatly and concluded, "Jewel, I want nothing more than to mate with you and smother you with passion, the proverbial cherry on top of this remarkably sweet and romantic day. And if we're lucky, this could mean the creation of the family we've always craved. Do you accept?"

My hazel eyes were brimming with love and desire, begging her to agree so that we could participate in the most intimate ritual ever known.

"Blu..." she whispered.

I gulped down the lump that had formed in my throat, leaning closer to her.

"How could I say no? I want to mate with you too, and hopefully end up with children... _our_ children."

As soon as the smile on my beak stretched as wide as it could go, I dug into my beak into hers in a delighted kiss.

I used my wings to compress our bodies, squishing her chest succulently against mine. My eyelids dropped down reflexively, and that inspiring craving – emotional as well as sexual – began to eat away at my self-control.

There was a hushed smacking sound as I unlocked our beaks, and I blinked my eyes open.

"Oh Jewel... to hear you say that... is heavenly music to my ears..."

She took one of her primaries and ran it in a vertical line from my chin to my belly, and then moved it in reverse.

"Don't hold back, Blu. I want you to make this the best sex we've ever had."

I gave a full-body shudder as my heart did a somersault inside my chest. The greedy claws of lust, love's dark counterpart, began to sink into my being. They were clamoring for me to throw myself upon her divine body and make shameless love to her.

But there were a few final things that I needed to profess.

"Jewel, I love you, forever and always. And I don't want you to limit yourself either."

She grinned seductively and took a gratifying step closer.

"Trust me, I won't. Now, why don't you shut up and kiss me?"

In one momentous movement, I complied. Our beaks meshed like puzzle pieces, and my tongue weaseled out of its own accord in search of its counterpart. My gustatory organ flirted with hers, and a certain electrical zap of energy filled my beak, careening up and down my spine.

I uttered a quiet exhale and burrowed deeper, my tongue slithering over hers and rubbing it in a reserved rhythm. I closed my eyes and caged her with my wings, interlacing them upon her back.

She then locked her wings around my nape and tilted her beak, her sticky tongue darting past mine and scouring the inside of my beak sensually.

"Mmmm..." I muttered audibly.

Hypothetically speaking, I could swap saliva with all the female macaws in Rio, and no sample would ever taste as delectable as Jewel's.

My body temperature had risen a few degrees as a result of our makeout session alone, and my reduced oxygen intake needed to be remedied. I carefully parted our beaks, my eyelids peeling back as if I had recently woken up.

Threads of saliva that hung between our beaks were pulled thin as I drew my head back, breaking and dropping silently to the floor.

I inhaled mightily and stated dreamily, "Jewel... I could taste you forever... and never get tired of it..."

As I exhaled, Jewel remarked, "There's more where that... came from... handsome... if you want it bad enough."

I smacked my beak and crept towards her, the unquenchable flames of lucid desire burning bright in her eyes. We coiled our necks together like a pair of hypnotized serpents, angling our beaks as our second round began. Jewel closed her eyes, and I followed suit. She placed her right wing upon my back and slid me closer, and I imitated her with mine.

However, I did not expect the insidious stunt she pulled with her free wing.

She ran it down the left side of my body and rubbed my lower back briefly, and then worked her fluffy feathers in-between my legs. She scooted her wing in the direction of my tail, and the explosion of erotic sensation stemming from my cloaca cause my muscles to tense up.

My beak came loose as she massaged my flower in the other direction, and my head slumped onto her shoulder like a limp sock. My wings clamped onto her with increased tightness, and she continued ravishing the most sensitive area of my body.

Moan after moan freed itself from my beak, and I was powerless to hold them inside: "Oh Jewel... mmm... unh... don't... stop... ohhh yes..."

Pulse after pulse of sexual revelry swept through my system, and I didn't dare release my hold on Jewel. My beak bit into the leading edge of her wing as my body readied itself for orgasm, and she issued a small snort of discomfort.

"Jewel... oh Jewel... you have to... mmm..."

My breaths came in faster and faster gasps, and my lower body began to feel swollen. As the delirium approached, my legs gave out beneath me, and both of us toppled over. My mate grunted in exasperation, and I released a sharp exhale as my back struck the ground.

Jewel ended up plastered on top of me, and my eyes blinked open as she paused in her stimulation.

"What's the matter... Blu? Can't handle the way... I'm touching you?"

I gulped down a knot and issued a fragmented plea: "Wait... stop... I can't take... anymore... let me... rest..."

"Sure thing, Blu. While... we wait..."

She let her voice dissipate, and she meshed our beaks for a bout of gentle kissing.

I let my wings fan out either side of me, doing my best to appease my hyperventilation. During the three minutes it took for my on-the-brink system to cool off, Jewel practically inhaled two dozen lungfuls of the air I puffed out. But she never protested, breaking the contact less than eight times to get some fresh air for herself.

She lifted her head and stared down at me, the blazes ever-present in her resplendent eyes.

"Shall we continue, handsome?"

Amassing my strength, I rolled our two bodies to the left, effectively switching our positions.

"We shall, my enchantress..."

I started off with a clipped kiss, and then moved my beak down to her chin. I delicately licked her neck up and down, each twitch of her body coercing me to continue.

I then moved down to her chest, using my wings to ease myself backwards. I concentrated on nibbling the feathers right above her heart, the beating of which I could detect every time my tongue graced her skin.

"Blu... that tickles! Oh my... Blu... ha ha ha! That feels... amazing!"

Spurred on by her titillated cackles, I repeated the ritual on her stomach, drawing wide circles upon her finely-divided plumes. The way was now clear for me to stimulate her most erogenous zone, in return for driving me insane with her previous foreplay.

I extended my tongue and licked downwards, stopping once it glided over her warm patch of skin.

"Blu, what are you-unh!"

She bucked into the air and plunked back down, and I lifted my head to spy her reaction.

"Blu... that was... do it again!" she ordered.

I licked it twice this time around, and her claws curled around my neck.

"Oh yes... Blu... mmmm..." I licked it twice more, her moans gushing from her beak: "Mmm... unh... Blu... oh yes..."

It was then that I opted to cease, not wanting to push Jewel too close to her orgasm. I planted my tongue against her cloaca and then raked it all the way up to her chin, a slimy trail of clumped feathers evidence of my procedure.

"Blu... that felt... _so good_..."

Balancing myself on her stomach, I replied, "How about I take it to the next level and show you how fantastic mating _truly_ is?"

I could feel the heat rising off of her flower, its naked surface yearning to grind against my own and receive my gift of life. Intent on crushing her resolve to say no, I lowered myself down until our cloacae bonded, freezing myself as an intoxicating jolt struck my brain.

Jewel's pupils dilated, and a devilish grin surfaced on her face as she rolled us over. She then sprung off of my stomach and landed with her back to me.

Dumbfounded, I squawked, "Jewel, don't you want to-"

"Ah ah ah, Blu," she chided, glaring at me and waving her largest primary back and forth.

"We're going to _do it_ in a more… adventurous position."

As I got to my feet, she bent over. I caught a glimpse of her cloaca as she did so. I walked closer, assuming that she wanted me to climb on her back and mate with her the way most birds did.

However, she stopped me cold as she swayed her lower body from left to right, swatting me square in the face with her supple tail-feathers. She then backed up two paces, causing her tail to run into my chest and bend upwards.

It spread out like a simplified peacock's tail, the individual feathers blocking my view of her, as they were about two inches in front of my eyes.

I sniffed repeatedly, sucking in her tropical scent, which was also tinged with the spiciness of her pheromones. My brain deciphered the chemical codes on the fly, revealing her sexual readiness and her irrefutable biological desire to mate with me.

I growled bewitchingly and brusquely shoved her tail to the floor with my wing.

"You want this, Blu?"

She slapped the base of her tail and leapt onto the couch, rotating around to face me head-on.

"Come and get it."

She then slumped against the rear of the couch, her tail and legs projecting straight out in front of her. The former assumed a shallow "s" shape along its length under gravity's attraction.

I hopped over to my lusty mate and bounced onto the couch, adjusting myself so that my stomach was hovering over her legs. She batted her fine eyelashes at me, and with no regret whatsoever, I thrust myself against her.

Our bodies met in a number of places, culminating in a magnificent cloacal kiss.

I growled naughtily, and Jewel proclaimed, "That's it, Blu. You have my permission to thrust my brains out."

I let my feathered limbs sag at my sides, digging my claws into the couch for traction. I thrust again, the sexual daze returning and causing my eyelids to droop.

"Again... Blu..."

I pounded into Jewel again, and through my partially-blackened vision, I saw her toss her head back.

"Blu... oh yes... give me... more!"

"How could... I not..."

We shared another intimate kiss, and she wove her wings together over my lower back. My eyelids crashed down, cutting off one facet of my senses. My next thrust was particularly vigorous due to Jewel squeezing her wings as I did so. Her back bowed upwards, our chests smashing together.

"Oh God... Blu... please... again... again!"

After pausing to recover a respectable amount of stamina, I cast away all my inhibitions and hammered Jewel ceaselessly. Our erotic squawks combined into a loud symphony of passion unmatched.

"Blu... harder... do me... harder! I can't... get enough..."

"Jewel... you feel... so wild! I... love it... and I... love you..."

Six hits later, that unquenchable tension precipitated into me, and my muscles entangled themselves in random order. Jewel madly kissed me as I drove our systems ever-closer to the fireworks-display known as orgasm, reducing our moans into muffled exhales and snarls.

Five thrusts after that, my roasting body felt like it was composed of recklessly-melting wax. My self-control was unbearably scant, and all but one or two thrusts lay between me and sexual climax.

I drove my sodden underside against Jewel's, and she severed our kiss to moan, "Blu... I'm about to... explode. Take...me away..."

I was dying to take the plunge into the abyss of sexual satisfaction, an experience shared only by the closest of lovers.

It was completely devoid of ill consequences and foul moods, and as long as Jewel and I were at liberty to indulge ourselves whenever we chose, I would relish every moment of our intimate interactions.

It did not matter that our bellies were coated with the lubricating fluid that had seeped out of us.

It did not matter that we had slathered each other's faces and filled each other's oral cavities with saliva.

It did not matter that the sight of us mating could be classified as triple-x pornography.

She and I literally loved each other to death, and sex was the boldest way of expressing our perceptions. And until the day we passed away, nothing would ever prevent us from doing so. I creaked open my eyes and stared briefly into hers, my breath rushing in and out frenetically. Jewel and I blinked at the same time, and I acknowledged that as the cue I had been expecting.

I sealed our cloacae together seamlessly with a callous thrust, and that was when I tumbled into the abyss.

Every muscle I owned flexed violently, causing me to scrunch up like a hunchback. My claws curled in so deeply that they tore gashes into the couch, the shredding noise barely getting past the throbbing in my skull.

Jewel crushed me in an unbreakable hold as she climaxed, cementing our stiff bodies together. My muscles unwound for a short span of time, and then began a dizzying cycle of contraction and relaxation.

We convulsed in each other's grip, our shrill screams of eroticism vibrating the air.

"Blu... oh God... mmm... I... love... you! I... LOVE... YOU!"

Mine gushed forth moments later, synchronized with the pulses deep inside me as I injected my seed into Jewel.

"Jewel... this is... oh yes... mmm... I... love... you... too!"

It was a miracle that I didn't pass out during the rapturous ordeal, and I thanked by biological hardwiring for my superb endurance.

By the time our orgasms concluded, I had emptied eight spurts of genetic material into Jewel. The bond between our cloacae ensured that not even one drop had escaped, thereby maximizing the chance Jewel would become pregnant.

I was so exhausted, my legs could barely take my own weight, and my lungs could not gather enough oxygen to pacify me. When Jewel removed her support-giving wings, I lurched backwards and lost my frail grip on the couch.

My back met the dense floor with a deep _thud _, but the afterglow had devoured me, and I felt not a lick of pain. I managed a wavy smile as Jewel rose to her feet and crouched down, giving me a stare that was easily a 100-emotion swirl.

"Sex makes you... even clumsier. We need to... mate... more often... if this is how... it affects you." "Ha ha... very... funny. Sex turns you... into... a clown... factory..."

She smirked haughtily and reached out with her wing, grazing her primaries across my face.

"Thank you... Blu... for satisfying... me. From now on... if you want to... mate... all you have... to do... is ask."

I gulped in a large volume of air, mildly steadying my racing chest.

"Will do. Sex with you... gets better... every time..."

We then sat there in content silence, not once daring to avert our gazes from each other. When we finally normalized our fast-paced metabolisms, Jewel reclined on her right side and held her wings out in a beckoning gesture.

"Get your feathered butt over here and snuggle with me, Blu."

I stood and hopped over to the couch, climbing onto it awkwardly before laying down on my left wing. Jewel hugged me with her frayed wings, causing our beaks to click as they knocked together.

"Blu, thanks again for mating with me. I'll be waiting for the day when I feel the egg or eggs growing inside me."

"Anytime, Jewel. I'll be praying too, because ever since I met you, I've always wanted a family. In addition, I don't want you to suffer through another false alarm."

"So have I," she replied amorously, not a hint of negativity in her sultry voice.

"Do you think Kipo will mind that I ripped the couch?"

She nuzzled her head against my neck and countered, "What Kipo doesn't know won't hurt him. I doubt he'll ask us what happened, anyways."

"True, true."

"Urgh... I feel exhausted, but I don't wanna fall asleep. Or rather, I can't..."

I, too, could attest to being under the spell of such a contradictory limbo, as the neurotransmitters and hormones filling my veins were antagonistic to sleep.

"It'll take some time for the adrenaline to wear off, honey. Until then, we're stuck like this."

She readjusted her head and replied, "Eh. The longer we're awake, the longer I get to feel your unforgettable touch."

"Unforgettable, huh? Well then, it's fair to say that the quality of _your_ touch surpasses mine by default."

Jewel perked her head up a bit, nailing me with a questioning gaze.

"Is that even possible?"

I swiped my tongue over the edges of my beak and replied, "That's the beauty of it, honey."

"Ah," she replied, and lowered her head back onto my neck.

I pecked her on the cheek and rested my skull on the cushion beneath it.

"I love you, Jewel. I swear I do, from the bottom of my heart and soul."

"So do I, Blu. Before I had you, I had nothing but my lonely self. I was happy on the outside, but on the inside, I was cold. But now I have you, and you're all I've ever wanted."

With that, Jewel sighed and held me tighter, and we subjected ourselves to the silent paradise of our company.

Our chests contacted as we breathed, and I routinely picked up the beating of her heart through my skin. It beat not only for her, but me as well, fueling us and keeping us alive. When its motion ultimately ceased in the distant future, I would stop my own by whatever means available and join her in death.

But until then, my angel and I would live side by side, always chained-together, and always in love.

* * *

**Well, what do you all think? Let me know!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Epiphany

**Chapter 4: Epiphany**

In the midst of a sunset dinner the day after our date, I remember a conversation between Blu and I that was quite interesting and magical.

He was retelling some of the more emotional times during his early years as a maturing bird, with most of them being positive. Every so often, when he stated that he had learned valuable knowledge from this situation or that, he called the process of soaking up said knowledge an "epiphany."

Since I had never heard such a curious term before, I asked him to clarify exactly what an epiphany was.

Blu, my living dictionary of a mate, explained what the word meant in understandable terms – though it was hardly an insult to my intelligence.

"Jewel, an epiphany is a sudden, intuitive perception into the reality or essential meaning of something. It comes about as a result of a simple, homely, or commonplace occurrence or experience. It's that crucial moment when everything meshes into place like a jigsaw puzzle, when you discover a new way of looking at something, or find the solution to a problem that you've been struggling to solve."

I let my mind wander back into my painful past, and the one experience that stuck out was grasping the fact that my former lovebird, Ronaldo, was dead. It was then that I realized that an epiphany is a double-edged sword, and can ultimately turn out to be either uplifting or tormenting.

The great thinkers of this day and age must hold them in high regard, striving to undergo as many as possible in their journeys for more and more knowledge. At the other end of the scale are the evil-doers of this world, who commit rape, murder, and other terrible crimes. For them, I believe, the epiphanies they feel do nothing to stop them from committing further crimes. Rather, it only aids them by urging them to bury themselves in sin, simply because they enjoy the rush of being reminded of the horrible deeds they have done.

Though most were intentional in one way or another, I also accepted that some were accidental, such as a scientist in some trashy lab creating the cure for cancer, or an unlucky driver who lost control on an icy road and killed someone's child.

Whether it was black or white, on purpose or by mistake, an epiphany was powerful, powerful enough to forever alter the future of whoever it targeted.

My choice to become mates with Blu, the charming male that he is, was wholly intentional, and it is safe to say that my life will _never_ be the same.

Having lost my parents and my siblings at an early age, and then Ronaldo in my older years, I was alone, so alone. But then Blu came along… and he washed away all my loneliness, gave me someone to live for. I would always treasure the memories of my family, but the crushing agony of their disappearance hardly affects me anymore.

Blu is the one who helped me come to terms with my dark past, and look ahead to my shining future. My life with him was bright already, but would become even more so with the arrival of our children.

That meant that there was one final epiphany standing between me – and Blu, for that matter – and our perfect lives. That night, I prayed and prayed that our passionate ritual in the club would eventually lead to that burst of shock and elation Blu described to me.

But I had not expected such an explosion of emotion to consume me so _soon_.

When I woke the next morning, I felt heavier than normal and, as funny as it sounds… slightly fatter. When I stepped out of the nest, my insides wobbled around awkwardly. For some reason, I felt full, even though Blu had yet to wake and fetch our breakfast. I applied pressure to my belly with my wings, and I sensed a peculiar firmness in my midsection that I could not place.

It was then that the epiphany struck like a hammer to my skull, sending my pulse racing and my mind haywire.

My pupils dilated and my beak flew wide open as I fought to stay on my feet. I stirred my mate from his peaceful sleep with one far-reaching, knockout-worthy admission.

"Blu… I'm pregnant."

He bolted into an upright position without even yawning or rubbing his eyes, standing as still as a scarecrow.

"Jewel… are you… serious?" he asked, his beak trembling.

I tenderly grabbed his right wing and placed it on my midsection, squeezing it against the firm spot on my belly.

"What do you feel, Blu?"

He alternated his gaze between his wing and my face, his expression bewildered.

"Oh… my… God…"

He let his wings sag to the floor, beads of fluid collecting on the edges of his eyes. An uneasy silence rushed in, Blu staring blankly at me as if I was a ghost.

"Blu? Are you-"

He shattered his stupor and jumped out of the nest, dashing around the hollow like a chick on a sugar high.

"YES! WOO HOO! I can't believe it! After all this time, my dream has become reality!"

My former state of paranoia vanished completely, blown away by Blu's rambunctious display. He then performed a sharp turn and charged in my direction, coming to a rapid stop before plowing into me.

A huge smile grew on my face as he wiped away some of the joyous tears and laid his wings on my shoulders.

"I'm gonna be a father! I'm so excited, Jewel! Are you excited?"

"You bet I am, Blu! It's official now. We're gonna be parents. Parents!"

"Oh Jewel, I can barely contain myself! This news is nothing short of stupendous!"

With that, Blu squished my chest against his in an emotionally-boosted hug, barely loose enough to allow me to breathe.

We were now forever bound to each other, connected and unified in every possible way. I felt closer to Blu than I ever had before, and I could not stop my wings from rising up and returning the hug to end all hugs.

I was filled with a unique warmth from head to tail, a pleasing heat that brought heavy tears to my own eyes. I couldn't tell whether it stemmed from his body or my own, but it didn't matter. Blu and I would eventually have a child, a living, breathing macaw that was the product of our own bodies – and a bit of hard work, mind you.

He or she would be the ultimate symbol of our love, a blessed creature we would fuss over, talk to, play with, protect, and nurture. The jigsaw puzzle that was our relationship had finally "meshed into place," as Blu had put it, and nothing would be able to scramble it now.

My mate and I had, at long last, perfected our lives together, the way it was always meant to be.

"Blu… I'm so proud… of us. Oh gosh… I'm crying now..." I muttered, my vision blurring as the liquid poured from my eyes.

I buried my face into the side of his neck, scrubbing away the salty liquid to clear my sight.

"Go ahead, Jewel. Let it… all out. I'm crying… too. And I… don't wanna stop!"

The sounds of our sniffles and greedy inhalations echoed inside our home, persisting for nearly a minute.

I eventually pulled back and gazed at Blu, his damp face bearing the happiest expression imaginable – despite his obviously bloodshot eyes. No words passed between us in that blissful half-silence, as we said all that needed to be said with our demeanors alone.

After what seemed like an eternity, Blu leaned forwards and peppered my face with kisses. Those brief moments of sweet contact that told me how stricken with innocent ecstasy he was, over and over again.

I could not get enough of his amazing touch, even though the harmless flames inside me were unaffected. I wanted him to continue, but he stopped to catch his breath after giving me fourteen of them.

When he had had his fill of oxygen, he opened his beak and squawked, "Jewel… we have to tell our bird friends right away, not to mention the humans at the aviary!"

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Blu and I zoomed out of the hollow an instant later, fueled solely by our emotions and our crazed souls. We rocketed through the quiet jungle at breakneck speeds, heading straight for Tulio's workplace.

We passed many trees and bushes laden with juicy fruits and nuts of many varieties, but eating was the last thing on our minds. We were vastly more concerned with spreading the amazing news of my pregnancy than cramming food down our throats, and so we pressed on without pause.

We arrived at the Blu Bird Sanctuary's main building in record time thanks to our speedy flying, refusing to rest until we found our way inside and landed on a slick tile counter in the middle of the cage-filled recovery room. Two of Tulio's assistants detected our entry and turned around, smiling at us and greeting us.

My mate hopped closer to them along the counter and practically yelled, "Get Tulio! Hurry! We need to see him! Now!"

They recoiled from the volume of his squawks and hustled out the door on the left side of the room, their lab coats flapping along behind them. Some of the other birds voiced their protest at either being torn from their naps or being given temporary headaches, but Blu and I ignored their rude comments.

Blu skittered back over to me, and Tulio strode quickly through the door a few seconds later, the two humans flanking him.

Tulio readjusted his glasses and asked, "What's the matter, Blu? Why are you so screaming so loud?"

Blu jabbed his right wing at my stomach and said in a somewhat-quieter tone, "Jewel's developing an egg! Our egg!"

Blu then drew an imaginary oval in the air with his right foot to aid in getting the message across. Tulio squinted as he observed the shape my mate was drawing, as well as where Blu's wing was pointing.

"Blu… do you mean… that Jewel is…" the ornithologist asked, his voice tense.

Blu tossed his head up and down like a bobble head doll, moving it so fast that it became a blur of color.

I patted my midsection repeatedly and squawked, "I'm a mother-to-be!"

While his subordinates stared at him, Tulio's expression twisted into one strikingly similar to the one Blu had worn earlier.

He whipped out his cellphone and punched in a string of numbers, the veins on his neck and hands bulging out.

The phone released a short _click,_ and Linda's muffled voice said, "Hello, Tulio. What do you need?"

"Linda, you have to come to the aviary right away! Blu and Jewel are here, and she's pregnant!"

"No way! Are you serious?"

"I am totally serious!"

"I'll be right there!"

Linda hung up, and Tulio jammed the phone back in his pocket.

"Adalberto, Cintia, go gather up your co-workers and bring them here. This is one event they cannot afford to miss!"

"_Sim,_ Dr. Monteiro!" they replied, bounding off.

Tulio ran his hands through his hair, exclaiming, "_Meu Deus_, _este é um milagre!_" **{My God, this is a miracle!}**

He then stared us down, his eyes as wide as an owl's.

"When your chick hatches, it is going to make waves across the entire ornithological community! You two are going to become famous! And not just in Brazil, or even South America, but the whole world! I am so proud of you, I am ready to explode!"

Tulio resorted to pacing madly back and forth in front of us, and I looked at Blu with a smirk on my face.

"You know Linda's going to react pretty much the same way, Blu. I suggest you prepare yourself, because she might _accidentally_ snuggle you to death."

He hopped closer and replied haughtily, "If she does, I'm counting on you to rescue me before I become a casualty. What a pity it would be if she snuggled the life out of me."

"Does that mean I'm allowed to bite and claw her? I wouldn't mind at all," I stated jokingly.

"Now now, beautiful, violence isn't the answer. But we'll see how things go, and mete out proper action accordingly."

"Heh, try telling that to Nigel."

Blu shot me a stunned look, and I flinched.

I feared I had crossed the line by bringing up memories of the cockatoo's attack, but Blu chased away my concern by letting out a hearty laugh. Naturally, I laughed along with him, wondering if excessive-joke telling would turn out to be only a side-effect of my pregnancy.

The rest of Tulio's team had gathered around Blu and I a minute or so later, doing their best to calm down Tulio's frayed nerves. Linda arrived not too long after that, greeting Tulio and his team before focusing on us. She promptly snatched my mate up and suffocated him in a bone-crushing hug, but a few provocative squawks on my behalf persuaded her to release him before he passed out.

It goes without saying that she was substantially proud of his accomplishment, cooing to him that he was "all grown up" and that he was not only her "big, brave boy," but a "big, brave daddy" as well.

Tulio, having regained control of himself, decided to trap me with his left hand and knead my stomach with his right to confirm the presence of an egg inside me. The irritating rub of his skin on my feathers was unpleasant, and it felt like he was pressing on my belly with more force than necessary.

I growled in protest, telling Tulio in bird language to "lighten up." Tulio complied immediately, and part of me grinned in triumph as his expression changed to show worry at the thought of being bitten. Luckily, I possessed the willpower to keep from chomping down on the easy targets that were Tulio's fingers.

Let's just say he was lucky this one time.

Tulio returned me to my own two feet none too soon, and I strutted over to Blu. He wrapped his wing around me and rid me of my agitation, praising my benign behavior while in the doctor's grasp.

Rather flatly, Tulio said, "Yep, she's pregnant, without a doubt. There's only one egg forming, and I don't think that's going to change."

Everyone in the aviary cheered and hollered, Linda performing a "fist-bump" with Blu while some of Tulio's colleagues petted and scratched me. As another token of their gratitude, Blu and I were given some fresh fruit to eat by the lower-ranked staff – though Tulio trimmed down my portion by removing the food he deemed unfit for me and my pregnant state.

Not wanting to sour the jittery atmosphere, Blu and I ate a respectable amount while the humans watched.

They only stuck around to fawn over us some more, and the sheer amount of eyes trained on me made me uncomfortable. I understood that the news was worthy of a celebration, but why couldn't they get back to their jobs already and leave us alone?

They were starting to act less like ornithologists and more like paparazzi.

But I grudgingly masked my negative opinions, scooted closer to my mate, and downed my food.

When we were finished, Blu and I mutually decided that it was time for us to leave and visit our avian friends.

He communicated to Linda our readiness to depart, and she bid both of us sugary goodbyes, urging us to return as soon as the egg was laid. The aviary staff did the same, and then was ordered to resume their caretaking duties by the boss man. Tulio was the last to thank us and wish us well, stroking us a few final times.

Blu and I sailed out of an open window, squawking with glee as we did so. I had had enough of that confining place for one day, and I was glad to back in my element: the open sky.

I put forth the idea of meeting up with Rafael's family first, and Blu sided with me. While on our way to the toucans' place of residence, I ditched the mundane task of normal flight and released my inner child, wheeling, diving, and spinning about.

My mate was enthralled by my aerial acrobatics, chuckling and laughing as he drifted along.

My recent uptake of fresh nutrition was responsible for my antics, and I entertained Blu all the way to Rafael's hollow. I sprinted away from him as the home in question came into view, effectively leaving him in the proverbial dust. I had enough time to greet the startled toucans before a flustered Blu entered, who hastily straightened his feathers and cooled himself off.

Since both parents were present, the threat of an assault by the hatchlings was non-existent. When Rafael and Eva asked why we had dropped by so unexpectedly, and why our appearances were so altered, I calmly recounted the discovery I had made at dawn.

Let me tell you, it's not easy to breathe in the required amount of oxygen when you're being smothered by a toucan that is twice as large as you are.

For this reason, I brusquely pleaded for Eva to let go of me and remove herself from my personal space. Blu was in the same predicament, but dealt with it using a less hostile manner of speaking.

The baby toucans never asked what it meant to be "pregnant," and the reason behind their lack of curiosity was no mystery.

Rafael made his jubilance known by shaking Blu's wing fiercely, praising him in English and Portuguese. Eva praised me as well, then lectured me on how to ensure the safety of my egg while I carried it inside me, as well as the period after it had been laid.

She clearly harbored more experience in that particular area than most birds would ever dream of having, and so I paid strict attention to her like a student would a teacher.

But, in the dark corners of my brain, one rock-solid truth lingered like a pesky shadow.

Said truth was this: as long as I obeyed the standard talent ingrained in me known as common sense, zero harm would befall my child, at any stage in his or her growth.

When Blu and I were done conversing with our respective parties, we played with the toucan chicks, as we felt obligated to do so. The little demons never once misbehaved, and our interactions turned out to be delightful.

The ones who frolicked with me were intrigued by the fact that a tiny bird was inside me, often prodding my belly or pressing their heads against it to try and hear any sounds. They were thankfully super careful – having gone through this routine with their mother several times – and I relished their innocence and curiosity.

After spending more than two hours with the colorful family, we told them that the rest of our friends still needed to be filled in. We exchanged a great many goodbyes with the toucan family and flung ourselves back into the intense sunlight, heading for the abode of the canary and cardinal.

They, too, were occupying the cramped hollow, and were soundly asleep when we entered. We curtly roused them and filled them in on the relevant information.

They acted much less physical than the former pair, applauding our dedication with gentle wing-shakes and jokes about our "busy lives" that were off-color, to a small extent. Nonetheless, we appreciated their gestures and comments wholeheartedly.

They reminded Blu of the "bargain" that had been made between them, and he proposed that we should attend the club the next day. The odds were stacked three-to-one in their favor, and so I caved to their demands. Clubbing was not very high on my list of priorities at the moment, but I was certain that no detrimental effects would be inflicted upon me if I went.

Some would argue that such an environment was not meant for an expectant mother, what with all the rowdy birds bewitched by the music and under the influence of alcohol, but I promised that I would stay in a risk-free zone. Blu also promised that he would be by my side to safeguard me and defend me from the club's wild patrons.

There being not much else to discuss, Blu and I opted to move on and let Nico and Pedro resume their siesta. The brotherly duo said their farewells and had fallen half-conscious by the time we exited the tinier-than-average space.

Ronaldo and Lisa were the last two on our list, but we had no clue as to where they had chosen to settle down. The cloud-free atmosphere was steamy and humid by this time, and a search would prove impossible.

We regrettably flew home, disappointed, only to come across the only other female of our species standing in our hollow. We were at a loss for words, having not seen Lisa since her feud with Ronaldo.

She elucidated that she had sought us out to see how we were doing, and that the lack of company over the past few days had stifled her transition back to normalcy. She said she had sorely missed us, and confessed that she had not gone to apologize to Ronaldo.

I debated with Blu in a beak-to-ear conversation whether to leave out the topic of my pregnancy or not.

Was it unkind to hold back such paramount information from one of our closest acquaintances, or was it unkind to release it to the deprived Lisa, who may never know what it's like to have a mate and be pregnant, and wound her yet again?

Blu admitted that, for better or worse, she deserved to hear the truth.

It was a dicey proposition, but if anything, she would be happy for _us_. I steeled myself as if I was admitting to a murder, and let the words flow genially from my beak. Blu's prediction turned out to be the correct one, as she reacted in much the same way as the canary and cardinal did.

As females are typically inclined to do, she cried.

Her attitude convinced us that she was pouring out upbeat tears, but it was impossible to discern how much she was lamenting her loss underneath her feathers and skin. When she had finished nuzzling us paying her homage, she had contained her tears and asked if she could spend a few hours of quality time with us. We did not deny her that favor, not wanting to waste this chance to do the same.

She offered to show us where she had decided to live, and so we ventured back out into the sweltering Rio heat with Lisa as our guide.

She had picked a spacious hollow in a dense portion of jungle on the east side of the sanctuary, presumably so no one – including Ronaldo – would be able to locate elaborated on the landmarks used to navigate to her hollow, so that we could find our way back whenever we wished.

Once our bodies had been cooled by the refreshing shelter her home offered, Blu and I opened up a very elongated chat with Lisa.

But something wasn't right.

I had no reason to be uncomfortable, but for some dubious reason, I was. I didn't know if it was the egg and the way it was affecting my body, the density of the jungle around us that made me feel cramped, or what, but a large part of me was jittery. I ignored the unexpected nervousness and continued to talk with my friend, and a very skilled actress I turned out to be.

* * *

Hidden in the dense crown of a banana tree was a grayish-white bird, raw scabs polka-dotting his skin and exposed to the sticky air where patches of feathers had been uncouthly torn out.

He was well within sight range of the three blue birds conversing in a tree hollow, close enough to resolve their physical details and hear every word they uttered. He could see _and_hear them, but they could not see _or_ hear him, and that was just how he preferred it.

He recognized two of the birds as his sworn enemies, but the second female was a total stranger to his eyes – which had seen scores upon scores of "pretty birds" such as she over the years.

He had to cope with a momentary state of shock upon seeing her, thinking the couple he had persecuted in the months prior – as well as the male who had come to their aid only recently – were the only remaining members of their species.

But no, here was a fourth, well-built, slim, and stereotypically "pretty."

But his demeanor morphed from stupefaction to sinister curiosity in the space of three breathing cycles.

_She seems to be quite content around those blasted birds. They must be very amicable towards each other. Whether I know the newcomer or not is irrelevant. They're all pests, the lot of them!_

As he listened further, his eavesdropping spell grew many orders of magnitude more interesting.

He was rapt with attention as he heard the more attractive of the two female say, "I don't know about Blu here, but I'm hoping our egg will give us a daughter. I've always believed that girls are better-behaved than boys."

_She… Jewel… is pregnant? Oh my, those two sure have been busy while I've been away. Another pretty bird being spawned... the world already has enough of them!_

He croaked in disgust, but immediately shut his beak and nestled himself deeper into the crown.

_Look at them, living their fantastic lives and reproducing without a care in the world, while I am suffering physically and mentally as a direct result of their actions! I have had enough of routinely being mistreated by the likes of them, routinely being handed the short stick in life, without any say whatsoever! Gah, it enrages me to no end! They need to be taught the most severe of lessons, the expectant mother especially, and experience how bitterly unfair life can be!_

It was then that the rusty gears in his brain grated against each other and began to turn, bringing to life his inner machine and his thirst for vengeance.

_There must be a way to destroy them, and whatever it is, I shall figure it out, and execute it! The female with the egg, Jewel, will play a major role in my dastardly plot. And possibly even her child, when it is born. What greater opportunity than now to forever scar these obnoxious birds, as they have scarred me? But I am no fool, and so I must think and plan first, and act later._

A demonic grin surfaced on his face as he peered at the trio, his eyes narrowing into intimidating slits.

_There must be balance in the world between good and evil, between joy and strife. Judging by the situation before me, there is an excess of both positive notions. And that simply cannot do. It is my job to tip the balance the other direction, and tip it greatly I shall. That is my mission from this point on, and I will bring it to fruition… or die trying._

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget, my dear readers! Let me know how you liked it!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. Excessive Indulgence

**Chapter 5: Excessive Indulgence**

I was a on the brink of becoming a nervous wreck, pacing this way and that inside the chamber Jewel and I called home. I plucked out a random feather every few seconds, as birds are prone to do when suffering from stress.

And I was _definitely_ stressed out, to a major degree.

The reason is this: my mate was not present when I greeted the new day, as she was expected to be. Not only that, but she had not returned, even after ten minutes.

Granted, I was calm and collected at first, thinking that she had departed early to go fetch breakfast. There was that assumption, and there was another: She was playing an innocent trick on me.

I went to the rim of the knothole and proceeded to call her name several times, scanning in every direction for her telltale azure plumage. Panic began to creep into my system when she did not respond, and concurrently, I did not catch sight of her.

I had no clue how far away she was, or _where_ she was, for that matter, and to search for her in this vast neighborhood would be a fruitless endeavor.

She must've had a good reason to disappear and stay gone for so long, but inevitably, gut-wrenching scenarios of her running into the jungle's plentiful dangers attacked my brain.

There were spiders out there large enough to take down a bird her size, and even worse, massive snakes that could swallow her whole in a minute flat. And don't even get me started on the ruthlessness of the fearsome Harpy Eagle.

The chances of her meeting a grotesque doom were relatively decent – as the jungle was an unforgiving biome by definition – and couple that with the fact that she was carrying _our child_… I was fast-approaching a state of manic paranoia.

When she had not materialized from the foliage after ten agonizing minutes, I had retreated into the hollow and set about stripping out my feathers.

The pain of removing each one stung enough to make me wince and squawk lightly, but in my distraught state, I couldn't care enough to stop. My feathers were copious enough as to prevent any plots of skin from showing through, but I knew it was only a matter of time before I marred my striking appearance.

Eight minutes into my ordeal, I bent my neck around and clamped my beak onto one of my tail-feathers. With this tortuously-painful act, I would cross the emotional event horizon and be crushed under the weight of my endless worry and dread.

Tears pooled in my eyes as I tugged on the thick shaft, its secure entombment in my skin resisting my efforts by setting my lower body on fire. Try as I might, I could not persuade the stubborn plume to move a millimeter. My iron resolve was wavering, and I didn't know how much longer I could stand the miasma of pain before going into a meltdown.

It goes without saying that I was paying zero attention to anything else, and consequentially, I had not noticed I had a visitor.

But that all changed when I heard her incredulous voice: "Blu… what are you _doing to yourself?_"

Hastily, I jerked my beak away from my tail and met her exasperated gaze, slinging a few tiny teardrops onto the floor. I was panting heavily to try and quell the lingering heat in my rump, my pupils no doubt narrowed to pinpoints.

"_Well?_"

My beak clacked as I struggled to speak, my overburdened brain finding it difficult to put together a coherent sentence.

"Um... I w-woke up… y-you were g-gone. I thought… you w-weren't… coming b-back…"

I suffered a full-body shiver, and then I added, "I was… s-so worried… I went… c-crazy…"

There was no sadness in my tone, only unsteadiness brought about by a spell of near-lunacy.

Jewel was stunned into silence, looking me over as if I was an utter stranger. She then dragged me to her with her wings, wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Blu, I only went out to take a quick bath. Do you honestly think I would fail to return to you?"

I stared her straight in the face and replied, "But… there are spiders… and snakes… and eagles… and you and our baby could have been-"

She slapped her wing against my beak, cutting me off.

"Shush! Don't even say it! I'm more vigilant than ever, Blu, and no predator will be able to sneak up on me. I will protect our child by whatever means necessary, Blu. You _know_ I will."

She slowly lowered her wing, but ready to silence me a second time in case I said something unsatisfactory. The tiniest thread of quiescence weaved its way back into me, and I took a step in reverse, loosening her hold on me.

It was then that I realized she was speaking the truth about having taken a bath, as her chest feathers glimmered as she breathed. Her plumage was slightly darker than I recalled, and I attributed the change in hue to the fact that they were damp.

Her coat was pressed flat against her body, having had most of its moisture siphoned away by the Rio sun. The slickness of her form was startlingly attractive, an elegant display of beauty rather than an electrifying one.

There was a visible bulge in her midsection that proved to be a distortion to her otherwise flawless curves, but the reason behind it only added to her angelic design.

My sanity drained back into me the longer I stared, the confirmation that my gorgeous mate would never abandon me a relentless force of positivity. My temporary schizophrenia was justified and not something I could entirely control, but it was no longer welcome in my mind anymore.

Jewel, my lovely, pregnant Jewel, was here with me, as safe and sound as she could possibly be.

After what seemed like an eternity, my metabolism and my breathing patterns had returned to normal, and the same goes for my brain.

I drew close to my earthbound angel again and said, "I'm sorry, Jewel. I should've believed in you. I should've known that you have too much to live for to let yourself get hurt. I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if you actually _didn't_ come home... and I couldn't handle it. I couldn't control myself anymore… and I lost it. I'm so sorry."

Jewel did not respond audibly, locking beaks with me instead and giving me one of her trademark tantalizing kisses. I succumbed to the passion that erupted in me, and any of the lingering poison from my collapse was neutralized. After tasting me for fifteen seconds straight, she gently ended the kiss and stared into my eyes.

"You don't have to apologize, Blu. If my absence makes you go crazy, that just proves how much you love me. But that's no excuse for me to ditch you and torture you. From now on, I swear I'll never leave without telling you where I'm going first."

"Thank you so much, Jewel."

"No problem, Blu. In fact, I'm the one who should be apologizing for 'running away.' "

I replied immediately, "Apology accepted, beautiful."

My gaze darted to her distended belly, the sheltered world in which our baby was hiding.

"Now would be a good time for me to ask how the egg is doing. Have there been any changes lately?"

"None that I'm aware of, handsome, besides the fact that it hasn't decided to stop growing. It's growing slower than it was before, but still. You know, that may be a sign that it's almost ready to come out. And frankly, it needs to hurry up, because I am not enjoying the way it's making me feel."

She spoke with a humorous tone, not at all irritated by the tiny being contained inside her.

"And how exactly _is_ he or she making you feel, honey?"

She exhaled a drawn-out sigh and replied, "Overweight."

I suppressed the burst of laughter that attempted to flood from my beak, mutating it into a jolly chuckle.

"Is that so? Well, I guess the only option is for you at this point is to… oh, I don't know… deal with it!"

"That's hilarious, mister funny feathers. I'm laughing _so_ hard."

The sarcasm in her voice was white-hot, but she had a special smile on her face that indicated she was not trying to be impolite.

"You're gonna be laughing _super_ hard once I've had my way with you. C'mere!"

I wrapped my wings around her in a bear-hug and lifted her off her feet, carefully laying her down on the floor of the hollow. I stowed my wings away and bent over, nuzzling my face into her stomach and blowing air into her plumage.

She began giggling like a schoolgirl, squirming madly beneath me yet making no effort to scoot away.

"Blu… no no no…stop! Ha ha… that tickles! I can't… breathe! Oh please… Blu… stop!"

Figuring it would be detrimental to both parties if I prevented my mate from breathing properly, I relented. I rose up to my full height and gazed down at her, spying the patch of feathers I had intentionally ruffled.

I used my wing to mash them back down and realign them with the others, and then I crossed my wings in front of my chest in a taunting pose.

"How was that, Jewel? Did you enjoy _that_ little maneuver?"

She sucked in a huge breath and replied, "I sure did, Blu. It was… super neat! I need a minute…"

She lie there while she pulled herself back together, her amused gaze intertwined with mine.

After the better part of a minute had passed, she stated, "Blu, I say it's time we uphold our end of the deal and hit the club. What better way to start the day?"

"Yeah. We wouldn't want to disappoint them, or they might have Kipo ban us."

I propped Jewel back on her feet as she let out a soft chortle.

"But what about our breakfast? I don't want to go there on an empty stomach, and _you _need to eat even more than_ I_ do."

"We can grab us some star fruit and eat on the way. Come on, handsome. Let's go."

Jewel motioned to me with her wing and jumped from the hollow, and I sprang into flight in her wake.

Today happened to be an overcast day, the furious sunlight weakened drastically by the sheets of blotchy clouds hovering in the sky. Occasionally a beam of yellow radiance would break through, but the gap where it had emerged would seal up within a few seconds. That said, there wasn't much warming going on, resulting in the air being deliciously mild and appeasing.

The gray veil high above our heads didn't pose the threat of rain at the moment, but I believed that that would change later on in the afternoon.

While on our way to the border of the jungle, Jewel and I came across a tiny star fruit bush and snatched one for the both of us. We crammed them in our beaks and lifted off, chewing and swallowing them as we continued our trek.

It was hardly a proper breakfast, but at least it was better than nothing.

We drifted rather slowly to appreciate the splendid weather, as the internal climate of the club was akin to a storm of a different sort: A deluge of photons and sound, if you will. The ride was tranquil and quiet, Jewel and I communicating to each other with our eyes rather than our beaks.

But it did not last forever, and we located the whereabouts of the club after gliding over the city for about two minutes. We executed a steep descent, braking hard with our wings so as not to splatter ourselves across the abrasive asphalt.

The murmurs of scores of bird voices could be heard via the partially-opened windows near the roof, intermingled with a muted drumbeat that didn't seem percussive enough to be part of a song. I jogged up on Jewel's left side and laid my right wing across her back, escorting her through the doorway in a gentlemanly manner.

The clamor of so many birds squawking, chirping, and whistling was at least twice as loud, but not unbearable. Yet. The clubbers in our path somehow sensed our presence and parted for us, as they were too busy conversing with their buddies or drinking from their cups.

I halted about five feet in and turned to Jewel.

"Where do you want to sit, honey?" I asked, raising my voice several decibels.

"Ummm… somewhere in the back! The crowd is thinner there, and it's safer than being at the front!"

"Okay!" I replied, guiding us in the chosen direction.

In a stroke of good luck, we found an empty table a few feet in front of the bar, plopping down side-by-side in the specially built chairs.

"Where are those two party-addicts? We need to tell them we're here!"

Jewel's penetrating statement left my eardrums vibrating, and I realized that I had accustomed to the change in volume.

"No need to be loud anymore, Jewel. I can hear you clearly now."

"Oh, okay. Sorry," she replied.

"Don't worry about it. Anyways, I'll go look for them, honey. You just sit tight, alright?"

"Sure thing, Blu. I won't be going anywhere, and neither will our little baby."

I flashed her a genuine smile and dismounted my chair, only to freeze when the thudding drums vanished and the club-goers stopped talking.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two tiny birds flutter over to the stage, each one grasping an even tinier microphone in their feet.

"Hey… that's Nico and Pedro!" I whispered to Jewel.

"I bet they've already seen us chilling back here, Blu."

"What are they planning on doing?"

"We're about to find out, handsome," she replied, and clicked her beak shut.

"Yo yo yo, listen up everybody! We got some very special guests in da club today, an' lately, they've told us some supah awesome news that you guys need ta hear!" Pedro announced.

"Hey, Kipo, drop some light on 'em, bro!"

I hastily bounced back into my seat as a pair of white spotlights raced around the room, landing squarely on Jewel and I. Thankfully, they were coming from somewhere behind us and did not wreak havoc on our eyesight.

Practically the entire crowd feasted their eyes on us, and pangs of nervousness rippled through my core.

"There they are, everybody! You remembah Blu and Jewel right, the brave macaws who sent them smugglahs to jail an' made life sayfah for tha rest of us?" Nico questioned.

The birds simultaneously hollered, "YEAH!"

Pedro quipped, "Everybody, put yo drinks in tha ayer, because they gonna have their first baby macaw!"

A wall of sound rammed into us as the avian mass applauded our accomplishment using all sorts of praise.

"Way to go, you two!"

"Now that's what I call devotion!"

"Awww, how romantic! How touching!"

My cheeks flushed red, even more so when a few male birds put a sexual spin on their cheers.

"Hey, you one lucky guy, getting' down an' dirty with a hottie like her!"

"Blu, I wish I could get me some tail like that! I'm jealous!"

"Yo Blu, I hear alotta guys tellin' me that the sexy ones are always good in the nest, so she must be an expert!"

The male and female birds in the horde who were consuming the spiked juice from the bar lifted their cups in the air, and in unison, each gulped down a large portion of the alcoholic fluid.

A chorus of beak-smacks and growls echoed inside the club, and then Pedro spoke up: "How about we celebrate by pumpin' some tunes an' rockin' the house?"

"HIT IT!" the throng screamed.

Nico tossed the mic to his other foot and asked, "Are you sure?"

"HELL YEAH!" they bellowed.

"Alright, Kipo, play some fresh beats an' turn tha volume up! And don't fo'get about da sick light show!"

With that, the iconic duo dropped their mics and left the stage, making a beeline for us as they floated just above the heads of the birds. They folded their wings in once they reached our table and fell into the chairs directly across from us.

Pedro said gleefully, "We knew you two was gonna show up today, but not this early!"

"It's all good, though. Did you like our welcomin' ceremony?" Nico put in.

Jewel replied, "I sure did. Thanks a bunch, guys."

"Me too. You guys handled it well."

Nico said, "You're welcome, bro. It's how we do."

Pedro then asked, "Are you and Jewel plannin' on stayin' awhile?"

The canary and cardinal swiveled their heads to look at her in anticipation of her answer.

"I'll stay however long Blu thinks we should stay. But we'll have to leave early if it starts to rain. I don't want to be stuck in here all day long, given my condition."

"We undastand, Jewel. But don't you leave without tellin' us goodbye."

"Oh, I won't, Pedro."

"Yo Blu?"

"Yeah, Nico?"

"Why don't _you_ celebrate by downin' a few drinks in honor of Jewel?"

"You mean… alcoholic drinks?"

"No, Blu, I mean plain old water. Of course I mean alcoholic drinks!"

"Um… I don't know. I've never been a big fan of intoxicating beverages."

"Awww, come on, Blu! You in da _club_! You gotta at least finish one full cup."

I was momentarily torn between their insistence and my own ingrained dislike. I remember vividly the aftereffects stemming from my consumption of Rafael's scotch... and I shivered.

Being in a public place, it wasn't like I would let my lust take over, but me slipping into a drunken rage in defense of Jewel was a possibility. There was no way I could bear being the instigator of such a fiasco.

"I… don't really think it's a good idea. I won't be able to protect Jewel with maximum efficiency if I inebriate myself."

This earned me a pair of hard stares from Nico and Pedro, and so I uneasily turned to my mate.

"Jewel, can you back me up here?"

She put on a sheepish grin and responded, "I'm sorry, Blu, but I have to agree with them. Drinking is totally out of the question for me, so it looks like you're the only candidate. And plus, you act like a chick when you're drunk, and I find it super cute."

I frowned, defeated by my mate's behavior.

"You traitor. I thought you loved me," I fired back.

"Believe me, Blu, I do."

She donned a mocking smile, one that elicited a snort from me.

Nico said with an equally degrading smile, "I guess it's settled then. Blu, you gotta empty at least one cup. But you don't have to stop there. You can drink as much as you want."

"Ugh… fine. If I continue to refuse, I'll be upsetting every bird at this table."

"Good answer, Blu," replied Pedro.

The rotund male then averted his gaze from us and planted his eyes on something farther back.

"Yo, Marquez!"

I spun around to see a Military Macaw working the bar, mixing a potion for a Scarlet Macaw using a series of impressive acrobatic wing and foot movements. He was facing the left wall of the club as he tossed the lidded cup into the air, the right side of his body hidden from us.

He did not turn towards Pedro to avoid breaking his concentration, merely replying in a lightly-accented tone, "What's up, Pedro?"

"Whip up a Bayside Breeze for my friend Blu here!"

"One Bayside Breeze comin' up!"

With that, he flipped the lid off, poured another dash of liquid into the Styrofoam container, tossed it from one wing to the other, and then plunked it down on the bar without splashing a single drop. The male Scarlet Macaw seized it and walked away, and Marquez set about creating my beverage.

I spun back around as Pedro's voice said, "He'll keep you well-supplied, Blu. If you ever run out, hit Marquez up, and he'll give you a refill."

"Okay, Pedro."

"You and Jewel should talk with him fo' a bit. He's a really chill guy, an' he's got one heck of a story to tell."

"Will do, Nico. Oh, um, what exactly _is _the Bayside Breeze?"

"It's our most popular drink, or as we call it, 'the house favorite.' Let me say this: you'll be askin' fo' plenty of refills."

"Oh joy..." I responded flatly.

"Blu, Jewel, Nico an' I gotta bounce. You may be our best friends, but you ain't the only two birds in da club, if you know what I mean."

"Alright, Pedro. We'll see you and Nico later."

"Right back at ya, pretty girl."

"Bye, Nico. Bye, Pedro. Go shake your tail-feathers!"

"We'll be shakin' them an' everythin' else, Blu! See ya on the flipside!"

With that, the two birds performed 180s in their seats and bounded off into the sea of feathered creatures.

I exhaled a leaden sigh and asked, "Why did I agree to their proposition?"

Jewel replied tenderly, "Because you love me and you didn't want to disappoint me."

I faced her and put on a bland expression. "Right, right. I think I'll take a rain check on love, if you don't mind."

"Nice try, Blu, but we've got a baby on the way. It's far too late for that."

In spite of my sour mood, the reminder slapped a warm smile on my face.

"Blu, Marquez is here," Jewel stated.

I whipped my head the other way, my body following suit, my gaze landing upon the well-built Military Macaw. He placed the Styrofoam object on the tabletop, and then stared at me with his navy blue left eye.

"Here's your Bayside Breeze. When you run out, don't be afraid to let me know."

"Thanks, Marquez. I wonder how many I'll be able to handle."

"I'd say about... four of them. The amount of juice and alcohol is nicely balanced. It's the best of both worlds."

"I see. I'm sure I'll enjoy the taste, then."

"That you will, Blu. Congratulations, by the way. It's not often we get to hear that a local couple has started a family, and since you and her are so rare, that makes it even more significant."

"Thanks again, Marquez."

"You're welcome, Blu."

Marquez stood up taller and said, "Congratulations to you as well. I must say that Blu is lucky to have found someone as beautiful as you. But then again, he doesn't have much of a choice, now does he?"

Jewel laughed softly and replied, "No, he doesn't. I appreciate the compliment."

"Anytime, Jewel," he responded, lowering himself back down.

Marquez's attitude and demeanor professed to me that he was an amicable macaw, but I did find it odd that he wasn't showing us the other half of his body. What did he possibly have to hide or be shameful about?

Eager to unravel the mini-mystery, I said, "Nico and Pedro told us that you have 'one heck of a story to tell.' What do they mean by that?"

Marquez sighed and drilled into me with a tense stare.

"Are you sure you want to hear it? It's not a very happy one."

Jewel opened her beak and said, "I think we can handle it. Why don't you sit down and fill us in?"

He sighed once more and walked over to the Nico's chair, his left side still oriented towards us. He drew in a preparatory breath, and then rotated so that he faced us head on.

Jewel gasped in utter shock, and I nearly toppled backwards.

His right eye was the same drab white as the clouds above the city, lacking a pupil and an iris. Above and below it were three short, parallel scars, visible due to the lack of feathers that would have normally covered them. Every time he blinked, I could see the same pattern of scars on his eyelid, dark red and jagged.

In addition to that, there was a sizable X-shaped scar branded in the center of his chest, his bare skin composing the branches of the X.

"Marquez… oh my gosh…" I muttered. Jewel was speechless.

I could not fathom what could have inflicted such grievous injuries, and before my initial stupefaction wore off, I managed to speak.

I asked in exasperation, "What in the name of _Cristo Redentor_ happened to you?"

Marquez seated himself and opened his beak.

"Three years ago, I was taking an evening walk with my girlfriend, Carla, in the jungle to the northwest of here... and I was attacked."

Jewel queried, "Attacked by what?"

"A full grown female Harpy Eagle."

My eyes widened as the cruel image manifested in my brain, for Harpy Eagles were the jungle's apex avian predators.

"That... thing... was three times my size, and even though I fought with all my strength, it was hopeless. I couldn't escape. She clawed my face, stabbed her talon into my eye, and slashed my chest open. If all that wasn't heartbreaking enough, she was seconds away from tearing my heart out."

He winced at the memory and readjusted his posture to mask his discomfort.

"Didn't your girlfriend do anything to help you?" I asked incredulously.

Marquez blinked and shook his head from side to side.

"No. I guess she was too scared to fight, so she turned tail and flew away. I've never forgiven her, but I can't say that I blame her either. She probably knew I was doomed, and she didn't want to stick around to watch me die. Hell, she might have gotten killed herself had she tried to free me."

A perplexed Jewel asked, "But then… how are you still alive? If she didn't rescue you, then who did?"

A dark smile melted onto his face, the most positive expression he had shown so far.

"A massive anaconda who must have been alerted to our presence by the noise we were making. That eagle may be at the top of the aerial food chain, but on the ground, it's a different story. I couldn't see the snake's entire body since it was blocked by some nearby bushes, but it was a monster. After it lunged and grabbed the eagle, I swore I could hear its bones breaking as the anaconda crushed it. I crawled away before the snake could swallow it, wanting to die in peace instead of being eaten by that hungry reptile."

He breathed in and continued, "The right side of my vision was as black as the night sky, and I knew right then I was blind. I dragged my bleeding body as far as I could possibly go, and then I passed out. When I finally woke up, I was in some sort of human lab, along with a lot of other birds. I was eternally grateful to have survived, but I was a wreck, in every sense of the word. The one person who cared for me the most was a tall, skinny Brazilian guy. I can't remember his name. It sounded like Toluca or Timothy."

I had a hunch of who it was, and so I asked, "Was his name Tulio?"

"You know, I think that's his name. Why? Do you know him?"

I sent Jewel a meaningful glance, one that said, "It's a small world after all."

We both faced Marquez, and I said, "Yes, we do, but it's not important right now. Please continue."

He nodded and cleared his throat.

"Tulio treated me kindly and did all he could to help me heal. I actually got used to being half-blind much faster than I thought, thanks to him. The gashes in my skin repaired themselves eventually, but he told me that there was nothing he could do to persuade my feathers to grow back. After about two months or so, he gave me one last checkup and then led me out into the jungle. He wished me the best and told me that I needed to return to my home, to live my life to the fullest. He warned me about the increased risks I would face due to my restricted vision, and told me to be extra extra careful. About one year later, I met up with Nico and Pedro. One thing led to another, and here I am, a bartender in the most exciting club in Rio."

"All I can say is… wow. You've certainly had a hard life. Whether it was dumb luck or divine intervention, I sure am glad you made it out alive. Forever wounded, yes, but alive nonetheless."

"You said it, Blu. You sure do have a talent with words."

"Heh, thanks. Jewel can attest to the fact that I'm smarter than most birds. No offense, though."

"None taken, buddy. There's something about the way you look that makes you seem intelligent."

"Thanks. So, whatever happened to Carla?"

"I... don't know, Blu. During the attack was the last time I ever laid eyes on her. She wasn't as beautiful as you, Jewel, but I liked her a lot. However, her choice to desert me when I needed her the most was proof of one thing: Whatever feelings she had for me, they weren't deep enough to be called love. I've missed her ever since, and what I wouldn't give to talk to her just _one_ time. But you know, my life's changed, and I've moved on."

"Have you found any other females you're interested in?"

His head drooped an inch, and he blinked twice in succession.

"Sadly, no. I've tried to get to know a few around here, but they all get turned off by my appearance. It's so damn unfair, but what can I do? They're all too cruel or stuck-up to see that I'm still a genuine bird with emotions. I don't let it get to me, though, because I know there's a girl out there who will come to love me for who I am on the inside, and not hate me because of the way I look on the outside. However long it takes, I'm not going to stop searching until I find her."

His tone was laced with conviction, and it struck a chord in me.

"Way to stay committed, Marquez. Not many birds would be able to find the resolve to keep going, had they been in your position. If _anyone_ deserves a loving girlfriend and mate, it's you."

I espied beads of fluid forming in his blind eye, leading me to think I had stirred him to tears.

"Are you crying, Marquez?"

"No no, Jewel," he countered in an even voice.

"My eye does this randomly. Many people get the impression that I'm sad, but that's not it at all. I've never figured out why, but it just happens."

He wiped the beads away with his wing and shifted his gaze. He blinked in recognition, and then gazed back at us.

"It's been great talking to you both, but I gotta get back to business. That Scarlet Macaw is back for more, and he doesn't look too sober. Some birds tend to get riled up if they don't get their alcohol, and I wouldn't want him to cause a scene."

"Don't let us hold you back, then. It's been a real pleasure, Marquez," assured Jewel.

He dismounted his chair and quickly shook wings with Jewel and I, then dashed over to his post behind the wooden bar.

I turned to my mate, who mirrored my dumbfounded and enthralled expression.

"Those two party freaks weren't lying. Marquez is a complex character, and a true warrior at heart."

"I wholeheartedly agree, gorgeous. We need to return the favor sometime and inform him of _our_ adventurous past."

"Mmm hmm. But for now, you should talk less and drink more. Come on, I want to know what you think of it."

I unfurled my wing and brought the cup closer, peering down at the liquid – which was tinted the same rich blue as my feathers. I replaced my wing and grasped it with my foot, lifting it to my beak. I inhaled the tropical scents of the concoction, laced with the all-too-familiar odor of alcohol.

"Just so you know, Jewel, I'm only doing this for you and our baby. I don't know how much my attitude is going to degrade, so you better be on your guard."

"You'll be fine, Blu. You're a gentle drunk, not an evil drunk. No more stalling, please."

I gingerly raised the rim of the container to my beak and tipped it back, sucking down a small dose of the sapphire brew. It slipped down my throat like a watery melody, the alcohol tickling my insides festively, rather than burning them as other potions do. I set it back down and smacked my beak, delighted by the splendid aftertaste of star fruit and coconut.

"I can see why its alternate title is 'the house favorite.' I don't think I'll ever get tired of this stuff!"

"You're kidding."

I gulped down the remainder of the Bayside Breeze nonstop, plunking the empty vessel down hard.

"Nope. I am so _not_ kidding!"

Jewel smirked and said, "Way to go, Blu. Now you've made me jealous."

"That can't be helped, my dear Jewel."

I craned my head backwards and squawked over the booming samba tune, "Marquez, how about a round two?"

"I knew in my gut you'd love it! A bartender's intuition is hardly ever wrong. I'll be right there."

He worked fast to prepare another serving for me, blazing through the routine at breakneck speed. Within thirty seconds, he had left the bar and ambled over to me, stacking the full cup inside the empty one.

"There you go, Blu. There's more where that came from."

"Thanks a bunch, Marquez."

"Think nothing of it. Enjoy!"

He left our table, and I locked my eyes on my mate, sucking down a beak-ful of the mesmerizing Bayside Breeze. A fuzzy haze had developed on the edges of my vision, but my cognitive and motor skills were unhampered.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Not since we came to the club, no."

"How careless of me," I admitted, smacking my left wing against my face.

"I love you from the bottom of my heart, Jewel. And I love our little baby too."

"I love you too, Blu. If we could ask our chick, I'm sure he or she would say the same thing."

I took a hearty sip from the vessel, pursing my beak and making a smooching sound. I then diverted my attention to the stage, where the brotherly canary and cardinal had rooted themselves. They requested for Kipo to play "Imma Be" by the Black Eyed Peas, and so Kipo brought the track to life.

The activity level in here reached a brand new high when the Roseate Spoonbill remixed the track on the fly, revealing his superior talent in operating the turntables. By the time the wall-shaking song wrapped up, the air was hot and sticky, and I had downed my second dose of the alcohol-and-fruit medley.

The haze had crept inwards, and roughly half of my field of vision was blurred. I could no longer discern one bird from another, as they all seemed to blend together into a bumpy, multicolored blob. More evidence that I was fully under the influence came to light when I spoke to my mate as the next musical number began.

"J-Jewel?"

"Yes, Blu?"

"I'm gonna take a t-trip outssside. This stuff is going r-right through m-me."

"Be careful, Blu. You're slurring your words, and I think you know what that means."

"Yeah, I-I know. Don't w-worry about m-me. I'll be back sssoon."

I nearly tripped and face-planted as I got off my chair, but I managed to maintain my balance. I wobbled for the door, bumping into a few birds on the way. I apologized to every one of them, but I don't think they heard me. My brain was muddled enough that I couldn't tell how loud I was being.

I stumbled outside and hopped a decent distance away from the club to relieve myself, and then made my way back. I came upon a Scarlet Macaw making out behind the structure, and for some reason, I stopped and watched like a moron. They rewarded my bad judgment by calling me a "sick peeper" and yelling at me to "go the hell away."

I clamped my beak shut and scampered awkwardly back to my mate. I ordered a third draught and thanked Marquez shakily, receiving a surprise as I plunked down in my chair.

"Hey, Blu! How are you doing today? Long time no see, right?"

I lifted my head and stared at Ronaldo through droopy eyes like he was an extraterrestrial.

"I'm p-pretty good. I'm alssso d-drunk. What about y-you, pal?"

"Oh. I... um... I'm doing great! I spent two days at the aviary while Tulio fixed me up, and I spent the rest in my home. It's like I never scuffled with Nigel. There's not a scratch on me, and my feathers have grown back."

"Huh. I'd agree w-with you, b-but I can't sssee you that w-well. You look like a p-pile of blue c-cotton candy."

"I hear that Jewel's finally pregnant, Blu. I'm ecstatic for the both of you. You're only a few weeks away from having the family you've always wanted."

"Yeah. I'm ecstatic t-too. Thanksss f-for not killing me w-when we first m-met and stealing J-Jewel away from me, p-pal."

All that talking made my throat feel dry, so I resorted to consuming half of the cocktail, burping unceremoniously. As the rush of flavor poured down my throat, my skull suddenly gained ten pounds of weight.

I let my head fall and hit the table with a staccato _crack_, causing Jewel to gasp and Ronaldo to flinch.

"T-that didn't hurt a-at all. I'm c-completely fine."

I strained to lift my head up again, raising it high enough so that I could chug down the other half of my liquor. I set the cup haphazardly on the table, and it tipped over as I lowered my foot back down. I flopped my head onto the hard surface again, drool seeping from my beak.

"Jewel... don't tell me you let him do this to himself."

She raised her wings defensively and retorted, "Hey, it was Nico and Pedro's idea in the first place."

"But y-you sssided with t-them. It's your f-fault too, little m-miss Jewel," I stuttered.

She narrowed her eyes at me, and Ronaldo shot her a disapproving glare.

"Bravo, _irmã._ Your persuaded your mate to get hammered. Now I'll have to be the one to escort you home."

"Unless you have a time machine, don't complain, _irmão_. Besides, it's not like Blu's being violent or cursing at anybody. And you have to admit, the way he's acting is kind of hilarious!"

Ronaldo grumbled and said sternly, "Jewel, I know you inside and out, and right now, I do not understand how you think this is hilarious."

"You gain a new appreciation for someone else once you love them as unconditionally as I love Blu."

Ronaldo rolled his eyes.

"Naturally..." he huffed.

"Jewel, I want m-more Breeze-side Bay. Can y-you get me a-another c-cup?"

"Blu, you've had enough for tonight. The last thing I need is you passing out, and you've obviously reached your limit."

"P-please? I'll ssstop after that. Just g-get me one m-more. Puh-leeeeeeassse?"

"Oh great, now he's desperate. Ronaldo, what should I do? He's going to keep begging me if I don't."

"Don't look at me, Jewel. I'm sorry to say this, but he's your problem now. You do whatever you want. I can't stop you."

She jerked her gaze away from Ronaldo and stared at me, fire burning in her eyes.

"This is _the last _one you're having. I promise you that, Blu."

Jewel disappeared for a few moments, and Ronaldo shook his head regretfully.

"_Meu Deus_, Blu, you are one crazy Americano."

When Jewel returned, she set the vessel down hard, splashing some of it onto the table. I lapped it up with my tongue before the wood could soak it up, much to the disgust of both parties.

"Eww, Blu! You won't be kissing me with that beak!"

"Ohhh man... thisss C-two-H-six-O... is ssscrewing with... my brain... hardcore…"

Every organ and bone in my body had been converted to lead, it seemed, and changing my posture enough to imbibe the liquor required a herculean effort. But imbibe it I did, down to the very last drop.

My head swam like a fish, and I had to reposition my eyes after they rolled into the back of their sockets. The Styrofoam object slipped away and ended up on the floor, to be picked up by none other than Marquez.

"Whoa, Blu is wasted! And all it took was four splashes of Bayside Breeze. What did I tell you, Jewel?"

She countered coldly, "Uh huh. Way to go, hero."

"Just doing my job, Jewel," he replied suavely, and walked back to the bar.

"J-Jewel... I wanna earn... m-my cutie m-mark. Y-yeah. I wanna b-be a... cutie m-mark... c-crusader. Do y-you... wanna b-be one t-too? We'd m-make... an... a-awesome team..."

"A cutie mark crusader? What in the heck is that?"

Ronaldo shrugged impishly in response to my mate's question.

"You know, Ronaldo, he may be like this for hours. If you don't like it, you don't have to stay. If I had known you were coming, I would have made sure he stayed sober."

"Nonsense, _irmã_. I'm not leaving your side until you're back in the safety of your hollow."

"But what about Blu?"

"I'll fly home with you first, and then I'll return for him. It's that easy."

He leaned in close to her and whispered something in her ear, and I could not pick up a word of what he had said.

"If you insist."

"Should we go now, Jewel?"

"Yeah. Better late than never."

"W-wait... Jewel... I have sssomething t-to sssay…"

She replied tersely, "What is it, Blu?"

"I wanna… mate w-with you… when I g-get… home. We ssshould try n-new things. I wanna sssee how g-good… it f-feels when y-you… shove your t-tongue… up m-my-"

"THAT'S IT! Ronaldo, come on! We're getting the heck out of here."

"Right behind you, _irmã!_"

She stepped down from her chair, and Ronaldo did the same. They wandered around the table and headed for the exit, pausing long enough for Ronaldo to yell, "I'll be back for you, Blu!"

The polychromatic mob engulfed them an instant later.

"Jewel... please... lemme c-come... with y-you. Oh... c-cheese and sssprinklesss..."

My twisted brain tricked me into believing that that was the final time I would see her, as if this was an alternate universe in which I was Marquez and she was Carla.

That false truth sent my head on spin-cycle.

I moaned groggily and battled to stand, but in my compromised state, my efforts were futile. My eyelids drew shut, and my world went black. The next thing I knew, my consciousness slipped through the cracks in my skull, plummeting endlessly like a forgotten comet into the void called sleep.

* * *

I could tell something wasn't right as Jewel and I sped away from the club, quickly leaving the city behind and piercing the border of the rainforest. The clouds were a murky gray and shaped like upside down hills, ready to dump their load at any minute. They were blocking out so much light, it was as dark as it would be an hour after sunset on a normal day.

The chilled air licked my skin and made me shiver from time to time, despite the heat I generated by flapping my wings.

I figured the canopy would provide decent cover for us should it start to rain, but not as much as Blu and Jewel's hollow did. We made it there unscathed and dry after two minutes of navigating the jungle.

I needed to take a breather before I could fly out again, but the longer I waited, the lower my confidence sunk that I could bring Blu home before the storm broke.

As soon as I was fit to take to the skies, I said goodbye to Jewel and jumped from the hollow.

I had not traveled ten feet when I felt tiny drops pit-patting on my wings, increasing in size and frequency from one second to the next. After another fifteen feet, the majority of my feathers were wet, the canopy not thick enough to screen out the sheets of rain.

Flying was now a burden, burning up a considerable amount of my energy as I flapped hard to stay aloft. I powered on for ten more feet, and that was when I called it quits.

There was no way I could hope to carry Blu such a great distance under this kind of onslaught.

With both of us soaked, airlifting him would be impossible, and walking would take hours. The storm would most likely _over_ before we even completed the journey on foot, but that option was so ludicrous I didn't even consider it.

I did a U-turn and slogged my way back to their cozy home, overcome with regret.

As I touched down and shook myself to get rid of the water, Jewel squawked, "Oh no… it's raining, isn't it?"

"It's raining _hard_. I'm sorry, but Blu will have to be on his own for a while, at least until the storm passes over. He's in a club packed full of birds, and he's too out of it to even go anywhere. I'm sure no harm will come to him."

"You've got a point. But not having him by my side is killing me! Ugh, why did it have to start raining _now_? Why couldn't it rain _later_?"

Jewel stomped her foot on the bottom of the nest, rattling it. I hopped over to her and ran my wing down the back of her head, hoping that it would soften her bitter temper.

"Jewel, I don't think it's healthy for your baby for you to get so angry. Please calm down, _irmã_. My instincts are telling me that he's going to be perfectly fine."

She glared at me with that fiery expression of hers, but it soon faded.

"I understand, Ronaldo. It's just that this crazy chain of events has never happened before, and I want him here with me more than ever."

"Life is crazy sometimes, _irmã_, but I don't want you worrying anymore. Blu will be alright while hev recovers, and I bet he'll come straight here once he's sober."

"Yeah. I'll probably be the only thing on his mind then."

Jewel sighed and tilted over onto her left side, the edge of the nest supporting her and her cargo.

"I'm going to take a nap, _irmão_. If and when Blu shows up, let me know."

"Very well, Jewel. Sweet dreams."

She rested her wings on her belly and closed her eyes, smiling cutely.

As I stared at her quiet form, her chest pulsating up and down, a tsunami of longing swept through me. Blu was nowhere in sight, Jewel and I the only living things in this hollow, and I contemplated what life would have been like had I never been captured by those damned smugglers.

_Jewel would have been _my_ mate… she would have been carrying _our _egg… and_ _we would _never_ have parted from one another…_

I gave a defeated sigh and lowered my head, a personal raindrop forming in both my eyes.

I briskly wiped them away and muttered, "But I was too late..."

"What was that, Ronaldo? Did you want to tell me something?" Jewel asked tenderly, cracking one eye open.

"No... it was nothing. I won't disturb you anymore. I promise."

She nodded twice and shut her eye, readjusting her body into a more comfortable position. I moved away from her and crouched down near the rim of the hollow, peering into the drenched jungle scenery.

I pushed away the envy and desire in me, kicking myself on the inside for such unclean thoughts.

_Blu, Jewel is yours now, and so help me, you better take excellent care of her. Prove to me that you can be a reliable mate and a devoted father. If you can accomplish that… you will always be my_ _cunhado_.

I inhaled a lungful of damp, cold air and let it all out, a small grin forming on my face.

_You can start by sobering up and hauling your tail-feathers back where you belong. But until then, I'll protect your mate for you..._

I stole one last glance at Jewel, who was truly content in her sleep, snoring lightly.

I faced the deluge just beyond the hollow and began my watch for anything out of the ordinary, letting my mind wander freely. I was now at peace, having come to terms with this little bump in the road that was Blu and Jewel's lives, and convinced that they were both in good hands.

The endless rhythm of the pounding water upon the leaves and branches entranced me and made me drowsy, and so I was forced to end my watch. I retired to the inner part of the hollow and reclined against the rear wall, my snoozing sister off to my right.

After two breath cycles, my eyelids drooped as I uttered a huge yawn. Two breath cycles later, they closed fully, and I went out like a light.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't resist adding an animated cartoon reference to this story. Kudos to those who can find it and name where it came from. It's pretty obvious if you look hard enough.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. A Promise Broken, a Macaw Disowned

**Chapter 6: A Promise Broken, a Macaw Disowned**

_Ronaldo… _

There it was again, that eerie voice that echoed throughout the dream world I was in. I could not discover its origin, as there was no one else around.

_Ronaldo…_ _wake up…_

I could not block out the feminine speech, no matter how hard I tried. I raced off in my dream, but the directionless sound chased me like my own shadow.

_Ronaldo… please…_

The voice rose in intensity, ripping holes in the fabric of my dream and causing me to stir.

_Ronaldo… hurry…_

It boomed even louder, and my once-peaceful fantasy came to an abrupt end. I opened my eyes and blinked rapidly to clear them.

"Get over here… _irmão_! I need… your help!"

I spun my head towards the source of the delayed order, and my senses were jolted into operation.

Jewel was hunched over in the nest, wings gripping her belly as if she had an upset stomach. She raised her head and shot me a pained stare, tears running down her face in single file.

I bounded over to her and massaged her neck once, rightfully distressed at why my sister was in such a condition.

"Jewel, are you alright? What's going on?" I asked nervously.

"No… I am… not alright! What do you… think is… happening?"

Reality smacked me in the face for failing to notice the obvious signals.

"Is it… the egg?"

"Yes. It's coming…"

* * *

I knew I wasn't dead, but it sure _felt_ like I was.

Goading my eyelids to retract took nearly ten seconds, and lifting my head off the damp surface beneath it took twice as long. I had a throbbing headache, like some shrunken thing was trying in vain to bust its way out of my skull.

I breathed heavily and deeply, like a marathon runner who has just crossed the finish line. The flood of oxygen that was pumped into me boosted my awareness and brought me fully awake.

But I was not prepared in the least for what occurred next.

"Good morning, Blu! Glad to see you're finally up, buddy."

I gave a raucous squawk of fear and jumped, spinning on whatever I was sitting on and face-planting into the dusty floor. The tall, lanky creature responsible for startling me waddled over on those spindly legs of his and proceeded to help me up.

"Whoops! Didn't mean to scare you there, Blu. I'm sorry, buddy."

I snorted with annoyance as I dusted my chest off, and then looked up at the guilty party.

"Apology accepted, Kipo. You could have been a little quieter, though."

He flashed me an impish smile, one that was sharp enough to lighten my mood. I scanned around quickly, realizing that I was in the empty club… the very place where I had poisoned myself to sleep. Fragmented memories replayed in my head, but were too disjointed to be recognized.

I rubbed my forehead and asked, "So… how long was I out, Kipo?"

"A heck of a long time, Blu. You and Jewel stopped by in the early afternoon yesterday, and it's already the next morning."

I was stunned into silence by his testimony, frozen by the fact that I had undergone at least an _eighteen hour, _alcohol induced slumber. One of the memories in particular became exceptionally clear, and promptly detonated inside my skull like a firework.

My head throbbed painfully as my heart began to race like a piston in a speeding sports car. I located the nearest exit door, which happened to be behind Kipo.

"Ow… cheese and sprinkles! I gotta get going, Kipo! I had a blast yesterday, and I'll see you later. BYE!"

I bolted in between his legs and plowed through the open doorway, wobbling a bit due to the effects of my aching cranium.

"Cheese and sprinkles! I gotta get home! I gotta check on Jewel! What if she's laid the egg? Oh brother, I'll be in _so much _trouble!"

I mentally charted out the path from my current location to my rainforest residence, beating my wings furiously in a race against time. I left the urban jungle in my wake after a minute and transitioned into the natural jungle.

Judging by the angle of the sun, the morning chorus had already completed its chant. My keen eyesight revealed to me that it must not have rained the previous day, due to the sheer lack of evidence.

I had to decrease my velocity to navigate the dense foliage without crashing into anything, lengthening my trip and rendering my panic more severe. After two minutes of weaving and ducking, I found that I could not go on without a brief rest. I perched on the broken limb of a cannonball tree, satiating my hunger for oxygen with a series of cavernous inhalations.

Recovering my stamina incrementally did little to appease my uneasiness – or my persistent migraine, for that matter.

When at last I had cooled my burning muscles and steadied my metabolism, I blasted off for the last leg of my flight. After thirty grueling seconds, I spied our hollow and homed in on it like a bee does to honey. I braked gradually as I drifted up to it, executing a smooth landing that made little noise.

I tensed myself up as I peered into the chamber, not sure of what I would find. To my utter surprise and awe, there were two additional objects in and around the vicinity of the bird I had foretold would be here.

First off, there was Ronaldo, his wings embracing my mate in a comforting posture.

Secondly, there was a physically distraught Jewel, panting for breath, her face stained with fluid.

Lastly, and most amazing of all, there was a polished white orb resting against Jewel's belly.

My gut contorted with anxiety, confusion, and irritation, these three emotions bubbling within me at once.

"I don't even…" was all I could say, and it pulled the attention of both macaws directly to me.

"Good morning, _cunhado_. I'm glad to see you're alive and well."

I said weakly, "Good morning, Ronaldo."

I shifted my gaze and added, "Jewel, how are you feeling?"

She stood up higher and looked at me.

"I've been better…"

I hopped over to her, wanting to hug her, but Ronaldo's wings were holding her tight.

"Ronaldo, do you mind?" I asked, a hint of edginess in my tone.

"Oh. No, I don't."

He withdrew his wings swiftly, and I wrapped my own around my mate.

"Thanks, Blu. I missed you while you were gone. I wish you could have been here when I laid the egg. It was an important event."

I stared into her eyes, which were full of amazement and hurt.

"I can't argue with you there, Jewel, but, both of us are to blame. It was bad timing on my part and yours. There's no point in fussing over it anymore."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Blu. Next time, there will be no stays at the club for either of us while I'm pregnant."

My eyes glimmered at the implied message in her words, admiring the thought of more chicks to come. I gave her a tender kiss on the forehead, and then studied the ivory orb near her belly.

"It's beautiful, just like you. And I'll bet our baby is beautiful too."

Jewel returned the kiss via a beak-lock, causing my eyelids to droop momentarily. When it ended, I put my wings back where they belonged and sighed. I saw Ronaldo out of the corner of my eye, a happy-yet-tense expression painted on his face.

All of a sudden, I felt upset at his previous proximity to my mate, and more generally, the fact that he was even here to begin with. I remembered vividly one snippet of the conversation we had had after he had first arrived and given Jewel a sticky French kiss.

I turned and glared at him as I stated darkly, "Ronaldo, does this sound familiar to you? 'You mean you swear never to interfere with me and Jewel's relationship, no matter how much you desire to?' "

He squinted, trying to drag the vague memory back.

"What are you getting at, Blu? Why are you telling me that?"

_"_I'm glad you asked that question. Let me enlighten you_, cunhado_."

I spat the last word like it was venom, and he flinched.

"Your answer to that was, 'I promise, I won't.' "

I inhaled deeply, adding fuel to the blaze of words that I was about to release from my beak.

"You said, no, you _promised_, that you were going to leave us alone. And yet, here you are, not to mention that you were bear-hugging my Jewel. Care to explain yourself and elucidate why you broke the promise _you_ made?"

I crossed my wings in accusation, and his expression morphed into one of disdain.

"Blu, why are acting like this?"

I ordered, "Quiet, Jewel! I want to hear what he has to say."

He locked eyes with me in an evil glare and replied harshly, "I led Jewel home yesterday, after _you_ got wasted. I tried to go back, but it started pouring. I decided to stay and keep her company, like I have a right to do. I fell asleep, and she woke me up this morning because she was laying the egg. I helped her when she needed it, something _you _failed to do."

He took one step closer to me in an intimidating fashion.

"Don't you dare call me the bad guy, Americano."

So much animosity was coursing through my system by this point, I did not back down from him, a bird I no longer feared. My migraine could not compete with the storm of emotions in my brain, and was rendered unnoticeable.

"Blu, what is your problem? He didn't do anything wrong! You need to stop, right now!"

I whipped my head ninety degrees to the right, eyeing my vexed mate.

"Oh, he didn't? He shattered his promise to leave us in peace, and you know what, the circumstances are irrelevant. _Uma promessa é uma promessa, e ele quebrou!_ That's all there is to it!" **{A promise is a promise, and he broke it!}**

Jewel extricated herself from the nest haphazardly, the egg tipping over onto its side as she did so. She puffed herself up and jabbed my chest with her wing, pushing me back a few paces.

"I can't believe you, Blu! Ronaldo was only caring for me like a true brother should, since you weren't around to fill that role. And I don't care if you were drunk. Just like you said, 'The circumstances are irrelevant!' "

I snorted furiously and retorted, "It makes sense that you would defend him, Jewel. After all, he _did_ love you for one entire year, when I was only infatuated with you for less than a week. Now I see why he would be a much better mate for you than me. He's earned your favor, and bred in you the audacity to berate me, _your mate_, in case you forgot, rather than denounce him for his disregard of our oath!"

I launched into the kicker without a hint of regret, spewing one vile cluster of phrases from my beak: "I'm fed up with all this ill-intentioned nonsense! I predicted from the start he was going to be nothing but trouble, and look what he's caused now!"

I wheeled on him and barged into his personal space, a brash act considering his superior physical prowess.

"I have had it with you! You must feel so proud at coercing Jewel to rip into me, when you are the one in the wrong! That's not how this world is supposed to work, so why don't you get out of my home? You are not welcome here anymore."

He scowled at me and replied, "Fine. If that's how you want to be, then I'll leave. In fact, if I don't, I just might lose control and beat you to a pulp. But that won't make Jewel too happy, so I guess I don't have much of a choice, now do I?"

He spun and tromped for the exit, pausing at the rim. He turned around and flashed me a look that could have stopped my heart.

"Congratulations, Americano. I officially hate you."

With that, he spread his wings and shot off like a missile.

"Good riddance."

I turned around rapidly, only to have Jewel administer a vicious slap to my face and a brutal shove to my chest. I ended up flat on my back, my cheek burning as if being pricked with twenty needles.

I bolted to my feet in disbelief, undaunted by Jewel's expression – which was cold enough to freeze a snake in its tracks.

I squawked harshly, "Hey! What's the big deal, Jewel?"

"You're not welcome here either, so GET THE HELL OUT!" she shrieked.

I recoiled from the volume of her yell and stared at her sinisterly, though she did not show one sign of backing down.

"You can't keep me away from my chick!"

"The hell I can't! You disgust me! Leave now, before things get physical!"

Torn between the thirst for vocal revenge and my biological instinct of self-preservation, I found myself obeying the latter of the two. I retreated to the opening and spread my wings, vacating the hollow with a string of massive wing strokes. I never even looked back once, my blood boiling and my brain muscles twisted into knots.

One whole side of my face stung from the blow, but my soul stung even more as I contemplated what she had done. She disowned me and forbade me from seeing my unborn child… and it drove me mad. However long I tried, I could not wrap my brilliant mind around her off-the-wall actions.

Needless to say, it was not long before I let the indignant tears flow. Down my cheeks they ran before gravity pulled them to their doom, crystal clear symbols of my butchered heart.

I zipped off into the jungle, not caring where I was going or who spied my horrible condition as I streaked by. I pushed myself to the limit, traveling as far and fast as I my body could handle.

And when I broke that limit, my body gave out.

I half-perched, half-slammed on the bough of a cannonball tree, leaning desperately on the abrasive trunk for support. I wheezed for breath in between my sniffles of outrage and anguish, sounding like a twenty year smoker who had recently lost his only child.

How was it possible for me to think highly of Jewel when she had wronged me so ruthlessly over my justified complaint? It confounded me how she could not see that _Ronaldo_ was the problem, not me. She and I had predicted he would prove to be trouble from the start, and that prediction had just been proven.

It amounted to him being labeled the victim, and me being labeled the perpetrator. And so here I was, undergoing an utter meltdown in some random sector of the jungle. I could not concentrate on anything other than the bodily torture I had been subjected to, all because of _him_.

No wonder I failed to acknowledge that I was not alone.

"Are you alright, buddy? What's the matter?"

I languidly rotated myself backwards, so that I was oriented the other way. A male Blue-and-Gold Macaw was perched in the middle of the branch, eyes laden with concern. Why would he care about a pitiful stranger like me?

Maybe that was not for me to know.

"Do you… know what it's like… to be disowned… by your mate?"

"I… don't have a mate."

Another set of tears dripped from my ocular organs, and I inhaled another sick-sounding breath.

"Then you'll… never understand… how much it hurts. Why don't you… get lost… then? I can… handle... myself."

He responded in a low tone, "Fine. I'm sorry I couldn't help you. Stay safe."

He departed on those tricolor appendages of his, abandoning me to grieve in solitude. I could not continue the lachrymose affair forever, as it gradually wound down in intensity in the space of fifteen minutes or so. My thundering heart and greedy inhalations also calmed down during that period.

I rested my back on the trunk and slid down, using the thick base of the branch as a seat. I sat there with my legs projecting out in front of me and my tail lying along the branch, as forlorn and cursed as ever. I wiped my face clean of moisture, and then buried it in my wings.

A large part of me hoped that another random macaw, preferably a mated one, would stop by to question me, so that I could convey my burden to someone else and receive feedback.

But my hope went unfulfilled.

My brain could not decipher what I had done wrong to deserve this degree of treatment. But no matter how insanely hard I tried to forget the events leading up to my exile, it was as if they were branded into my memory. All I could do was block them out, but with nothing else to concentrate on, they persisted indefinitely.

My hunger came to dominate my physical self, the gnawing void in my gut clamoring for food. I ruefully left the branch and scouted the area, intent on locating the nearest possible source of nutrition.

I spotted a heavily-laden banana tree thirty feet away from my original post and dove for the crown. However, unusual smears of color on the turf below snagged my attention before I landed.

I did a tight loop to avoid crashing into the banana clusters, and then spiraled down to the smears. My eyes watered at the crushing sight, but my tear level was too depleted for me to cry.

Splayed out on the soil face down was the Blue-and-Gold Macaw who had chanced upon me earlier, a half-eaten banana resting next to him. He wasn't moving, and his shrunken pupils were staring at my feet, his head turned towards me.

Two evenly-spaced trails of dried blood flowed down the side of his neck, forming a burgundy stain on the earth. Another dark splotch surrounded his half-open beak. There was no other way to describe him, other than dead.

I connected the dots between his location, the nearby banana tree, and the telltale injury on his neck. I concluded that he had been bitten by a Coral Snake, having most likely disturbed it while he was eating.

I hadn't developed any sort of attachment to him, but I felt compelled to ferry up a prayer for him.

_Rest in peace, poor guy. I wish I could have found out your name. You lost your life before you could fully experience how joyous it truly is. You perished without a mate, without chicks. You perished without anybody around. But you're in a better place now…_

I used my claws to pull his eyelids down over his eyes, and then I trudged away from the agonizing crime scene, my hunger temporarily nullified. After ten paces, something clicked in my skull, and I stopped cold.

_I think I caused his death… by sending him away. A tragic coincidence of him being there at the same time as the snake… and I have reason to assume it was my fault…_

I revolved around and feasted my eyes on his brilliant aquamarine plumage, shimmering in the sunlight. For a split second, his image flickered into that of a male bird I was much more acquainted with. Ronaldo's corpse took the macaw's place for an instant, and then the vision vanished.

A dreadful thought speared my brain, tied into the momentary hallucination I had just witnessed.

_What would I do if Ronaldo somehow ended up dead? What would my life be like without a headstrong bird like him? And what would _Jewel's_ life be like? Her platonic lover and protector, gone forever. He is as much a part of her as I am… it would destroy her. And as for me… I would probably never get over his loss either. Not only have I been taking him for granted, I've only seen him as a thorn in my side… an enemy rather than a cunhado. And today… I snapped… and made him hate me…_

It was then that the sense was hammered back into me, and I realized that I had blown everything out of proportion. I had treated him so badly and accused him of so much, when he was only tending to Jewel as a loyal brother.

And how could I forget that he was probably the only reason she was even alive, having had no one else but him to nurture her in the wake of her parents' demise?

Going ballistic on him had been a heat-of-the-moment mistake of mine, and now the repercussions were creeping back to haunt me. He only desired the best for me and Jewel, and I had cast our blessed relations into the fire. I had committed a blind act of unjust hatred against him, and I had also tainted my bond with my mate.

The weight of my fallacy sank down upon my shoulders like a boulder, and I barely suppressed the urge to rake my claws across my face. I hung my head and growled at myself, plucking five chest feathers out in punishment.

The sheer darkness of my error flooded my bloodstream and constricted my heart. I deserved every ounce of pain these symptoms inflicted upon me, standing there for sixty seconds as they wreaked havoc on me.

When they relinquished their hold on me, I stripped out one last feather and raised my head. There was only way to cure the affliction, and that was to apologize profusely to not only my _cunhado_, but my mate as well.

My beloved was no doubt at home, tending to our yet-to-be-born chick while consumed with scorn for me. But Ronaldo's whereabouts were unknown, and to settle our dispute was my top priority. Maybe, just maybe, he had returned to be with her after my departure, not caring about his eviction since I was not there to enforce it.

I leapt into the air after a running start, using the sun to orient me in the direction of my faraway abode. I stopped only once to wolf down three beak-fuls of berries, clogging my insides up with the food I had gone without for well over a day.

I feared how my mate would react when I pressed her for information about Ronaldo's location, if he did in fact choose to stay away.

Would she attack me and drive me back out before I could announce my plan for redemption, or would she shun me and remain totally silent?

I prayed and prayed that she would be forgiving enough to at least answer a few of my questions, though I wasn't sure she would. I shouldn't expect anything from her in return for what I did, to be honest, but my only option was to try.

I had become jittery and anxious as I drew close enough to spy the tree our hollow was located in, and I nearly performed a U-turn in defeat. But I willed myself to fly on and approach the chamber, gulping down my nervousness as I initiated the final descent.

I touched down awkwardly and gazed around. Low and behold, there was my stunning mate, reclined on her back in the nest. She was blanketing the egg with her wings, trapping it between her flight feathers and her deflated midsection.

In a meek tone a mouse would've called quiet, I said, "Jewel?"

"Go away, heartless jerk."

Her tone was flat, emotionless.

She kept her eyes trained on the egg, not bothering to look at me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"No. I have nothing to say to you."

"Can you please tell me where Ronaldo is?"

"Why? So you can yell at him some more? It's none of your business."

She was being as tight-lipped as a Secret Service agent, and not being able to pry the info I needed out of her was crushing me.

"_Please? _ I want to apologize to him. I _need_ to apologize to him."

She huffed, her beak donning a two-second smile.

"Ah, so now you've decided to set things straight? Took you long enough."

A ray of dim hope shining on my soul, I asked, "Where is he?"

"He's in the club. There, I said it."

"Thank you, Jewel," I replied, and turned to leave.

"Hey, jerk."

Her cold voice caught me right as I spread my wings, and I faced her. This time, she locked eyes with me, her azure pupils flashing.

"You come straight here after you're done. You owe me a sincere apology too, and you're _going_ to give it to me. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Good. Now go away."

She refocused her gaze on the egg and exhaled, not uttering another word.

I lifted off with the stealth of a ghost, separating myself from the bird I loved most in the world. I drifted at a meager pace; organizing in my head all the things I planned to say to my _cunhado_. I was an eloquent macaw, and I had faith that I could earn his forgiveness and restore our bond to the way it was before.

That unnerving chill called anxiety returned as I landed outside the structure and entered shyly. The crowd was thinner than usual, increasing my line of sight. Him being the only other Spix's Macaw, he wasn't hard to spot, sitting all by himself on the other side of the club.

I slipped through the crowd with ease, slowing down considerably once I was close enough to see that Ronaldo had a Styrofoam cup on the table. He was staring into whatever was inside like a seer, unaware of my proximity to him.

I sat down, and the table rocked. He jerked his head up, recognized me, choked down the rest of his drink, and left the table.

I frowned and dismounted my chair, jogging to catch up with him.

"Ronaldo, wait!"

He kept on walking, right out the door.

I broke into a run and pelted after him, watching him spread his wings for takeoff. In a brazen act that may very well cause him to claw my face, I seized one of his wings and spun him around.

He puffed himself up and squawked menacingly, "_O que diabos você quer?_ _Deixe-me sozinho!"_ **{What the hell do you want? Leave me alone!}**"

Please, Ronaldo, hear me out!"

I pulled him backwards out of the blazing sun, into the shadow created by the club.

"I don't have time for you. Hurry up, or I _will_ leave."

"Ronaldo, I know you hate me, but all I can say is… I'm sorry, _cunhado._ I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have snapped, I shouldn't have said those things to you, and I shouldn't have kicked you out. Jewel's already punished me so much, and I've been punishing myself too. All I want is your forgiveness and nothing else. Can you find it in your heart to give it to me? _Please, cunhado?_"

He leaned closer to me in scrutiny, and I shrank back instinctively. He then paced side to side in front of me several times, mumbling words that I couldn't understand. At one point, he came to a dead stop and gazed into the pristine blue sky.

"The only thing I admire about what you did is that you stood up for your rights as a mate. You may have gone overboard, but a small part of me accepts the fact that I disregarded the promise I made. And for that, I'm sorry, even if it couldn't be helped."

He then faced me, a minute smile on his beak, and added, "_Cunhado,_ your bravery is commendable, and so I forgive you."

My eyes legitimately watered, and I shook Ronaldo's wing four times.

"Thank you, Ronaldo! Thank you so much! May we never have an argument like that again, be it my fault or yours."

"I agree… Blu."

I cracked a smile of my own, and he gave me a sly look.

"Would you like to stay here with me and chat, so that we can put this behind us?"

"I would love to, but you know, now is not the best time. There's still one other certain someone I have to repent to."

"Ah yes, you're right. That is much more important, Blu, so I won't hold you back. But honestly, you should spend more time at the club with me. Your social life needs some work, _cunhado_."

"I think I can work that into my schedule," I replied, laughing briefly.

"I'm glad, _cunhado_. Now run along and cure the tension between you and your mate."

"Yes sir!" I responded, unfurling my wings.

"Hmmm, very funny, Blu. I will never be your superior, only your equal."

"I sure hope so. Goodbye, Ronaldo, and thanks for everything."

I shook his wing one last time and rose into the air, as buoyant as a feather.

The last sentence I heard before I left him behind was, "Goodbye, _cunhado!"_

Back to my home I trekked, precisely fifty percent of my trouble washed out of me. Due to my intimate bond with Jewel, I figured she would come to terms with my apology as quickly as Ronaldo had. But then again, she may not, given her free-spirited demeanor.

If anything, the egg that was a product of both our bodies would prove to be my saving grace. My two-way argument was nowhere near petty, but to think that she would forsake the father of her child was unfathomable.

She may not _like_ me at this point in time, but she did in fact _love_ me.

Upon touching down in that cozy chamber, I greeted meekly, "Hey, Jewel."

"Hey. Did you complete your mission?"

"Yes, I did. He requested that I stay at the club, but I didn't, because of _you_."

"Uh huh. Now that that's settled… get your feathered butt over here right now."

She tilted her left wing and stabbed her flight feathers into the floor, bending them.

I relocated to the spot she chose, and she said, "I'm waiting."

I sighed.

"I'm super-duper sorry, Jewel. I screwed up big-time, and so help me, I won't ever disrespect you or Ronaldo like that ever again. Will you forgive me… beautiful?"

There was a pause in which she stared deep into my eyes, saying nothing.

"Even though I feel you deserve a good clawing, I forgive you, Blu. After all, where would I be without the macaw responsible for this?"

She removed one of her wings from the egg, exposing its unblemished white terrain. I moved closer and bent over, very softly nuzzling it with my cheek. I then pulled my head back, only to feel her wing come in behind it and rest upon my nape.

"Look at me, Blu."

I did so, and she said, "You may have irritated me, but I will always love you. Anger is temporary, while love is eternal. But I hope you were taught a _very_ important lesson today."

"I certainly was, Jewel. It was a tough pill to swallow, but swallow it I did. I shouldn't have exploded like a nuclear bomb. I realize that now. And you know what, I love you too."

I dove in for a kiss, but her fuzzy wing blocked my path. "Not so fast, hot shot. I don't want you kissing me with that wild tongue of yours."

Being as I couldn't see through the ocean-blue plumes, I could not divine if her expression was teasing or serious. She then dropped her wing, and caught me frowning.

"I'm only joking, Blu. Go ahead."

I pecked her on the forehead, and then locked my beak with hers. Then and there, I was sure of three things.

One, I had doctored my kinship with both my closest male companion and the love of my life.

Two, I had abolished any hard feelings between the three of us, a special band of Spix's Macaws who depended on each other more than ever.

And three, I was home.

* * *

**A/N: Squee! It's done!**

**Guess what? It's review time!**

**I've decided to add review replies to all upcoming chapters in order to repay the ones who review, so be expecting them on my next update!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	7. Bonding, Part 1

**Chapter 7: Bonding, Part 1**

Blu was reclined belly up in the nest, cradling a smooth, pure white object in his wings.

"You know why my heart soars every time I see you?" he asked.

When the target of his query did not reply, he added, "Because you're my baby, and I love you."

He craned his neck and touched it to his cheek, the dim throbbing of his child's minuscule heart barely audible. He pulled his head back and gazed at the egg's clean shell, flashing a grin.

"You put your mother through a lot of pain, but you're out of her now. All you kindle in our souls is joy and bliss, and we're both hoping you hatch sometime in the near future. Are you my son, or are you my daughter?"

As expected, the egg did not suddenly grow a fantastic mouth and respond to him. It remained mute, and the senior male sighed.

"Oh well. I guess I'll find out the answer when you are prepared to give it to me."

It was then that Jewel slipped in quietly after returning from her breakfast trip, catching the attention of her mate rather than startling him. She was wearing a cute smile, and Blu was compelled to find out why.

"You certainly seem happy, beautiful. Was your meal delicious?"

She idly scratched her claws on the floor, replying nonchalantly, "It was, but that's not it."

She shot him a sly stare and asked, "You were talking to the egg again, weren't you?"

His pupils dilated noticeably, and he gulped loudly.

"You heard that?" he replied, embarrassed.

She closed the distance between them and halted at the edge of the nest.

"Yes, I did," she cooed.

"Cheese and sprinkles. You must think I'm as soft as a marshmallow now," he said gruffly.

She minutely rolled her eyes and replied, "Not at all, Blu. Now I have proof that you're caring and sweet, even when I'm not around. Another reason why I love you with all my heart, and why I would sacrifice myself for you."

Blu flinched back a bit, and Jewel put in, "Okay, forget I said that last line. But the first one is so, so true."

"Agreed, my beautiful Jewel. Can I have another morning kiss?"

"But I already gave you one before I left."

"Please? _Please_?"

"Fine, fine," she replied with mock oppression.

Blu carefully set the egg down in the space next to him and nabbed Jewel with his wings, throwing her for a loop. He squished their bodies together and hungrily devoured her beak out, jolting his senses with the sensual kiss.

"Blu… mmm… isn't it… too early… for this?" she stuttered as his tongue interfered with her speech.

"No. I don't want… to stop…"

Her urge to continue the intensifying make out session conflicted with her unwillingness to go as far as he wanted, and she could not make up her mind. The safety of the egg in mind, Blu rolled them out of the nest and onto the floor with a controlled heave.

She remained on top of him, their chests and stomachs compressing as they dined on each other's oral cavities. Blu moved his wings closer to her tail and squeezed tighter, uttering a growl of pleasure as her cloaca ground against his.

The burst of fiery sensation that scorched Jewel's spine melted her resolve, and she succumbed to her sexual desires.

"Blu, Jewel! It's me, Ronaldo! I figured I'd stop by and check up on my extended family."

Before either of them knew how to react, the male visitor entered on ultra-short notice and plopped into the hollow.

"Hey, guys! How… are… you…"

His resonant voice trailed off, his jubilant expression twisting into exasperation as he caught them red-handed in the throes of passion.

"_Bem, merda…_" **{Well, shit…} **

Jewel tore her horrified gaze away from his and glared daggers at Blu.

"You see what you did!" she squawked in no quiet tone.

She roughly dismounted him, smashing his stomach in with her full weight and causing him to groan.

"Urgh… thanks a lot, Jewel! It's not like I'm a seer who can predict the future! _Cheese_ and _sprinkles_…"

Her cheeks metaphorically as red as a tomato, she patted down her belly feathers, jumped into the nest, and tucked the egg beneath her.

"Wrong place, wrong time, eh, Jewel?" Ronaldo admitted sharply.

"I don't blame you, I blame _him_."

She jerked her head in her mate's direction, saying crudely, "I hope you're happy, Blu. I bet that was the _last thing_ Ronaldo ever wanted to see us doing."

"Um… I'm sorry? What else do you want me to say?"

"Nevermind," she huffed, locking eyes with her half-brother.

"I hope we didn't offend you or make you jealous. If you're too shocked to stay, you can leave and come back later."

He replied stoically, "No no no, I'm alright. I'm a tough bird. It's no big deal. When we first met, I told you to 'just do what you want with your mate and be happy.' That's exactly what you were doing, and I was not troubled by it in the least."

Jewel's grimace loosened into an unconvinced frown.

"Are you _sure_, Ronaldo?"

He hopped up to her and replied emphatically, "Entirely sure, _irmã._"

She nodded and exhaled a heavy breath, and Ronaldo gazed at Blu.

"How about we put all this awkwardness behind us, _cunhado_, so that we can talk freely?"

"Okay, _cunhado_. I'll calm myself down. I just hope that Jewel doesn't try to bite me."

Jewel raised her left eyebrow at him, stared for a second, and then snapped her beak halves together.

"Please stop, _irmã_,_ o_r I will be forced to discipline you with my wing."

She flashed him a challenging smile, ultimately relaxing her tense emotions.

Blu gingerly stepped into the nest, and she scooted over to give him room. Ronaldo spoke up and asked, "How's the egg doing? It hasn't been damaged, has it?"

Jewel lifted herself up and captured the white oval with her wings, holding it against her chest like a human mother does with her offspring.

"Nope. It's as perfect as it was when I laid it. It's going to take another two weeks or so to hatch, I'm guessing. The wait is going to kill us, but unless Blu builds a time machine, wait is all we can do."

"I'm afraid that constructing a temporal manipulation device is out of my league, Jewel."

She chuckled at his nerdy explanation, rolling her eyes haughtily.

"So, Ronaldo, how have _you_ been?"

He beamed at Blu.

"I've been doing great, _cunhado_. From what I've seen so far, so are you and Jewel. Everyone in our family is happy, and that's the way it should be."

Blu blushed and replied, "Heh, you could say that."

"I would love for you to stay and chat, Ronaldo. Are you going to?"

"Actually, Jewel, I wanted to ask Blu if he wanted to come to the club with me."

The buff male turned to his buddy and asked, "How about it, _cunhado_? You up for a little partying?"

"Um…" he replied, fiddling with his wings. "I guess I'll go."

Blu looked at his mate and added, "Is that okay with you, beautiful?"

"Go right ahead, Blu. Let me tend to the boring job of incubating this egg, so that you can have some fun."

She glared at him and added, "If you're going to drink, do it _in moderation_. I don't want a repeat of last time…"

Blu got out of the nest and bobbed his head.

"Yes ma'am. You can trust me, beautiful."

"Bye, Jewel. Blu and I will come back in a few hours or so. Maybe we can have ourselves a little feast then."

"Alright, Ronaldo. Bye, and stay safe."

He responded, "Always," and winked at her.

He then slapped his left wing upon Blu's back, spun him around, and led him to the exit of the hollow.

"Oh, and Blu?"

Ronaldo paused, and Blu turned his head.

"Yes, Jewel?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jewel."

He puckered his beak and made a smooching sound, and then took off with two strong beats of his wings. Ronaldo sailed off after him, the two azure specks fading out of her line of sight.

Training her eyes on the egg, she whispered, "Your father will be back soon. And then it'll be _his_ turn to sit on you. But in the meantime…"

Jewel stood up taller, tucked the oval under her warm belly feathers, and crouched down. She let out a gentle sigh, closed her eyes, and let her mind winder aimlessly.

* * *

Ronaldo and I sped away from the jungle and into the city, leaving the protected sanctuary behind on their journey to the wild club. We navigated the aerial mazes formed by the buildings of downtown Rio, spotting our destination within a couple of minutes.

We zoomed down to the asphalt, preened a few feathers that had sprung out of place, and then plodded into the venue. Thundering bass kicks and penetrating treble notes assailed them as they searched for an empty table.

Spying one near the middle of the others, he and I hobbled over to it and plunked ourselves down.

"Are we going to drink first and dance later, or the other way around?" I asked loudly.

"You do what you want, _cunhado_. Personally, I am going to toss back a bit of alcohol, and then find a pretty lady to shake my tail-feathers with."

"Sounds good, Ronaldo."

I cast a studious glance in the direction of a bar, none other than my newfound friend Marquez whipping up a beverage for a male Scarlet Macaw.

"You know what? Just sit tight, Ronaldo. I'll go get you something. What do you want?"

"Surprise me, Blu. But I don't want it to be too strong."

"Understood."

I dismounted my chair and hopped over to the bar, patiently waiting behind the inebriated bird. When he staggered off, I moved up and rested my wings on the wooden surface. Marquez noticed me immediately with his functional eye, and his beak curved into a large smile.

"Heya, Blu! How have you been since we last met?"

"Awesome, Marquez. And you?"

"My heart's still beating, and I'm still breathing. In other words, not bad at all."

"Glad to hear that. Say, I'm here with a friend, and he would like a drink. A weak one, though."

"Ah, he only wants to get a little buzzed. I'll make him a diluted Berry Blitz."

Marquez spun around and got to concocting the beverage, putting on a skilled display as he squirted jets of colored fluid from their bottles into a plastic cup. He finished it off with a spurt of alcohol and a heavy dose of water, setting the cup down in front of me.

"There you go, buddy. One weakened Berry Blitz."

"Thanks a lot, Marquez."

"No problem, Blu. So, how's that wonderful mate of yours doing?"

"She's happier than ever. She laid our first egg yesterday, as a matter of fact."

He smiled even more forcefully.

"Congratulations, buddy!"

His smile faded, and turned mischievous.

"But wait… now I'm jealous…"

He gave Blu a ghostly stare with his ruined eye, but Blu was not intimidated in the least.

"I have to know one thing: Was the sex good?"

Nervously, I responded, "Um... I'd be lying if I said no."

Marquez grinned.

"Like I said before, you are one lucky guy. But I won't keep you anymore. Get outta here and get back to your friend."

I nodded and left the bar, saying, "Catch you later!"

"Likewise, Blu!"

Arriving back at our chosen table, I sat down and sat the cup down in front of Ronaldo.

"Thanks, Blu." "Don't worry about it."

Ronaldo grabbed the cup, tilted it back, and took a hearty sip. He smacked his beak and squawked, "Ahhh… now _that_ was delicious!"

"Naturally. Marquez is an excellent bartender."

Ronaldo swallowed an even bigger gulp and said, "I'll have to give him my thanks before we leave."

He dumped the remaining liquid down his throat and licked his beak heartily. From his shiny beak issued a manly burp, and he patted his stomach in satisfaction.

"My drink sure hit the spot. I'm all tingly inside."

"I'll bet, _cunhado_."

I peered into the mass of swaying birds as the song changed, narrowing my eyes as I saw a bundle of yellow feathers bouncing to the beat. What intrigued me the most is that it was not Nico I was observing, but a female of the same species.

As she tangoed, her tiny body was lost in the sea of bodies in which she swam. I gazed at Ronaldo and was about to ask him if he knew who she was, but my brother-in-law gulped and left his chair.

I asked, "Where are you going?" as he began to waddle away.

"Outside. You know why."

"Oh. Okay then."

The other Spix's Macaw trotted out the door, and I laid my wings on the table. Staring into the crowd, I located the female canary once more.

And she was weaving her way towards me, our eyes meeting as she did so.

She nimbly emerged from the heaving throng and settled on the seat across from me, standing on it rather than sitting due to her reduced size.

"Um… hello there. My name's Blu. What's yours?"

"My name's Melissa. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

I extended my wing, and she gripped one solitary primary of mine and shook it. I burst into laughter on the inside, a convenient smile erupting onto my beak.

"Is there something you need?"

"Oh, not really. It's just that I've heard some things about you, and I couldn't pass up the chance to talk to you in person."

"What would you like to know? I'm an open book."

She opened her tiny, triangular beak to speak, but it fell open wider than it should have, no sound coming out. Her eyes bulged in awe, focused on something off to her right.

I followed her gaze until it landed on, strangely, Ronaldo.

_Does she know him? Why is she looking at him like that, as if she hasn't seen him in years? _

Ronaldo drew closer, not noticing the female until the Hyacinth Macaw in his path scooted away.

"I'm feeling better now, Blu. I…"

He twisted his head slightly to the right, locking eyes with the blazing canary. Ronaldo grew owl eyes as well and inched closer, the entire situation perplexing me.

"Me-Melissa? Is that… _you?_"

"Wait a minute… you're… Ronaldo!"

In a blur of color, the smaller of the two hurled herself against the larger, administering to his chest a cute hug.

"Melissa, I can't believe it's you! I never imagined I'd see you again!"

"Ronaldo… you don't know how much I've missed you!"

They snuggled for a short span of time, and then she fluttered back to her seat. Ronaldo claimed the seat next to her, their jubilant expressions showing no signs of fading.

"What's with all the excitement? Are you two significant others or something?"

"We were at one time, Blu. Before I professed my love to Jewel, I was romantically attached to Melissa."

He gazed into her eyes and continued, "Things may not have gone my way, but I never forgot about her."

"I never forgot about you, either. Where on Earth have you been, and what have you been doing?"

"I'm so grateful you asked, Melissa. But before I spill the mangoes, let me set things straight with my friend here."

Ronaldo turned to me and asked politely, "Is it okay if Melissa and I go somewhere else, Blu? I would prefer to talk to her in private. Ignore the fact that we're in a rowdy club."

I felt bad that he would be leaving me alone, but I wouldn't dare spoil his reunion with Melissa.

"Be my guest, Ronaldo. You two deserve some catch-up time to yourselves. I'll keep myself busy… somehow."

"Take care, Blu. I'll meet with you later."

"You too, Ronaldo. Have fun."

He replied, "I definitely will," and strode of with the canary at his side.

When they had disappeared, I went over to Marquez's workstation. I slapped the wood to get his attention, and he turned casually around.

"Yes, my blue buddy?"

"Could you get me a watered-down Berry Blitz?"

"You betcha. Give me one minute."

Before long, I was on my way back to my table, refreshment in talon. I took a seat and slurped down some of the drink, unprepared for what – or rather, who – I laid eyes upon when I lowered the cup.

Next to me was none other than Lisa, her clean, plump body a few inches away.

"Hey there, Lisa. I never imagined I'd see you here."

She responded jubilantly, "Hi, Blu," and squeezed me in a friendly hug.

When she released me, I queried, "How you been since we last talked, hm?"

"Oh, fine, fine. Just living my life, you know?"

Her tone betrayed none of her depression from Ronaldo's rejection, and I assumed she had finally gotten over the heartbreak.

"Good, good."

"Where's Jewel? I thought she was glued to your feathers?"

I chuckled and said, "She's at home with our first egg."

Her expression flared even brighter.

"Wow. So you've taken the big jump, huh?"

"Yep. Our lives are complete now. With a mate, a child on the way, and love to tie us all together, I have everything I will ever need from now on."

"So true, and so amazing. _Você é o mais sortudo pássaro eu sei._"** {You are the luckiest bird I know.}**

My beak stretched into a smile as I said, "Aren't I? I went through so much trouble to get here to this point, but it was entirely worth it in the end. I think fate played a part too."

"Definitely. It's hard for me not to believe in fate when you're the evidence that it's real."

While we were on the subject, I wanted to find out her future romantic plans.

"Are you ever going to find another guy to live the rest of your life with? Just because your first attempt didn't work out so well doesn't mean you should quit."

The mask of emotion on her face never wavered, but I couldn't say she wasn't hurting on the inside.

"Truthfully, yes. The way you and Jewel are so open and lovey-dovey towards each other… it makes me jealous, but in a good way, if that makes sense. I want to be like her, to have a male I can trust and rely on with all my heart. I want to know that he will be there for me every morning, and fall asleep with me every night."

"That's the perfect attitude to have. I know you can do it, given enough time. What species do you prefer? Hyacinth Macaws, Lear's Macaws, and Blue-and-Gold Macaws are most similar to you in terms of feather color."

"Hm, probably one of those three. If a Scarlet or Military Macaw and I had chicks, I don't think they'd turn out too attractive. But anyways, I'll keep an eye out for any males of the three species you mentioned."

"I might chat with a few I think are good matches for you, and see if I can work out some sort of deal."

"I'd appreciate that, Blu."

"It's the least I can do for you."

I poured more Berry Blitz down my throat, giving my beak a smack and wiping the rim with my tongue.

"You must like that. What is it?"

"Oh, it's a little something Marquez the bartender served me. Would you like to meet him and get a drink for yourself?"

"Eh, I'm not in the mood for any alcohol. But after you and I have talked some more, I'll go and get to know him."

"Suit yourself, Lisa."

After I downed the rest of the liquid, she reached out with her wing and comfortingly laid it on my shoulder.

"Blu?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to know that, aside from Jewel, you're the best friend I've ever had. Unlike that jerk Ronaldo, I'll never have to worry about you drifting away. Thank you for being such a great companion."

"You're a nice friend too. And it's not every day that I get to talk to a female of my species who isn't related to me. Jewel, well, I know her inside and out. But you, you're a mystery waiting to be solved."

"I like the way that sounds. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Hey, since we're in this upbeat club, why don't we talk about things from our past that lift our spirits? You can go first."

"Great idea! Let me think. Um… oh… I got it!"

She cleared her throat and began, "When I was a few years younger, my friends and I used to play soccer with a rock. Oh boy, was that ever fun! One time, when we were playing on the beach, I accidentally kicked our 'soccer ball' into the shallow water of the bay. A buddy of mine went to go retrieve it, but he sunk into the wet sand up to his stomach. It took a few of us to pull him out, and by that time, the waves had soaked him and turned him into a wet, sandy, matted mess. I nearly passed out laughing!"

She strained to hold back her chortles even now as she continued, "We teased him for a whole month after that, and I'll bet he never lived it down. Ah, those were the days. I felt so young back then. Your turn!"

Wracking my alcohol-laced brain as I skimmed over the lifetime of memories that were created in Moose Lake, I chose a juicy one that stuck out like a sore thumb.

"When I was five years old, Linda and I would play hide-and-seek in her bookstore. I used to hide in her upstairs bedroom a lot, but she eventually caught on, and I was forced to choose a new spot every time. I remember vividly getting trapped in her closet one day, and I ended up squawking so that she could let me out. When she freed me, we both burst into laughter. She frequently referred to me as 'silly Blu' after that."

I shot her an expectant look as the music lulled, and she parted her beak.

"During my teenage years, in what you would call the 'mating season,' I played some seriously crazy games of tag with a few overeager males. I knew what they wanted, but I wasn't going to give it to them. I would flirt with them, tease them, and pretend I was interested, but then I would ditch them and see how long they lasted before they quit chasing me. I made a bet that if one caught me, I would consider starting a relationship with him. As you can see, none of them ever did. It was all an act on my part… until I met Ronaldo. He was probably the last male of our species I found, and the first I felt attracted to. After we escaped Portugal together and came to Rio, I knew there was a connection between us. But I never pursued it, wanting to drag thing out and let us warm up to the thought of being a couple. But he… he never thought I was special enough. I guess I was so blinded by our friendship… I never realized he didn't love me until… until it was too late."

At this, sparkling tears swelled in her eyes, and her head sagged as if her neck had been broken.

"I am the only female left… but he… he'll never think I'm special enough…"

She doubled over and rested her temple on the table, covering her head with one of her wings. Her back rose and fell in a jerky rhythm as she sobbed, the high-pitched noises muffled by her feathers.

My heart split in two, and I was at her side in one second flat. Plenty of the alcohol, even though it was diluted, had already been absorbed into my bloodstream, and I had to steady myself.

"Oh B-Blu… I'm so s-sorry. But I d-don't… I can't… understand w-why. _Why_… d-does he n-not… love me? What… i-is wrong… w-with me?"

She heaved another whimper and lifted her head, her moist eyes brimming with salty tears. Her lachrymose display hadn't garnered any attention due to the nature of the venue… yet.

"Blu… I tried… to a-apologize… but he… w-wouldn't listen. He wouldn't… hear me o-out. He said… I can't… l-love him and… h-hate him at the… same time. He made… me m-mad… and I… yelled a-at him. It's what… he d-deserves. Knowing that he doesn't want me… how… am I supposed to go on?"

I swaddled her in a warm hug and let her bury her face in my shoulder.

"Lisa, I… I'm sorry. I know he hurt you beyond repair, but you have to move on. Together, we will find a male who will come to love you. But you have to _believe._ Fate works in beneficial _and_ harmful ways."

"But… Blu…"

"No buts, Lisa. Now please, get a hold of yourself. You may not have love at the moment, but you possess something of even greater worth: Your life."

She sniffled and reared back to observe me, her eyes bloodshot and her visage pitiful.

"You make things… so simple… to understand. You're… cutting me… and healing me… at the same time…"

"Maybe that's the best way for you to learn, as difficult as it is."

It was then that I sensed another presence behind me, his suave voice revealing his identity.

"Hey, Blu, why is this lady friend of yours all upset?"

I faced the one-eyed Military Macaw and replied with melancholy, "She is upset because a guy she likes… er… loves... told her he doesn't love her back. Her name is Lisa, by the way."

He stared past me and locked his eye with hers. "Man, that's harsh, Lisa. I wish I knew how to help. Can I offer you a drink?"

"No… no thanks. You must be… Marquez."

She seemed unfazed by his mutilated features, or maybe her distraught state prevented her from caring.

"Yeah, that's me. Do your best to cheer up, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll… try."

Lisa sniffled and dried her eyes. Marquez peeked behind him and saw a female Hyacinth by the bar with her wings crossed.

He whirled around and said flatly, 'I gotta get going. I wouldn't mind killing time with you two, but I have a position to fill."

"See you later, Marquez," Lisa moaned.

"Catch you later," I put in.

He scampered off in a hurry, and I focused on my morose companion.

"Do you want to go home for some peace and quiet? This club is hardly conducive to-"

"No. As long as I'm with you, I don't feel so alone. Give me a minute…"

She sat up taller in her chair, abolishing the last of her stubborn tears.

Being the kindhearted bird I was, I felt such pity for her.

The rift that had split her and Ronaldo apart would last forever, haunting her like a ghost until her last days. Only by finding her someone to love would she lock his rejection away in her mind like a wild animal, taming it to a point where it could no longer harm her.

Ronaldo was her old flame, but that tiny romantic candle had been extinguished. It was high time Lisa kindled another, brighter tongue of fire with a male who she deserved.

"That Marquez... he was pretty messed up. What happened to him?"

_If we talk about him, her mind won't linger on Ronaldo. Might as well flip-flop her mood while I have the chance…_

My voice slightly off-kilter due to my evident buzz, I replied, "It's a dramatic tale, Lisa. And it starts like this…"

I recounted the Military Macaw's near-death experience in full, including every gory detail. By the end of it all, Lisa was impressed and appalled. He was "one hell of a fighter," as she put it.

She told me that if he could find the courage to keep moving forward after the loss of his eye _and_ his girlfriend, then so could she.

"Everyone knows that males are always the dominant ones and can tolerate more hardships. It's the females like me who are wimps and start crying the instant something goes wrong," she had joked.

We shared a bout of laughter, though I denied her claim that all females were subject to intense mood swings.

"Everyone is different, Lisa. You're a more vulnerable type, but that doesn't mean you're defective. I like you just the way you are. Ronaldo… I can't explain his choice, but don't worry about him anymore, if you know what I mean."

As we strayed from that topic of discussion and delved into my personal life in regards to my mate and child, I felt tingly and happy around Lisa. She was no Jewel, I will say that much, but a confidante to me and someone I could be open with.

If Ronaldo was Jewel's half-brother, then maybe Lisa was on her way to becoming my half-sister. By word and deed we had formed a rudimentary bond, an invisible link of emotional and physical one-ness.

And in my heart, I knew it would only be beneficial if we solidified that bond and drew ourselves closer to each other. She being the only unmated female of our dwindling breed, Lisa and I needed to band together and face life head-on.

More for her sake than mine, of course, but the underlying reason for our closeness remained the same.

I was on the verge of telling Lisa that I planned to have more children with Jewel when she nervously scanned around and left her seat.

"What's the matter, Lisa?"

"I think Ronaldo is heading this way. I'm gonna jet before he sees me. I had an awesome time with you, and I would like to talk with you again soon. Goodbye, Blu."

"I'll see when I when I can make time. Goodbye, Lisa."

She hopped off like a frog, out of sight long before Ronaldo sauntered up to me.

"Did you keep yourself busy while I was gone?"

"I sure did, _cunhado_," I replied, thankful that I wasn't required to mention _who_ I was with.

"I'm ready to see my _irmã_. What about you?"

Smugly, I responded, "I'm even more ready to see her than you. Let's go, _cunhado_."

Touching down inside the knothole that contained Jewel and our baby, we quickly shushed ourselves and traded gratified looks.

Jewel was sound asleep, the egg tucked away beneath her.

Since dining together wasn't worth ruining her delicious slumber, Ronaldo called it off and urged me to accompany him to the club the following day. I told him I would if Jewel spared me from incubation duty.

He gripped me in a genuine, brotherly hug, whispered a goodbye, and went on his way.

I eased myself into the nest with extreme care, not wanting to bring my mate out of her slumber.

I seized when I heard her mumble, "Blu… I love you…" but realized she was still anesthetized.

"I love you too, Jewel. Sweet dreams."

I watched her breathe in and out for five cycles and then closed my eyes, drowsiness creeping up on me minute by minute.

I had certainly been through an emotional day, and I welcomed the onset of unconsciousness with wings spread wide. Not only was I committed to my mate and unborn chick, I was also committed to Lisa and Ronaldo.

I was determined to be a good _cunhado_ to one and a matchmaker to the other, to prove that I was reliable, versatile, and one heck of a friend. Dealing with Lisa's affliction would be more difficult, but I had more reason to assist her now than ever before.

Our bond was merely a seedling, but after having its needs quenched, it would bloom into a highly admirable flower of platonic love.


	8. Bonding, Part 2

**Call me lazy for taking so long to get this out, but a bunch of college exams kind of bogged me down. And I know this chapter is short, but I hope I did a good job of detailing some plot development anyways.**

**To be honest, this part of the story is rather to boring to me, so I do not have the heart to write long chapters for it. But there will be only one more short chapter after this, and then the story takes a juicy turn that will require me to write longer sections.**

**If you liked it, or if you thought it was sub-par, let me know. Anything goes in reviews. **

**Enjoy it, everyone! (Or not.) :P**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bonding, Part 2**

What brought me out my slumber the following morning was a wonderful sensation rippling throughout my body, its origin somewhere near my feet. It felt as if warm, gooey honey was being rubbed all over my stomach, and my mind craved the divine stimulation.

When my level of consciousness reached fifty percent, I couldn't help but murmur, "Mmm… ooh… so lovely…"

As the tender caresses continued, my eyelids drew back like elevator doors turned horizontal. I smacked my beak and gave my wings a stretch, noticing that I was reclined on my back.

What I saw next jolted me into a state of high alert, and it had to do with what Jewel was doing – more specifically, _where_ on my body her right wing happened to be.

"J-Jewel… wha… what on Earth…" I stuttered, dumbfounded by the outlandish manner in which she had roused me.

Her primaries were tucked in between my legs, moving in slow circles as she massaged my most intimate patch of skin. She paused in her suggestive work, giving me a smile that was equally vivacious.

"I thought I'd be your personal alarm _clock_ for a change. And I see it worked _very _well," she whispered silkily.

"But… wasn't it a bit unnecessary… for you to… touch my-"

She withdrew her wing and wiggled a primary in my face, shushing me.

"Ah ah ah, Blu. No buts. Now tell me, did you enjoy it?"

I swallowed a lungful of fresh oxygen, debating whether to lock my beak shut or give her the honest answer. The deep beauty in her teal eyes won me over, and I relented. My uncomfortable mood dried up, complacency replacing it in full.

"Well… yeah… I enjoyed it…"

She pecked me on the forehead and responded, "That's all I needed to hear, handsome. I might just pull that same stunt in the near future."

"Um… heh… I'll be looking forward to that… I guess…" I admitted sheepishly.

"I bet you will. C'mere, you feathery lump you."

Jewel leaned over and pressed her weight onto my chest, going straight for a sweet beak-lock. We dined on each other daintily for about twenty seconds, until I eased Jewel off of me to relieve the pressure on my lungs.

I wiped the strings of saliva from my beak with my tongue, and then placed my left wing upon the back of Jewel's neck.

I stroked her head feathers twice and proclaimed, "Jewel, I love you so much. What would I ever do without you?"

"I love you too, Blu. What would _I_ ever do without _you_?"

I did not answer the rhetorical question, though I was supremely touched by its significance and smirked at her. My daily romantic vows taken care of, my thoughts inevitably turned to my imprisoned child.

I tossed my left wing lazily onto the edge of the nest and stared at her juicy belly, though it was not as swollen as it had been while she was pregnant.

"How is our baby, Jewel? How about you let me hold him or her for a while?"

She stood up higher and exposed the egg, smooth and white. I reached for it with my wings and withdrew it out from under her, holding it firmly against my chest. I inspected it and noted that it was perfect, and I touched my beak to the shell in a delicate kiss.

I whispered, "I don't know if you can hear me in there, but I'm your father. One day, you'll see the smiling face of the one who helped create you."

"Aw, what a creative thing to say, Blu. I love how you can express your thoughts so clearly."

I remarked happily, "It's a gift, Jewel. It's a gift…" and set the egg back in the nest.

Jewel stared it at, seemingly deep in thought, and then quipped, "You know, Blu, why don't we head on over to the aviary and pay Linda and Tulio a visit? It's been a while since we've seen them and, more importantly, had our checkups."

_Checkups… ugh… not a fan of them, even if Tulio is the one doing them…_

"Um… do I _have_ to go, Jewel?"

She slapped her wings on her sides.

"You bet, Blu. There's no reason for you to not come with me. It won't hurt to get examined, and you know that."

I narrowed my eyes, but refusing her wish would prove futile.

"Gah. Fine. I'll go. Shame how you never give me a choice."

"Oh come on Blu, don't even go there. I gave you the choice to prove your love and mate with me, and guess what? You did. You're just unlucky this time around."

She winked at me, and I huffed.

"Wow. You're good. Let's get going then. Oh, hey, what about the egg?"

"We might as well ask Rafael and Eva to watch over it until we're done."

"Yeah. They're very reliable and trustworthy, those two."

"Agreed. Do you want to carry it?"

"No, I'd rather _you_ do that. If my clumsiness kicks in while I'm flying… yeah, I'll stop there."

I shivered at the morbid thought as Jewel wrapped the orb in some moss and wrapped her foot around the bundle.

"There. I'm all set. After you, handsome," Jewel said, motioning to the exit with her wing.

I hopped away and out of the hollow, springing into flight. I hovered to wait for Jewel, and then we jetted off together for the abode of the interspecies toucan couple.

At the end of our calm, quiet journey, we found the birds in question chatting at the base of their home. Thankfully, their children were still napping, so we were able to talk to them in peace.

They instantly agreed to watch our precious cargo until we returned to claim it, swearing that they would safeguard it with utmost care. Neither I nor Jewel had anything to fear, given that Eva had nurtured a smattering of her own eggs in her lifetime.

We parted with our developing chick, bid our goodbyes and thanks to the diligent couple, and then went on our way. All throughout the trek to Tulio's place of work, my subconscious was nagging me.

_Why are you gonna waste your time at that place? _it protested.

_You could be having tons more fun drinking and socializing at the club. Forget about Jewel, buddy. Wouldn't it be nice to hang out with little miss Lisa some more? Find some way to brush Jewel off and get your butt over to the club!_

I tried to repress them, but that ingrained feature of my mentality could not be ignored. They clung to my brain stubbornly, distracting me to the point that I would have barreled into a banana tree if it wasn't for a timely squawk from Jewel.

After swerving to avoid it and shaking my head, Jewel asked, "What was that, Blu? You spaced out for a minute there. You alright?"

"Yeah. Totally fine. Just not looking forward to being messed with, poked, and prodded."

My statement essentially contradicted itself and was also a tiny lie, but it still succeeded in fooling Jewel. Not that I was proud of my deception, though.

"It won't be that bad, Blu. It'll be over before you know it."

"That's what they _all_ say," I retorted mockingly.

Jewel simply rolled her eyes and sped up, leaving me in the dust and goading me to chase after her. After we slipped past the walls of the aviary through a window, we touched down on a linoleum counter in the human-devoid recovery room.

Jewel and I both cawed loudly, attracting the attention of none other than Tulio, who ambled into the room with a warm smile on his face.

He stopped, threw his arms out, and greeted, "Blu! Jewel! You two look fantastic today! I hope you are both feeling the same."

Jewel squawked, "Definitely!"

"Maybe," I replied, Jewel nudging me playfully in the side.

"So, why are you two here? Is it because you want me to examine your health? Is that it?"

Jewel bobbed her head up and down succinctly, and I did the same, but halfheartedly.

"Wonderful. I think I'll start with you first, Jewel."

He walked the rest of the way across the polished tile floor and approached us, extending his arm pointedly. She bounced up onto it, and he patted her skull before beginning.

He unfurled her right wing to the max, running his hand over the bones and assessing the quality of her feathers. Satisfied, he repeated the procedure on the other, finding nothing wrong with it as well.

He then ran his hand from her nape to her tail, tactilely inspecting her spine. And to wrap things up, he brandished his stethoscope and listened to her most vital organ.

He closed his eyes momentarily and said, "Ahh… that's the sound of a strong and healthy heart. You must be taking great care of yourself. Keep it up."

When he replaced his stethoscope upon his neck, he called, "Your turn, Blu. C'mon."

Jewel and I traded places, glancing cutely at each other as we fluttered through the air.

Tulio performed his repertoire of physical scrutiny, which was pleasurable for me and informative for him. After deeming that my own heart was beating vibrantly and steadily, he put away his stethoscope.

I spread my wings to dismount, thinking he was done with me, but he said, "Ah ah, not so fast, Blu. There's one more test I need to do."

He clamped his hand around me and lifted me into the air, facing me towards Jewel. He tipped me forwards and, to my extreme shame, lifted my tail feathers up as I watched.

He half-closed one eye and remarked, "Hmmm… your undertail coverts are all clean. Good. That means your digestive system is working like it should. Well, you have a clean bill of health."

My face burning hot by this point, I wrestled away the instant he loosened his grip. I landed hard next to Jewel and squawked in irritation, smoothing out my ruffled tail feathers dramatically.

"Geez. Did he really have to do that to me in front of _you_? Talk about public violation of the worst kind…"

"I've already seen everything you have, Blu. It's no big deal," she said suggestively.

A stout assistant of Tulio's then poked his head through the open lab door, his eyes wide and gleamin.

"Dr. Monteiro, we have an issue with a macaw over here! It's throwing up!"

"_Meu Deus!_ On my way!" he called, and hustled to tend to the ailing bird.

Tulio's receding footsteps were obscured by Jewel as she said, "He's just being the smart bird doctor he needs to be. At least he didn't have to stick a thermometer you-know-where and take your temperature."

"Ugh. I hate it when you make sense."

Jewel grinned and rubbed my back in an effort to placate me, and what can I say, it worked. I let out a sigh and fluffed up my plumage as a cold draft hit me from out of nowhere.

_Hey, Blu, it's time for you to skip out and go to the club! Don't let Jewel tie you down with egg-sitting duty. Act now while you have the chance! _

My subconscious pleaded with me some more, and I found it hard to escape its demands.

Why not spend the day at the club and socialize, just as Ronaldo had instructed I do?

Why not see if I could catch Lisa and bolster our friendship?

Why not hang out with Marquez and get an update on his romantic escapades?

My distant focus was shattered by Jewel, who hopped closer to me and gazed into my eyes.

"Blu, why are you staring into space like that? Hello?"

I snapped back to my heavenly reality.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry. I was… thinking."

"About what, handsome?"

"Would it be okay if I… visited the club?"

Jewel weaseled out of my personal space and donned a strained expression.

"I was kind of hoping you wouldn't say that. I deserve some free time to myself too, you know. I think you should watch over the egg today."

_As expected, she played the egg card! Don't accept! She's trying to manipulate you into doing what _she _wants, not what _you _want._ _The bottom line is: she can't control you._

"Please, Jewel? It's an enriching experience for me, and you can't deny that it's helping me combat my social problems."

Jewel gritted her beak, but the relaxation of her tense muscles meant that I had won her over.

"Whatever then. Go have fun at the club. Try to come back at a reasonable time, preferably before the sun disappears, okay?"

"Thank you thank you thank you! Back before sundown, got it! I love you! Bye!"

I hugged her, kissed her on the cheek, and shot out of the aviary like a living missile.

Jewel's "I love you too" was the last thing I heard, and then my internal voice rang loud and clear.

_See how easy that was? Blu one, Jewel zero, buddy! A day of cutting loose up ahead!_ _Congratulations!_

Due to the rate at which I left the jungle behind and sought out the dance venue, I had to take a huge breather before I set foot inside the aluminum-walled structure. When my metabolism was back to normal, I walked confidently past the door.

The monotone bodies of Nico and Pedro were jazzing about on the stage, but I paid no attention to them after that.

Instead I looked at the bar to my left, where the resilient male known as Marquez worked. He was leaning coolly over with both his wings resting on the wood, surprisingly involved in a conversation with a female Military Macaw.

_What do you know? Maybe Marquez has met the girl of his dreams! Heck, I might as well find out how he's been and when he hooked up with her…_

I bounced over to the two Military Macaws and took a seat on the right of the unknown female.

"Hey, Marquez! Who is this you're talking to? Your almost-girlfriend?" I greeted merrily.

"Blu, my man! I'd like you to meet Mônica. I haven't ever told you about her, so we should start now."

She proceeded to giggle as she said, "I'm not his girlfriend, I'm his younger sister. But I sure would date him if we weren't related. He is such a charmer."

Her accent was even thicker than his, her tone sultry and compelling. Shamed once more, I blushed as I held my foot out, shaking hers generously.

"Heh heh, silly me! I was thinking he had finally scored big on finding a companion. But anyways, it's very nice to meet you, Mônica. I never knew your brother had a sister, to be honest."

She waved her wing dismissively.

"Don't sweat it, Blu. I find your name very fitting. I mean, look at you, covered in feathers the color of the sea! You are one handsome bird."

"Oh gosh… thanks! Jewel thinks the same way."

She bent her neck inquisitively.

"Who is this Jewel, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She's my mate, if you can believe it, and the mother of our first chick."

Marquez cut in and added, "Blu here went through some hell to win her over, but he eventually did. Like I told him before, he makes me jealous. But I'm happy for him. He's a great guy, and he deserves someone like her."

"I bet, Marquez."

"So, what were you two talking about before I got here?"

He wiped a fake tear from his ghostly eye and replied, "Just regular sibling stuff, Blu. Mônica is planning to take a sort-of vacation to São Paulo, and she wanted to drop by before she took off."

"Hey, neat! But aren't you going to go with her?"

"Nah, Blu. Call me strange, but I much more at home in Rio, this club specifically. This is more than just a hobby; it's a way of life. And it's also the best place to search for the perfect girl. And you know how devoted I am to reaching my goal."

"It doesn't bother me, Blu. I can't force him to do anything. He knows I still love him anyways."

"You sure about that last part, _irmã?_" he said sarcastically.

She administered a playful shove to his chest, jostling him a bit.

"Don't make me wrestle you to the ground. I was always stronger than you."

"Don't listen to her, Blu. She's an expert in the art of lying."

"Very funny, _irmão_," she retorted, snorting mockingly.

"Hey, Blu?"

"Yeah, Marquez?"

"I whipped up a new drink flavor in my head yesterday, and made it for real today. No one has tried it yet, so would you like the honor of taking the first taste?"

"What's it called?"

"Mango Meltdown. Oh yeah."

_Oh boy, sounds dangerous! I bet Jewel would become an instant fan regardless…_

"Um… sure! Toss me one, buddy."

"Alright! One Mango Meltdown comin' at ya."

He mixed the drink like a pro, moving his body like a samba master. A bubbly orange drink he presented to me, the burning odor of alcohol not potent at all.

I asked, "Is one cup of this going to do me in?"

"Hardly, Blu. It's way more mango than meltdown, if you get what I'm sayin'. One cup will relax you and hit you with a light buzz."

"Well, here goes nothing."

I lifted the cup to my beak and drained half the sample, pausing for a breath and setting the container back down. My oral cavity burst to life as the liquid mango goodness coated it, an electric jolt of flavor preceding a steady influx of deliciousness.

"Ahhh… _that_ is what I call a fine drink, Marquez. Well done. No doubt every visitor who orders one will get hooked."

He flashed a manly smile and nodded once with vigor.

"Care to serve me one too, _irmão_? I hardly ever drink, but Blu's appreciation has got me curious."

"No problem, sister. One Mango Meltdown headed your way…"

The day wore on as I chatted and chatted with the two Military Macaws, content with gulping down the rest of my first dose and ordering only one more. The depressant chemical left me chill and at ease, yet having no adverse effect on my senses.

At my knowledge-hungry request, Mônica detailed to me her life in a nutshell, achievements and trials included.

I got the impression that she was a lone wolf, someone like Jewel, essentially, who struck out on her own and lived the way she wanted to live.

_Oh, how cool it would be for them to meet and swap stories_, I thought to myself in the midst of it all.

She was the crusader of the family, while Marquez was her accomplice. If there was anyone she held in high esteem and loved the most aside from her parents, it was him. Her fluffy memories far outnumbered her tainted ones, and it didn't take a physicist to deduce why she never stopped smiling.

The time when her brother routed a few local bullies in her defense, the time when he flew with her to Brasília to see the capitol first hand, and the summer months when he played volleyball with her every chance he could.

Yes, their sibling bond was as unyielding as super glue, a connection I never had the luxury to feel within my forever-vanished family.

_Where did you go, Mom and Dad? Did you say have the chance to say goodbye to me? _I found myself asking, but quit doing so before I killed my mood.

Page by page she surfed through the novel that was her life, all the way to the present day. Many laughs we shared when she elucidated that she was in the same boat as Marquez, craving a male as he craved a female.

She had had many suitors, but none of them appealed to her or were worth her time. And plus, they all had more dirty, selfish things on their minds than the mere hugging and light kissing common to new couples.

She ended up tossing back another Mango Meltdown after reiterating her entire history, swallowing it with an air of finality. Out of breath and vocally exhausted, she muted herself and urged us males to talk between ourselves.

It wasn't until the mid-afternoon hours that the moment I had been secretly been praying for arrived. In the wake of a trip to relieve myself, I was interrupted just as I sought to ask him a question.

I detected a firm tap on my shoulder, and then Marquez quipped, "Heya, Blu, I think someone's here to see you."

I reoriented myself, coming face-to-face with a bubbly Lisa.

"Good afternoon, Blu! The reason I'm late is because I was relaxing on the beach. But I couldn't pass up the opportunity to kick it with my best friend in the whole world, and so here I am!"

"Late? But we never agreed to specific visiting hours."

"You know what I mean, Blu," she chided me, rolling her eyes.

I nodded and cleared my throat, gesturing to the female next to me.

"Lisa, this is Mônica, Marquez's sister. Mônica, this is my friend, Lisa."

"His sister, huh? I wish I knew what it was like to have a brother. But nevermind that. Nice to meet you," Lisa said, shaking paws with her acquaintance.

"Right back at ya, Lisa."

My female counterpart smiled and asked, "Is it okay if I borrow him for the rest of the day?"

Marquez laughed as he said, "Oh, so you're borrowing him? Hey, that's a good one, Lisa! I don't mind. We've had tons of fun already."

"What he said," Mônica squawked.

"Alrighty then!"

Lisa grabbed hold of my wing and hauled me away.

"Catch you later!" I called out frantically as I hopped to stay on my feet, the Military Macaw siblings giggling and waving.

To the nearest vacant table I was pulled, plunked into a random seat by Lisa as if I was a human toddler and she my mother. Lisa took a seat not opposite me, but rather immediately adjacent to my left side.

"How have you been doing lately, buddy? And how about that angel of yours and the egg?"

"My whole family's been doing just peachy, Lisa. Thanks for asking."

"It's what friends do, Blu. Nothing to it, really. Anyways, I think we should start things off slow and just talk."

Lisa wrapped her right wing around me warmly and continued, "We can hit the dance floor later on and get our blood pumping."

_Oooh, what a tempting offer! Add it to your short-term to-do list. Make this day worthwhile and show Lisa you truly care about her._

"If that's what you want, Lisa, then I'll do it."

"Awesome! Now, let's begin. I'll tell you all about my past before I came to Rio. I hope you're in the mood for a history lesson."

"Normally I wouldn't be, but since you're the speaker, I can make an exception."

Her beak curled into a pleased grin, and my heart fluttered in my chest. I wouldn't have consciously wished for it to happen, but subconsciously, it did.

For the first time since we mated, all my obsessive thoughts about Jewel and my child retreated to a dusty, gloomy corner of my mind.

It was no doubt that Lisa's golden presence and the alcohol within me were the culprits, working in tandem to chase my life's only two treasures away from the spotlight and into the shadows.

And so we sat side by side, my eyes riveted to Lisa as she recounted her younger years.

She was native to Portugal, born there and raised there for quite some time near the city of Lisbon. But she never held her birthplace to her heart, namely hating the too-cool weather, among other things.

It was not to say she didn't love her family – who she failed to even remember, oddly enough – but as she put it, "I wanted out. Out of Lisbon, out of Portugal, and out of Europe."

She claimed many friends while maturing to ease her dislike for her homeland, who tended to accept her brash nature to a greater extent than her parents. A certain male of her species called Ronaldo stood out as the most likeable, so much so that he invited her to hitchhike on a cargo ship that was preparing to cross the Atlantic.

She agreed on the spot, and together they stowed away and left Europe behind. How fortunate it was when they landed in Rio, the strip of lights beckoning to them one calm midnight as they approached.

She embraced the city and its culture, assimilating with the locals due to her fluency in Portuguese and the vibrancy of the avian social sphere. Her life became better, easier, and more rewarding than it ever had before.

And with a trusted friend like Ronaldo there to accompany her, she settled down and lived her teenage years to the fullest. With their species dwindling, she and him stuck together, searching for but never finding another Spix's Macaw.

Nothing changed much for a few years, until Lisa's freak "knife accident" occurred and they were captured by Tulio. That was when she and Ronaldo chanced upon us in this not-so-big world, and everything beyond that was common knowledge.

It was getting close to sunset by the time she was through, the cool kiss of evening wafting through the club and our feathers. Not wanting to waste any more time sitting on her tail, she asked if I wanted to share a dance or two with her.

I said yes, drinking a full cup of Mango Meltdown beforehand to add suave to my movements. We went out the thinning dance floor as a pair, swaying to one slow song and two more energetic ones.

We took breaks in between, Lisa drinking two cups of Tropical Twist while I consumed two more splashes of my choice beverage. We danced to one more fast tune and slow tune, in that order, as the sun set.

The exhaustion set in after that, and the alcohol only crippled me even more. I was disoriented and drunk, my magical tangos with Lisa the only thoughts in my brain, muddled as they were.

My subconscious reveled in the afterglow, its need for drugs and Lisa's presence quenched. Lisa knew I would never make it home in such a state, and so it was up to her to return me to my hollow and my family.

I leaned heavily on her as we walked out of the club, clumsily tripping over my own feet. Once we were out the door and standing on the moonlit pavement, she readjusted me and looked into my eyes.

"You know Jewel is gonna be worried sick about you. I'm gonna have to carry you so that we get there faster. Will you be able to handle the ride, or will you puke in midair?"

"On-only one way… to f-find out…"

She stepped away and spread her wings, and I toppled face first onto the gravel. I flopped onto one side and watched her roll her eyes, which I'm sure were some slimy greenish color.

"Are you… a ch-changeling? A m-monster?"

Hotly she cawed, "Yeah, sure, Blu. I'm a monster. Now hold still so I can grab you."

I nodded, feeling my stomach lurch as she gripped my wings and hoisted me into the air. She struggled to lift me above the height of the club roof, gliding off towards the sanctuary when she did.

We had just left the city behind when my stomach lurched again, and a burning sensation crawled up my throat.

"Lisa… I feel sick… ch-cheese and sprinkles…"

"Are you kidding me?" she squawked incredulously.

No… I think… I think I'm g-gonna…"

I choked and gagged, and then jets of orange liquid squirted out of my beak.

"Oh for the love of _Cristo Redentor!_" I heard her yell over the sound of my own vomiting.

"Nope. I didn't ask for this. Nuh uh. All I wanted was to have a magical night with him, and even though I did, I got more than I bargained for. Blu, old pal, you are a troublesome bird…"

Once I stopped splattering the foliage below with my stomach contents, I lazily wiped my beak clean and coughed to get my breath back.

"I just… wanna… go home…" I moaned.

"Believe me, I want to _get_ you home too…" she said gruffly.

"Th-thanks for… the ride… Lisa. I'm g-going… bye bye… now… so tired…"

I caught one last glimpse of her unimpressed expression as the darkness oozed over my vision and sent me to sleep. I broke loose in my new dream and flew off on my own, shooting away from the real world in which I had grown supremely fond of.

My family had a lot to do with my fondness, but more and more, my good friend Lisa was becoming part of the picture. It was as if we were meant to stick our necks out for each other and help each other through life, there being so few of us left alive.

And I would hope that we could stay tightly knit forever and ever.

* * *

**(\ (\ /) /)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	9. Bonding, Part 3

**I really worked hard to churn out this update, so I hope you all enjoy! Though I must say, it is definitely going to get you guys thinking.**

**And I feel it's way better than my last update. Hopefully the comments will affirm my belief. Derp.**

**Read on, everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Bonding, Part 3**

"Blu, get up. I need to talk to you," I called to the frizzled lump that was my mate.

My gentle feminine voice must have gotten in contact with his brain, because he forced his eyes open and rubbed them wearily with his wings. He gazed at me as if I was an alien – though I assumed the same thing as I noticed his watered-down irises.

It was obvious my strained expression confused him, my eyes brimming with anxiety and concern.

"Good morning… Jewel…" he mumbled.

He struggled to push himself off of his back, but he squinted his eyes and flopped into the nest.

"Uhh… my head… it really hurts…" he moaned.

My heart clenched in my chest, causing me to reply, "You see? This is exactly what's got me all worked up…"

I grunted as I propped him up with my wings, positioning him so that he was leaning against my chest. Blu rubbed his forehead with his left wing to try and chase away his splitting headache, but it seemed to not help in the least.

He tossed a dizzy stare my way after refolding his wing, a frown evident on his face.

"Cheese and sprinkles… I need an aspirin…"

"Blu, it's clear you have a hangover. I am getting worried about you. Last time, you left to the club early in the afternoon, and you came after the time I asked you to be back. I don't know what's going on, but your frequent visits to the club are affecting you, and not in a good way."

"Huh? But… this… is nothing. It's just… a tiny headache."

"Don't even try to go there, Blu. You aren't physically healthy anymore. You drinking more than you should and coming home sick is not the way you should be living your life."

"Come on… Jewel… I'm fine… really. And on top of that… everything… is fine…"

I snorted and sat him up a little higher.

"I hear fibs coming out of that beak of yours. Honestly, I am afraid that you're going to go out one day and be involved in a terrible accident, all because you screwed yourself up with too much alcohol."

Blu heaved himself forwards and stood on his own two feet, swaying and almost tipping over. He then turned around in the nest and faced me, my gut clenching due to his substandard features.

"Okay… maybe I am… putting myself at risk… but the odds… aren't statistically… high. I will never… abandon you... honey."

He was trying to justify his actions according to me, but there was someone else he was forgetting about.

"What about our chick? What if he or she ends up without a father? It's a worst-case scenario, but it is still _possible._ I can't even wrap my head around a tragedy like that. That would be the end of my world."

He inched his way closer and laid a tender wing on my shoulder, kissing me warmly on the cheek.

"Jewel… I am in full control… of my life. Whatever risk… I am putting myself in… I can handle. You and our baby… mean too much… to me. I can't… and I won't… throw my life away."

His words struck a chord in me with their power and honesty, and I can say that a reasonable part of me was soothed. But as a mate and a mother, I would never be able to escape from the fear of something happening to him that could not be undone.

I loved him from the bottom of my heart and would never let him go either, but the recent turn of events had me on edge. It wouldn't be right of me to restrict his happiness and tie him down, but I believed that he was achieving such happiness in the wrong way.

I was running out of options.

I had to convince him to change his behavior before it drove a wedge between us... or before he ended up in a situation where he could not be saved.

"Blu, I only want you to be safe. And if that means that you have to cut down on your club outings, then that is a sacrifice you'll have to make. We have a child now, and you can't continue being… oh how do I put this… selfish. Yes, that's it."

His murky eyes opened a bit more, leading me to think he had seen the light and understood where I was coming from.

"Alright…maybe I have been letting myself go in the club. But I am hardly acting careless. You can trust that I won't engage in _anything_ dangerous or immoral."

I let out a long exhale, not having the courage to deny the male that I did indeed trust to an enormous amount. How much more honest and straightforward could he get? None, I concluded, and so I relaxed my tense body and busy mind.

"Yeah, okay, I get it. I'm not trying to be hard on you, Blu. It's just that my… obsession about your well-being comes naturally."

Blu smoothed out most of his ruffled plumage and cleared his throat.

"Oh no, your reasoning is completely normal. What kind of mate would you be if you _didn't_ fret over me every time I was gone?"

"Um, not a very respectable one," I pointed out flatly.

He quipped, "Exactly. But you are far from that. You are the best, juiciest, most caring mate anyone could ever ask for."

I blushed and said, "You know I'm a sucker for the compliments you seem to be full of. I-"

Right about that time, my stomach rumbled loudly.

My blush intensified as Blu grinned cheekily, and I continued to feel my gut vibrate as I placed my wing upon it.

"You are also a very hungry mate," he chirped.

"Yeah… I kind of noticed. About that…"

"You know what? I'll head out and snatch us up some fresh breakfast. How does a… mango sound, honey?"

"I'd like that, Blu. Just one, please."

"You got it. A plump mango for my plump Jewel."

He winked at me charmingly, and I blew an invisible kiss in his direction.

"I'll hurry back, beautiful, just so I don't have to miss your pretty face for too long."

I batted my eyelashes at him cutely, and he smirked.

"Teasing me, are you? Well, you'll have plenty of time to do just that when I return. Bye, Jewel."

"Bye, Blu. Be careful, you hear?"

He bowed in obedience and skipped out of the hollow, one navy feather coming loose from his back as he left. It danced around on the air currents and floated down in front of the nest, touching the floor silently.

I gazed at it for an instant longer, contemplating my discussion with its owner, and then let my thoughts roam elsewhere. I reached under my belly with my wing and carefully slid the egg out, resting it against my feathers so my body heat would continue to warm it.

"Your father can be a hassle when he's off doing his own thing, but not a day will go by where I don't love him with all my heart. You'll get to see for yourself how goofy and huggable he is once you hatch, little one. I may wish for you to break out today, but don't mind me. You just take your time. I'll always be here for you, my child…"

I rubbed the surface of the shell ever-so-lightly, thinking heavily about how far I had come in my once-lonely life… and who had been the one to stick with me on my journey to the present.

Blu, I realized, despite his flaws and the recent manner in which he was abusing his freedom, was someone I wanted to keep and hold until my time on Earth ran out.

There were always rocky times in every relationship, though this one was comparatively minor in the grand scheme of things.

Somewhere out there were the spirits of my family, wandering in the afterlife, and I knew they must be pouring so much pride onto me. I thanked them for doing so, and then asked that they splash some pride onto Blu as well.

My head clouded with thoughts about them, about Blu, and my child, I lapsed into a dreamy state after a short while. Over and over I stroked the egg, never taking my eyes off it, listening to the thudding of my heart all the while.

This is what life was all about: catching that one special male who aimed to please you every waking moment, basking in the love he sucked straight from his heart, and nurturing the tiny being created by your body and his.

I was so overwhelmed by the Seventh Heaven I found myself in that tears welled up in my eyes. One of them escaped and plopped harmlessly onto the shell, but I managed to contain the rest. A shaky smile surfaced on my beak, and I sniffled once before submitting myself to the silence I had broken.

My inner soul whispered to Blu the whole time he was gone, and it seemed to have drawn him back to me in record time. I wiggled the egg back under my belly as he tossed two mangoes into our home and then fluttered down into it.

Right then and there, I realized that his outing had turned out to be far from ordinary.

He had this excited look about him, not to mention his amusingly messy plumage. I was on the verge of asking him what had went down and shaken him up, but he beat me to it.

Wiping his forehead and looking me dead in the eyes, he squawked, "Oh boy… in the process of getting a meal… I almost became one! That python… almost got the drop… on me. Good thing… he didn't hide himself… well enough…"

Genuinely alarmed, I replied, "You better thank your lucky stars, Blu! Are you hurt?"

Waving his wing dismissively, he spouted, "No no no… I'm fine. Nothing like… a little brush with doom… to get your pulse pounding. Man… I am glad to be home… where it's safe."

He huffed and puffed on the spot for about fifteen seconds, and then hopped over to me triumphantly. He herded the mangoes along as he went, plucking one up when he moved in close to me. He held the tangy-smelling fruit right in front of my beak, enticing me to take a bite.

"Here you go. You're welcome, honey bun," he cooed.

I blushed and tore out a chunk, chewing the amazing insides and swallowing them with a loud gulp.

Smacking my beak and licking it, I cooed back, "Thank you very much, my handsome mate."

"Heh heh, it's nothing, Jewel."

"So, how's that headache of yours?"

Blu, in the middle of chewing, replied awkwardly, "Ith neathly goth. Ith feeth mulch butter."

"Huh? Come again?" I answered.

He sucked down the huge morsel in his beak and repeated, "It's nearly gone. I feel much better."

"That's good to hear."

Just as Blu was preparing to take the next bite out of his food, I playfully snatched it away. His beak halves met in a sharp _clack_, and he shot me an unimpressed glare.

"Stealing my food now? Not cool, man. Not cool."

"Not stealing, only borrowing. Open wide!"

I thrust the remainder of the fruit into his half-open beak, cramming it all in as the juices squirted out the sides. His eyes exploded open, and he hastily mashed the fruit before he risked choking.

When he had forced it down, he shook his head brusquely and grunted, "Urgh… was that attempted homicide, Jewel?"

I shot back teasingly, "Hardly, Blu. Just plain breakfast fun between me and you."

He coughed once and cawed, "Suuuure. How about you give me a warning next time?"

"Don't count on it, handsome."

I stuck a snappy grin on my face, one that encouraged Blu to remove his frown and replace it with a smile.

"Cheese and sprinkles! I forgot the one thing that matters most!"

Stunned by his outburst, I cawed, "Whoa! What on Earth are you talking-"

Blu wrapped his wings around my midsection and actually lifted me out of the nest. My feet were left dangling in the air he spun me halfway around, and I wrapped my wings around his muscular back to keep from slipping.

He then dipped me low as if we had reached the conclusion of a samba dance, closed his eyes, and nailed me in the beak with a heavy kiss. When our beaks parted, strings of saliva were stretched thin and broke.

Blu gazed down at me, eyes full of passion and honesty.

"I love you, my sweet sapphire."

I touched the side of his face with my wing and replied, "I love you too, my big, brave mate."

His eyes shimmered, and he lowered me onto my back. He then slumped down on top of me and kissed me yet again.

He did not let up, and neither did I.

After ten seconds or so, he rolled us over and handed me the dominant position. I broke away gently and half sat-up, his stomach cushioning my weight. Our pose suggested we were about to engage in a mating session, but that wasn't exactly true.

I was in the mood for some steamy foreplay rather than actual copulation, and so was Blu by the looks of it. There was no law that said we couldn't pleasure each other without resorting to sex.

"You're so beautiful… I wouldn't trade the world for you, Jewel. You're perfect in every way, and I am forever grateful that you are all mine."

That bubbly feeling rose within me as his words drifted off, showing itself in the form of the tears collecting in my eyes.

"Oh Blu… you never fail to make me feel wanted and needed. There is no better mate for me than you…"

He raised one wing and pressed it against my chest, sliding it down to my stomach and then going in reverse.

"I feel no different, my angel. You and I… we were always meant to be together, even if it didn't seem that way at first."

His other wing grasped my lower back, and he tipped me steadily forwards until our beaks met for the third time that day.

We kissed and kissed for a short eternity, Blu submitting himself to me and letting me control the pace. His wings never stayed still, sensually gliding over my entire body in a glorious rhythm. Mine weren't motionless either, squeezing me tightly against him and gluing our separate bodies into one.

If it wasn't for the egg, I would've never called off the ritual.

But it was by far the most important thing in our lives, one step beyond our attraction to one another. I eventually forced myself off of Blu and plodded to the nest, burying the egg beneath my super-warm feathers.

Blu simply remained sprawled out on the floor, never once taking his eyes off me as he panted to cool off. We saw no need to speak, our eyes and body language revealing our emotions wordlessly. After many minutes of soaking in the silence, Blu got to his feet and approached me.

"Honey bun?"

"Yes, Blu?"

"I'm sorry for not listening to you as well as I should about the whole club business. But I would like to go back today. Is that okay with you?"

I ran the pros and cons of his trip through my head twice, coming up with a decision… with a few rules tacked on.

"Yes, Blu, you may go. But only if you return _before_ sunset, and you have to _promise_ that you will egg-sit all day tomorrow. If I have to hunt you down because you stayed out past sunset, it will not be pretty."

"You have my word, fair Jewel. I'll be back early, if not on time. And I promise I will take care of the egg tomorrow."

"Then it's settled. Get out of here and go have some fun. Don't drink too much or try any funny stuff. Am I clear?"

"You bet, Jewel. I love you, and goodbye."

He tickled my cheek with a flowery kiss, and then he was on his way out. The sound of his wing beats lingered in my ears, and then all was quiet.

Now that he was gone, nothing required me to bother staying awake.

I curled my neck and used my left wing joint as a pillow, exhaling peacefully and letting my eyelids droop. Thoughts of that one-of-a-kind male I called my mate swirled around in my head like butterflies, carrying me away on their powdery wings to the land of dreams.

* * *

What was it about that club that sucked me to it with the force of a NIB magnet? Oh right, it was the dizzying sights, the powerful sounds, the inviting drinks, and most of all, Lisa. As I bounded through the door excitedly and skidded to a stop, all three of those facts became apparent.

The lights were spinning, the music was blaring, and the cute female known as Lisa was on the opposite side of the venue, nearly hidden from view.

She was all by her lonesome self, and a pang of guilt grabbed my gut as I realized I had not done any soul-searching for her since we discussed it. But I blew off my shame and donned a cheerful face, jotting down a mental memo that I would begin to seek out a few proper males that weekend.

I had not taken two steps when a certain macaw's voice nabbed my attention.

"Heya, Blu! You just can't stay away from this amazing place, can ya?"

I spun on one foot and hustled over to the bar, Marquez slapping me on the back as I leaned on the wood.

"You're darn right I can't, buddy! So, what's up?"

"The usual, Blu. Nothing out of the ordinary. Well, it's true that I miss that rowdy sister of mine, but she'll be back before I know it."

I nodded, and he bored into my soul with a quizzical stare.

"You alright, bro? Your eyes look a bit dull."

"Yeah yeah, I'm totally fine. It might have something will all the alcohol I'm drinking."

"That's a smart answer, bro. I bet you're right."

Marquez grinned and asked, "Would you like some more?"

"Eh, perhaps later on, Marquez."

"Alright then. No worries, man. Hey, I'll be back in a few. I think I ate some spoiled berries this morning, and I can tell they've upset my stomach, if ya know what I mean."

"Oh, um, sure! You take your time. I won't be going anywhere."

"Cool, Blu. Just sit tight."

Marquez hobbled off and squeezed out the door, a false tear dripping from his eye as he exited the club. I sighed and readjusted my weight, relaxing immediately prior to the startling tap on my wing.

I jumped and slammed my right foot into the wood, wincing as my eyes dropped upon Lisa.

"You made it nice and early, Blu! All the better for us, huh?"

"Ouch… yeah, I guess so. You… mmm… got any special plans for us today?"

"Not really. We'll just do what we've been doing. Oh, I have a super-crazy story to tell you! Let's head back to my table."

"Wait! I gotta tell Marquez-"

She ignored my request, grappling my wing and pulling. I had no choice but to apologize silently and hop on one leg until I could sit down.

Lisa sat down on my right and wasted no time in reiterating her story.

"Oh my gosh, Blu, you won't believe what happened this morning! I was in a banana tree, eating one of them and minding my own business, when suddenly, a snake slithers out from under one of the leaves! I went into panic mode and dropped my food, falling right out of the tree as it tried to bite me. I snatched my breakfast off the ground and hightailed it outta there. Trouble is, I was flying funny. And when I checked myself over, this is what I found."

She snapped open her left wing, revealing a large gap where one of her primaries had been stripped out.

"Yikes. Didn't you feel it? Didn't you bleed at all?"

"No, and no. Odd, right? Anyways, I gotta be more careful, or any one of my meals could be my last. I don't mean to sound insensitive, but man, I do not wanna die anytime soon. This girl's life is just getting started!"

"I hear that, Lisa. Actually, the same sort of thing happened to me this morning too."

She tucked her wing away and squawked, "You're joking."

"No ma'am, I am not. I got away unharmed, thank _Cristo Redentor_. I haven't had many close calls with predators, but they sure make me jittery."

"So true, my friend. What would I do if a predator finished you off? And not only me, but what would Jewel do? Her life would be destroyed."

Nervously, I said, "Yeah, it would. But enough of that negative stuff, really. Let's change the subject, if you don't mind."

"I agree completely, Blu. Sorry for getting sidetracked," she said sheepishly.

"It's okay. Forget you even mentioned it."

She squinted her eyes, and then said, "There! Consider it forgotten."

I did the same, and we both ended up laughing at our antics. When our chuckles tapered off, Lisa began to speak, but was interrupted by a male's voice that originated from behind me.

"Hey, Blu, I wanted to ask you if-"

It was not Marquez who said, "Pardon me, Blu, but may I join your conversation?"

I faced my visitor as Lisa stated flatly, "Oh. Hey, Ronaldo."

"Hello," he said cordially, but boringly.

"What brings you here, Ronaldo? Something you want to talk about?" I queried.

"Correct, _cunhado_. However, is there any way we could speak in private? That is, if Lisa here is okay with that."

His tone was not hostile, but it sure wasn't nice either.

"Sure, go ahead, take him. But don't keep him away too long. Blu and I have things to do," she huffed impatiently.

"Fine by me, Ronaldo. Lead the way."

I waved a temporary goodbye to Lisa as we walked away. She waved goodbye in return, and then glared ceaselessly at Ronaldo until we vanished.

I trailed him out of the club and around to the shaded side, sucking in a lungful of the crisp Brazilian air.

"Blu, I've noticed that you've been coming to this place more and more frequently. Every day, in fact. I think you went overboard on my suggestion. Your sudden change in behavior has me confused, Blu. And why do you look so tired? Have you been drinking to your heart's content as well?"

_Ha! Who does this Ronaldo guy think he is? Your father? Your father is long gone, Blu. Remember that. Don't let Ronaldo lure you into thinking what you're doing is wrong. Heck, there isn't even a reason to lie to him. Hit him with the truth!_

"I am not going overboard, Ronaldo. I know what I'm doing. My social life now has improved so much compare to before! Lisa has helped me come out of my shell, and I am grateful for her assistance. Have I been drinking? Yeah. Have I been drinking more than I should? Yeah. But hey, I am still functioning normally."

Ronaldo crossed his wings, criticizing me with his hard eyes.

"What does Jewel have to say about all this? I can't help but think you are neglecting her somehow. Have you been spending all your time here instead of taking care of her?"

_More false accusations. Typical. Tell him you _have_ been taking care of Jewel, just like a faithful mate should._

"How can you stand there and say I am neglecting my mate? Of course I have been tending to her needs and letting her know how dear she is to me. It's not like I woke up one day and didn't love her anymore. Geez, Ronaldo, I thought you had more faith in me than that."

He grumbled at the sound of my words, finding it impossible to refute my claims.

"Yeah, whatever, I guess I can't deny you. But there is one more thing I need to know."

"What?" I squawked.

"Just how close are you and Lisa getting? You two seem awful comfortable around each other, considering how much of an attitude she can have."

_He's talking about the fight they had when he said he didn't love her. What, does he think you're not happy with Jewel and are trying to get a little extra tail on the side? What a disgusting notion. Is he trying to say you are vulnerable to cheating on Jewel with Lisa? What an idiot! Prove him wrong and end this verbal fiasco._

"We're just friends, Ronaldo. Very good friends. But that's as far as it goes. I am the best friend she's ever had, which is something that came out of her beak, not mine. That makes sense, considering not only do you not love her, you stopped liking her too."

An irritated Ronaldo snorted and rolled his eyes, signaling a defeat.

"Better for her to be your companion, then. I don't want anything to do with her. But still, you better watch your tail around her, Blu. I've known her for years, and she is not as good-natured a bird as she appears to be. One of these days, Blu. One of these days…"

Sternly, I replied, "I'll be the judge of that, Ronaldo. I've enjoyed being around her all this time, so we'll see if and when my opinion changes, if at all."

"You do that, and don't blame me when she puts you in a sticky situation with no way out."

"Mmm hmm, whatever. Not gonna happen. Now, are you done interrogating me? I would like to get back to Lisa before the day comes to an end."

"Fine, Blu. Run back to your little pet Lisa. Have a nice day. And from now on, whenever I have the opportunity, I'll be watching you."

I too snorted at the angry vibe in his words, unfazed by the threat he proposed.

"Suit yourself. Have a nice day, _cunhado_."

I cleared my throat and excused myself, trouncing back the way I had come. I lightened my frazzled mood so as not to arouse Lisa's suspicion, taking a deep breath and smiling before flopping down next to her.

She gave me a one-wing hug and asked, "What did you and Ronaldo talk about, hm?"

"Oh, just recent stuff about my life."

"Did he mention me?" she questioned further.

"He said he didn't want anything to do with you."

"Ah, so he's still bitter, is he? He can just stay away from me too, then. I am done caring about that jerk. Blu, you got a live python lying around that I can hide in Ronaldo's nest?"

_Ooh, a morbid joke! That was a good one. Bet she's imagining him getting bit in between his legs and going into a seizure. Forget Snakes on a Plane. That's an example of Snakes in the House!_

"Not at the moment, Lisa. I'll let you know when I've caught one!"

She and I snickered and burst into laughter, spitefully turning his grim fate into something that should never be made fun of. But make fun of it we did, evidence of the ironclad connection that had long since formed between us.

All interesting topics used up and cast aside, we grew bored of chatting after an hour so. We ended up in a reciprocating routine, downing a cupful of alcohol each and then shaking our tail feathers side by side, only to repeat those two steps after taking a break.

Three cycles in, my conscious self was nothing short of Topsy Turvy.

My coordination was so skewed I had to refrain from dancing, and so drinking yet more fruity poison is what kept me occupied.

Around that time is when I told Lisa I loved her.

Not romantically – as I only showed intimate affection towards Jewel – but as a true, sincere friend. She was just so colorful and fun to be in proximity to, her willingness to strut her stuff and be herself a form of intangible intoxication.

She toasted me and our incredible friendship to one more beverage, and that was when my reality dived into the deep end.

No good would come of my floored physical state when I returned home, but my scrambled mind was unable to focus on any one thought for more than a few seconds. Jewel was no doubt going to grill me, though I at least hoped it would be prior to my curfew.

Lisa herself was wasted, but less so than I, for reasons I could not fabricate. She often changed shape and twisted into an exact replica of Jewel, but that was all a trick of my brain.

It was Lisa under the guise, I knew, and some innate biological mechanism would not let me defile myself with her.

Barely halfway through my fifth drink, my grip on the world as I knew it broke loose. My mind went blank, the interior of the club and every creature in it morphing into a numbing swirl of hues and forms.

Lisa escorted me to a hidden, cushioned room somewhere, and I became trapped inside the maze that was my own body. My memory ceased to function, rendering me a drunk ghost in a feathery shell.

I remembered nothing more after that point.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Are there dark times ahead for Blu as a result of his interactions with Lisa, or will everything turn out alright?**

**Toss me a review, and you all will find out that much quicker.**

**(\ (\ /) /)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	10. A Crime Like No Other

**Chapter 10: A Crime Like No Other**

The tight throbbing in my head is what woke me up, bringing me out of my alcohol-induced slumber and into reality. Something heavy, soft, and warm was pressing down on me, and I did not have an inkling of who or what it was.

Until I opened my dreary eyes… and came face-to-face with a slumbering Lisa.

Her strong odor surrounded me, her body heat flooded into me, but something else lingered in the air that frayed my nerves. The rosy scent of veritable passion was everywhere, accompanied by the faint, sour tang of sweat.

My entire body was damp, as was hers, our plumage ruffled and in a state of disarray.

We were in some sort of plush room made of vibrantly tinted fabric and lit softly by colored lights. I was reclined belly up on what felt like a couch, Lisa in turn reclined on _me._

One by one, the questions began drifting into my brain like an armada of airships.

_What in the world am I doing here? What are _we_ doing here? Why is she hugging me so intimately like Jewel always does?! Why is she on top of me?!_

A strange, transient sensation on my lower body boosted my nervousness, and so one frightening thought floated into my mentality.

_Is that her… touching my… oh no… does that mean we… Cristo Redentor help me…_

I nudged her and called hoarsely, "Lisa, wake up. C'mon, Lisa! I don't have time… to play games!"

She wriggled awful fast, as if she wasn't even napping to begin with, and blinked open her eyes. She stared into mine decadently, as if I was a deity who had bestowed upon her every earthly pleasure.

"Well well, good morning, my handsome Blu," she cooed, shifting her weight.

I felt that forbidden skin-to-skin contact between us once again, a pang of euphoria rising from my midsection. I shoved her off of me, causing her to land belly up on the other side of the couch. Aware that my… _intimate_ area was now fully exposed to her prying eyes, I hastily rolled onto my back and spun halfway around.

"I'm not _your_ Blu. I belong to Jewel… and no one else," I stated sharply, rubbing my forehead as the pain flared up.

Lisa simply lay there with her body showing: chest, stomach, and… everything else, and I forced myself to keep my eyes locked with hers. She folded her wings behind her head and donned one hell of a cocky, triumphant smile.

She was acting as if she was some glorious queen, a female who was on top of the world.

"Lisa… why did you bring me here? Why were you sleeping on me? And why… why does my head hurt?"

"Don't you remember, Blu? We shared a magical night with each other that would make any single macaw jealous. Then again, you were so drunk, I can see why you lost your memory…"

"Wha? Quit being secretive… and tell me. Ouch… mmm…"

Still grinning from cheek to cheek, she stood up and took one step in my direction along the couch.

"Blu, now I know why Jewel is so attached to you. You're a real pro when it comes to… showing affection."

"Wh-what do you mean?" replied shakily, taking a step back.

"The way you massaged me with your wings… the way you thrilled me with your tongue… the way you squeezed yourself oh-so-tight against me…"

My panic rising to even higher levels, I inched back once more as she approached.

"I am so happy I did what I did with you… because Jewel never would have shared…"

"What... did you do? Please… if it's what I'm thinking… I'm going to…"

I retreated one final step, my legs bumping into the arm of the couch and barring any more movement. Lisa ambled forwards, placed her beak less than an inch distant from mine, and opened it very slowly.

The words that flowed out next would have made me vomit if my stomach had any food in it.

"I never imagined how amazing it would feel to mate with someone. Blu, I can't even describe how wild you drove me, how much I begged for you to keep going. You and I had sex not one, not two, but _three times_. I couldn't get enough of you, Blu, and I wished you hadn't passed out from exhaustion. But you've satisfied me more than anyone ever has in my entire life, and more than anyone ever will…"

My gut clenched and my heart started pounding as I soaked up her words, that devilish glint in her eyes undeniable. Geysers of chilling dread and scalding despair erupted within my body, and I suffered a momentary lapse in consciousness.

When I snapped awake, I realized I had face-planted onto the floor.

I scrambled to my feet, assaulted by my aching skull and rapid breathing. Those were the symptoms that manifested in a macaw that had committed an unthinkable atrocity, defiled himself with one female while still loyal to another. And that macaw… was me.

I was Jewel's mate, her one and only love… and I had cheated on her… with Lisa.

I had drunk myself into a stupor and let myself screw the living daylights out of Lisa. I had turned myself into a willing, gullible freak, one mistake that had forever ruined my life and tarnished my oath of love to Jewel.

I couldn't run or hide from my insidious crime, only remove myself from where it had occurred and suffer as my grim secret poisoned me from the inside out.

"No no no… I can't believe this. This is bad… so very bad. Cheese and sprinkles… what have I done? Lisa… I have to leave… now! I have to get… away from here!"

That same cocky grin was still glued to her beak as she watched me explode in remorse, obviously being ever-so-proud that she had dragged me to hell.

It tormented me so much that I wanted to twist her head away and break her neck, just so that I wouldn't have to see it any longer. But since that wouldn't take care of the problem, there was one other option I didn't have the guts for.

And that was to snap my own neck with my bare wings and put an end to my miserable life.

"Do whatever you want, Blu. There is no going back."

She inhaled a smooth, joyous sigh and looked me dead in the eyes.

"You have two mates now, Blu. That's all there is to it. And you may also have more chicks on the way as well…"

That was when I ran.

I nearly tripped over my own feet as I bolted from the room, through the desolate club, and out the door. I hurled myself into flight and took off, having nowhere else to go but home. I was so incredibly late, Jewel was most likely gonna tear my head off.

I say that metaphorically, but I would have deserved it if she had beheaded me physically.

I was never going to recover from my grave folly until I was cold and lifeless. I wasn't enough of a male to admit my mistake to Jewel, too afraid to bring about the shattering of my world.

My dirty secret would forevermore live inside me like a shadowy beast, tormenting my trapped soul with wicked claws and gnashing jaws.

I was going to have to face Jewel and pretend nothing happened, that I was still faithful. I was going to lie to Jewel's face day in and day out with my words and actions. I had betrayed my one true love and forsaken my child, the sole things I held dear in this crazy, sinful world. I may have been a mate and a father, but I was also a monster and a failure.

And just like the former two, the latter two titles could never be taken away.

My headache had disappeared by the time I dropped into our hollow, but now it was my very spirit that ached with agony. I felt washed out and swore I had gone as pale as a ghost, but Jewel was at a loss to realize my inner turmoil. In fact, the burning anger on her face seemed to cloud her eyes make her indifferent to how I was feeling.

She was standing toe-to-toe with me, her wings crossed and a scowl on her beak.

"Tyler Blu Gunderson… this is the last straw! You were gone _all day _and_ all night!_ I was _this_ close to dying of worry! You are banned from going to the club for a whole month! BANNED, YOU HEAR ME? I AM ENDING YOUR ADDICTION HERE AND NOW!"

I used my wings to shield my ears from her furious squawks, lowering them once she fell silent.

"I accept your punishment! I… uh… decided to stop going back too. Really… I need to take an indefinite break from that place. I am so sorry for skipping out on you for so long. I am so so so sorry! Feel free to yell at me some more!"

"I AM TWO SECONDS AWAY FROM RIPPING YOUR TAIL… wait, huh? Why don't you want to go back?"

"Um… let's just say that things didn't go as planned. It's not… a good environment for me. Bad things are bound to happen. Yeah… I am done with clubbing for a long time," I squawked nervously.

"Well, this is certainly a coincidence…"

She then raised her voice and added, "But your apology doesn't it cut it! I am still very upset with you. You move your feathery butt over to the nest and sit on our egg right now! And you are _not_ to get up unless I say so. You got me straight?"

"Yes, yes, of course. I screwed up, and I am willing to pay the price. I'll do whatever you want me to, Jewel. I won't fuss or fight."

I resolutely marched over to the nest and eased myself down onto the polished oval, flashing my perturbed mate a shaky smile.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I am gonna head out for some me time, since I haven't had any since I laid the egg. And also because I don't feel like being around you right now. You stay there until I get back, got it?"

"Mmm hmm. I… I got it. Can you… um… bring me back some food if it's not too much trouble?"

"Argh, I guess so. I may be super mad at you, but I don't want you to starve. I'll be back in an hour or two."

A flustered Jewel vacated the hollow on beating wings, not bothering to say goodbye. And so I was stabbed yet again with another knife of hopelessness, another spurt of internal pain to go along with my ongoing torture.

When I thought of the female who had temporarily left me, the tiny life beneath me, and that demon Lisa… the tears emerged in slow and steady streams. With one single act I had become a worthless pile of feathers, a cheater who shouldn't be allowed to love or be loved from that day forward.

I shouldn't even be a part of Jewel's life anymore… but I couldn't bring myself to abandon her.

Jewel was going to be in bed with an enemy she never knew existed, and that enemy was me.

I was no superhuman creature, and so my tears ran dry after some time, leaving behind streaks of salt on my face. But my emotions operated differently, capable of remaining foul and stagnant until coerced into doing otherwise.

In my head I imagined myself hunting Lisa down and attacking her, even though that fake scenario did me no good. That was simply how my conscious mind functioned in the face of the disaster that I had brought upon myself. Oh, I was so irrevocably angry with Lisa that I held a grudge in my heart that would never vanish.

But I could never be more pissed at her than I was at myself.

When Jewel returned, her sleek and glistening plumage meant that she had bathed herself. Her beauty only made me even sicker, considering the fact that I had mated with the almost-unattractive Lisa.

Jewel's teal eyes were still icy with disappointment, not kind and inviting as they usually were.

"I'm back, Blu. I brought you a dragon fruit," she announced dully.

She walked over and sat the greenish orb down in front of the nest with more force than necessary. She then stationed herself on my right, just out of wing reach. Crouching down, she dined on her food, shooting me unhappy glances ever so often.

Silently I ate my own food, if only for the sake of my empty stomach. It was wordless, our breakfast was, Jewel's hostility towards me radiating from her like fog.

When my portion was gone and I had licked my beak clean, I let out a melancholy sigh and stared down at the sticks that made up the nest.

"I hope you learned your lesson, Blu," Jewel advised, her gaze focused on the outside world beyond our home.

"Sometimes, a lifestyle isn't as nice and rewarding as you thought it would be. And that's when you have to draw the line and say, 'Maybe this isn't the best thing I should be doing.' "

I sighed again and felt a frown form on my beak. She was right, only it was too late for me to turn back the clock and avoid my escapade with Lisa.

Far too late.

"Yeah. I...I learned my lesson."

"I know everyone isn't perfect and we all make mistakes, but-"

"But _my_ mistakes are worse than other peoples' mistakes..." I said sullenly.

_You got that right, Blu. How could such a smart bird like you make such a ridiculous choice? Huh? Well, it seems you've lost your intelligence. You disgust me, moron. Congratulations._

"Oh Blu, it's not like that. You already admitted that you showed a period of bad behavior, so now it's time for you to turn yourself around and recover."

_Recover? Hah! Impossible. If only you knew what your mate has done, Jewel…_

I heard the shuffling of feet, and the next sensation I picked up was Jewel placing her wing on my back. I was not worthy of her soothing touch and would have brushed her wing off had I not battled the urge.

To antagonize her even more was something I would not do.

"You may be giving me an especially hard time right now, but I will always love you. No matter what you do, that will never change."

_I can think of one exception, dear Jewel…_

"Yeah, sure. I bet you love me less than you did yesterday, before I took off."

"That is not true, Blu. Don't even think anything like that. C'mon, why don't you cheer up? You should be happy I am not Nigel. He wouldn't treat you so well."

The joke was not sufficient to get me to smile, and Jewel noticed this.

"I can't cheer up until you do. And who knows how long that is gonna take."

Jewel exhaled a cloud of sugary breath and asked, "Is something wrong, Blu? Why are you so down all of a sudden? You can tell me anything."

_If Blu did, they would be his famous last words before you killed him._

"Well… you see… I kind of…"

"You kind of what?" she pressed further.

"I… I… oh, nevermind. It's nothing. Just something personal that I will have to figure out on my own."

"Are you sure? Is there any way I can help, Blu? I am here for you."

"No… no there's not. This is for me to solve on my own. No offense, Jewel."

"Okay then…" she muttered, convinced I was telling the truth.

Only I wasn't.

She slid her wing off and remained where she was, leaning on my right side. I shifted carefully to accommodate the added weight, breathing out remorsefully.

"Blu, I love you."

My heart burst and my breath caught in my throat as she said those three words. Replying to her was the hardest thing I had ever done.

I stuttered out, "I love… you too… Jewel."

I still loved her to the ends of the Earth, but I no longer deserved her.

And so the beast continued to feed and devour me, bit by bit.

Jewel drifted off into a midday slumber as the minutes ticked by, but I was too hurt to even dream of napping.

I would be thrown into a nightmare that was not much different from my conscious state anyways.

One hour later, I was forced to leave my post to use the restroom. I eased Jewel onto the floor without waking her, stepped outside and took care of business, and then went back to incubating the egg.

Sixty minutes later, Jewel's peaceful doze was brought to a close by the spontaneous arrival of Ronaldo. He scrutinized me even as we shook wings and exchanged greetings, trying his best to read me.

He failed in that regard, thank the stars. Jewel's presence is what lifted his spirits and barred him from acting overly-curious and shifty, granting me a tiny iota of relief.

She offered to bring him a meal, but he refused, stating he had previously stuffed himself with a banana.

They hit it off with the kind of geniality shown only by siblings, conversing about anything and everything. I deliberately excluded myself, commenting only when I felt the need to do so.

Ronaldo was worried about my depressed condition, but he didn't try to pry any information from me. He only went off of what Jewel told him, and that was that. He agreed with her about my string of bad choices, but was appreciative of the fact that I was now walking along the path of good.

But the more pride others invested in me, the more I wanted to beat myself senseless.

Jewel and Ronaldo thrust me into solitude about an hour of chatting, embarking on a brother and sister bonding trip. To the north sector of the jungle they went, happy as can be and promising they would be back soon.

I plunked my head on my shoulder and encircled myself with my wings, closing my tired eyes and letting my consciousness fade into a sort of static limbo. My mate and brother did indeed return in a timely manner, about two and a half hours or so later.

And surprise surprise, Lisa herself trailed them by a few seconds.

Things were tense with her and Ronaldo in the same area as each other, but nothing was blown out of proportion. I was severely uncomfortable with her around, a disturbing look in her eyes and a smug smile on her face.

I was the first one she greeted, as if she was out to spite me to the max.

As she shook my wing, she cawed, "Hello, Blu. How has your day been so far? Excellent like mine, I hope."

"Yeah… excellent. That's a… great way to describe my day."

I was being so sarcastic it burned, earning eye rolls from Jewel and Ronaldo and a chortle from Lisa. She hugged me fervently before exiting my personal space, purposely unnerving me.

"So Blu, when do you plan to go clubbing next? I wouldn't mind joining you. After all, we had such great _fun_ yesterday!"

I gulped down a thick lump and replied apprehensively, "Heh heh… I have decided to stop clubbing for a long time. Yesterday was… enough fun for me. Sorry… Lisa."

"Pfft. Suit yourself, Blu. Though I want a repeat performance, I might as well be thankful of the amazing stuff we've already done."

"Repeat performance? Please explain, Lisa," Ronaldo asked tersely.

I blurted, "No no no, she doesn't need to. It's… uh… trivial stuff. Really!"

Jewel bored into me skeptically and queried, "Are you hiding something from me, Blu? You sure are acting weird."

I spewed out, "Of course not, honey bun! Nope. Not hiding anything. No ma'am."

An awkward silence settled upon us, Ronaldo eyeing Lisa, who eyed me as I eyed Jewel. I held my breath, begging for a change of subject. Magically, Ronaldo was my saving grace.

"Okay… that was odd. Anyways, I need to step out for a sec. Nature is calling."

I cleared my throat as he skipped out to relieve himself, fiddling with my wings. Moments later, my _cunhado_ stuck his head into the hollow, his eyes shining like Christmas lights.

"_Meu_ _Deus_, why didn't I think of it sooner!"

Jewel asked curiously, "Think of what sooner, Ronaldo?"

"There is one slice of _cultura brasileira_ Blu hasn't experienced yet, and now is the chance to show him."

"And what slice are you referring to, _cunhado_?"

He looked my way and smiled slyly.

"Come with me, Blu. It's time to play some soccer."

All of us save for Jewel gathered around a smooth, well-sized pebble a few feet away from our home. My mate hauled the nest from our home and set it next to the tree, so that the splendid sun could warm the egg autonomously.

Jewel then hopped over to us and motioned at the gray stone with a flick of her foot.

"So, that is gonna be the ball? It's gonna hurt if one of us gets hit, you know."

"Soccer is a risky sport, Jewel. I am going to keep it as real as possible."

Jewel smacked her beak teasingly.

"It's obvious we should divide up into pairs. Blu and Jewel, you are one team. Lisa and I are the other. We score if we get the rock past your home tree. You score if you get the rock past… um… that dead bush over there."

"Got it," Jewel and I said at the same time.

"I can't help but feel our team is at a disadvantage," I squeaked.

"Oh come on, Blu. Didn't you ever watch a soccer game back home in America?"

"Maybe a few, Lisa, but-"

"Then you already understand the rules of the game. Now please, less talking and more kicking!"

"Wait a minute, Lisa. We are only allowed to use our feet, wings, and head, but no beaks."

All but Ronaldo nodded in agreement, and we took our respective positions on the make-believe soccer field. Lisa took a running start and nailed the pebble with her clenched foot, sending it straight for my skull.

And so our observation of Brazil's most important pastime commenced.

In spite of how tough and cocky everyone else played, my heart wasn't in it. My incompetence led to Ronaldo scoring two goals, while I myself scored none. I wasn't in the mood to kick the rock as hard as I needed to or move fast enough to deflect it.

So basically Jewel did all the work of attacking and defending while I floundered around, half-assing the whole time.

At one point when the score was tied four to four, Jewel launched the pebble my way, and I hurled it towards Lisa rather fast. Lisa hurled it back by smacking it powerfully with her wing, me being the one who was supposed to counteract it.

I jogged backwards to give myself an extra bit of space to react, but chickened out and ducked in fear as stone barreled towards me. I reflexively closed my eyes for a split second, hearing a dull _thunk _directly behind me.

I whirled around, spying the pebble lying innocently on the earth. And to my horror, Jewel was sprawled out on her side, wings pressed to her forehead.

"It hurts! It hurts so bad! Someone… anyone… HELP!"

"Jewel!" I yelled, sprinting over to her like feathered lightning.

I skidded to a stop in front of her chest, each one of her sobs like a kick to the gut.

"Jewel, what's wrong?" I pleaded, receiving no response.

I peeled one of her liquid-stained wings away and saw a smear of scarlet between her eyes, steady trickles of blood running down her tear-dampened face.

"What… the hell… Blu? You… let… it hit me! Unh... my head… I swear…"

"I'm sorry! I… got scared! But if Lisa wouldn't have thrown it so hard, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Hey! Don't even try to blame me, Blu," Lisa protested, sidling up beside me.

Ronaldo interjected, "Honestly, Blu, you could have swatted it with your wing. It was your fault Jewel got injured, and no one else's."

"Yeah. What he said," the other female added.

"But Lisa… she… I… oh cheese and sprinkles. Jewel, please… I'm sorry," I moaned, burying my face in my wings.

"Tulio… I need to see Tulio. Ronaldo… can you carry me?"

"No problem, Jewel. Blu might drop you and end up injuring you even more."

I could feel him glaring daggers at me, even through the primaries on my wings.

"Thank you. And Lisa… will you bring… my egg?"

"Consider it done, Jewel. I won't let anything happen to it."

"Okay. Ronaldo… please hurry…"

I uncovered my face to see Ronaldo already airborne, my pain-wracked mate slung below him. Lisa glided over to the nest and skillfully plucked up the egg, banking softly to chase after Ronaldo.

How much more negativity and heartbreak could I take before I went insane? How much more agony was Jewel going to suffer through because of my idiotic, careless choices? If only some Harpy Eagle had descended upon me right then, impaled me with its talons, and taken me to my doom.

But alas, it did not, and so I forced my weary, crumbling self into the air.

All I had done was cause misery to be cast upon my one and only love, and it was ripping me apart. The tears welled up in my eyes as I drifted in beside Lisa, whose complex expression summed up my situation to a T and made me feel like utter trash.

I had spiraled so deep into a sea of guilt and hopelessness that I felt myself choking. I didn't deserve to be called anything anymore; not a mate, a father, or a friend.

This was my third strike in relation to how completely I had corrupted my relationship with Jewel. Just like Lisa's malevolent, boastful smile said, I had met my match.

And on top of that, I had just struck out.

* * *

**And so the storm begins...**

**(\ (\ /) /)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	11. Suffer In Silence

**A/N: Think of this as a filler chapter, but still holding plot-related significance. Let me say this: the best is yet to come, and is right around the corner. And by corner, I mean update.**

**Enjoy, everypony! (Enjoy, everyone, for you non-bronies out there.) :P**

**Gotta avoid offending the masses of brony-haters, eh? Just sayin'.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Suffer In Silence**

If only I had died in my sleep that night and met my necessary end. That way, I wouldn't have had to endure the internal torture of seeing Jewel smiling at me lovingly when I awoke.

I smiled back, but it was hollow.

I was doomed to suffer in silence for the rest of my meaningless life, every tender word I said and every affectionate gesture I performed classifiable as a lie. I was guilty of being a dirty cheater, and I would also be guilty of building this façade of deception to prevent Jewel from ever realizing the truth.

There was no way I could forgive myself, nor could I ever fathom telling Jewel what I had done.

I was trapped, with death being the only refuge I could hope for. But just as I lacked the courage to admit my disgusting mistake, I lacked the courage to take my own life. Perhaps one of these days I would be subject to a _fortunate_ run-in with a predator and be taken from this world, but I couldn't count on it.

I was forever the prisoner in the body I had used to betray my lover, and that's all there was to it.

"Good morning, Blu. Did you… sleep well?" Jewel quietly asked, her beak opening wide as she let loose a yawn.

"Yeah. I slept… well."

"I'm glad. So did I, in case you were wondering. Don't you just love dreaming sweet dreams?"

_Ha. The only visions that play out in Blu's head are nightmares. His cheerful dreams perished along with his honor._

"Heh, yeah, I do. Wish I could have them more often, though. The one I had just now… it wasn't so pretty."

She formed a small frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You want to talk about it?"

"No... not really. It's… it's over with."

_But your waking nightmare will never cease, you greedy fool._

She cocked her head to one side and presented her cheek to me.

She cooed, "Morning kiss, handsome?"

I obliged, smooching her fuzzy feathers. The beast within me proceeded to give my soul an aching kick.

I flinched and clutched at my stomach, to which Jewel responded, "You okay? Are you hungry?"

"Hungry? Oh... um… a little."

"I'll head out and bring you back some food. How does a… banana sound?"

"That sounds great. Thank you, Jewel."

"No problem, Blu."

She weaseled her way out of the nest, cushioning the egg's fall as it tilted over onto its side.

"Whoops. That was a close one," she squawked.

Jewel then lifted her head and locked eyes with me.

"I'll be back in a flash, Blu. You know what to do."

"Okay. Stay safe, honey bun. I… I love you."

"I love you too, Blu."

With that, Jewel hopped into the peach-tinted Rio dawn and sailed away on beating wings. I stepped to the right and picked the oval up, bringing it to eye level.

I sighed remorsefully and mumbled, "Maybe I'll be gone before you hatch, so that… so that you won't have to meet me, your despicable father. You're better off not knowing me at all…"

I set my child's capsule down and lowered myself gently onto it, feeling my belly feathers mold around it completely.

_You're making great sense now, you pathetic waste of feathers! Too bad you couldn't put your gifted brain to use yesterday. Nothing would have ever gone so terribly wrong…_

I hung my head and sandwiched it between my wings, shaking it from side to side. The mental walls that repressed my emotions crumbled away to dust, and pure sadness burst forth.

I sniffled and sobbed profusely, refolding my wings so my hot tears wouldn't stain them. I stared at the floor as I cried and cried, the globules of water cascading from my eyes splattering on contact with the hard surface.

I literally broke down then and there, caving under the stress of my grave mistake.

"I… I have to tell her. She has… to know. I have… to be punished. But then… no… I don't want… to lose her. I can't… speak… the truth."

_You've already lost her, Blu. You just don't know it yet. _

"What do… I do? Someone… anyone… please help me…"

_You either confess, or sink deeper and deeper into your regret. And when you hit the cold, dark bottom, you will go insane. Your choice, you slimy backstabber. _

"I want to die… just die. Disappear forever… and never come back…"

_It would be so easy to make it look like an accident. Just fly around, find a Bushmaster, and kick it in the scales. It will bite you and flood your body with venom, and your life will come to an end._

"I've already given up… on fighting. Maybe I should…"

_Consider it for now. I want to taunt you for a few more days. If you don't want to confess and endure Jewel's fury, then allow me to torment you without pause instead._

I sniffled loudly and wailed some more, kicking myself twice in the side of the head.

I lifted myself off the egg so my heaving stomach wouldn't put it any danger, sheltering it with the primaries on my right wing. My tears changed tactics and oozed out of my eyes slowly and steady, dribbling down my cheeks.

My oxygen-starved system forced me to breathe deeply in a pulsing rhythm, though the rich supply of tepid air did nothing to ease my lachrymose state. It was simply too much, the fact that there was no easy way out, and that was why I continued whimpering.

A small number of tears were still leaking from my eyes when Jewel returned with our breakfast, and she haphazardly dropped the bananas as she entered.

Shocked and concerned, she darted over to me in an instant.

"Blu, what's wrong? Why on Earth are you so upset?"

"I've just…. been thinking… about things…"

"What 'things' are you talking about? It isn't like you to lose your composure like this."

She slid her wing under my beak and raised my head so that our eyes met.

"I want to help you, Blu. I'm your mate. It's what I'm supposed to do."

"You can't. I have to… solve this… on my own. Please Jewel… don't ask me… about it… anymore."

Her stunning teal eyes shimmered with worry, and she used her supple wing to wipe the fluid from the rims of my visual organs.

"I understand, Blu. I guess… I guess I'll respect your wishes. But it kills me to see you like this…"

She spun around and dragged one bent yellow fruit over to me, peeling it deftly with her beak. She gripped it near the flatter end and presented the exposed tip to me.

"This is for you, Blu. Eat, and maybe you'll feel better."

I hesitated, knowing I was the last bird on the planet who should have been the recipient of such kindness.

But Jewel's melancholy expression scrunched my heart into a ball, compelling me to acknowledge her gift. I bit off a tiny chunk and processed it, Jewel urging me with her eyes to have more.

I sliced off a larger chunk this time and chewed it heartily, the mushy pulp becoming caked to the insides of my beak. I unglued it with my tongue and swallowed it with a gulp, the faintest of smiles manifesting on my face.

Jewel inched the remainder of the banana closer, whispering, "That's it, Blu. Have some more…"

I devoured the banana piece by piece, Jewel basically feeding me like I was a newborn human baby. She discarded the flaccid peel by tossing it out of the hollow, and then munched on her chosen item of nutrition.

When she had completed that fundamental task, she waddled over to the nest.

"May I join you, Blu? I bet you would appreciate some close company."

"Yeah. There's plenty of room. Come on in..." I said solemnly.

She hopped inside and nuzzled herself against my left side, wrapping her right wing around me.

"How is the egg, Blu? Still safe and sound?"

"Of… of course it is…" I replied, my voice less than enthusiastic.

I brushed it in her direction with my wing, and she cast her eyes upon it for a few moments. She tucked it under her belly with a smile and a sigh, looking my way immediately after.

"I'll always be able to rely on you to nurture our chick, Blu. In spite of your rocky choices, I can see you have the spirit of a good father in you. You'll do wonderful when it comes time to raise him or her."

_He's gonna need the practice for when the rest of his offspring come into the world. And I'm not talking the ones created by his sperm and your eggs..._

"I admire your faith in me, Jewel. I really do. But I wouldn't assume so much about the future. Things may very well be different than how you expected them to turn out."

"Are you getting all nerdy on me again?"

"No… I'm… well, maybe I am. I just don't want you to be… disappointed if I don't perform as well as I should, for any reason."

"I won't be, Blu. And besides, we're both new to this parenthood thing, so we'll tackle it together. Sound good?"

"Yeah... it does. You truly are all I ever wanted in terms of a mate."

_I think your one night stand with Lisa kind of degrades your credibility, idiot. But it's whatever. Keep spinning your web of lies. You're already entangled in it, so what does it matter?_

Jewel hugged me heartrendingly and laid her head on my shoulder.

"And so are you, handsome. You mean so much to me, and I adore you with all my heart."

I kissed her head feathers and watched as she closed her eyes in residual bliss.

As I turned my head away, I let slip one solitary tear and felt it plop onto my foot.

I sat there for over half an hour, my second-rate lover napping contentedly. My stomach gurgled as it churned my food, or maybe that was the growling of my personal abomination.

Not once did Jewel stir due to the rumbling noise, but the disturbance at the end of those thirty minutes did.

My _cunhado_ glided into our home and opened his beak, but I flicked my head in the direction of my lover. He got the message and shushed himself, tip-toeing over to us stealthily.

He grazed the side of her neck with his wing and mumbled, "Rise and shine, Jewel. I am here to see you."

"Huh… what… leave me alone…"

She snapped awake upon recognizing Ronaldo and grew coy.

"Oh, hey. How… how long have you been here?"

"Less than twenty seconds, Jewel. I didn't have to wait long at all."

"Oh, well, that's good. How are you?"

"_Absolutamente perfeito._ And you?" **{Absolutely perfect.} **

"The same, Ronaldo."

He turned his attention to me, puzzled by my weariness.

"Something bothering you, _cunhado_? Are you sick?"

"Pardon the pun, Ronaldo, but lately, Blu's been feeling… well… blue."

"Basically," I squeaked out.

"C'mon now, cheer up, old buddy. You have such a splendid female to support you in your time of need. You should be happy."

_That's like asking a dead, wilted flower to come back to life. Impossible, Ronaldo. Impossible._

I answered dully, "You have a point. But some things… are easier said than done."

Ronaldo nodded his agreement, but said, "Just work at repairing your mood. Something that is broken can always be fixed… in my opinion, anyways. I have a hunch it applies to you too, _cunhado_."

"I have all the time in the world to find out, huh?"

"That you do, Blu."

_How about all the time in the world to realize it's hopeless? You will never be quite the same, Blu. Oh no._

Ronaldo squatted down onto his belly in a sitting position, his legs being covered up beneath him. He held his head at an angle and looked from me to Jewel and back again, apparently contemplating something.

He then straightened his head and quipped, "You two have come so far together, and it astonishes me. A shy _Americano_ like you earning the favor of the gem of the rain forest… it's quite the magical fairy tale."

He inhaled a preparatory breath and held my mate's gaze.

"Jewel, I apologize if this brings back bad memories, but I was never meant to be yours. Even though we were lovebirds in the past, Blu was destined to be a part of your heart. He risked his life for you, something I never had the chance to do."

Ronaldo grabbed my attention with the twist of his head.

"And you, Blu, are the perfect fit for a wild bird like Jewel. How can I ignore the fact that opposites attract when the evidence is right in front of my beak? You may have your flaws, and I mean that in the nicest of ways, but you are committed 110 percent to Jewel and a more dependable mate than I could ever be."

_That's it. This is the last statement I am going to make. Trade places with Blu for one minute, and you would tear your heart from your chest, Ronaldo._ _You definitely possess the strength to mutilate any rival… including yourself._

The beast writhed like a confined snake, offended by Ronaldo' skewed perception of me. Ronaldo was wrong about me in so many ways.

If only he knew…

My breathing increased in pace as his misguided admission sent me on the guilt trip of the century.

If only he knew_…_

"_Cunhado_… I… I don't know what to say. But how… how can you think so highly of me… when you consider… my mistakes? Jewel is an angel… I am not."

He rolled his eyes and hopped closer to me.

"Ah, but Blu, mistakes are what help us develop our identities and improve our personalities! How are you supposed to learn right from wrong without doing things wrong in the first place? That kind of knowledge doesn't show up in your brain at random. It can either be taught or demonstrated, but since you lost your family, you missed out. Until you met Jewel, that is."

_Nope. No comment. My nonexistent beak is sealed. Wait__…_ _crap…_

Jewel asked petulantly, "Are you taking after Blu in the nerd bird department, Ronaldo?"

"That is up for you to decide, Jewel. I am simply repeating a life lesson of mine," he fired back with a smirk.

Jewel said, "Blu. I agree with him, nerd bird or not. What about you?"

I turned to face her, my breathing still elevated.

"Mmm hmm. I totally agree…"

"You having a heart attack, _cunhado_?" Ronaldo joked, pointing a primary at my upper body.

"No. What you said… it affected me deep down. You really… know your stuff."

He grinned haughtily, slapping me once on the back.

"I could never compete with you, _cunhado_. You carry the 'smartest bird I know' trophy. I am proud to call you my brother-in-law."

A pang of extreme guilt rippled through my gut, and I couldn't stand the awful feeling. I stifled a potential regurgitation and swallowed a pool of my own saliva.

"Jewel… please excuse me. I need some… fresh air."

"Oh, okay Blu. Take your time."

I scurried outside and ran out to the end of a stout branch, quelling another wave of bile that tried to erupt from my throat. I was reaching my limit. The raw, acidic shame was poisoning my soul… the very essence of who I was.

I stared endlessly into the picturesque blue sky, that was free of clouds, and that was when I saw it.

A Harpy Eagle circling high above, scanning the terrain below for its next target… its next meal.

It was the Brazilian equivalent of a raven orbiting above a doomed animal, ready to take the plunge and feed upon the warm corpse when that animal breathed its last. That eagle was merely an allusion, a transmutation of the proverbial raven that meshed more intuitively with my inevitable demise.

When fate slammed down its trump card and the repercussions of my sins came full circle, that would be it. A bloody, agony-riddled demise it would be for me. But I demanded that it not be quick and merciful.

I wanted to grovel in the pain as long as possible, to be tortured rather than executed, because I deserved no less.

I watched the apex predator continue his sentry duty for the longest time… until he dived. A grayish needle streaking down from the sky, he was but a blur as he homed in on his oblivious victim.

In that moment, the symbolism became glaringly apparent.

Dread coalesced with the guilt for a one-two punch that chased the breath from my lungs. Someone… somehow… was going to divulge my secret… and all I had ever known and loved would be stripped from me.

It was an unquestionable premonition of the living hell that was to come and engulf me as swiftly as the eagle plummeted.

* * *

**You guys must be thinking this by now: Stop the brohoofs, RAS! You're abusing them!**

**(\ (\ /) /)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	12. Punishment, Banishment

**A/N: Whew... finally... an update. I've been working on some fics of my own that will be published this week, so that's why this update was delayed.**

**And hspar, when you read this, know that I am moving the rest of this chapter that was supposed to be here, to the NEXT chapter. I didn't know this chapter was gonna span two days, and so I didn't write it to keep my word. Agh don't kill me.**

**Anyways, onto the update! Enjoy, everypony!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Punishment, Banishment**

Someone in the physical world was messing with me, tapping lightly on my forehead with a soft item. It tickled me as much as it irritated me, and the haunted dream in which I was mating with Lisa melted into nothingness. I gave a shiver and groaned as I peeled open my eyes. The very creature that had taken advantage of me was in my home, an unimpressed, perturbed expression on her face.

I immediately darkened and rubbed my eyes, astounded that Lisa would have the audacity to barge in unannounced. Not only that, she rudely entered when _Ronaldo_ was here.

He had opted to spend the night with Jewel and I, something he had not done since we met. He was literally two feet from Lisa, snoozing in the rear of the hollow, his head on his wing. Jewel was right beside me, still napping; there was no way I could have a conversation with Lisa at this moment.

If she decided to bring up the "incident" between us and Jewel and Ronaldo awoke… I would not be leaving this hollow alive.

I guess I could say the same about Lisa, even though she had wronged me so completely I felt nothing for her anymore.

"Lisa, what are you doing here?" I grunted through a clenched beak.

She whispered, "We need to talk. Come with me. Now."

"About what?"

"You'll find out soon enough. No more questions."

She resorted to crossing her wings and tapping her foot expectantly, wracking my nerves as I planned my exit. I squirmed out of the nest at the speed of a tortoise, praying that Jewel would remain upright and not tip over.

Pretty soon, my trembling right foot was the only thing I needed to extract. In my anxiety my foot clipped a twig, causing a clicking sound to disperse throughout the tree cavity.

Jewel exhaled audibly and mumbled, "Blu… wait… where are… you going?"

Ronaldo stirred as well, and I seized up as if a gun had been aimed at my skull. I pleaded to _Cristo Redentor_ that they stay asleep, fearing my imminent destruction. One second later, they went still, no other sounds issuing from them.

I turned around and glared knives at Lisa, shooing her out with my wings. I hopped along after her to the rim, and we immersed ourselves in another tropical-tinted dawn as we took flight.

Lisa guided me to a stout cannonball tree a good fifteen feet away, and we drifted into a hollow halfway up the clean bark. I smoothed out my feathers and locked eyes with her, pent up sickness and fury bubbling up inside me.

It was then that she spoke in an accusatory tone: "Blu, why didn't you come and see me yesterday? Not the kind of respect I would expect from a mate. You treat Jewel so well, so how am I any different?"

I fired back, "I was with Jewel and Ronaldo all day yesterday, and she wouldn't let me leave. She made me incubate the egg."

I inhaled and added harshly, "And you know what? I… I never wanted to be your mate! Only my friend! You used me and abused me!"

She snorted and stepped closer in a hostile manner.

"Oh, really? That doesn't fit too well with how you acted that _one_ night. You were very into our lovemaking session then, Blu. Don't even sit here and lie to me."

I growled in frustration and stomped my foot.

"Ugh, I am not lying! You ruined my life! Don't you get that? Why are you so obsessed with me when I am intimately bonded to Jewel? I can't understand your motivations for the life of me."

She put on a vicious smile and moved even closer, her tail swaying this way and that.

"Isn't that what love is, Blu? A passionate obsession that you and I should be comfortable with? Hm?"

I went slack-beaked.

"You… you must be joking. Why on Earth would I love someone else when I already have Jewel!?"

"I think a better question is this: Why would I _not_ love you? If you are good enough for Jewel, you are good enough for me."

She leaned forwards and kissed me right on the beak, attempting to mingle her tongue with mine. I shoved her away and spat several times, an awful taste in my mouth.

This genuinely angered her, and she got to her feet in a flash.

"Hey! What's the big deal?"

"I… I hate you! Why won't you get out of my life and stop clinging to me? You are the reason I am going to go insane with regret!"

"You are seriously starting to act like Ronaldo, and I refuse to be rejected again. I know you love me, and you _have_ to love me, so say it!"

"No! That is one thing I can't say and won't say! I am outta here, Lisa!"

I whipped around and stormed off, only to feel a painful tug on my tail feathers. I stopped short and turned my head around, spying Lisa's foot clutching my tail like a vice.

"You aren't going _anywhere_, Blu. Try me."

I muttered incredulously, "Who… who are you? A demon in disguise? A succubus in the form of a macaw?"

"No. I am your mate… and I am also something else…"

She sucked in a deep breath and said wickedly, "I am also a mother-to-be."

The words didn't register in my brain, and my beak moved of its own accord.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. I am pregnant… with your children."

A few moments of silence passed in which I stared into her eyes… and saw the gleam of truth. And then... that silence was splintered into a thousand minute fragments.

A female voice shrieked, "You are _what_ with _whose_ children?!"

My gaze darted to the opening ten paces away, and it was Jewel who came in, trailed by Ronaldo. Dread as cold as an Arctic wasteland filled my entire being as they cast demanding looks upon both of us, and I realized zero hour had come for me.

Lisa released my tail and stepped around to my right side, leaning on me in a casual, mocking pose.

"Je-wel, Ro-nal-do, what a surprise. Did we wake you? Oh, so sorry."

Lisa pouted like a baby, a gesture meant to spite our visitors.

"What in the hell is going on here? We heard you two arguing even from the hollow we were in!"

I hobbled away from Lisa and put a few inches of space between us, my attention riveted to Jewel.

"You see, Jewel, Blu and I are more than friends now. So much more. As a result of what he and I did together just the other day… he and I are mates."

She sighed decadently and finished, "Ah… isn't love a wonderful thing? It brings everyone closer to each other and also brings new life into the world…"

Jewel's eyes went as wide as an owl's, and I was sure that, underneath her plumage, her skin turned the pale ivory of a mammoth tusk. Ronaldo gasped and took two appalled steps in reverse, swamped by monumental disbelief.

She blasted Lisa with a murderous look and said scathingly, "You… I knew you would be trouble… from the start. But now… you have gone too far… you _cadela_. Get out… just get out now." **{Bitch} **

"Oh ho, name calling are we? At least I am not some stupid idiot who can't realize what is right in front of her face. I stole Blu right out from under your beak, and never had a _porra pista_! He is my mate now, and there is nothing you can do about it. You are-" **{Fucking clue} **

"Shut up! SHUT UP! I swear… if I get my claws on you…"

"What, are you gonna tickle me to death? You're_ patético_ e _fraco_. Fighting you is a waste of my time… time that I don't have." **{Pathetic and weak} **

She marched right up to Jewel and growled at her, and then marched to the rim of the hollow. She turned around and spit on the floor very near to Jewel's feet.

"And you know why? Because I am pregnant with four eggs. It is _over_ between you and Blu. He is nothing but a liar and a cheater to you. But to me, he is one hell of a handsome guy and an expert at sex. So, see you around, _cadela_. Try not to hurt him too bad, because I'll need him to be around when I lay _our_ eggs."

Lisa winked at Jewel and took off in no hurry at all, leaving me all alone to face the wrath of the two deadliest birds on Earth.

After Ronaldo and Jewel watched her go, they slowly revolved around and pinned their full attention to me. Ronaldo's face practically melted off due to how enraged he was, his eyes narrowed like a hungry snake's.

And Jewel… she fared even worse in response to the news.

The tears welled up in her eyes and streamed down her face as she went into full-body trembles of annihilating fury and despair. It was so terrifying and intense… I was paralyzed on the spot and afflicted with dread that made my insides contort.

I wouldn't have wished for even Nigel to witness such a devastating, gut-wrenching expression.

"How… how could you… do this… to me?!" she half-sobbed, half-shrieked. "You… mated with… that _aberração_… and hid it… from me? You even got… her pregnant? You… betrayed me… like it… didn't even matter? You… you _bastardo!_" **{Freak, bastard} **

Jewel inhaled a desperate breath and shook her head in pointless denial, flinging globs of fluid in all directions.

"Blu, I can't even begin to understand why. I hope… I hope you burn in hell. I might even send you there myself… if Jewel doesn't murder you first. I once thought you were a reasonable bird, but now, you are nothing but a despicable, worthless pile of feathers! I want to choke the _life_ out of you!"

"Blu… I can't… believe this. You made me… into a fool… your mate… the mother… of your child. I… I…"

I lurched backwards one step, my wings slumping to my sides.

"Jewel, please, you have to-"

Without warning, Jewel's emotions exploded with the force of a nuclear bomb.

She tackled me with all of her might and slammed me against the wall, knocking every ounce of breath right out of me. She snarled like a wild animal and grabbed hold of my chest with her claws, squeezing with animosity-driven strength.

They dug in so hard they gouged my skin and drew blood, sending torrents of stinging pain throughout my nervous system.

She thrust her face as close to mine as she possibly could and screamed, "Why did… you… do this… to me!? Was I not… enough for you!? Did you decide… one day… you didn't love me… anymore… and you went… to Lisa… for some… cheap sex!? ANSWER ME!"

"Jewel… wait… let me explain! You don't… know… what happ… argh! Let go! You're hurting me!"

"I know… all I need… to know! I hate you… I hate you... I HATE YOU!"

She spun in a brisk quarter turn and chucked me across the hollow, sending me flying like a lightweight pillow. My neck snapped back as I hit the wall, opening up another wound on the back of my skull. I slumped over onto my left side, warm blood oozing down the back and sides of my neck.

I moaned and rolled over, lifting myself up with my wings. I had not raised myself three inches when Ronaldo jumped on my spine and pinned me down, winding me once again.

His leaden foot crushed my throat against the wood, cutting off my airway and strangling me. I gasped and writhed as I suffocated, powerless to dislodge him and inhale.

"Get off… I can't… I can't… breathe."

"Do you like it, Blu? Huh? _Você fodendo como ele?_ You hurt Jewel deeper than anyone ever will, and this is how I am going to repay it! This is… what… you… deserve!" **{Do you fucking like it?}**

My oxygen-starved body went into overdrive as a last-ditch resort, and I removed him with one final, savage buck. I gagged and wheezed pitifully, half-conscious and feeling like a fish out of water.

I could not move a muscle, as they were on fire from the exertion and lack of essential oxygen. I simply lay there in a miasma of pain, knowing there was more to come. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jewel hunch over and collapse against the wall, wailing incessantly.

"No no no… this can't be real. _Cristo Redentor…_ what do… I do!? What... do I... DO!?"

Ronaldo scrambled to his feet and slunk over to me like a skilled hunter, as bloodthirsty as a vampire. I didn't know how much more of a beating I could take before I succumbed.

Maybe it was for the best that my punishment led to this being my last day alive.

He hit me in the side if my stomach with a soccer-level kick, flipping me onto my back. He then administered another overpowered blow to my midsection, his foot arcing down like a hammer and smashing square into my stomach.

My back arched upwards and my claws curled in due to the pulse of vomit-inducing pain, my wings creeping down and holding my gut. I sank back down and squeaked out unintelligible words, my head resting in a small pool of the blood that was still leaking from my skull.

Jewel, in her anguished condition, heaved herself off the wall. She grabbed my wings and flung them open, standing over my lower body in a highly sexual position.

"You… backstabber!" she hollered through her tears, as she slapped me across the face from right to left.

"Jewel… give me… a chance…" I gulped, tears erupting from my eyes.

"I trusted you!"

She swatted me in the other direction.

"I didn't… Lisa… she…" I whimpered.

"You… killed me… inside!"

A third slap.

"I meant… nothing… to you!"

She dragged her claws along my side and cut me open.

"Jewe-augh! Stop! Please... stop!" I begged in futility.

"What will… I tell… our baby?"

She lacerated the base of my neck.

Don't kill… me… please... don't…"

"We… are… THROUGH!"

A slew of tears dribbled onto my chest as she leaned back, raising her foot high in the air for a treacherous attack. In one swift motion, she swung it down and slashed her claws across the most sensitive part of my body.

There were no words to describe the agony of the aftermath, though the closest comparison was someone impaling my cloaca with ten shards of glass.

My scream was so shrill it caught in my throat, and I drifted further and further away from consciousness. My body could not handle anymore trauma, my heart beating furiously and my brain humming with absolute pain.

My world caved in on itself as I was granted one last glimpse of Jewel's malicious face and the dying soul behind her damp irises.

"Jewel… I'm… sorry…"

The forlorn exhale slipped from my beak, and then I blacked out.

* * *

When I came to, I sorely wish I hadn't, because my body felt as if it had been pancaked by a steamroller. It was as if every bone was crushed into powder and every organ smashed into jelly.

I could hardly breathe, I was unable to move, and for the umpteenth time, I wanted to die.

I forced open my sticky eyes and saw a tree just a few feet ahead, one single hollow drilled into it. I could hear terrible cries of anguish spilling from the inside, awful feminine noises that reminded me of something _I_ had done. It was Jewel bawling her eyes out because I had cheated on her, and a part of me was glad that she and Ronaldo had beaten me to a pulp.

My cloaca stung as if it was being poked by dozens of tiny needles, a sensation of fiery pain that overpowered all the others. My head swam sickeningly, and for a few moments it actually felt like I was losing my grip on life altogether.

That was when an azure shape crept to the edge of the hollow and peered down, her expression and sobs punishing my senses. It was Jewel, the one who no longer loved me and had cast me from her life forever. And then Ronaldo appeared next to her, feeding off of my deserved misfortune like a vampire.

She made no effort to speak for the longest time, simply stuffing the air with her strained whimpers to torture me in light of what I had done. After three minutes she fell silent, and then she shot her hoarse voice down at me like an arrow.

"You… are not… my mate… ANYMORE! Don't… bother… coming… back… EVER! You… are… DEAD… to me!"

She began whimpering weakly as she turned away, removing herself from my line of sight.

Ronaldo then opened his beak to demolish me as well, and seeing the tears of rage trickling from his eyes was a vision that was seared into my brain.

"If I _ever_… see you… within _fifty feet_… of Jewel… I will make… you wish… you _died_… as a _chick_."

He, too, stepped away from the rim so that he could comfort her, his half-sister… and my former mate. I struggled to lift my head up, raising it a maximum of two inches off the forest floor.

"Je-Jewel… please… wait… help me…"

There was no response, and my head fell back down.

There was nowhere left for me to go, no one else for me to love, but any place was better than here. The blazing sun beat down on my stomach wounds and irritated them, the effect even worse on my butchered cloaca.

I rolled over… and the loudest scream of agony I had ever ejected exploded from my beak. I stood up… and I yelled with such force that my voice broke. I couldn't speak any more after that; my throat was defunct.

I took one minute step, shuddered in pain, and sucked in a sharp breath.

And another.

And then another.

And still another.

Over the course of five minutes, I limped further and further away from my home, Jewel, and my child… all that I treasured, but was no longer entitled to be near. Once I was a fair distance away, I halted and turned only my head. The tree was blurred, shorter than it used to be, and completely silent. I exhaled a saddened breath.

"Goodbye… Jewel. You're… better off… without me. Ronaldo… will make… you… and… our child… happy…"

I set my sights on the jungle ahead and continued limping, slogging on for another two minutes. Unable to go no further, I collapsed and felt myself slipping away into unconsciousness.

One of the last things I saw was the brown-and-black tail of a Bushmaster a few wingspans in front of me, slithering into a bush and leaving me behind.

_Come back and kill me… please. I have no more reason to live._

As my thoughts were only audible by me, my order went unnoticed. My frail mind and even more frail body caved yet again, and I passed out under a beam of golden sunlight.

* * *

Murmuring… something was murmuring to me, and it sounded too clear to be coming from inside my head. I freed myself from my nightmare and groaned as I awoke, every inch of me throbbing in pain.

I turned my head towards the source of the mumbling and spied two black masses with plump bodies and huge beaks.

I staggered to my feet and called, "Wha… who's there?"

"It's Rafael and Eva," the male on the left said coldly.

"What… what are you doing here?"

Eva spoke up and said darkly, "Some friends of ours and a bunch of the locals have been talking about a severely beat-up blue macaw that had passed out in the middle of the jungle."

"So we went to your hollow to see if she knew anything..."

Rafael snorted and inhaled a thick breath.

"And that was when we found out the truth."

Eva crossed her wings, and a sweeping beam of moonlight landed upon her, revealing her sinister expression.

"You, Blu, are the lowest male on the planet. You are even lower than dirt. _Como você poderia ter sido tão incrivelmente estúpido?_" _Por que você iria trair o seu verdadeiro amor e ter um pouco de sexo secreta com que suja pássaro Lisa?_"**{How could you have been so incredibly stupid? Why would you betray your true love and have some secret sex with that filthy bird Lisa?}**

Her words stunned me so much that my eyes watered.

"Rafael… Eva… I didn't… mean to. You… don't… understand. Lisa… she-"

Eva cut me off rudely.

"Spare us your excuses, Blu. You did something no trustworthy, thankful mate would _ever_ do, or even _think_ of doing. Jewel was right for punishing you and banishing you for good."

The moonbeam moved away and plunged Eva back into darkness, and then Rafael cut me with his dagger-like voice.

"Faith is _the_ _most_ important part of love, and you broke it into a thousand pieces, Blu. You've proven that you're not good enough for her, and that is why you need to stay away from her and let her live in whatever peace she can."

The tears overflowed and trickled down my face, and clammy chills raced up and down my spine.

"Rafael… Eva… I can't go on. If you don't… help me… I won't… be alive for… much longer…"

Looking them dead in the eyes as a second moonbeam brought them into perfect clarity was almost impossible.

"I don't… want them to… hate me. Please… tell them… I am so… so… sorry. I made… a mistake… that I can't… undo. All… I have… to offer… Jewel… and Ronaldo… is a sincere… apology. They need… to know… that I… care… enough… to apologize. I just need… that much… redemption. Can you… tell them… that… for me?"

"Why should we? We owe you nothing. _Nothing_. In fact, Eva and I have already decided that you are no longer our friend either."

I broke down and stuffed my face into my wings, my tears springing forth.

"Why? Why are… being… so evil… to me? Just tell them… I'm so sorry… and then… you won't… ever see me… again. It's… that easy. I'll be gone… and you… won't ever have… to care… about me…"

"Why? Because if Rafael and I don't, you're gonna keep coming back to us and begging like the piece of trash you are? Is that it? Are you trying to bargain with us, hm?"

"No… no… no… I'm not. I promise…"

"Hah. You promised Jewel you would love her always, and look how you two have turned out. Not one word you say can be trusted. Realize it now."

"But Rafael… I'm not… lying. Why won't… you do this… for Jewel's sake? She's done… nothing wrong…"

The toucans fell silent, but I could feel their raging stares frying my back.

Eva then said scathingly, "You have a point, even though it means nothing to us. Too bad you're thinking clearly _after _you've screwed your life up. Your chick is never gonna stop wondering where his father is and why his mother won't tell him…"

"Are you… gonna do it… then?"

There was another break in their speech, while I continued sobbing like a wimp who had been bullied. I couldn't tell if they were mumbling to each other, as the pounding of my pulse inside my skull was as loud as a bass drum.

"Out of the goodness of our hearts, we'll do it. And you better not be anywhere near here when we check back."

I didn't bother asking if they were threatening to hurt me or swearing to.

"Okay. And just so… you know… there will be… nothing here… but empty… ground."

"Good. If this will get you to take your black heart somewhere else, we might as well go against our consciences and tell Jewel what you said."

"Okay... Rafael. I get it…"

"See you never, stupid _amigo_," he spat, and then flung himself into the air on his large black wings.

"At least Jewel will be the tiniest bit happy to know that you've disappeared. And you know what? I don't want your goodbye. Save it for someone who cares, lower-than-dirt Blu."

Eva took her leave as well, leaving me to face the scary night alone. I surpassed my limits yet again, confused as to how my body could take a lifetime's worth of strain in so short a time and continue to function.

I lay on the cold ground and curled up into the fetal position, grabbing my tail and bending it forwards to an awkward degree. I tucked it against my chest and wrapped my wings around myself, my beak chattering and my mouth going dry.

"Jewel… oh Jewel… they're right. I don't… deserve to... hold you or… smell you… or kiss you. And the same… goes for… our baby. I lost the right… to have... a family… to have… friends… and to have… love…"

My right eye peeked through a gap in the canopy and met a moonbeam head-on, the light blinding me temporarily. I slammed my eyelids shut and nibbled on the tips of my tail feathers, something all birds did when their emotions went out of control.

"Jewel… I hope… you have… a nice life… with our son… or daughter. He or she… needs you… more than they… need me. Take care… of our baby. He… shouldn't suffer… because… of my… error…"

Jewel would never be blocked from accessing my thoughts, which was simply another way for my subconscious to harass me and make me feel so very bad. I exhaled the mournful sigh of a "lower-than-dirt" thing and let my drowsiness envelop me.

It was nighttime anyways, and I should be asleep.

_Yes, that's it. Relax and let me take you away, so that I can set another of my dastardly nightmares upon you. Oh how I relish seeing you scream and writhe and cry inside my twisted dream… a dream you gave me the power to create..._

The jungle was plenty dark, as the moon was constantly being blocked by clouds I could not see. My passage into sleep was brief and uneventful, there hardly being any change in what my eyes could detect.

And true to form, I was a witness to my life-wrecking past as the nightmare played out.

That being said, I could gain no respite when I was awake or asleep, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that notion wouldn't change. It was the perfect storm for a male like me, a male who had cast his future into the churning waves without any hope of salvation.

It was no surprise that in my nightmare I did the same, so that the world would be rid of the demon that I was.

I leapt off the cliff and plunged into the angry seas, sinking into the freezing abyss as my instinct to breathe ensured my death. The water rushed into my lungs and suffocated me, one last bubble of air escaping my beak as my body shut down and my eyes closed for the final time.

* * *

**======/)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	13. Jungle Massacre

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update, guys. I've kinda lost my mojo, but now I am slowly gaining it back.**

**I think that this chapter kind of sucks from an execution standpoint, but you guys will probably think differently. It also sucks from a diferent point of view, but I will leave that to you all to figure out. It's pretty obvious. ;)**

**There, I got everything off my chest. ****So huzzah, here is a new chapter! Enjoy as always, and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Jungle Massacre**

The entire rainforest was abuzz with commotion, as if every macaw who called this lush ecosystem home was squawking about something very important. It was no surprise my slumber was cut short, voices from both far and near pounding on my eardrums and waking me abruptly.

I blinked open my eyes and got to my feet, seeing nothing out of the ordinary in my immediate surroundings. Aching pain rippled from my head to my tail, but compared to the agony of yesterday, it was nothing.

I inhaled a shaky breath and stretched my wings, wincing as my muscles protested the action. Most disturbing of all was the soreness just past my legs on the underside of my body.

A memory of the knockout slash Jewel had administered to that very spot crept into my mind, but I shoved the image away as fast as possible.

My throat was severely parched and my stomach pitifully empty, and so I made it my top priority to seek out a source of water and food. I simply started walking in the direction I was facing, hoping it would lead me to either of the necessities my body was demanding.

I eased myself through a wall of ferns and stalked past a banana tree, the chatter of dozens of macaws pouring down on me like a rainstorm of sound. I stopped and glanced up, spying at least five macaws of various species perched among the curved yellow fruit.

I dodged a banana peel that one of them dropped nonchalantly, stepping to the side just before it smacked me in the face. I faced forwards again and resumed hobbling, hearing words such as "murder," "violence," "ripped up," and "horrible."

Something told me it was more than over-hyped gossip, but what they were talking about exactly was very hard to determine.

I had moved about two feet away from the tree when a male Scarlet Macaw whizzed down and landed hard in front of me, bringing me to a halt.

"_O que aconteceu com você, estranho?_ _Será que você é atacado por esse animal também?_" he asked, his accent bold. **{What happened to you, stranger? Did you get attacked by that animal too?}**

I sighed and replied in a hoarse tone, "_Você não quer saber o que aconteceu comigo. Mas você poderia explicar o que animal que você está falando?" _**{You don't want to know what happened to me. But could you explain what animal you're talking about?} **

"Eu acho que você ainda não ouviu a má notícia. Dois tucanos foram encontrados mortos esta manhã, coberto de cortes e contusões desagradáveis . Toda a floresta está preocupado que quem fez isso com eles pode atacar novamente." **{I guess you haven't heard the bad news. Two toucans were found dead this morning, covered in nasty cuts and bruises. The whole jungle is worried that whoever did that to them might strike again.}**

"Isso realmente é uma má notícia. Alguém sabe quem fez isso ou que os tucanos eram?" **{That really is bad news. Does anyone know who did it or who the toucans were?}**

The male shook his head.

"Ninguém viu o criminoso, mas conseguimos descobrir quem são as vítimas estavam." **{No one saw the criminal, but we did figure out who the victims were.} **

"_Quem_?" I asked, leaning slightly closer. **{Who?}**

"_Rafael e Eva_," he answered in a low tone.

My head was sent reeling, and I took a step back in shock.

_Rafael and Eva, the King of Carnaval and his mate… dead? But… but… how? And who was cruel enough to kill them?_

"_Tens a certeza de que são eles? Eles estavam vivos ontem! Eu ... eu conversei com eles!"_ **{Are you sure it's them? They were alive just yesterday! I ... I talked to them!} **

The male narrowed his eyes and crossed his wings.

"_Você honestamente acha que eu iria mentir sobre algo tão sério?"_ **{Do you honestly think I would lie about something this serious?}**

"Não… claro que não. Mas eles costumavam ser os meus bons amigos. Eu… eu não posso acreditar que eles estão mortos." **{No... of course not. But they used to be my good friends. I... I can't believe they're dead.} **

His expression became less hostile, but it was still laced with anxiety. "_Todo mundo está sofrendo muito, estranho. Estamos todos de acordo que este não é o trabalho de um predador aleatória. Este é o trabalho de alguém mais inteligente ... e mais mal._**" {Everyone else is hurting too, stranger. We all agree that this isn't the work of a random predator. This is the work of someone more intelligent... and more evil.}**

He inhaled a quick breath and added darkly, "_Este é o trabalho de alguém com um plano."_ **{This is the work of someone with a plan.}**

I could picture the grisly scene in my mind, their ornately-tinted bodies smeared with blood.

It was a scene that made my gut clench, and I regretted conjuring it up. I clenched my eyes and wiped my mind clean, and then brought myself back to the real world.

The cruel world, even.

I had the option to simply thank the macaw for telling me about the incident and leave, to carry on with my own ruined life. But the last sliver of goodness in my soul wanted me to go and see them, gain some final closure.

The burden of not saying my final goodbyes would never lift, and I didn't want to die with another black mark in the record book of my life.

"_Você poderia me levar a eles? Quer dizer, se você está bem com isso. Se não, então-" _**{Could you take me to them? I mean, if you're okay with that. If not, then-}**

He pointedly interrupted me.

"_Não, eu… posso fazer isso. Eu já fui para a cena uma vez. Eu posso lidar com isso." _**{No, I… can do it. I've already been to the scene once. I can handle it.} **

"_Obrigado. A propósito, qual é o seu nome?"_ **{Thank you. By the way, what's your name?} **

"_Sem problemas. Meu nome é Casimiro. Qual é o seu?" _**{No problem. My name is Casimiro. What's yours?} **

"O _meu nome e… Blu." _**{My name is… Blu.} **

"_Prazer em conhecê-lo ... Blu. Sinto muito que tínhamos de encontrar nesta situação. Mas de qualquer maneira, apenas siga-me." _**{Nice to meet you... Blu. I'm sorry we had to meet in this situation. But anyways, just follow me.}**

"_Sim senhor." _**{Yes sir.} **

He spread his wings and lofted into a ground-skimming flight, and I did the same. My wing joints were tight and sent out pulsing signals of dull pain, but I bit my tongue and ignored the discomfort.

Moments later, as my stomach quaked within me, I was reminded of my unfulfilled physical needs.

I called out, "_Casimiro, você se importaria de me ajudar a encontrar um pouco de água para beber e comer alguma coisa pela primeira vez? Eu tenho medo que eu vou cair morto…" _**{Casimiro, would you mind helping me find some water to drink and something to eat first? I'm afraid I am going to drop dead...} **

He slowed his pace and twisted his head around.

"_Oh. Amigo, com certeza. Eu sei onde encontrar um lago fresco com alguns arbustos baga saborosos podemos parar. É sobre mais um minuto ou assim adiante." _**{Oh. Sure, friend. I know where to find a fresh pond with some tasty berry bushes we can stop at. It's about another minute or so ahead.} **

"_Obrigado,_ _Casimiro. Obrigado."_ **{Thank you, Casimiro. Thank you.} **

He answered, "_De nada_," and rotated his head back so he could navigate. **{You're welcome.}**

_Poor Rafael… poor Eva. What did you do to deserve such treatment? You were both so lively, so devoted, so happy. You even found the will to help me in my darkest hour, even though you should have shunned me like the filth I am. I hope you've found peace, wherever you both have gone…_

Casimiro stayed true to his word and led me to a small grove, a shallow pond in its center and fruit-bearing plants around the perimeter.

Behaving like an herbivore-turned-carnivore, I crammed as many berries as possible into my beak and flushed them down with huge gulps of water. I don't know if he was disgusted, but he certainly was shocked by my ruthless manners – better yet, my lack thereof.

He didn't denounce me directly, but I could tell he was uneasy by the way he kept his distance and averted his eyes. When I was done ravaging the grove and had cleaned up my sopping, juice-stained face, I apologized.

Nothing mattered to me anymore, but I was only being courteous for his sake.

We promptly resumed the journey and trekked northwest, arriving at the site of the heartless double slaying after a short flight. Birds of every variety were everywhere, milling about on the ground and in the air like paparazzi. We pushed our way through the broken ring of birds surrounding the toucans, and the grotesque reality stole the breath from my lungs.

Rafael and Eva were in equally ugly shape; no mortal bird could've survived amount of damage that they had taken.

Wings nearly stripped bare, skin marred with dozens of cuts, legs twisted at unnatural angles. It was as if they had been tossed into a blender and eviscerated. I stifled the urge to vomit, not wanting to lose the precious, half-digested slurry in my stomach, but the dry heaves had their fun with me.

Casimiro took to patting my back, standing in front of me and blocking my view of the corpses. When my brain instructed me to stop retching, I coughed one last heavy cough and sucked in a huge bubble of oxygen.

"_Você está bem, amigo? Você não tem que ficar mais." _**{You okay, friend? You don't have to stay any longer.} **

"_Eu estou bem. E sim, tal vez seja melhor que eu vá…" _**{I'm fine. And yeah, maybe it's best that I go...} **

I opened my beak to bid goodbye to him, but an eerily-insightful thought stopped me cold.

_They were alive after they left me late last night, and then this morning, they turn up dead. But who… wait… oh no… could it have been… her? Has she become that much of a lunatic? Could she have the guts to kill?_

_"Qual é o problema, amigo?" _**{What's the matter, friend?} **

Casimiro's louder-than-average voice ended my trance, and I brought my gaze level with his.

"_Eu acho que sei quem pode ter feito isso. Ela é o mesmo tipo de arara como eu, e seu nome é Lisa. Ela sabia quem eram e onde viviam ... ea última vez que a vi, ela estava louca. Você sabe, como seu cérebro estava desarrumada."_**{** **I think I know who might have done this. She's the same kind of macaw as me, and her name is Lisa. She knew who they were and where they lived... and the last time I saw her, she was crazy. You know, like her brain was messed up.} **

"_Então você está me dizendo que há uma arara psicopata solto na selva? Perfeito! Agora ainda mais pânico vai se espalhar!" _**{So you're telling me there's a psycho macaw loose in the jungle? Perfect! Now even more panic is going to spread!} **

"_Eu não sei quem mais poderia ser, Casimiro. Pedi-lhes para ir a algum lugar e fazer algo por mim ontem à noite e esta manhã, eles aparecem mortos" ._**{** **I don't know who else it could be, Casimiro. I asked them to go somewhere and do something for me late last night, and this morning, they turn up dead.}**

"_Isso significa que ... isso é tudo culpa minha. Eles morreram por causa de mim…"_ **{That means... this is all my fault. They died because of me...} **

Casimiro's eyes quivered as he failed to come up with a reply, and I slumped like a limp doll as another leaden sphere of guilt landed on my soul. I stomped the ground and shook my head, my subconscious rattling my skull with its tormenting voice.

_Look what your treachery has caused, Blu. Now those close to you are getting caught in the fray and losing their lives! If you hadn't begged them to go and talk to Jewel, Lisa never would have found them! You know damn well it was her, and you set them up! How many more birds are you going to stab in the back?_

I marched away from Casimiro and shoved my way through the wall of feathered bodies, staring unflinchingly at their motionless black, white, and scarlet bodies.

_Rafael… Eva… I'm sorry. I know my apology is meaningless, but I still have to say it. I sent you to your doom... because of my selfishness. Jewel will never want me again… and I shouldn't have even bothered asking you… to fix something that is unfixable. Once a traitor, forever a traitor…_

I backed away from them as a few rogue tears pooled in my eyes, executing a saddened turn and heading for Casimiro. But halfway through the turn, a blaze of unmistakable color flashed in the right corner of my vision. I halted and focused on what had created the flash, and my heart leapt into my throat.

Jewel and Ronaldo were less than ten feet away, the latter's wings wrapped around the former in a comforting manner.

Jewel's head was hung low in mourning, intermittent globules of fluid dripping from her eyes. Ronaldo was hugging her the way _I _used to hug her, his constantly moving beak next to her right ear.

I was frozen to the spot, practically out in the open where they could see me if they happened to turn their heads.

She was still the supreme beauty I had fallen in love with, and the perfect mate I had forsaken. I went lightheaded for many seconds, my pupils dilating and my beak dropping open.

And that was when she noticed me.

Her expression churned through a range of emotions, starting at bewilderment and ending up at anger.

"I couldn't help but murmur, "Jewel…"

One short second later, Ronaldo espied me as well, and I swore his expression turned as vicious as a snake's. Jewel shed more hot tears and stalked off into the crowd, Ronaldo mimicking her.

The instant his tail vanished, I found myself jogging after them, desperation fueling my footsteps. I squeezed in between the chattering creatures as efficiently as I could, closing on the two bobbing azure heads.

I was nearing the outside border of the congregation when I caught up to them, Ronaldo's tail within wing-reach.

"Jewel! Please, wait! Don't leave!" I called out, my squawk outdoing the jittery talking of the throng.

They ground to a halt, and Jewel pierced me straight through the eyes with her anguished, tear-soaked leer. I stumbled and ceased all motion, as if her gaze had erected an invisible wall in front of me.

"Go away! I never want… to see you again! I wish you were lying dead on the ground like _they_ are!"

Her whip-like words lashed me right where it hurt, my tears spilling forth.

"Jewel, please… I'm so sorry! I promise I'll never… make that mistake again! Please… give me… one more chance! I can't live… without you!"

She wrenched herself from Ronaldo's grip and lumbered for me like Godzilla, shoving me hard in the chest and knocking me on my back. A circular space opened up as the onlookers scrambled in reverse, countless pairs of eyes now riveted to the spectacle before them.

"Shut up! I owe you… absolutely _nothing!_ You failed me! You lose! Game over!"

She tromped back over to Ronaldo, and he caged her with his wings, a guardian who could not be defeated. He opened his beak and snarled threateningly at me, a multitude of gasps erupting from the stunned noncombatants.

"Jewel… I love you. Please, don't go. I just-"

Ronaldo issued another guttural squawk, silencing me.

"Once a cheater, always a cheater! There is no hope for you, Blu. Have a nice life."

He and Jewel locked eyes with each other victoriously, sending a message without resorting to speech, and then took to the skies in unison. They faded into the undergrowth without once glancing back, taking my salvation with them.

I heaved myself to my feet, sniffling like a chick and haphazardly drying my face with my wings. The scores of birds all around were mute and unflinching, their exasperated gazes settled on me and me alone.

Their statuesque poses and robotic blinking chilled me to the bone, akin to having a bucket of fresh ice dumped onto me. I hobbled backwards to make my escape, taking four steps before whirling around.

I bumped straight into Casimiro, and he grabbed my sides with his wings.

"Blu… you cheated on the most gorgeous bird in Brazil? But… why? You two were meant to be…"

"No… no we weren't…" I moaned.

I thrust him away and charged like a marathon runner, using my wings to propel me over the righteous birds. I dropped back down on the other side and jogged awkwardly away, dim pulses of pain flaring up from my intimate area with each step.

When the clamoring of the macaws I had swiftly departed had fallen silent, I sat down at the base of a nearby tree and whimpered into my wings.

Jewel dashed my dwindling hopes of saving our relationship, my efforts all for nothing. There was no telling where she had gone; she might even be leaving the sanctuary altogether to avoid crossing paths with me. Our child would be going with her as well, forbidden from ever knowing who his or her biological father was.

But with Ronaldo around… he might as well be my stand-in for the rest of my child's life.

Thoughts of suicide bloomed in my head, and I stashed them away for when the need to use one of them arose – a need which was growing ever-stronger and more compelling. A fast death or a drawn-out death… I would subject myself to either one.

As long as I rid the world of the evil that was me, I didn't care what method I used to end my life.

I sobbed until my tears dried up, and then scrubbed my face clean. I resorted to doing nothing but staying right here in this very position, lacking the will to get up and move.

"Jewel… I'm sorry. I love you… but our union… is finished. Just go on… without me… as if… I never existed…"

I leaned my head back and peered into the artificial green sky that was the canopy, catching fleeting glimpses of the undersides of macaws who were oblivious to my plight. A ray of sunlight beamed through a random gap that had opened up in the leaves and fell directly upon my eyes.

I grunted as it blinded me, jerking my head back down. I rubbed my eyes to chase away the shifting spots of red dancing across my vision, tentatively opening them once normal eyesight was restored.

I sighed in endless defeat and let my gaze fall upon my midsection, the rusty streaks of feathers clumped together by dried blood scattered here and there.

I moved my gaze to my feet and held it there, flexing and relaxing them monotonously, just so I wouldn't become bored. Time flowed right on by, and I lapsed into a trance in which the only confirmation that I was alive was my breathing.

For a full thirty minutes the spell held me in its power as icy memories chilled me and cut me on the inside, afflicting me with the ravages of my past sins – an incredible agony which was my new best friend.

At the end of that half hour, however, the nightmare in reality was neutralized.

A trio of small birds streaked past me at a height of about fifteen feet, two tinted yellow and the third colored a bright red. I heard the words "Rafael and Eva," and "So sad," and "Who could have done that?" shoot from their beaks as they rocketed by.

But my muscles suddenly twisted into knots when one of the yellow beings banked in a tight 180 and zoomed straight for me. I recognized it as a female canary, her eyes and body shape professing her identity.

It was Melissa, Ronaldo's childhood love-interest.

She landed deftly on the ground and hopped over to me on her spindly legs, in every way astonished.

"Blu… is that you? What on Earth happened to you? Where is Jewel?"

Nico bounded up behind her and chimed, "Melissa, what's going… Blu!"

"Pedro planted his fat body on the ground next to Nico and shouted, "Blu! Yo dawg, why you all cut up? This is crazy! Talk to us, man!"

"I… I can't tell you. It's too personal... and you would never think of me the same. My life is already over... and that's all there is to it."

"But… but… Blu! We're your friends! We can help ya, bro! No matter what!" Nico intoned.

"I'm sorry, but you can't afford to know what I know. You would never associate yourselves with me if you did. You would shun me… like everyone else has."

The trio of birds exchanged glances with each other, and then looked back at me. My wall of denial was impenetrable, and they could not conjure up a way to get through.

"Some secrets are best kept hidden, guys. Please, don't ask me about it anymore…"

They all three frowned, wounded by my rejection of their altruism.

"If that's what you want, then we'll respect your wishes."

"Thanks, Melissa."

"It's nothing, Blu, I guess."

"You don't need no medical help, bro? You look like you got in a fight with another macaw... and lost."

"No, Pedro. I may need it... but I don't want it. This is a part of my punishment for doing what I did."

"Alright, bro. Suit yourself…"

There was a period of unnerving silence, and then Melissa gathered the courage to speak.

"So… did you hear about Rafael and Eva? About how they were-"

I sighed and replied, "Yeah, I heard. It's gonna take a while to come to terms with."

_Especially if you were the one who caused their deaths,_ my subconscious monster sneered.

"If I eva find out who did _that_ to them… I'm gonna hurt someone real bad."

"Too bad no one has an idea of who could have committed such a crime, Pedro," Nico answered morosely.

"Two lives cut so darn short. One huge, happy family broken, just like that. It makes me sick to my stomach, yo," muttered Pedro.

"Hey, wait a minute… what about their kids? Does anyone know if they're alright or where they are?" Melissa spouted.

"Dang, she's right! What if they got lost or ran away or somethin'!" Pedro shot back.

"Blu, you know where Rafael and Eva's house is, right?"

"Yeah, Melissa, I do. Why, do you want me to go look for the chicks there?"

"Yes, right away. Meet us back here as soon as you can and give us your report. If you don't find them, we'll all head to the gathering and set up a gang of search parties."

For the umpteenth time, my hardly noble soul ordered me to participate and serve the greater good. If I didn't go, eighteen more souls would probably perish because of me.

What other luck could I possibly have at this point?

"Fine, Melissa. I'll go. I might be gone longer than usual, and I think you can figure out why."

I snorted as I heaved myself off the trunk, the effort overextending my stiff muscles. I pointed myself to the east and trudged onwards for about ten paces before I felt a tug on my tail.

I froze and craned my head around, Melissa's shrunken foot pinching one of my tail plumes.

"Blu, where are you going? They live to the north of here, remember?"

I opened my beak to deny her claim, but then a fragment of a memory came to me and declared that she was right. I ran my wings down my face in shame and nodded, and she released my tail.

I oriented myself in the proper direction and resumed limping, bringing myself to a halt in front of a wall of ferns. I turned my whole body around and gazed at them, my expression composed of unblemished melancholy.

"Guys, after we deal with this chick situation, I don't think we'll ever see each other again. I have nothing and no one left to fight for… not even myself. This may be premature, but I have to say goodbye. You guys are awesome, but I am a fool. In a few days, I'll be gone, and I hope that you forget me. If you don't right away, you sure will when someone, somewhere, reveals to you what I have done..."

I rotated away from them and hung my head, one final snippet of curiosity sparking in my head.

"Before I go, I have to know one more thing: Nico, are you and Melissa boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Y-yes, Blu, we are. Since about... a week ago," the female canary muttered.

"Then I wish you both well, and may you both enjoy the happily ever after that I never did…"

I barged past the ferns, isolating myself from the last trio of friends I knew, once and for all.

I resorted to flying shortly after, thereby nullifying the pain from my scarred cloaca that manifested with every footstep. I journeyed on like a ghost, my body numb and my mind clouded with fog. I was so distant I hardly paid attention to what lay in my path, nearly smashing head on into one banana tree and two cannonball trees in the process.

When I spiraled down to the bush-and-tree free zone where their residence was located, it seemed… emptier. Was I in the right place, or had I gone astray?

Scanning around, my pulse began to pound as my eyes fell on a mound of cold, black ash, their home tree gone. I was stupefied into paralysis at the scene before me.

_Fire… burned… maybe even… arson. The chicks! Where are they?!_

I inched closer to the ash pile like a mouse does to a trap he knows is ready to kill. And that was when I saw a multitude of camouflaged lumps spread throughout the material, short, sooty objects sticking up from some of them.

"Cheese and sprinkles… it can't be… they're all… oh no…"

That was when I realized I was at a mass grave of chicks, _toucan _chicks, their corpses scorched and unrecognizable. They were all motionless, burned to a crisp, not one particle of life left in them. I internally screamed in horror, my beak dropping to the turf.

All eighteen of Rafael and Eva's chicks… were dead.

* * *

**(\ (\ /) /)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	14. Falling Apart

**Chapter 14: Falling Apart**

In the jungle I called home, everything was such a mess.

The collective society of birds who lived here were under a large amount of stress due to the deaths of Rafael and Eva, who were once as famous as me and… _him_ – no, I refuse to say his name.

The ordeal was especially painful for me, since I was one of the closest friends and had spent quite some time with them. I was one of the first birds to show up at the funeral, held in the very same clearing where their bodies were found – after it had been cleaned up and made more appropriate for the procession.

A teeming mass of birds of all species had gathered to mourn the toucans' passing, and even though their corpses were not here, their eighteen lifeless children who had been found mixed in with the remains of their tree.

The birds who were brave enough limped over to the head of the crowd, stood next to the toucans' frozen forms, and gave their farewell speeches, one by one. Every word they spoke was like another rusty nail being driven into the hearts of all of us, adding to the agony that hadn't even had a chance to fade.

There was plenty of sobbing and outright crying from the listeners and the eulogy-givers both, but the session went on without stopping. I was standing not two feet away from the current courageous bird who had chosen to bid Rafael and Eva goodbye, a male Scarlet Macaw who was trying so hard to fight the tears.

And as I had allowed him to do even before the murders of our friends, Ronaldo was at my side, his soft wings blanketing my body. His touch helped contain the liquid that threatened to burst from my eyes, but the sadness within me could not be cured so easily.

So many things had gone wrong this past week or so, I felt like maybe my life was starting to fall apart and crumble like an old shack in the favelas. The news of the toucan family's execution was terrible enough, but deep down, there was a chilling crystal of ice around my soul, stabbing me constantly.

It had formed as a result of _his_ unimaginable actions, the way he betrayed me in the most sickening manner possible on Planet Earth and stomped our love into the dirt like it was a piece of trash.

Every thought that concerned_ him_ sent another spasm of fiery hurt and confusion and disbelief through me, and if my _irmão_ hadn't stepped in and supported me, I would have been swallowed whole by depression. He was my foundation now, the one being left who could keep me sane, and there was nothing I valued more than his presence.

In the past, _he_ had filled the same role and been the source of my endless happiness, but that chapter had already ended.

I would never look at males the same way again or dare to fall in love with them, now that I knew what they were capable of. Don't get me wrong, the vast majority of male macaws out there were faithful, pledging their loyalty and love to one female.

But there were also a few who had no morals or dignity, behaving with sexual promiscuity every mating season.

One of _those_ males simply pursued a female he found attractive, pounded the daylights out of her, and then flew off to find yet another virgin macaw to pump full of genetic material, repeating the cycle over and over for as long as possible.

My former lover was noble in the beginning of our relationship, but I suppose I wasn't enough. He left me one day to secretly score some tail on the side, a textbook example of an extramarital affair, only to deny it when the secret came out.

He was as disgusting as the rest of them, and I gave the bits of dust in my feathers more respect than him.

But Ronaldo… he was the _only_ exception to my new standard of living. Our love was platonic and innocent, and he would rather end his life than wrong me in any way.

The funeral had been going on for an hour-and-a-half before I was summoned to pay my respects by the Scarlet Macaw. It was with a heavy heart and heavy footsteps I left Ronaldo's grasp and walked over to the spot where the male had been.

I turned around and stared out across the sea of tortured faces, with just as many heads bowed as their owners whimpered and bawled. I mentally steeled myself for the trial that lay ahead, taking one last glance at Ronaldo.

He had always been a tough nut to crack – I don't think I could recall ever seeing him shed a tear of sadness – but there was a darkened, morose look behind his turquoise eyes. It was no surprise he was wounded because _I_ was wounded. He shared every ounce of pain that assaulted me like it was his obligation.

I closed my eyes and inhaled a deep breath to focus, and then I launched into my personal tribute to Rafael and Eva.

I touched on how much they meant to me when they were alive, how energetic they were by nature, their children included.

I told the tale of how they had brought me and my former mate together, praising them for their dedication even if things hadn't worked out between him and I.

And lastly, since my self-control was starting to degrade, I made it known that all twenty toucans were now in a better place, free from the fragility of mortal life.

Since they themselves were no longer alive, it was the job of each and every one of us to keep their memory alive instead, to never forget them.

I asked if anyone else felt the need to take my spot and lift a burden from their hearts, but no one did. A few of them stated that mine was a finisher of sorts, and as a result, the procession had come full circle and was now at an end.

I acknowledged them and left my post, heading straight for Ronaldo. He had his wings outstretched, ready and waiting to pull me into them and provide me with brotherly comfort.

He drew me close to him, and I laid my head on his shoulder, letting out a melancholy sigh.

"How was my parting gift, Ronaldo?" I asked in a leaden voice.

"Rafael and Eva would be proud, _irmã. _It was sincere and moving. I felt it in my heart, and I am sure everyone else did as well."

"Yeah, I agree…" I replied morosely.

I looked into his eyes and said, "Thank you, Ronaldo, for being here with me..."

A wave of emotion that was half pleasure and half remorse swept over his face, disappearing as fast as it had arrived.

He nodded his head once and said, "You're welcome, Jewel. You and I may not be lovers in the romantic sense, but right now, we need each other more than ever."

His words made my spirits flutter for a few seconds, but then it stopped.

I lowered my head back onto his shoulder, shaking it slowly and gently from side to side.

"I didn't sign up for any of this. What happened… what happened to my happily ever after?"

A shudder traveled the length of my body from my head to my tail, and a quiet whimper slipped from my beak. He ran his wing up my spine reassuringly, increasing the tightness of our hug by a noticeable amount.

"I know you didn't, _irmã._ Sometimes, things change for the worse, whether we want them to or not, but that's a part of life. And even though the future you first believed you would have isn't going to come true, be thankful you at least _have_ a future. And as long as I am with you, I will do everything in my power to protect you and make you happy. I promise you that much, Jewel."

I paused to stifle the tears that wanted so urgently to flow, and then I parted the halves of my beak.

"I can't… thank you enough… Ronaldo," I muttered. "I've always been able… to depend on you… from the time we were young… to now. You're so reliable… and caring… I couldn't ask for… a better brother…"

"No need to thank me, Jewel. I do all those things because love you, Jewel, and I won't let you down."

Even though the dozens of birds around us were still wailing and shuffling, a personal kind of silence rolled in for the two of us, blocking out the bundle of different sounds they emitted.

As if I hadn't learned the lesson countless times before during my earlier years, I realized once again that Ronaldo was the only one I needed to make me feel secure and help me cope during times like these, when I fell into a dark canyon while riding the rollercoaster of life.

He was a father and a sibling wrapped up into one compact package, offering me crystal clear advice and motivation when I needed it most, yet never treating me as inferior. We were bonded on a level that wasn't quite as intimate as two mates would be, but the way we regarded and trusted each other was no different than how two lifelong partners would act.

And I wanted nothing more than to be a part of that, to be in Ronaldo's presence forever.

After a short eternity passed, neither of us doing or saying anything, he relaxed his grip somewhat and turned my head.

My teal eyes locked with his turquoise ones, and he said, "I would be lying to you if I told you everything was going to turn out fine, but you and I will make the best of what we have. Sorry, make the best of what we have _left._ We have lost a battle, one that wasn't even ours to lose, but the war is far from over. And as long as our hearts are beating and we are breathing, we can't give up."

"As long as you are with me, I will fight until I can't fight any longer."

A faint smile melted onto his face, and he replied, "That's my Jewel, the untamed queen of the jungle…"

What else could I do but smile back in return?

"You're a warrior too,_ irmão_, in your own special way. We were always one heck of a team. I guess we still are…"

"No argument here, _irmã._"

My chest tingled as he compressed me against him in a brotherly hug, the sensation of which would linger for many days, no doubt. After releasing me, he stroked my left cheek with his primaries, sliding them out from under the lower half of my beak with an abrupt flick.

"Come on, Jewel, let's go collect your egg and go home. Your mission here is finished. You've said and done all you can, and now it's up to them to figure out how to heal and move on."

"Yeah, I'd say it's time we get out of here. There is so much grief in the air; it's like fog we can't see."

I walked past him a few paces and beckoned with a sweep of my wing.

"Follow me, _irmão_..."

I took to the sky and glided low above the heads of the dispersing crowd, noticing that some of them glanced up and waved.

"Goodbye, everyone," I called out in a stern tone.

I then looked behind me, spying Ronaldo hot on my tail. I spied a flash of navy far behind him, but it vanished as I penetrated the foliage and my line of sight was blocked. I whipped my head around so that I could fly properly, forgetting the blur of color I had seen.

_Probably was just a Hyacinth Macaw who decided to leave, just like I did_, I thought, and then cleared my head.

I sailed on quietly, bathed in solace, adjusting my course every so often so that I would end up at the aviary, where I had left my unborn child in the care of Tulio and Linda.

I didn't dare hide it in my hollow, lest some curious snake come along, find my home, and swallow my child.

Nico and Pedro wouldn't have worked – they were both males, not to mention the fact that they were rambunctious and hardly programmed to safeguard such a helpless object as my egg.

And as for Rafael and Eva, they aren't exactly here to… yeah, let's just leave it at that.

So, onward to the human-infested lab I flew, my wing-beats that came about half a second apart serving as my clock. Nearly one minute into the trip, I heard a nearby voice yell rather loudly, "Jewel! Wait!"

It was too high-pitched to be Ronaldo's, and the striking familiarity of it made me stumble in flight. I braked with my wings and spun my head around, the same navy creature I had glimpsed before coming up fast behind my sibling, obviously chasing after me.

A flurry of emotions shot through me as if I had been injected with the essence of a madman, and I squawked in an animalistic fashion. How many more times was _he_ going to cross paths with me and beg like a homeless outcast, when I kept ordering him to never contact me again?

The old fires of all-consuming hostility and misery were rekindled in an instant, and I was forced to land.

I was finally fed up with his unwanted advances and so help me, I was going to put a stop to him right here and now. If I didn't pounce on him first and do damage to him that he wouldn't walk away from… Ronaldo would.

My much-less-vile companion spiraled down and landed next to me with a thump, but this time, he kept his wings to himself in case I wanted to get physical.

The filthy intruder landed hard on the ground three feet or so away, riddled with narrow strips of featherless skin and maroon scabs.

To be so close to the concentrated sin that he was –willful, deliberate sin at that – my body reacted to his proximity to me. My pulse began to pound in my head, my stomach churned, and my claws dug into the soft soil.

He opened his beak, but I cut him off before a single sound escaped.

"You just don't get it, do you? Are you deaf or something? I told you leave me and never come back! Ever!"

"What is it going to take for you to learn we don't want you near us anymore? Am I going to have to do worse than the first beating I gave you and just kill you instead? Hm?"

He gasped, stunned by Ronaldo's very likely threat.

"But Jewel… Ronaldo… hear me out! Please… just one more time…"

I could have easily rocketed off and left him, but I kept myself planted on the ground. I wasn't going to run any longer. I was going to deal with the problem that he was, through whatever methods suited me.

"No. Nothing you will ever say or do will fix your mistake. How hard is that for you to understand?"

Beady tears formed in his eyes as he moaned, "My life is a wreck… without you. I can't sleep… I can barely force myself… to eat… my feathers… aren't growing back…"

He paused and wiped the liquid away with his wings, but more rushed in to replace it.

"I'm so… so sorry… for whatever I did. I didn't willingly… or consciously… mate with Lisa. You have to believe me…"

His statements failed to punch through the wall of denial and rage that I had created, and I felt no sympathy for him. He destroyed his own world and brought it crashing upon himself, no one else.

"I refuse to believe the garbage that is coming out of your beak. You can't 'accidentally' mate with someone. You have the audacity to stand right there and lie to my face? It's no wonder you had the guts to cheat on me with that second-rate freak!"

He broke down and buried his face in his wings, muffled crying echoing throughout the area.

"Why… why are you doing this… to me? It's like I… don't even matter to you… after all we've been through… together. Why don't you… trust me anymore?"

He pulled his head out from between his feathery appendages and looked me dead in the eyes.

"You're all I have... to live for… and without you… I am better off dead…"

"I guess it's too bad that _you_ were the reason we divorced. And are you trying to tell me that Lisa isn't worth living for either? Huh, I wonder why you screwed her in the first place then," my tone laced with confusion and disbelief.

"So what's stopping you from taking your own life, Blu? Can _you_ answer that for _us_? It is nothing more than one simple choice, followed by one simple action."

He sniffled and focused on Ronaldo, sobbing like a puppy that had been kicked in the snout.

"I just… I want… forgiveness. I want you… back… in my life…"

I growled, "It's too late. What you did can't be forgiven. I _don't_ want_ you_ back in _my_ life, got it? So I guess that only leaves you with one option, doesn't it?"

"But Jewel… I am pleading for you… to forgive me… for whatever I did wrong. What else… can I do? I want to be with you… and be with… my child…"

My subconscious was telling me to end this heated, melodramatic conversation, so that I could free myself from him and move on with my own life.

And that was exactly what I did.

I took a step closer to him and jabbed my wing at him.

"I want nothing to do with you, and whatever you do to yourself after this point is your business. I am not giving you what you want, because I can't. Why don't you try asking the Rio stature for forgiveness? He'll probably hand it out quicker than I would."

He shivered as if he had been hit by a Minnesota blizzard, but I did not waver.

I moved my wing in a brushing manner and said coldly, "Go away, and don't ever come where I can see you again. If you aren't dead yet, either me or Ronaldo _will_ change that. You made the biggest mistake you could possibly make, and you are going to live with the consequences until you admit to them, or until they break you."

He began backing away, horrified and shocked by my words, nearly tripping over his own legs, his wings dragging the ground.

"I am already broken… in mind… body… and spirit. You gave up one me… and I am giving up… on this world… on my life… on everything. I guess… the cannonball tree… to the northwest… of the aviary… will be my grave. It's surrounded… by flowers… anyways…"

He rotated slowly around and stalked off into the jungle on foot, his navy plumage growing less and less visible until the plants and bushes hid it completely from sight.

I huffed and puffed to try and blow off the heat that had built up within me, ever-so-grateful that he was gone. And I prayed to the sun that he would stay that way forever.

"Good riddance. This planet will be a slightly better place without a traitor like him running around."

"And what about Lisa? If she is indeed carrying his children…"

I turned to Ronaldo and scowled.

"She can raise those evil spawn all by herself, for all I care. A whole family of demons is what they'll turn out to be, and I will not associate myself with them. I have my _own_ child to worry about, and yes, he or she will be _my_ child only."

"What if your hatchling thinks I am the father?"

I peered deep into his super light blue eyes and shot back, "Then I will say you are. To reveal the truth about the real father will ruin him or her forever."

"I suppose you're right."

He exhaled a distressed sigh and wiped his wing down his face.

"Let's get going now, Jewel. Tulio is probably worried about you, and let's face it, human technology is no substitute for your warm belly feathers."

"Good point. My motherly instincts are calling… and I am starting to miss my baby."

He nodded in acceptance, and I used my wings to launch myself into the air, speeding off to the west. Ronaldo hustled to catch up, drifting in along beside me, his expression complex, and mostly negative.

The expression I wore was most likely no different.

I pushed myself harder than usual, stagnant hatred and glowing desire fueling my wing muscles. The faster I got to the aviary, the faster I could retrieve my hatchling. And the faster I retrieved my hatchling, the faster I could fly to the sheltered home I shared with Ronaldo.

And it was there I could tuck my baby beneath me, wrap my wing around my brother, and put all of the recent tragedy and upsetting circumstances behind me. One door of opportunity may have slammed shut and been sealed with an unbreakable lock, but another had swung wide open.

My mid-life crisis may have just ended – dealing me a terrible, unforgettable blow in the process – but I was now able to start over.

I had cleared out the old to make room for the new, unchained from the disasters stemming from my former mate's complete disregard for me and who I was as a person, and gaining two beings that would bring to fruition all of life's simple pleasures.

And if that lunatic male macaw was actually telling the truth and planned to smother himself, the weight of his unthinkable act would be lifted from my shoulders, and nothing would ever weigh me down again.

And since he had told me where he lived – and planned to die by his own talons – I stored the location in my memory.

_I plan to take a trip there one day, and I sure do hope I find his lifeless body lying on the floor. He killed a part of me, and so it is fitting that he kill himself._

My beak curled into a frown, but my subconscious was smiling a wicked smile.

_Death is the only thing you deserve, pathetic macaw. Nothing more, and nothing less._

* * *

**(\ (\ /) /)**_  
_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	15. Revelation

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update, but my life has been hectic. Getting set up to attend a university for the first time is really time-consuming, and so I apologize for not having this out in a timely manner.**

**The first 2/3 of the chapter is not as good quality-wise as the last 1/3, in my opinion, so I apologize for that too. But maybe you guys will think differently. Call it an author's bias.**

**Enjoy, and if you do, please review! (Lame rhyme alert.)**

* * *

Chapter 15: Revelation

My house wasn't much of a home anymore, but at least it still offered me shelter and warmth, offered me a place to incubate my child.

I had done nothing but that after my run-in with _him_, as it helped me take my mind off him at last and leave him in the past.

From that afternoon to this morning, I had not left my nest, save to drink and use the restroom. Ronaldo provided food for both of us, the unwavering brother that he is to me, and checking the land around my tree for predators of any sort from time to time.

Aside from the instances when we engaged in lighthearted small talk and our plans for the future, he mostly kept to himself, breaking the silence only when necessary. He took a few trips each day to spread his wings and inhale the revitalizing jungle air, and the rest of his time was spent napping.

He volunteered to take over egg-sitting duties so that I could take to the skies as well, but I respectfully declined. It had nothing to do with my child's safety, as I knew he would never ever endanger it, but my brand new motherly instinct was too determined.

I didn't want to be away from my offspring for any length of time, except when I absolutely had to.

I had been planted in the nest for nearly a day now, the sings of physical stiffness and mental boredom not yet showing. My wild spirit was getting a bit restless however, trying to drive me from my child and conquer the air without a care in the world.

But times have changed so much around here – in all the wrong ways, mind you – and I have changed with them.

It was a sacrifice I was required to make, because it was my duty as a mother to put the needs of my offspring above my own. My son or daughter was the only object that gave me hope and made me smile aside from Ronaldo, and I would dedicate myself to raising and teaching him or her to the best of my ability.

Regardless of how much the world crumbled around me and my brother, I would weather the storm for my child, even if it killed me. But I wasn't counting on that happening for a long, long time, and I actually imagined myself perishing due to natural causes.

I drew in a calm breath and looked to my left, watching as Ronaldo munched away on a perfectly ripe mango. His eyes were closed in bliss as he slowly and tenderly consumed the fruit in his talons, and he paid no notice to me.

He may have been just out of wing reach, but he was so close to me… I thanked the invisible stars that he would never desert me.

He was the one person who would be there for me when no one else would, and there was no other male I could trust more. It was unbelievable that someone as good-natured and valiant as him came into my life, and so I had faith that everything would turn out alright in the many years that stretched on and on ahead of us.

When he finished the mango and licked his beak clean, he opened his eyes and turned his head. I made no effort to avert my own, staring right back at him with a bemused expression.

I remarked, "You sure enjoyed your breakfast, didn't you, _irmão_?"

"Hmmm, I wonder how you figured that out, _irmã_…" he replied cheekily.

"With my eyes, big brother."

"Ah yes, those crystal clear, beautiful blue sapphires of yours that make my heart beat faster than usual…"

I blushed and chuckled like a lovesick bride.

"Thank you, Ronaldo. You make me feel… special."

He inched closer and laid his wing on my right shoulder.

"You _are_ special, Jewel, and the greatest, most adorable sister on this planet. It's no surprise why I love you."

"I love you too, Ronaldo…"

The angelic moment rolled on without pause, neither of us saying a word, our separate gazes blended together into one. After a suitable span of time, I turned away and sighed, peering down at the egg hidden beneath me.

"I don't know whether I want a son or daughter. Either one can be a troublemaker, but boys are more likely to go chasing after girls…"

Ronaldo hopped closer and blanketed my back with his wing.

"Stereotypically that may be true, but you have to account for the nature your chick will have. You could end up with a timid son who would rather stay in the hollow and be a Momma's boy, and the same goes if the egg hatches into a girl. After all, Blu was timid… oh…"

I shot a frown his way, and he shook his head.

"Sorry… it kind of slipped. I'll say no more about it, but I will be so very cheerful for you no matter what you get."

"Yeah, so will I. But only if it's a daughter…"

I donned a tiny grin, and my brother grinned in return.

"I see what you did there," he said, chuckling.

I bent my head down and preened my chest and stomach idly, flattening any out-of-place feathers.

Shortly after I was done, he questioned, "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine. You can bring me something to eat in the early afternoon."

"Suit yourself, _irmã. _You just let me know, and I'll haul back whatever you like."

"Will do, _irmão_."

He nibbled the base of his tail and then his neck, and then stretched his wings to the max.

"I think I am gonna take a nap, _irmã_."

"Go ahead, Ronaldo. I might as well do the same. I feel so lazy, all I want to do is nap the day away…"

"You and me both. Don't hesitate to wake me if you need something."

I faced him and replied humorously, "Don't count on it. I enjoy watching you while you sleep."

He crouched down onto his stomach, folding his wings neatly against his sides.

Smirking, he said, "A peeper for a sister? I don't like the sound of that. I might have to relocate to another hollow."

"Uh huh. Sure you will. The day you abandon me will be the day the Sun stops shining."

He gave me a brief, delicious hug and quipped, "I couldn't have said it any better myself."

He then yawned and craned his head around so that he could rest it on his back.

"See you soon, Jewel. I hope you have sweet dreams."

I relaxed in the nest and adjusted my position before replying, "Right back at you, Ronaldo."

He looked me up and down with his left eye, and then closed it. I clicked my beak shut and tucked my head against my chest, scratching my left foot with my right to take care of an itch.

I inhaled and exhaled as I ordered my eyelids to close over my windows to the world, thick blackness swamping my vision. A flurry of images and broken memories paraded through my mind; I selectively banished the evil ones and left the pleasant ones alone.

A rolling calm swept through me like an evening tide, and I willfully weakened my hold on my consciousness. I hung in limbo, and then I drifted off, dreaming about my child and how magnificent he or she was going to be.

I was lost in my imaginings, creating faint representations of how I thought my son or daughter was going to look and speak. I definitely smiled at random intervals throughout my reverie, touched by the heavenly possibilities of my ethereal world.

Too bad all good things must come to an end, as the saying goes.

Ronaldo's accented masculine voice beckoned to me and ended my slumber suddenly.

"_Irmã_, wake up, please. We have visitors."

I groaned drowsily and raised my head to its proper height, blinking open my eyes.

Two canaries of opposite gender and a rotund male cardinal stood expectantly at the entrance. Their expressions weren't totally upbeat or totally downcast; somber was a clean-cut way to describe their faces.

"Hey Nico… Melissa… Pedro…" I greeted drunkenly, scrubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Hey there, Jewel and Ronaldo," Nico greeted. "Sorry to wake you guys up. We just wanted to drop by and say hi, see how you two were doing."

"And the egg as well," Melissa put in, nudging Nico.

"Oh right, right, that too," he quipped, wearing an uneasy smile.

"He and I are doing fine, and so is my egg. What about you three?"

"Alright, I guess, considering what happened to… you know. Moving on though… it's not easy."

"I know what you mean, Pedro," I said flatly.

Melissa spoke up and said, "Um… this may not be an appropriate question, but where is Blu? We talked to him yesterday… he was in bad shape, and he was acting like his life was over. I'm just so confused as to why he is not with you, and why his personality was so strange…"

Melissa's words hung in the air like storm clouds, and I slowly rotated my head to lock eyes with Ronaldo.

He sighed dejectedly and asked, "Should I tell them?"

I nodded once, and let my head droop so that I was staring at my scaly feet.

"Blu and Jewel are, for lack of a better word… divorced. As in, they are not mates anymore."

Nico and Pedro jumped in shock, and Melissa let out a gasp befitting her small body.

"But… but… WHAT?!" Pedro burst out his pupils dilated.

Nico spluttered, "And WHY? And HOW?"

The male canary gripped the female in a bracing hug, their four shared pupils enlarging in near-unison.

Ronaldo did not glance at me for approval a second time, inhaling a minute breath before stating, "The unbearable truth is that Blu cheated on Jewel with Lisa… and as far as we know, got her pregnant. When we found out, she and I punished him and banished him. Their relationship is finished, and that's all there is to it."

Pedro froze in place, and Nico looked like he was about to cry.

"_Meu Deus_… no… I must be having a nightmare. Melissa… pinch me…" the male canary chirped.

"It won't do any good. This isn't a nightmare. This is real life…" she admitted to her male companion.

She then looked my way, a whole cyclone of negative signals radiating from her face.

"Jewel… I… we… never knew. We thought he was the victim… not the criminal…"

"Blu… he was such a cool dude… a chill dude… how could he do that?"

Ronaldo answered succinctly, "I wish we had the answer, Pedro, but all we have is the evidence. He and his actions are beyond our understanding, and his life is not in our hands anymore. The harsh world will take care of him, one way or another."

Ronaldo's unabashed coldness hit them harder than anything, and my own mood was spoiled simultaneously. I extracted the orb out from underneath me and cradled it in my wings, languidly rocking it to distract myself.

"Blu... Jewel… Lisa… cheated…"

"Melissa, what's wrong?"

At the sound of Nico's query, I looked up and saw Melissa deep in thought, one wing folded under her chin.

"Hold on, Nico, I'm thinking. Something is fishy here…"

"Huh? What the heck you talkin' about?"

She batted her free wing at the cardinal and said, "Shush. I think I know something… that no one else does…"

Four sets of puzzled eyes drilled into her as she stepped away from Nico and paced back and forth in short lines. About twenty seconds later, she stopped and turned on a dime, skipping over to me on her toothpick-thin legs.

"Jewel… if my memory isn't tricking me… um… Blu is innocent…"

I scowled at her without thinking.

"No… he can't be. Did he bribe you to come and lie to my face so that I would take him back?"

She went on the defensive and chirped, "No, I promise he didn't bribe me. Listen to me, he didn't do anything wrong!"

After performing a large intake of air, she belted out, "I swear on the graves of my grandparents that he is not at fault! I saw what they did with my own eyes! I know where you can find the proof!"

Stunned, I set the egg down in front of my stomach and narrowed my eyes. I jabbed my wing in her direction, almost stabbing her with my primaries.

"And _I swear, if I find out this is some scheme of his to try and win me back… it's not going to be pretty. Where is this so-called 'proof?' "_

"In the club, there is a secret room underneath the stage where the performers' dressing rooms are monitored from. Nico knows more about it than I do, so he can explain better."

Nico hopped over to Melissa's side and met my skeptical leer.

"Yep, Melissa's right! There are tiny video cameras back there, and if Blu and Lisa went into one of the rooms, they would have been recorded. We can take the little cards out of them and run through the video that gets stored on them!"

My beak clicked shut, and I could not come up with a response. My mind was swirling like clothes in a washing machine from the barrage of oaths and unverified statements hurled at me.

Melissa was so confident that she was not deceiving us, and that she knew how Lisa and my former mate had interacted. I made up my mind right then and there that I _needed to see that proof right away, or what Melissa claimed to be the truth would fail to be revealed._

My train of thought steamed on as I stepped out of my nest, and when it charged into a particular string of words my former lovebird had told me, I was instantly paralyzed.

They tolled in my head loud and clear, as if he was the one uttering them: _You gave up one me… and I am giving up… on this world… on my life… on everything.__I guess… the cannonball tree… to the northwest… of the aviary… will be my grave._

I whispered hotly, "Blu… he… he said he was going to commit suicide… and that was…yesterday…"

"Oh no… this is bad… so very bad…" Melissa muttered.

"We have to get to the club right away! If we miss the deadline… Blu… he'll be gone… forever…" I moaned.

I bounded over to the entrance and grabbed Pedro by the shoulders with excessive force, but I couldn't help it.

"Pedro, you have to stay behind… and watch over my egg. Keep it warm however you can… and treat it as if it was the most delicate thing you had ever found _in your life. Use common sense, and for the sake of __Cristo Redentor, __do not hit it, scratch it, or damage it in __any way. Am I clear?"_

"Mmm hmm… I understand… gurl. Can you… let me go now?"

I yanked my wings back, and he waddled over to the nest and climbed inside it as if it was a bed of snakes. Ronaldo came up and claimed Pedro's previous spot, his mind blown judging by how his pupils dominated his eyes.

He nailed Melissa with that same bewildered gaze, and she got the hint.

"We're leaving now. Stick close to me, but don't go overboard. Nico and I aren't as fast as you bigger birds!"

"We got it. Go, Melissa, go! It's us against the world, and we're already losing!"

She got a running start and scrambled past us, leaping from the hollow and buzzing off towards the semi-distant city. Nico took off not a second later, and Ronaldo and I hurled our heavy bodies into the air. Pedro yelled out a goodbye, but we were already too far away to answer in kind.

I was caught in the middle of a clash between a dream come true and a nightmare in reality, and it was raising Cain inside my skull.

The revelation that my precious, handsome Blu had not betrayed me and was instead betrayed by a made my empty stomach churn and my heart beat wildly. Neither of those made my faster-than-usual flight any easier, but there was nothing I could do but cope.

My journey to become Blu's redeemer had barely begun, but was proving to be grueling right from the start. But I could not let up, not now, when his very life depended on me reaching our preset destination. The crunch time I had never prepared for had ruthlessly blindsided me without mercy. It had left me with two options, but there was only one I could commit myself to.

I had to liberate Blu, or he would separate his soul from his body… and I would never be able to recombine the two.

Upon arriving at the club, we snaked our way through the crowded, stuffy, ear-murdering venue, Nico's shrunken yellow body in the lead. I swear, no matter how many times I have been to this assault-on-the-senses establishment in the past, I feared that I would be blind and deaf by the time I walked out the doors.

But my mind was hardly paying attention to the attack the lights and sounds were launching on my body. It was more focused on the thought that Blu was innocent, and had been all along.

Lost in my own rage and remorse, I had shunned him, insulted him, and even wished _death upon him._

But Melissa had professed the swear of all swears that Blu had never cheated on me, having witnessed the interaction between him and Lisa from start to finish. I was nearly certain she was telling the truth, not being the kind of bird who would backstab someone else in such a dire situation as this.

Needles of ice-cold dread were shooting through my bloodstream, no doubt shards broken off of the even bigger mass of sickening, morbid anticipation in my stomach.

The way I had treated him since our breakup… it was unfathomable to me.

I was oh-so-terrified that, despite the undeniable truth being revealed to me, Blu would already have taken his life before I could rocket back to him and save him from himself.

I was so nervous and clamoring to see the footage, I was on the verge of going into full body tremors and turning into a macaw possessed. I was _this close to shoving everyone aside and dashing into the "secret room" Melissa had told me and Ronaldo about, only to tear it apart in the search for whatever item had the divine video saved on it._

Time was running out, and if we didn't wrap things up here as fast as physically possible, Blu was going to die… and so was I.

Nico led us around behind some crates and under the stage, the short corridor of VIP waiting rooms stretching out before us.

"The entrance to the video room is at the end of the hall! Follow me, quick!" the canary said with a wave of his wing.

He took off at full speed, Melissa right behind him, Ronaldo and me jogging in their wake.

Both less-muscular birds cooperated to heave aside a square aluminum panel that served as a false wall. They scurried inside, Melissa popping her head out moments later and urging us in with a few frantic flails of her left wing.

I squeezed through the tight opening helped pull Ronaldo through, thankful that the ceiling cleared my head – if just barely – and allowed me to stand at my full height.

Some kind of glowing screen sat on the ground halfway along the right side of the wide rectangular room, a keyboard covered in letters and numbers attached to it. Along the left side, spaced at regular intervals, were strange-looking devices made of plastic mounted to the rear wall of each VIP room, I assumed, one wire leading away from each of them.

I could make out the words "Sony handheld camcorder" printed on the rear of each device, but I had no clue what a "camcorder" was. And honestly I didn't care to find out.

Melissa was staring at her feet, her wings plastered to the sides of her skull as if she had a headache.

"Melissa, what's wrong?" I blurted, hopping over to her.

"Argh, I'm trying to remember which room Blu and Lisa were in! That way, Nico can take the memory card out of the right camcorder!"

"Please hurry, Melissa! There's no time to review them all!" I pleaded rudely.

"I know, I know! Give me a sec to think!"

She squinted her eyes, and a tense silence blanketed the brightly-lit space.

"Wait… wait… I got it! It was the second room! I can feel it in my bones!"

Nico nodded and bounced towards the far end of the space. He stood behind the second video recorder in the line, the rest of us moving in and clustering around him.

"Let me pop the memory card out. It won't take me long at all."

He studied the right side of the piece of odd human technology for a brief second, and then pecked at it twice with his beak. I heard a sharp-but-soft click, and he reached up with his foot to grab something.

Melissa plucked the item from his grasp.

"This is the key to rescuing Blu," she said boldly, a tiny, thin square of plastic clutched in her claws.

What looked like strips of gold metal were embedded in it, partway exposed in the back and shining as the light from the screen fell upon them.

"Perfect. Now do whatever you need to do with that, so we can get out of here!" I said harshly.

"Right!" the female canary chirped, handing it back to Nico.

"I got this! Stand back!"

He went over to the screen and tapped away on the keys, a warm chime issuing from it as the background changed.

"All I gotta do is slide the card into the reader, and the computer will see what's all on it," Nico announced to everyone.

He picked up the reader that was hooked up to the "computer," which looked like a flattened rectangle with a slit in the side. He eased the card into it, and then locked her eyes on the computer display.

I scooted in closer as a box filled with words popped up, Nico moving an arrow-shaped pointer on the screen to the word "Ok." He clicked it, and the first dialogue box went away, only to be replaced by another that filled the whole display.

"All I see is a black window with a spinning circle inside of it. Where is the video?"

"It has to load first, Jewel. You have to be patient! You can't force this thing to move faster than it's supposed to."

"I sure wished I could," I grumbled audibly.

I felt Ronaldo rest his wing upon my back, and I turned to face him.

"It'll be alright, _irmã. We __will discover what really happened between them, and we __will make it to Blu before he ends his life. Just have faith, Jewel."_

"But… but what if we don't? It'll be all my fault…"

"Shhh, don't say that. I know you're worried about him, and so am I, but-"

"There, it's loaded! Here we go, everyone!"

I jerked my head away and riveted my eyes to the still-black screen, which burst into life as Nico clicked a right-facing triangular arrow near the bottom edge.

The second stylish VIP lounge was depicted, though it remained empty and silent as I watched and watched, save for the medium-pitched buzz of the colored lights that illuminated it. A counter in the bottom right corner ticked off the seconds and minutes, assuring me that the video was being played back.

But with the passing of each uneventful minute, the window of opportunity to thwart Blu's suicide slowly closed. I couldn't help myself; I bent my head down and plucked a feather from my chest due to my crushing anxiety, wincing and spitting it out.

None of our companions took notice, and so I asked in a shaky voice, "Where… where is the stuff we're supposed to see? We can't stand around and suffer through the entire thing!"

"I could try fast-forwarding, but if we miss it, I'll have to rewind and waste even more time! And I don't even know how long the movie is! It could be thirty minutes or three hours! Fast forwarding might not help, yo!"

"Just do it! Waiting is ridiculous!"

Nico nodded rapidly and held down the pair of right facing arrows, the counter speeding up dramatically. After forty-five seconds – in which I plucked out three more feathers until Ronaldo coerced me to stop – two creatures appeared in a flash of blue, twitching and zipping about at an illogical speed.

"Shoot, there they are! Gotta back up!"

He pressed down another pair of arrows and made the video go in reverse, the birds' movements reversed as well. The instant they retreated out of sight, he yanked his foot back, and the recording resumed playing at normal speed.

The humming of the lights was overpowered by shuffling noises, and two strikingly familiar macaws wandered into the center of the posh enclosure. Lisa had her right wing firmly glued to Blu's back as if he was her best friend in the whole wide world. Blu, however, had a lot of trouble staying upright, so that may have been a part of why she was hugging him in such a manner.

Their bodies turned in the direction of the camcorder's prying eye, and I realized Blu's predicament right away. The only explanation for his drooped eyelids and the glob of drool clinging to the side of his beak was that he was drunk.

No, scratch that, he was flat-out wasted.

The first line of audio emanated from the male of the two, slurred and drawn-out as if his tongue wasn't working properly – no prizes as to why.

"Li-Lisa… do you think that… friendship… is… m-magic?"

She wiped the drool from his beak with her foot and flicked it away nonchalantly, as if it didn't disgust her at all.

She then replied, "Oh yeah, I sure do, Blu. I mean, why else would we feel the way we do when we're around each other?"

"We're… so close… you and I-I… magic is a… nice ex-explanation…"

Blu hiccuped and wobbled a bit, Lisa steadying him until he quit swaying. She backed away and gave herself a swift-but-thorough preen, starting in the front and them switching to the back.

When she was done, she inhaled a deep breath and sighed, as if she was preparing to do something or say something important.

She turned around slowly and trotted up to Blu like a catwalk model, swaying her tail. She went up to him and gently laid her wing on his back, sliding it down his spine to the base of his tail.

"My, you are such a _handsome and __healthy guy. No wonder I am so attracted to you…" she said in a dramatic, silky tone._

"Thanks… but… no fu-funny business. You're not… my l-lover… Jewel is…"

"Ah, but Jewel isn't here. And since we're alone, we should… oh, I don't know, fool around. Let me give you an example…"

To my horror, she brought her left wing up and used it to restrain Blu's head, locking her beak with his.

He made a grunting sound as if he was enjoying it, but then broke the kiss by fighting her grasp and pulling his head away. He stared at her in muddled exasperation, taken aback by her unannounced smooch.

"Lisa… what… what was th-that?" he questioned.

"One of the many gifts I will be giving you tonight. Do you want another?"

"No… no more… it's wr-wrong. Only Jewel… c-can kiss me… l-like that…" he said stoically.

She rolled her eyes derisively.

"Forget about Jewel, Blu. We've been having such a wonderful time. Don't ruin it by worrying about her."

She advanced and tried to kiss him once more, but he shielded himself with his wing.

"Lisa… listen… t-to me. Don't. kiss me…"

She shoved his wing down and shot him a lust-filled stare.

"You know you want me Blu, and I want you too…"

She pressed on, and he purposefully stumbled backwards to put himself out of reach. He was irritated now, the tone of his voice giving his emotions away.

"Lisa… I said… st-stop. Now I'm… s-serious. I won't… betray… J-Jewel. I can't…"

She said nothing, but narrowed her eyes and marched over to him, grabbing hold of his wings with hers and going in for a deep kiss.

It was the last attempt she would make.

He shoved her away, knocking her onto her back. He toppled over and hit the ground belly-up due to the recoil, panting and gasping.

"I will… always… be f-faithful… to Jewel. No one… else. What part… of t-that… don't you… understand?"

He struggled to get back on his feet twice, but he failed.

"I'm sorry… Jewel… for abandoning y-you… and for… getting d-drunk… all the time. I l-love you… I will… a-always… love… you. But will you… l-love me… in r-return?"

His breathing rate rapidly changed from quick and light to slow and heavy, and his eyes slid shut. He made no motion or sound from that point on, and I came to the conclusion he had passed out.

Lisa flipped onto her stomach and whirled around, very much frustrated and disappointed.

She stomped the floor and squawked, "Ugh, why are so you damn stubborn? It's like Jewel has some sort of spell on you!"

She snorted and continued, "I wanted you to mate with me, damn it! Screw Jewel, I want you all to myself!"

She squawked like a six month old macaw throwing a temper tantrum, glaring poisoned daggers at the body of Blu. Suddenly, a wicked smile crept onto her face, and she strode over to stand beside him.

"If you don't want to play fair, then neither will I. I hope you love blackmail, because I am about to drop a ton of it right onto you… and very soon, Jewel as well…"

I felt sick to my stomach as she literally climbed _on top of Blu and used him as a living bed, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her wings around him._

"One simple lie is all it will take to crumble you and Jewel's relationship… and then you'll be nothing but my prey…"

She stuck a soft kiss onto his cheek and closed her eyes, and she did not remove herself off of him from that point on. There was nothing but silence as three pairs of eyes landed on me, for I could not even twitch or breathe.

Blu had never mated with her… never cheated on me… never done _anything immoral… and Lisa had fooled us all._

She had grown obsessed with him after Ronaldo had refused her love… trying so hard to split us apart… and she had succeeded.

I swore right then and there as unlimited rage boiled within me that I would rip her throat out the next time I saw her. But the wooziness outdid even that, and I lurched forwards, falling onto my knees, my wings supporting me.

But right now, armed with the flawless truth of Blu's unwavering faithfulness and devotion to me, I had to be his salvation.

"_Irma, are you okay?" called Ronaldo as he sandwiched me between his soft wings._

My head swam like a restless sea as I mumbled, "_Irmão… what have we done? We wrongly accused him… condemned him… pushed him to suicide. It was never his fault… it was Lisa's… she's the liar… the cheater… the traitor…"_

I barely held at bay the urge to vomit, gasping for breath after suffering through a series of dry heaves. Ronaldo eased me to my feet and held me close to him, seeing no other way to comfort me.

It was then that I moaned, "Blu… I'm so sorry… I should have known… you loved me… like no other. I should have known… I should have _known_…"

I met Ronaldo's gaze as my muscles started shaking, noticing the immeasurable stupefaction and shame in his turquoise eyes… and then I ran.

I left them behind, dashing through the body-choked club as if I was burning alive. I slammed into the closed door without stopping, heaving it open and ignoring the flare of pain in my shoulder.

I hurled myself into the air and banked in the direction of the jungle, flying like I had never flown before.

My eyes blurred as the tears began to flow, and I yelled for all to hear,"Stay alive, Blu, please! I'M SO SORRY!"

I had nearly reached the border dividing the rain forest and the favelas when Ronaldo joined me, his wings beating as fast as they could. Nico and Melissa were nowhere to be found, most likely because they knew they would never catch up.

I looked his way as he shouted, "Jewel… where did he say… he was living?!"

Caught off guard by his question, I sent my mind into overdrive, sifting through the conversations we had had.

"Argh… I don't know! You were with me every time we argued! Why can't you remember?"

"Because… my brain… can't even function… right now!"

I faced forwards again and concentrated on flying _and thinking at the same time, trying to locate the information I needed as exhaustion began to creep up on me._

"It has to be a tree, but what kind? And in what portion of the jungle is it in? Oh God, we're never going to make it at this rate!"

"Yes… yes we will! We've come too far… to mess up now! C'mon, Jewel!" he screamed.

"It has to be a banana tree! No, it's a cannonball tree! With flowers around it! That's what he told you and I… when we met… after the funeral!"

"_Meu Deus, you're right! And It was in the… the… northwest!"_

What he said sounded partly right, but my instincts were telling me there was something else to it.

"Yes… but… it was to the northwest of something! The aviary! That's it! We fly over… that building… go directly to… the northwest… and find the cannonball tree… surrounded by flowers!"

"Go go go, _irmã! It doesn't matter… if I fall… behind! Go to him… before it's too late!" he wheezed, straining to maintain his current velocity._

Given a temporary boost in energy, I nodded to him and drove myself to a blistering speed, my heart thundering in my chest.

"Blu… hold on… don't die! I'M COMING FOR YOU! I… LOVE… YOU!"

* * *

I was reclined against the rear wall of my lonely hollow, drinking in the never-ending view of the outside world just beyond.

In one foot I held a freshly-picked mango, and in the other, I clutched a smooth, sharp sliver of rock I had whacked off of a boulder an hour or so earlier. Using the knife provided to me by the environment, I dejectedly carved the mango into delicate crescent-shaped slices. One by one I morosely chewed and gulped down the tangy chunks, savoring each tender bite.

I decided to make it as succulent as possible, since it was the last meal I would ever consume.

It only figures that this particular mango tasted superior to all the others I had eaten in the past, as if the Earth was tempting me to remain a part of it… to remain alive.

But it wasn't enough; I had already made up my mind, and no worldly force would sway me.

Finishing the mango, I fetched the star fruit I had placed next to me and cut it perpendicular to the horizontal, sectioning into three roughly equal pieces. I popped morsel into my beak, reveling in the high-voltage sourness of the acidic juice that squirted out.

I gave my beak a good smack when the last piece was on its way down my throat, licking the hard surface clean with my tongue. My stomach was full and happily churning away, but the rest of me was numb and frostbitten.

I brought the shard closer to my face and studied it briefly, the dull surface bearing tiny cracks and pits. It was the innocuous tool that I would use to end my life, harmless on its own, but deadly in my talons.

Its keen edge would make one simple laceration across one specific part of me, and my life force would drain away in a matter of minutes. Thinking about my soon-to-be demise, I let my foot flop to the floor, and then I released a heavy, mournful sigh.

I was tired of trying, tired of suffering, and tired of living, and I was not going to subject myself to the torture of my earthly existence any longer. My physical self may have been somewhat intact, but my spirit was smashed into countless pieces as if a full-grown redwood tree had been dropped on it.

Woe to all those optimistic philosophers who claim that nothing is unfixable, because they are lying through their teeth.

Had they known me and learned of the universe of pain and rejection and self-loathing cast upon me, they would have changed their outlook in a heartbeat. But on the other hand – or is it wing? – the deep thinkers of this day and age who believe that "ignorance is bliss" couldn't be more right.

As a matter of fact, I loved it that absolutely no one – except for my former mate and her brother – would even know that I had executed myself. Heck, _tens of __thousands of living beings perished every day, so me dying was a microscopic drop in the enormous bucket._

In the grand scheme of things, I was just one more creature whose soul escaped and fled into the afterlife, a process so insignificant and routine that it didn't even matter.

And neither did I.

I had been unloved and hated ever since that fateful night I spent in Lisa's demonic, seductive wings, so it wasn't like I was stepping out of my comfort zone. And to be honest, I preferred it that way.

I had been meaningless to everyone and myself ever since I committed that unforgivable sin, and I wanted to die with that realization in my mind. And as for my children, the ones Lisa was carrying inside her… they would have to grow up without their father.

I had already condemned myself to burning in the lake of fire that awaited me, so even though I would be willfully abandoning them, my fate wouldn't get any worse. Of course, the severity of my fate would depend on whether Hell was a real place.

If it was, I would be doomed to be eternally scorched. And if it wasn't, well, I would berate my intangible soul for the rest of my days instead.

Death was my only way out, but I would not let the afterlife and all its ethereal happiness take over me. Whether I existed here or there, I would unleash a nightmare without end upon myself, because it was exactly what I deserved.

I doubly scarred Jewel by giving her a child before slaughtering our love, because suicide was not an option for her. She would have to be the one to raise our baby, even if it meant that she would have to carry on with the memory of my betrayal etched into her brain matter like a tattoo.

I would never be by her side again, but when she looked into the eyes of our son or daughter, she would see my shadow, and be reminded of my traitorous act. But she was always an iron-willed female, so she would probably lock her pain away in the deepest recesses of her mentality to nurture our only offspring.

He or she was not at fault for the atrocity his or her male creator had engaged in, and she would spare him or her as she rightfully should. And Ronaldo, her lifelong sentry and platonic lover… he could be my stand-in and fulfill the role without any problems.

After all, both Jewel and I knew he would always be a first class mate, while I was third rate all along. Yet now, I had sunk many levels lower and was now untouchable.

The guilt and remorse and inward-pointing fury had chewed me up and spit me out like a rabid dog for as long as I could remember, infecting me and poisoning every particle of hope and the courage to keep going.

In regards to my absolute rock-bottom life, I was done.

Death was the sole obtainable cure, and I was ready to administer it to myself. But oh no, I was not about to forcefully depart without saying my hollow farewells beforehand.

In the midst of my sorrow and regret, I sealed my eyes shut and thought of not Jewel and Ronaldo, but _them… my parents. They were probably looking down upon me with an amount of penetrating disappointment and shame fit for an entire village, sickened and confounded by how their only son had fallen from grace so quickly._

And so it was to them I chanted within my skull, praying they would at least acknowledge I had enough dignity to profess my accountability.

_Mom… Dad… I will never be able to say sorry enough times over… but I truly truly am. I had caught the one and drew her into my heart, but then… I pushed her a million miles away, beyond all hope of return. Please forgive me… and know that I will pay for my mistake__…_ even after my heart stops beating. I lost you so long ago, but I never stopped loving you. I hope you two still love me too…

My eyes started watering as phantom pain struck me like a whip, but it felt oh-so-real to my nerves and my brain. I sniffled, but made no effort to wipe my clenched eyes. The liquid careened down my wilted, lack-luster feathers, streaming past my beak and managing to stain my neck and chest.

Gripping the shard so tightly that it dug into the scaly skin on my feet and caused trickles of blood to flow, I raised it off the floor and rested it against the base of my throat.

I gulped, whimpered, sucked in a breath of air, and focused my thoughts on the last two beings I needed to pay my respects to.

_Jewel… Ronaldo… I wronged you both… beyond measure. I did my best… to redeem myself… but I should have known… the first cut is the deepest. I am so so sorry… but now… neither of you will have to worry. Live your lives without me… leave the past behind… and cope__…_ however… you can. I'll help you both… by ripping my soul from my body… and leaving my cold… empty corpse here… as a tribute. I won't cause you or him… anymore pain… because there will be… no blood in my veins… and no life left within me. Once and for all… this is… goodbye…

My stinging foot began trembling as I compressed it against my feathers, ensuring that it would grotesquely burrow through my skin and slice my trachea to a fatal degree.

_No! Stop! Don't do this! I have a right to thrive, you idiot! I am you! If you die, so do I!_

My subconscious seized control of my brain for a few seconds in a surge of fear, driving my blood-stained foot down a few inches. I shook my head to dislodge the beast it had become, dissipating its influence.

I cried even harder as my talons began burning as if I had touched a red-hot bar of steel, squishing the stony blade against my plumage. I inhaled one last sweet breath, and then I tensed my leg muscles to generate the required force.

I gulped one final time, and then steeled myself as I prepared to slash my throat.

* * *

**(\ (\ /) /)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	16. Reclamation

**A/N: Can it be? An update from RaptureAtSea? (Again, a cheesy rhyme.)  
**

**Well, here is the next installment to NtY: TSC! It's pretty much what most of you have been waiting for, if not all, so savor it!**

**Starting here, things will be golden for a few chapters. But then... more trouble comes. And all I will reveal is this: things are gonna get sadistic. **

**Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Reclamation**

I thought my heart was going to burst from the combined effects of my exhaustion and the short-lived relief borne from the moment when Blu's home burst into view.

I was on the verge of dropping from the sky in a dead faint, and my mate was so close… but yet so far away. The terrible shock of what I saw next as I rocketed closer did not paralyze me, but rather drove me onwards so that I may save his life.

Blu was slumped against the rear wall directly across from the porthole, a rock at his neck.

_No… he's going to… slit his throat…_

An instant later, the loudest scream I could muster charged from my beak: "BLU! STOP! DON'T DO IT!"

I didn't wait around for him to comply. I simply chased my deafening squawk and barreled straight for him at the speed of life.

I didn't even bother slowing down as I exploded into the hollow and rammed directly into his midsection with the force of a train. My skull crashed into the wall behind him, the blow knocking me dizzy. He made a harsh moan of pain and lurched forwards, his whole body going limp. Even in my dead-tired, disoriented state, my vision caught hold of one thing and one thing only.

The world as I knew it ground to a halt as a dull gray shard of stone tumbled and spun through the air, twisting in slow motion, cloaked in utter silence.

That is, until it contacted the floor and bounced about, thundering like a large drum being beat. And then the rock came to rest, and no other sounds were heard. I turned my head ever-so-slowly in the direction of my mate, and when our wide open eyes met… I self-destructed and broke down into tears.

Time accelerated to its regular pace, and that was when I heard his unstable voice speak to me.

"Je-Jewel... argh… what… what are you doing here?"

I bawled into his unkempt feathers, "Blu… oh Blu… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry for what? Maybe this is a dream… maybe I am truly dead… at last…"

"No, Blu, you are not dead," Ronaldo intoned in a stricken tone, his guilt and shame weighing down the air.

"I don't know… what's going on. Why… have you two… come back for me? I thought you… both wanted me… gone. Gone forever…"

He paused, and I felt his body shift slightly as he most likely turned his head my way.

"Jewel… why did you… stop me?"

I poured more tears into his plumage, too choked up on despair and self-loathing to reply.

Ronaldo took over for me and muttered, "All of it was… was because… we were wrong about you, _cunhado._ A part of me has died… and so has a part of Jewel… an even larger part. I just hope that… out of the goodness in your heart… you can forgive us… however long it takes."

"But… but.. what do you mean? What were… you wrong about? Please… you have to explain… or my brain… will cave under the stress… of trying to sort… everything out…"

Ronaldo inhaled a deep, quivering breath, as if he was a hair's width away from ending up just like me. There was never a better time than now for him to sob real tears for the first time in his long life.

Quickly and clearly, he recounted all that had happened since we had split, omitting not one single detail and throwing everything out into the open.

Both males had fallen into leaden silence when all had been said, and my own mourning had dwindled to lackluster whimpers requiring little oxygen or energy – neither of which I had in excess amounts. After spending what seemed like an icy eternity in space, I mustered what little courage I had left.

I sniffled loudly like an overweight pig, stemming the flow of my tears, and mournfully gazed up at my mate. He blinked those creamy hazel eyes of his, holding my stare the way he did when we met for the first time in Tulio's aviary.

Blu's breathing was painfully slow and deep, as was mine, but his carried a raspy wheezing sound that tore at my soul.

"Ever since that day… my heart has missed you. I thought the Blu I knew before… had left without a trace. But no… he was always faithful… and he always will be. I still love you… but the real question is… do you still love me?"

He blinked again, looking to Ronaldo for some sort of assistance as he withheld his reply. He then turned his focus back to me, eyes quivering.

"Jewel… even though I didn't deserve you, I never stopped loving you. I am in too deep. I can't deprive myself of you and your affection… your beauty… your everything. I would die if I did…"

The confirmation that he still cherished me to such an extent was like a mighty punch thrown at my soul. In spite of how savagely I had ruined his appearance and tortured his mind, his devotion was unrelenting.

I grasped at his feathers and heaved myself onto him, burying my face into his belly feathers. He groaned in discomfort, but then welcomed my embrace and gingerly laid his wing behind my head.

Ronaldo's feet pattered upon the floor as he waddled closer, and then abruptly stopped.

"Blu, my _cunhado_… I have never felt so wicked in my life. It would serve me right if I… if I ripped my own self open. But that won't be necessary anymore. I am eternally sorry for beating you the way I did… and for doubting you. Let this be the grandest, most sincere apology you will ever hear me say. Do you accept,_ cunhado_, or, despite my blindness, do you feel that I am not worthy of forgiveness?"

Blu's chest inflated as he gathered the required air, and then deflate as he answered my big brother.

"Ronaldo, I forgive you. What kind of bird would I be if I didn't? I would become like _her_… a soulless traitor to everyone…"

"Point well made, _cunhado_…"

I heaved my head off of Blu's stomach as Ronaldo trotted up to him, the latter's body vibrating as the former gingerly shook wings with him.

"I guess it's true when they say the ones closest to you are the ones who hurt you the deepest. That goes for all of us here… but maybe, we can repair all that has been broken between us. There has been enough tragedy in this jungle… and we need to move on somehow."

Blu eased me away carefully as he drove himself to his feet, as if I was a bird made of glass that would shatter at the slightest impact. He then dragged me to him once more, enveloping me in the hug of a lifetime.

"There is only one way to realize that dream, Blu. Lisa, she is the root of all evil, and until she is dealt with, there is no hope for our lives to return to normal. We are in constant danger as long as she is around… as long as she is alive. We will have to end her, one way or another."

I pulled away from Blu an inch or so to stare at Ronaldo, nothing but a blizzard of disgust and contempt raging behind his glistening eyes.

"Yeah. She is a demon in a bird's plumage. I'm sorry as well, you know, for being so gullible… and letting her trick me. Our relationship was too good to be true, and look what it's done to me… to _us_. It's so hard to believe…"

Ronaldo laid his wing on Blu's shoulder in a resolute gesture.

"No, _cunhado_, do not apologize. She manipulated you without you knowing. That's how experienced and sinister she is. She is selfishly cruel. You are _not_ to blame."

Blu sighed abysmally, but nodded in agreement. I touched one side of Blu's salt-stained face and rotated his head towards me.

"Blu, I won't let you go ever again… because I need you more than I ever thought possible. Will you promise to stick with me until the very end, no matter what happens?"

Blu mirrored me and placed his right wing on my left cheek.

"I promise, Jewel. I thought I had lost you, never to see you again, and in the process, I lost myself. But now you're here with me, where you belong, and my identity has been restored."

His undying desire for me persuaded me to kiss him, but I held my ground. Perhaps at a later time we could indulge in romantic affairs like we did in days gone by. But merely being near him in the wake of our separation was enough for me.

As I glanced back and forth between then, I could tell they weren't close to being happy – and for the record, neither was I. But the healing had begun, I hoped, a needle and thread working gracefully to sew up the tattered fabric of our collective lives.

We had all the time left in the world for it to be mended without issue.

None of us resorted to speaking, and an unsettling quiet swooped in. That is, until Ronaldo took the liberty of casting it out.

"_Irmã, cunhado_, please excuse me. I'll be back shortly."

He spun around and made for the rim of the hollow, taking off and leaving us alone in our bittersweet company.

And that was when the awkwardness set in.

I caught fleeting images of Blu's eyes, as well as his superficially ugly body. Seeing all those rusty scars and chunks of bare skin made me sick, because I was partly responsible.

And don't even remind me about how I had used my claws on his… yeah.

"Blu, I'm… I'm sorry for doing _that _to you…" I said quietly, pointing at his chest.

"It's… alright. What doesn't kill me will make me stronger. Though I wish you hadn't scratched my… you know…" he said in a strained voice, "because it hurts when I have to-"

I cut him off.

"Please, stop. I get it…" I said morosely.

"Guess there will be no intimacy between us until it heals… which will be a long time."

There was a burst of noise as Ronaldo fluttered in and landed heavily on the floor.

"Sorry about that. Nature called and I had to answer."

Blu flashed a strange smile, and I rolled my eyes.

"What should we do now?" my brother asked.

Blu found the piece of rock lying between us, his eyes lingering on it. He shook his head and clenched his eyes.

"I think we should leave this place, and never come back. Too many bad memories… especially for me."

"I can't argue with you there," Ronaldo answered.

"But I am not sure if I will be allowed back into my former hollow, my true hollow."

My heart sank to hear him thinking such thoughts out loud.

"Why would I deny you that right, Blu? It's all over, and you are still my mate. And remember, there is another life in _our_ hollow that you helped create. What kind of bird would _I _ be if kept you away from your flesh-and-blood child?"

A faint smile blossomed on his face, but a genuine one nonetheless. I strode past him and Ronaldo, letting my wing brush along his side, stopping at the sheer drop separating me from the ground below.

I turned my head round and locked my right eye on him, the noblest male to ever have existed – yes, even nobler than my brother. I did a wide sweep with my right wing and breathed in rapidly.

"Come on, Blu. And you too, _irmão_. Let's go to a happier place full of love and life." I took a short break to amplify the gravity of my words.

"Let's… go home."


	17. Reaffirmation

**A/N: You guys must be thinking, "Woo hoo! The next chapter of NtY!" It's nice and lengthy and detailed, just for my enthusiastic audience. Oh, and stuffed with a fair amount of fluff to boot. **

**Read this sucker, and enjoy it. Oh, and don't forget to review.**

**P.S. - ****It all goes downhill from here, so brace yourselves.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Reaffirmation**

Setting foot in the hollow that used to be my home felt so strange… as if it was the first time… as if I didn't belong there. But beyond a shadow of a doubt, I _did_ belong there, and would never dispute that fact for the rest of my days.

I hesitated a bit, as if I feared I would be trotting on a bed of cactus spines, but Jewel's warm expression egged me on, and Ronaldo gently drove me forward from behind. I was surprised to see an agitated Pedro squatting in the nest, probably incubating our egg.

He flung himself at me and buried me under a barrage of heartfelt emotions, as if I had died and been resurrected. I guess I had, in a way, but I was none the worse for wear.

After I reassured him that everything was going to be fine from here on out, and that Lisa would be served ruthless justice when the time was right – Jewel and my _cunhado_ backing me up as well – he made known his wish to depart and meet up with his friend.

"To get away from all this mess and get my head back on straight, ya know," he had told us.

We gave him permission to leave – Jewel thanking him deeply for tending to our unborn chick – and bid him farewell. He shook all of our wings before flinging himself into the big, scary world, his stubby wings somehow keeping his excessive mass aloft.

We observed him until the greenery drew him into its leafy folds, and then turned our attention to each other. Jewel strode over to the nest and beckoned me with a sweep of her wing.

"Come here, Blu," she called softly.

I walked up to her, and she continued, "Would you like the honor of keeping our egg warm?"

I looked briefly into her penetrating blue eyes, full of hope, and then peered down at the pristine white oval.

"I wouldn't be much of a father if I refused, now would I?"

I caught Jewel grinning in my peripheral vision, and a grin of my own surfaced on my beak. I entered the nest and lowered myself carefully onto the egg, smothering it with my belly feathers.

Jewel squeezed herself into the leftover space on my left side, nostalgia pulsing through me as her coat brushed against mine and her body heat was transferred to me. I found it difficult to remember the last time we had cuddled together in this way, as the lucid memories were hidden behind a wall of evil shadows.

Thus, I savored every moment creating instead new memories I would be able to relish in the not-too-distant future. Ronaldo marched over to my right, crouching down next to the nest.

Jewel rested her head on my shoulder and whispered, "Blu, if you had… died… I don't know how I would have been able to move on and be a lonely mother. How could I explain to our son or daughter that I had failed to save you? No, it would have been impossible, and I never would have forgiven myself."

I kissed her gently on the top of her skull, tentatively wrapping my left wing around her and holding her close.

"You don't need to think that way anymore, Jewel. That is not the reality, and it never will be. I am here with you and for you, as your mate and the father of your child, and that's all that matters."

She sighed with melancholy.

"Yeah, you're right, as always."

I felt a wing patting my own back in a brotherly manner, and I looked to the right, where Ronaldo was positioned. He beamed a smile at me.

"You may have lost everything for a time, _cunhado_, but now, it's all yours once more. Your mate, your child, your life, and your love. Whatever fate decides to throw your way from here on out, you must not give up. Cherish the perfect life you have, and hold on to everyone and everything that is dear to you. That means Jewel and your offspring, most importantly."

I asked, "And you too, right?"

Ronaldo's emerald eyes gleamed like the true gemstones themselves.

"Of course, Blu. You are my _cunhado_, after all, and you always will be."

I exhaled in gratification, his words comforting my troubled soul. Jewel's breathing had become relaxed, as if she was snoozing but had not fallen completely asleep. I was dreamily complacent as well, faint tiredness seeping into my bones.

"Blu?" asked the other male's voice.

"Yes, Ronaldo?" I answered, blending my gaze with his.

"There is something very special that you need to say to Jewel."

I affected a puzzled expression, his vague statement giving me no hints.

"It's a feeling in your heart, Blu, and the reason why you are bonded, as one," he clarified, poking with his primaries the exact spot on my chest where my blood-pumping organ resided.

In a burst of intuition and instinct, I understood precisely what feeling he was describing. I rotated my head away from him and leaned in, holding my beak right next to her hidden ear.

"Jewel?" She blinked open her eyes and stared at me.

She said huskily, "Yes?"

I cleared my throat once, and then said with overwhelming sincerity, "I love you. I love you so much."

Her reply was delayed, and if I'm not mistaken, one glistening tear formed along the bottom rim of each of her eyes.

"I love you too, more than you will ever know…"

Her beak converged with mine for a sensual kiss, our tongues crossing and our saliva mixing. My feathers puffed out in sheer bliss, and for as long as it lasted, I cared not that Ronaldo was watching.

When she ultimately distanced her beak from mine a mere inch or so, we both exhaled amorously, filling the air with a cloud of our combined breaths.

"Now that's more like it. That was wonderful, you two. Simply wonderful."

I wiped the stubborn fluid from Jewel's eyes and then embraced her, settling into a comfortable position with her at my side and the egg safely sequestered beneath me. None of dared disturb the powerful silence that danced around us, and as my mind and body wound down, I found myself nodding off for short intervals of time.

After the second occurrence, Ronaldo crept around to stand before me.

"What do you need, _cunhado?_" I asked in a drowsy whisper.

"I think it is best that I leave you two alone for now. You deserve to rest and not be bothered by me. Perhaps you and I can spend some brotherly time together when things have returned to normal. But for now, you deserve plenty of quality time with Jewel, and no one else."

"If that's what you want to do, then I won't stop you. But you will never be a bother to me or Jewel, Ronaldo. You are a part of our family too."

He bowed his head in acknowledgement and blinked.

"And I could not be happier. But that is how I see myself, _cunhado_. It's how I am."

I, too, dipped my head, accepting his opinion.

"Yes, I know. I would be the last person to ask you to change your character."

"Then we are on good terms with each other," he admitted quietly, yet boldly.

He unfurled his left wing in an all-too-familiar gesture. I extended my right and wove my flight feathers with his, and we shook courageously. We retracted our wings, pausing as Jewel stirred and yawned before slipping back into a doze.

"This is goodbye,_ cunhado_, but only for the moment. I wish you both the very best. I'll visit you and Jewel again very soon, I promise."

"Alright, Ronaldo. Stay safe and stay healthy. It's a jungle out there," I said with a smirk.

"No predator has outmatched me my whole life, brother. And I have yet to lose my touch. Don't worry about me."

"I'll try not to, but I probably won't have much success."

He rolled his eyes playfully.

"That's fine by me."

He spun around and made for the hole in the trunk.

"Bye, _irmão_. I love you…" mumbled Jewel, her eyes opening partially.

"I love you too, _irmã._ Sleep well."

With that, he set his sights on the endless rainforest and lifted off, sailing away on his sapphire wings.

Before her eyes closed, I muttered, "Sweet dreams, Jewel. I'll see you when I wake up."

"Right back… at you… Blu…"

She smiled as her eyelids fused with one another, and she fell silent. I pecked the side of her fuzzy face and hung my head, the throes of sleep calling my name incessantly.

I fought to stay conscious for another minute or so, drawing into my lungs her unique odor. But before long, the desire to drown myself in unconsciousness proved too compelling, and I gave in to the darkness.

One leaden sigh freed itself from my beak, jubilation and a sense of unity lingering within me, and I went out like a light.

* * *

The subtle change in the atmosphere brought on by the setting of the sun innocently roused me from my slumber. Yawning, I forced my eyelids open and rubbed the blurriness from them with my right wing.

My body shifted and bumped against Jewel as I did so, and I felt guilty for inadvertently disrupting her precious sleep. She mumbled something I couldn't decipher, and then her eyes reveled themselves first to the world, and then to me.

"Sorry for waking you up, honey."

She parted her beak halves wide in an impressive yawn, stretching one wing and then the other.

"Ahhh… no worries, Blu. If I had slept any longer, I don't think I would have woken up until tomorrow. But anyways, I got more than enough rest."

"Alright then. I just wanted to make sure."

She titillated me with a peck on the cheek, and then hugged me like a child would hug a teddy bear.

"How's that egg-sitting coming along, Blu? You want to trade places and take a break?"

"It's coming along very well, Jewel. I'd like to continue keeping it warm until sunrise tomorrow, if you don't mind. I mean, he's your baby too," I said pointedly.

"No no, if that's what you want, be my guest. Males don't usually do this for their mates, so…"

"Yeah, I already knew that. But it sure is rewarding, to contribute to the development of my offspring."

She chuckled.

"You're such a nerd-bird."

I grinned.

"And proud of it."

A gurgling sound issued from Jewel's belly, staving off the silence, and she let out a short gasp. She turned to me with an impish look on her pretty face, and I was sure her skin had flushed red beneath her plumage.

"Oops," she said cheekily, a hint of shame evident in her tone.

"It sounds like my mate is hungry. I wonder who should take a trip into the jungle and bring her back some delicious food? Oh wait, that would be me."

She slapped a kiss on my left cheek.

"I would appreciate it, Blu. I'd like a mango, please."

"Consider it done, my angel. One scrumptious dinner coming up."

She loosened her embrace, and I extracted myself from the circle of moss and twigs. Jewel scooted over and sank down on top of the egg, and I preened my wings to prepare them for flight.

When they were sleek and straight, I ambled for the exit. But before reaching, I turned around.

"I'll return as fast as possible with your fruit of choice, my angel. Stay put."

"Okay, my handsome Blu. You be careful out there. I don't want to lose you again."

Though her words were touching and upbeat, the implied message in them was oh-so clear.

I said bravely, "There's not much that can deter me from coming back to you, Jewel. Trust me."

"Believe me, I do."

"Then all will be well."

With that, I beat my wings vigorously to take off, and then flapped them a little bit faster than what was needed to stay airborne. I banked and set off towards the east, the mild heat of the fading sun's light rippling on my back as the tangerine and golden rays painted the foliage ahead of me.

My hunt for the plentiful morsels known as mangoes was short and productive. I plucked two that were at the peak of freshness, clutching one in each foot, and retraced my path. I tossed them into the hollow before plopping down, much to Jewel's amusement.

I nudged over to her along the floor and then picked it up, presenting it to her.

I declared, "Dinner is served, my beautiful Jewel."

She took it and replied, "Thank you very much, Blu. You're so thoughtful."

"You're welcome, as always."

I went back and snatched my mango from where I had left it, and then returned to my former spot.

I questioned, "May I sit next to you while we eat?"

She shook her head playfully.

"No, Blu, I'd rather you eat outside, well away from me."

She patted the unclaimed space in the nest with her right wing, and that patch of territory was stuffed by my body a few seconds later. Jewel had refrained from taking a bite until I was situated, and so I took advantage of her hesitance.

I passed the mango from my right foot to my left and raised it in a gesture of offering.

I cleared my throat and squawked, "A toast to us for overcoming the trials of life and showing fate that we were stronger. May our love last until the end of our lives, and even further."

By now, she was no stranger to this American tradition, and she knocked her mango against mine. I held her exultant gaze for a few vital moments, and then I turned my head, closed my eyes, and plunged my beak into the fruit.

Oh how whimsical I felt during our meal, as if my soul had morphed into a buoyant, fluffy, and striking white cumulus cloud. The sun may have set outside, but within me personally, a revitalizing sunrise of prosperity was occurring.

I had been fiendishly starved of geniality and compassion ever since the fiasco instigated by Lisa, and as I ate in the company of my mate on this young night, a renaissance sprang to life in the core of my being.

Mirth unbounded and a sense of belonging were injected back into my mentality, their glorious effects being applied to me as they mingled with my bloodstream and were flushed through my heart.

That rebirth may not have been potent enough to banish the intangible darkness stemming from the polluted seeds in my memory – where there is light, there is always shadow – but that darkness was withered and made vastly less noticeable.

And since I had long been subject to this level of reformation, it was all I needed to feel like _me _again. After concluding our quiet, reflective dinner, she and I cuddled and crooned to each other while our stomachs digested the influx of pulp.

Alas, my mango must have harbored a higher-than-average sugar concentration, as I could not force myself to loosen up as much as Jewel had. I wasn't jittery and was surely not bouncing around like a chick would have been, but my body's machinery was operating on an excess of energy that needed to be relieved somehow.

Though I didn't exactly embrace the idea of leaving the hollow when Jewel and I had only recently reconvened, it would do me no good to remain idle and wait for my calm metabolism to burn off the sugar. I wasn't in the mood to visit Nico and Pedro, as I imagined they needed to be left to their own devices for a few days.

Ronaldo was out of the question as well, and at this hour, he was probably sound asleep.

But on the contrary, I did not want to fly off somewhere where I would be alone. No, I had suffered through enough cold, barren solitude for one lifetime. There had to be _someone _I knew that I could visit and spend an hour or two chatting with.

I scrunched my face and clenched my eyes in concentration, digging my way past that shrunken, writhing wall and sifting through my recollections of birds I knew from way back when.

I drew a blank and could not remember anyone, but I kept trying.

Jewel asked petulantly, "Blu, what are you doing? Did the mango give you indigestion or something?"

"No, not at all. I'm thinking of someone I could go and talk to so that I can calm my nerves."

I strained fruitlessly for a dozen more seconds, and then a hazy image melted into view.

Olive-tinted feathers… an X-shaped scar on the chest… one eye ruined permanently. And attached to all these telltale features was a name that I recognized… the name of an iron-willed male who I had not seen in quite some time.

Armed with the identity of that one-of-a-kind macaw and the boisterous location where he resided, I put a stop to my musing and clambered out of the nest.

I planted an appeasing kiss on Jewel's beak said smoothly, "I'll come back in no less than two hours, Jewel. There is a certain someone I have to play a lot of catch-up with."

She answered in a somber tone, "Oh, okay, Blu. You promise?"

"I promise. This is a magical night for both of us, and when I return, I will spend the rest of it with you."

She kissed me back, leaving her tropical aftertaste in my mouth. I sighed and headed for the portal to the natural world. I paused at the rim as Jewel spoke up.

"I have to ask, who is it exactly that you're gonna go see?"

I hoped she wouldn't mind my intentionally vague reply.

"An old friend of ours."

By the time I landed outside the club – where, oddly enough, only the sounds of a calm drumbeat reverberated within – I was nervous, and the battle between that and my inborn courage was at a stalemate.

The reason for my distress is that I was not sure how the grizzled Military Macaw would react to me. How could he not have heard about Lisa's treachery in taking complete advantage of me and spoiling a chapter of my life?

I was sure he had, and so the next logical question was: just how much _did _he know?

If he had only caught wind of the main conflict and not the resolution, he would no doubt shun me forever for casting my oath as a mate into the fire. And what if he had learned the truth from someone else's beak – Nico and/or Pedro came to mind – but also of how Jewel had not, and had cut me out of her life before she in turn absorbed that same truth.

_What then? _I found myself asking as I strode up to the door and slid it open slowly to avoid drawing attention to myself.

That muffled beat from earlier now tickled my ears with improved clarity, but the volume remained the same. The constant murmur of the occupants hovered at the same intensity as the music.

As I glanced over the crowd, I espied a few loners and couples alike discreetly looking in one particular direction every now and then, chattering about the state of the bartender I knew so well.

I traced their lines of sight, and I gave a small start when I chanced upon him.

Marquez had his back to the rest of the club, his head hung depressingly. Perhaps that was why no one dared to go up to him and order a beverage of their own. In his right foot was a drink that he periodically sipped from, lifting his head only to swallow, and then letting it droop once more.

My stomach did a flip under my skin as I saw the expression on the exposed, unscathed side of his face. It was one of guilt, but what had occurred to place him in such a state?

As I had forecasted earlier… did it have to do… with me?

I put one foot in front of the other and led myself to the bar, as I was not one who would turn tail and flee like a coward.

His downward-directed right eye locked on to me as I approached. The pupil expanded due to an unmeasured influx of acute emotions, but then pointed itself at the floor once more.

He took another measured gulp from the cup.

I was tongue-tied for the longest time, but it seemed that he lacked the resolve to speak. I opened my beak to kick off the conversation and get to the bottom of things.

"Hey, Marquez. It's me, Blu. Long time, no see, huh?"

I felt a stab of dread spear my soul as he gave me the cold shoulder and did not answer me. I decided to try again, and it worked, but not the way I envisioned it would.

"Marquez, are you al-"

"Go away. There's no reason for you to talk to me anymore," he interjected in a mournful tone that was in no way angry.

That timbre of his voice meant that whatever was wracking him with such sadness had nothing to do with me or my actions. His words were imbalanced, though, and that told me that the alcohol he had only recently started sucking down was beginning to affect him.

I had never seen him drink before, so his situation must be pretty serious. That said, I felt little relief in the fact that he had said something, but now I was determined to pry his painful secret from him.

After all, I had always seen him in high spirits, and the way he was acting worried me.

I inched closer to the bar and rested my wings on the cool, grainy surface.

"Why? What's wrong, Marquez? I'm your friend. Let me help you out."

Silence came into existence only between us yet again, and he emptied the cup in his talons with a final chug. He poured himself another dose of fiery red liquid – the implied strength of which unsettled me – but did not ingest any right away.

As I was beginning to think he had gone mute, his beak halves separated so that he could speak, albeit quietly and dejectedly.

"I heard about what Lisa did to you. Word gets around fast in this community. And that's why you… shouldn't be here."

"Why I shouldn't… _what?_" I pressed ignorantly.

"Lisa buried a sword in your back, and it was my entire fault. I knew deep down there was something off about her, but I didn't tell you. You two were so happy, and I didn't want to damage your relationship. But my careless choice nearly cost you Jewel… nearly cost you your life. I ignored my instincts… I set you up… and I am the one to blame."

He tossed back some of the synthetic blood, exhaling heavily as it slid down his throat.

"You don't have to be my friend any longer. It couldn't make me hurt any worse than I am hurting right now. Maybe it is better that you not know me at all…"

I picked apart and analyzed his confession like lightning, and when I had decoded what it meant… I gasped.

"No no no, that's not true, Marquez," I said, fighting to keep my voice down so that I wouldn't shatter the ambiance in the club.

"Listen to yourself. _Lisa _betrayed me, no one else. How could you possibly think this was your fault? I may not be an Einstein, but _Meu Deus_ Marquez, I know who nearly destroyed my life."

He shook his head in denial ever-so-slightly.

"You would say that. See, you're defending me against myself."

At long last he turned his body, facing me head-on and setting the cup on the bar with a small amount of clumsiness.

My heart cracked when I saw not only a fake tear gathering in his defunct right eye, as it tended to do randomly, but a _real_ tear welling up in his left.

"You're too forgiving of someone like me… who has done true wrong… to a companion like you. That's another reason why… we should go our separate ways," he said, stuttering partly out of regret, and partly because he was almost drunk.

It was difficult to hold his mournful, convicting stare, but I managed to do just that. My former convivial mood had been whisked away, and the only way to retrieve it was to reach out to Marquez and comfort him. All would be well if I could succeed in breathing sense and reassurance back into his bones.

And if I didn't try my best, I would never know.

"Marquez, listen to me. Lisa was the root of all the evil, because she is selfish and a cheat. And you are far from being an evil bird. Before she brought the castle down on my head, you only worked to bring us closer together. You didn't know her true intentions back then. That right there is why you are just as innocent as I am. You're not a wizard, you are _you_. You have to understand that this life-changing ordeal of mine was out of your wings, Marquez. For the sake of our friendship, you _have _to."

He was speechless, and the two tears dropped from his eyes without a sound.

Another pair came into replace them, and Marquez reached for the cup. I used my wing to block his foot and send him a powerful message, praying that he wouldn't just bat it away and poison himself with more alcohol. Or even worse, grab the drink and desert me.

His foot froze in midair, and then I extended my wing even more and held it against his side. He blinked and stared at me, as emotionless as a rock.

"Let it go, Marquez. A bad seed will only grow if you feed it with negativity. Let it die, and then you can move on."

The second duo of tears cascaded from his eyes… and then no more manifested.

He sighed and for the first time tonight, he smiled.

"You were always too smart for your own good."

He moved out from behind the bar and stood in front of me.

He then continued, "And you're not an opponent I would try to beat using brains alone."

He held out his left wing, and without thinking twice, I shook it.

"You win, Blu. I lose. Everything you said makes sense now."

"No, you win too, Marquez. Your guilty conscience is gone," I said.

"I think it is too," he answered, burping.

His smile waned a bit.

"I was beginning to believe that you were too wrapped up in your personal problems to ever see me again. I kinda slipped into the deep end and turned to drowning my guilt in alcohol. Mônica does not approve, and so she's always annoyed when she comes around. But maybe I'll decide to quit and stay sober, now that you've showed up and helped me break free."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," I said.

"But just for some last-minute kicks, let me finish this cup, will ya?"

He motioned to the container with a flick of his foot.

I answered submissively, "It's your drink, not mine. You do what you want, Marquez. I won't stop you."

His smile returned, and became more of a smirk. He slid the cup to the edge of the bar and lifted it to his beak, dumping half of its contents straight into his throat. He growled in painful pleasure and plunked the cup back down.

Out of curiosity I asked, "Marquez, what exactly are you drinking?"

"Island Inferno, Blu. Wicked stuff. I am one of the very few who can handle it. Usually one cup packs enough punch to knock you to the floor. But me… I'm more resistant. Never figured out why. At least I get to enjoy more of it, huh?"

"Yeah, since you're into that sort of thing," I responded meekly.

Marquez hobbled around to stand behind the bar, putting himself where he felt more comfortable, I theorized.

"You made it through hell, Blu, and you survived. We're a lot alike now, you and I. Should we call each other friends… or brothers?" he asked, finishing off the rest of his Island Inferno with one scary swish.

"I never had a brother, so I guess you're the best one I could hope for."

"I like the sound of that. Well then, from now on, we are _irmãos. _Two different species, yes, but brothers at heart."

I nodded in recognition.

"Say, Marquez, have you found the girl of your dreams yet? I've been wanting to ask, but a mountain-sized roadblock called life got in the way…"

Marquez sighed dreamily, closing his eye for a few seconds before looking at me again.

"Not exactly, Blu, but I have met a female I am very interested in. We've talked a few times, and she comes across as gentle. She didn't fly away screaming when she saw my screwed-up body, so my hopes are high. She's a bit shy, but man is she cute."

"What's her name?"

"Not gonna give that up just yet, Blu. If you're up for it, I can arrange a double date for us. You bring Jewel, I'll bring her, and we'll spend an evening together, probably here."

"Hm… I wouldn't mind at all. Our egg still hasn't hatched, so we'll have to find someone to watch over it."

"Next week sound fine? Like Saturday night, maybe?"

"That sounds great."

"Cool, cool. You and Jewel will get along easily with my soon-to-be girlfriend, I can tell you that right now."

"I'm already looking forward to our meeting, then."

"So am I, Blu. So am I…"

I spent the next hour and a half chatting with Marquez about whatever lame things happened to be on our minds, listening to the mellow music all the while. The birds began slipping away from the club in ones and twos, more and more tables growing empty.

The DJ stayed behind to keep the music flowing for the dwindling number of birds, but he looked like he was on the verge of passing out at the turntables. Not only that, but alcohol had his mind in a tight grip.

Eventually, me, Marquez, the DJ, and a Scarlet Macaw couple were the only ones left. They beat us out, and that was when the Hyacinth Macaw decided to wrap things up.

"Hey Mar-Marquez!" he called from across the club, slurring his words as he switched off the turntables and half-fluttered, half-fell to the floor.

"Yeah, Silvio?"

"_Eu estou… indo para casa. Eu não posso… nem pensar direito. Desligue as luzes… quando sair. Até mais tarde… o homem…_" **{I'm… going home. I can't… even think straight. Turn off the lights… when you leave. See you later… man…**}

"_Você quer que eu limpe também?_"**{You want me to clean up too?}**

"_Você… não precisa fazer isso. Kipo e os caras vão lidar com isso… de qualquer maneira amanhã de manhã._" **{You… don't have to. Kipo and the guys will handle it… tomorrow morning anyways…}**

"_Tudo bem. Fique seguro, Silvio. Vejo você por aí._" **{Alright. Stay safe, Silvio. See you around.}**

The Hyacinth Macaw hobbled over to the door, waving goodbye before stumbling out the door.

"_Adeus_, Silvio!" I squawked, but he was already gone. **{Goodbye, Silvio!}**

I faced my drowsy friend and said, "You sound so manly when you speak Portuguese. It's neat."

"Heh, thanks. Never heard that one before."

He was less drunk than he was at the start of our conversation, but he was still buzzed. He stretched his wings and came around the bar.

"I'm gonna head home too, Blu. Gotta sleep this off so that I wake up with a clear head tomorrow. Me and that girl I was telling you about have some things planned."

"Good luck with that, Marquez. Play your cards right, and you'l be holding her heart in your wings in no time. Metaphorically speaking, of course."

He grinned and shot back, "I don't plan on becoming a murderer anytime soon, _irmão_. Not my thing."

We both chuckled for a good few seconds, and when we caught our breath, he wrapped his wing around me.

"Come on, let's get outta here."

We walked side by side, as brothers, pausing at the door for him to throw two switches down. The club was plunged into inky darkness, and we pushed our way outside. He shut the door behind us and pulled away from me as a moonbeam landed squarely on us and illuminated our bodies.

"Well, this is it for now, Blu. Time for us to go our separate ways and get some rest. Don't forget our double date, you hear?"

"I won't Marquez. It's safe and sound right here."

I tapped my foot against my forehead a few times.

"Cool. I'm glad you stepped in and saved me from myself, by the way. No telling how I would have ended up if you hadn't."

"No problem, buddy. What is a good brother for?"

He smiled and removed a tear from his ghostly white eye with a flick of his wing.

"Catch you later, Blu. Say hi to Jewel for me, would you?"

"Can do, Marquez. I didn't actually tell her who I was going to visit before I left, so it'll be a mini surprise for her."

"Alright. _Adeus_, _irmão._"

"_Adeus_," I said.

He then spun and spread his wings, and after pumping them a few times, he was gliding off into the seductive night. I did the same, wheeling about and setting a course for my own home.

I hadn't stayed out longer than I said I would, but Jewel might have grown bored of waiting for me to return and went to bed. Moving at my current speed, I would get there in less than three minutes, and it was then that I would find out.

I thought I was going to spring my surprise on Jewel, but when I touched down, the tables were turned on me.

"I'm so glad you're back, Blu," Jewel said from her post just past the entrance.

"Hello, Jewel. So am I. But… why are you up? I figured you'd be asleep."

"It's not exactly easy to sleep when my mate isn't around," she admitted.

"Oh," I deadpanned, feeling minutely at fault.

"Well, I'm here now, so what do you say we hit the nest and have some nice, long naps?"

I took three steps in the direction of the nest, but stopped short when I noticed something was amiss.

The nest… it was empty.

Confused, I turned and asked, "Jewel… where is our egg?"

Nonchalantly, she replied, "With Tulio. I dropped it off about twenty minutes ago. He's still awake, doing some late night surveillance on a sick Scarlet Macaw."

"Why?" I questioned further.

She waddled closer to me and embraced me, looking me dead in the eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of taking it along with us, given where you and I will be going soon. And nothing will happen to it as long as it's in his responsible hands."

"Um… where _are_ we going? You never told me anything earlier to-"

"Shhh, I know I didn't," she said, placing a feather over my beak to hush me.

"While you were away, I've been thinking about our reunion, Blu. I'm more humble now, because I realized some things that I hadn't paid much attention to before. I don't know if you feel the same, so that's why I want you to fly with me to Cristo Redentor. We need to set ourselves straight, and I need to tell you my side of the story. That way, you'll understand this… transformation I've gone through. And maybe you'll go through one too."

I frowned, averse to the idea, as my muscles were worn out and my mind was drained. Jewel's expression did not waver, however, and she lowered her feather.

"But Jewel… I'm tired. Can't it wait until I have my energy back?"

"Not this, Blu. It's too important. And besides, you'll be fine. We won't stay gone all night. And I can always carry you if you decide to run into dreamland without me."

She winked at me and kissed my beak briefly.

"Please come, Blu. For me?"

She nailed me with that one-two-three punch of persuasion, and my lovey-dovey side usurped my weary state.

"I surrender, Jewel. I'll go with you…" I mumbled.

She raised my head and pecked me on the cheek.

"Perk up, Blu. You won't regret this short trip of ours. We'll be home before you know it, and then we can sleep to our hearts' content."

"Yeah, okay. Lead the way, Jewel."

I motioned with my wing, smiling a shrunken smile, and she flung herself into the crisp air. I got a jogging start and lofted into flight, drifting along behind her tail. We set our sights on the statue that loomed ever-closer, silvery moonlight painting its stony surface and making it appear many times more holy.

Jewel spiraled down and landed, choosing to stand on the right shoulder and huddle against the statue's neck. I nestled in next to her and watched her intently, waiting for her to make the first move.

As the soundless evening grew thicker and thicker, she laid her wing on my back and looked my way. Two copies of the full moon shone on the surface of her perfect eyes, highlighting her icy blue irises, causing them to literally glow.

She looked like more than a regular bird, a deity of the jungle undaunted by petty mortal weakness. And when she spoke, her words resonated like with the heavenly timbre of a true angel.

"Blu, do you remember our first night together? It was exactly like this one. Do you know what this means?"

"What does it mean, Jewel?" I answered.

"It means it is our destiny to be lovers until our lives come to an end. Nothing has pulled us apart, and nothing ever will."

My soul erupted with bliss as the realization pierced me like an arrow crafted from light. It made undeniable sense; we were still bonded, still in each other's wings, and all the forces of life had failed to separate us thus far. The test of time is the ultimate test of all, and we were performing with flying colors.

Well, mostly the color blue, mind you.

"Wow… you're so right. This is how destiny had planned for us to end up. Our path may have not been the smoothest or the straightest one, but it doesn't matter."

"What does matter is that we survived, thrived, became mates, and started a family. And we wouldn't have been able to do any of those things without true love driving us on."

"True love… it's one of life's rarest obtainable treasures, but by far the most rewarding. But we found it… together."

Jewel blinked as her expression changed, affection and joy rising within her. She stroked the side of my face and merged her beak with mine, her eyes drawing shut. I held my ground and kissed back.

An epiphany consumed me; I had been so deprived of romance I had forgotten how it affected me. I was hungrier for her than I had been in a long time, and I did not relent, forgoing even my instinct to breathe.

As we French-kissed to a chorus of wet smacking sounds, my wings met behind her back. She made me retreat a few paces, and then as I pushed against her, she fell backwards, and I fell with her.

My wings cushioned her head, and her body cushioned mine in return. I simply had to break off now, as my lungs were empty and burning. I pulled away with a gasp and gazed down at her, her warm, delicate chest pulsing up and down in a rhythm similar to mine.

"You see"?" she said, exhaling heavily.

"No one has ever loved me… quite like you do…" she whispered.

"You always told me… I was a one-of-a-kind male…"

She smiled an enormous smile, one full of love with an undertone of lust.

"Call me selfish… but I'm glad… I have you all to myself…"

Given the position we were in, primal intimacy was but one thrust away.

My rekindled hormones led me to ask quietly, "Is it too soon… for makeup sex… Jewel?"

She grinned.

"Let's just take things slow for tonight. Tomorrow might just be… a different story."

"Don't let me down, my angel…"

"I won't. Now quit talking and kiss me. We don't have to go all the way, but we can go pretty far, if you know what I mean…"

She was a gentle sweetheart normally, but there were times when she could turn into a supreme being of seduction.

I hesitated only to say, "I love you, Jewel. And if I don't, may this statue strike me dead."

"I love you too, Blu. Now come on, I want you to tease me and please me."

One second later, I dove for her beak, granting her wish.

After all, how could a mere mortal like me resist the temptation of a goddess?

As we dined on each other and rubbed our bodies together, I knew our love was built to last. I had earned the right to be with Jewel through blood, sweat, and tears, through trials and tribulations, and never again would I jeopardize it.

I may have strayed off the beaten path here and there, but my mate always steered me in the proper direction. We were now walking side by side on that dusty road in the middle of a calm forest, each step taking us that much farther into our shared future.

And in Jewel's wings was our egg, a miraculous gift and the bearer of the macaw who would be our legacy.

The end of that road was years upon years away; I was living in the prime of my life right now as a seasoned mate, and to be fair, an inexperienced father. But Jewel would always be there when I needed her, ready to heed my call when challenges surfaced, ones I could not best on my own.

Because I was hers, she was mine, and on the basis of love, we are one.

* * *

**Well? How was it? Huh? Huh? HUH? **

**Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell.**

**And everybody says, "Fluttershy plz."**

**(\ (\ /) /)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	18. Speak Of the Devil

**A/N: Incoming filler chapter everyone! Not much plot development here, but there is a load of action and the return of someone you all know very well. There is some strong language in here too, so be warned.**

**I'll try my best to update again tomorrow, but if not, Monday for sure.**

**Enjoy, bronies and non-bronies alike, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Speak Of the Devil**

Nothing but somber silence existed between us as we hung around the graves of Rafael, Eva, and their children, having already deposited our offerings of plucked flowers and fresh fruit.

All that remained of their former home a few feet away was a short, blackened stump surrounded by brown, desiccated earth. The mountain of ash had long since been cleared away by some volunteer macaws, and the scorched bodies of the children had been buried between the pits that held their parents.

My _cunhado, Blu,_ and my _irmã, _Jewel, were to my left, standing next to Rafael's resting place, hugging. Nico, his girlfriend Melissa, and Pedro were off to my right and slightly further away, near Eva's tomb.

I was between both groups, my eyes staring down at the rectangular plot of land under which eighteen empty corpses lay.

The fact that we lost such good friends is proof that this place really is a jungle, a habitat stuffed with dangerous foes. But this was not the work of a predator in the standard sense; this was the result of Lisa's insane breakdown.

She preyed upon their lives and took them, killing the adults with her bare claws, and then setting fire to their tree and snuffing out the other surviving members of their family.

She had joined the dark side, no doubt about it.

I remember Blu telling me once that good cannot exist without evil to balance it out, that the positive force called "yang" was countered by the negative force known as "yin." In this case, it was certainly true. Our circle of friends was what produced yang, and the pure evil that is Lisa is the sole source of yin in our world.

Justice needed to be dropped onto her like an old cannonball tree, crushing her in both mind and body. If it came down to it, I would unleash revenge on Blu and Jewel's behalf, and also punish her to gain some personal peace of mind as well.

She nearly brought an end to Blu and his family, and in regards to me, she convinced me that she is truly despicable and someone I would never consider as a friend any longer, or even an actual macaw.

Whatever experiences and bonding events we went through when we were a lot younger meant nothing now. She had cast them _and_ me into the same fire that claimed the lives of the toucan chicks, because she has lost her grip on her humanity.

Someone has to put a stop to her using whatever means possible, because in these desperate times, desperate measures are the only measures that are worth it.

If I ever ran into her, I wasn't sure I'd be able to hold back. She owed us twenty-three lives in total, twenty for murdering the toucans and three more for doing unspeakable things to Blu, Jewel, and I.

So yes, if I happened to find her by chance, I would probably collect her life as payment and send her on a one-way trip to hell.

I might not be able to kill her twenty-three times, but once she is dead, we will be free. She is out there, somewhere, and it will only be a matter of time before karma swoops in and delivers a death blow to her.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deep, feeling the humid air that shows up before a rainstorm fill my chest and cool me down. It was hard to guess when the overloaded clouds would actually arrive, but I figured we had a day or so before the weather turned nasty.

I peeled open my eyes and gazed at the sky – well, the endless sheet of gray that hovered in the sky, to be exact. Nature was reflecting our moods in its own special way, and the sight did not help my heart feel any less heavy.

I blinked and looked in the direction of Blu and Jewel, watching as my sister shook her head morosely.

"Lisa was once a likable friend, even if she was stranger than most. But she had us fooled. She's a traitor, a liar, and a killer, all wrapped up in one terrible feathered package. And all these toucans got the absolute worst of it…" she said softly, but loud enough for me to hear, at least.

"I miss them. They were so charismatic and colorful, just like their feathers. We could always count on them to brighten up our days. And even though their chicks liked to play rough… this wasn't meant to be their fate..." Blu answered in a similar tone.

She and Blu hadn't noticed me watching them, but they turned their heads in succession as I walked over to them.

I came up on Jewel's right side and said, "I miss them too, because a friend of Blu and Jewel is a friend of mine. It's always the wonderful ones in this world who end up wounded or dead. I'll never understand why it has to be that way."

Blu sighed and gazed at me.

"It's a fact of life, I guess, Ronaldo. It's the way things work sometimes. Bliss and tragedy go hand in hand."

"It's so hard to believe that Lisa would go this far. I guess we've all learned that you never know what someone is capable of until they commit a downright horrible crime…"

"You're right, Jewel. Not even I knew she would turn to murder. She seemed good-natured and kind since we met, like most birds are. But not anymore."

"They say it's always the nice ones who are most likely to be traitors. Lisa was a great friend, but now look at the situation she's put us in," Blu remarked quietly.

My mind was spurred on by his statement, and one particular memory of mine of which Lisa was a part of came flooding back.

"Have I ever told you two the story of how I managed to convince Lisa to leave Portugal and come with me to Rio?"

Blu squinted for a few seconds, and then replied, "I don't think so."

"Would you like to hear it?"

Blu said, "I wouldn't mind, _cunhado_."

Jewel added, "Sure, Ronaldo."

I opened my beak to speak, but a voice from behind me cut me off.

"What's this about a story?" the male canary asked.

"Yeah, you just gonna leave us out?" the plump Pedro teased.

I turned around and said, "You're welcome to join in and listen. Make yourselves comfortable."

The three smaller birds sat down where they were, and Blu and Jewel came around and relaxed on Pedro's left side. I composed myself and cleared my throat, and then began.

"Back when we were teenagers, Lisa and I met in Lisbon. She told me she had been smuggled there, but had escaped from the people who were going to sell her. She was sad during the early days of our friendship, because she had been taken away from everything and everyone she ever knew, with no hope of getting back. I told her that I had been smuggled too and that I was depressed as well, but I didn't let it get to me. I visited her often and comforted her, helping her move on from her past. We ended up being the best of friends, taking trips to the countryside or to the beaches, and pretty much doing everything together. Heck, we even left Portugal a few times and crossed the border into Spain, exploring what was beyond our new home. But as time went on, I grew homesick, though Lisa seemed to actually like it there. The winters were mild and the summers were hot, but rain was hard to come by. There were no jungles, just thick forests, mountains, and lakes. It was less exciting and cheery all around, and it just wasn't the same as Rio. I made up my mind one day that I would find a way back to my birthplace, because I didn't want to stay any longer."

I paused and took a damp breath before resuming.

"I spent lots of time by the harbor that led out into the ocean through a narrow channel, hoping that the humans would provide me with a way to cross the Atlantic Ocean. Boats of all shapes and sizes came through every day, and I knew that one of them would be my ticket out of there if I could hitchhike on one that was headed to Rio. I busted into one of the buildings by the harbor while the humans were out having lunch, searching high and low for the information that I needed. As luck would have it, I found the shipping schedule for that day. A huge cargo ship that I can't remember the name of was set to drop by at 2 in the afternoon, unload, and then return to you guessed it: Rio De Janeiro."

I found myself smiling, and my audience smiled too.

"I was ecstatic, and I went straight to Lisa's hollow and told her the news. She was happy for me, but she sort of dashed my hopes when she said she wasn't going to come. She must have settled down and gotten used to Lisbon, and she said that she didn't want to go back to Rio just to get smuggled again, or go back and find out that her friends weren't there anymore."

I stopped as a sudden breeze picked up and ruffled my feathers, and then vanished just as quickly. I fluffed up my plumage to trap my body heat as the others huddled closer together, and then I continued.

"I told her that I saw her as the best _companheiro_ a guy could have, and I didn't want to leave without her. She expressed her sympathies and admired the fact that I cared so much about her, but she refused. I accepted her decision, though I was deeply hurt on the inside. I bid her a heartfelt goodbye and wished her well for the rest of her life, and then I departed for what I thought would be the final time. I went down the harbor, had a good meal of fruit I 'borrowed,' and then rested under the sun while waiting for that cargo ship. When it slid in, it awoke me with a blast of its loud horn, and I flew over and landed on it. It took about two hours for those huge cranes to remove all the containers, but once the ship was empty, the engines fired up. It turned halfway around and then slowly sailed towards the mouth of the channel. I flew up to the top of an antenna and stared inland, the optimistic part of me praying that Lisa would join me. She didn't, and even though the sun heated up my back, I felt cold. But right before the ship left the channel, a blue streak sped towards me and landed right next to me."

"It was Lisa, wasn't it?" Blu said pointedly.

"Correct, _cunhado_. She said she had a change of heart, and that she didn't want to be alone in Lisbon. I was so happy, I squeezed her and kissed her. She was definitely caught off guard, but she didn't slap me or yell at me. Despite that kiss, we didn't become boyfriend and girlfriend, but it showed how much I needed her as a _companheiro_, at the very least. And so we lived on that ship for the week-and-a-half it took to chug across that Atlantic, taking food from the surprised people on board who had never seen a pair of birds quite like us. We were closer than ever before by the time our ship landed in Rio, getting off and flying into the jungle we knew so well, but hadn't seen for years. And the rest is pretty much history, from the time she and I met you, Blu and Jewel, until now…"

Familiar silence persisted after my voice faded away, five pairs of eyes staring at me, carrying with them a mix of emotions.

"Wow…" Blu whispered after some time.

"She's not even the same Lisa anymore. She's changed so much. Who would have thought that Lisa the dear companion would be twisted into Lisa the murderer?"

"Sometimes good questions have no good answers, Blu. Recently, I've been regretting the fact that I spilled my heart out to her in that hollow in Lisbon. Our future wouldn't have been altered so drastically if she hadn't been persuaded to abandon Lisbon. Rafael's family would still be alive…"

I turned my attention to the other Spix's Macaws and put in, "and she wouldn't have blackmailed Blu and torn you two apart."

"No good deed goes unpunished, right, Ronaldo?" Blu said halfheartedly.

I frowned, nodding my head.

"I guess not, Blu. It is up to us to deal with the reality we are living in, though, and that includes dealing with Lisa the first chance we get."

"I'll back you up, big Ro. You hold that Lisa down and I'll box that chick."

Pedro affected a curious stance and threw punches with his wings at an invisible Lisa, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"If we ever do catch her, I'll be putting some serious hurt on her too. And I know just where I plan to scratch her," Jewel said icily, lifting her left foot off the ground and flexing it.

She tossed Blu a knowing look, and he nodded, cringing slightly.

Melissa's soprano voice said a few seconds later, "Well, guys, I think it's time for us three to leave. I don't know about everyone else, but these graves are creeping me out."

"I hear dat," said Pedro.

"Yeah, I agree, Melissa," seconded Nico.

"Alright, you three. We'll probably head home too. You be careful, and watch your tails."

"You bet, Blu. You keep your lovebird safe, alright?"

"I'll do my best, Nico," the male macaw replied.

"I'll be nearby, just in case they need help," I said.

"Good idea. Blu isn't the best fighter, ya know," Pedro teased again.

Blu gave him a dark stare and retorted, "Oh come on…"

Pedro just grinned and chuckled. The three tiny birds walked a short ways off and spread their wings, preparing for takeoff.

"Don't leave just yet, you guys. Please stay, so that we can all play a little game of soccer…"

All six of us jumped in response to the voice, not because of its suddenness, but because of _who_ it came from.

I riveted my eyes to the foliage about five feet away, where the clearing ended and the jungle began. I saw two scaly black feet sticking out from under a bush, but the body they belonged to was hidden.

That is, until the body pushed its way into the open and revealed itself. My heart skipped a beat, and angry heat sprang to life and coursed through my blood.

It was none other than Lisa herself, the demon of our beloved jungle.

Her glare and her grin were utterly wicked as she stood there, repeatedly tossing and catching a large, pointy pebble with her right foot.

"Why so surprised, everyone? I just want to have _fun_ with my _best friends_."

"It's… it's you! What are you doing here?!" Jewel hollered.

She snickered and threw the pebble up extra high before catching it again.

"I already told you, you deaf brat. But you'll have to go easy on me, because there are some precious eggs inside me. And I think you all know who the father is."

She patted her stomach with her left wing. It was visually swollen, but I believed it was because she had deliberately crammed her stomach with food to make it seem like she was pregnant.

"Oh, would you look at that? Blu's back with his mate again. Funny, I thought she ditched him for good. Oh well, it doesn't matter. _My_ part of the mission is complete, and Blu's kids are on the way."

It was time to confront her and unravel her web of lies and treachery, once and for all.

"You don't know how wrong you are, _demônio_. We know that you never mated with Blu. You two were recorded on camera that day in the club, and we've seen the evidence. You lied to us and blackmailed Blu, thinking you won. Well, we know the truth. You did nothing! You failed your mission!"

My soul screamed victoriously as her pupils widened, and as she caught the pebble the next time, she stopped tossing it altogether. Her foot began to shake, and her panicked gaze darted between Blu, Jewel, and I.

She was stupefied and in shock, like the world as she knew it was collapsing around her.

"Wh-what… no… not possible…" she stammered.

"It _is _possible, because that's what happened! You are finished, and if you don't leave now, I will send you back to the foul pit you were born in!" I threatened.

And as any one of us could have expected, she snapped.

"I… I had you… right where I wanted you! THIS… CAN'T… BE… HAPPENING! DAMN… YOU… ALL!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

She arced her foot and hurled the pebble at Melissa. The small stone nailed her in the forehead and sent her tumbling. When she came to a stop, she did not wake up, and blood trickled down her face.

"Melissa!" Nico hollered, dashing towards her with Pedro right next to him.

In a fit of rage, Lisa charged at them in a low-level flight, her wingtips barely missing the ground. She lowered her head and buried her skull into Pedro's side, knocking him even further way than Melissa had gone.

Nico swerved to avoid her, but she was moving too fast, and was already upon him.

She completed her brutal triple play by seizing Nico with her right foot and trapping his small body with her claws. She then braked hard with her wings and purposefully dropped onto the toucan chicks' grave, balancing on one foot while constricting Nico with the other.

"Agh! Let… me… go… you crazy chick! _Meu Deus_… help!"

She pounded Nico against the earth to shut him up, and he was dazed and rendered speechless by the impact. I wanted to explode and tear her apart, but the canary was now her hostage, and I couldn't risk it.

"STAY RIGHT THERE!" she warned, "or I will squeeze this pitiful bird until he quits breathing!"

Blu and Jewel were mortified and brimming with hate, but my organs were burning with nothing more than pure fury.

"_Quão ruim é que a verdade doer, sua vadia?_" **{How bad does the truth hurt, you bitch?}**

"Shut up! Call me one more name and I swear this bird will not live!"

Nico's half-conscious gaze pleaded with me to help, but at the moment, I couldn't think of a way to separate him from Lisa.

"My plan was perfect! I tricked every one of you stupid idiots! HOW C-COULD IT FALL AP-APART?!" she shouted, her voice going hoarse and causing her to stutter.

I laughed at her internally, but externally, I kept stabbing her with my intimidating glare.

"Maybe your plan was perfect, but you know why it still didn't work? Because Blu and Jewel were meant to be, that's why! They belong to each other, and he doesn't belong to you! That's called destiny, Lisa, and that is something you can't control! Ever!"

She said nothing and crushed Nico even tighter, a gasp shooting from his beak as he lost the ability to inhale. As I sent my mind into overdrive, I saw two of the blood vessels in Lisa's right eye burst.

For that to happen, she must have reached a level of anger even I hadn't achieved yet.

I was panicking for Nico's life and I thought I could feel a weight compressing my chest, like her claws were doing to him. And that's when I saw it.

The bloodstained pebble Lisa had attacked Melissa with was just out of reach of my left foot.

If I could just scoot in that direction about an inch, I could grab it and use it to my advantage. I looked toward Blu and Jewel for two short seconds and then pointed my eyes at the stone, and they got the message by nodding the tiniest amount.

I then darted my attention back to Lisa, who held a limp, unconscious canary in her claws' unbreakable grip. I performed one step to the left in a painfully slow manner, barely lifting my left, setting it down, and doing the same with my right.

She was so concerned with trying to stare me down that she was oblivious… so far.

She shook Nico's floppy body like a ragdoll and said in a strained whisper, "Why don't I just… kill him now… and plant him… in one of these… convenient burial mounds? I want to see… you pitiful… gullible… worthless macaws… come after me then!"

I had repeated my painstaking maneuver twice more, and the tips of my claws were finally touching the rock. One more cycle of moving my feet, and I would have it. If her definition of soccer was to hit others with the ball, then I would give her a taste of her own medicine.

She coughed and rubbed her throat, hanging her head and sealing her eyes shut.

And without a second to lose, I made my move.

I hopped to the left and scooped the rock up, drawing my foot back and aiming carefully. Just as she lifted her head and our eyes met, I launched it with as much force as I could.

"Catch!" I exclaimed.

An instant later, it smacked her right between the eyes with an audible _click_. Her foot shot open to brace her body as she stumbled backwards, her wings pressed against her temple.

Nico dropped to the dirt, and I rushed at Lisa while Blu and Jewel split up to tend to their fallen comrades. Lisa groaned endlessly, unable to raise her voice after treating it so harshly.

"Argh… I am gonna… rip you open!"

I drilled my right shoulder into her chest with a _thump_, knocking her off her feet. We tumbled head-over-tail twice, and due to the confusion and pain I had put her through, she couldn't fight back properly.

But she sure did give it her best shot.

She swatted me with her wings to little effect, but she also flailed her claws around in all directions. She scored a lucky hit on my stomach after we tumble for the last time, and I felt the stinging of three parallel cuts erupt in my brain.

But I pushed the sensation aside through sheer willpower and focused myself. Lisa was belly-up, facing me, and so I heaved and flipped her over. I brought my right foot down upon the back of her neck and flattened the base of her tail against the earth.

As long as she was pinned in this position, she could not bite me, flap her wings hard enough to throw me off, or swipe at me a second time with her talons. She squirmed beneath me to dissolve my dominance, but my previous tackle had winded her, and my weight was too much to overcome.

"You see what happens… when you mess… with me? I am stronger and smarter… than you will ever be, _Lisa…" I taunted, spitting her name out like it was acid in my beak._

"Get off! My stomach… you're making… it hurt! I swear… if you don't-"

"I'm not afraid of you! _Make me _get off of you! What the hell are you waiting for?_"_

"Ugh! If I had known… you'd be this much… of a damn nuisance… I would have killed you… the same night… I killed those rotten toucans! Oh how I would have _loved _to watch you_burn!"_

I had had enough of her vile remarks, and so I head-butted her in her right eye.

She recoiled from the blow, and I felt every muscle in her body go rock hard as pain shot through her. She moaned in agony as her eyelid closed up, watery tears leaking from it.

"_F-foda… voce…_" **{F-fuck… you…}**

She gave up and let her head slump to the dirt, breathing hard and slow. It wasn't long before Blu and Jewel marched over with worry drawn all over their faces. Blu had both unresponsive canaries in his wings, while Pedro limped over with Jewel, his wings clutching his side.

"Ronaldo, we have to get out of here and take them to Tulio. Nico and Melissa are in bad shape…"

Blu paused, and Jewel finished, "And Pedro says it hurts when he breathes."

"Alright. You two go on. I'll catch up as soon as I am done here."

The couple nodded and determined their bearings before walking off in the direction of the aviary, Pedro grunting over and over.

I put my beak right next to her ear and said, "I would kill you right here, but that would be dishonoring the graves of our _noble _and _innocent_ friends. I will let you go with _one_ final warning. If I see you again, on my honor, I will spill every last drop of your blood. Do you understand_______?"_

"_Vá para o inferno... bastardo..._" **{Go to hell… bastard…}**

I kicked her in the lower back with my right foot, and she lurched.

"I said _do you understand?"_

She gave a nearly imperceptible nod, and I bravely stepped off of her. I stood her up, my claws still wrapped around her neck.

"If you want to stay alive, never cross paths with any of us again. If you want to die, you know what to do. It's your choice, _Lisa."_

I withdrew my foot, and before she could react, I pounded her in the most sensitive part of her body with a swift kick. She dropped to her knees and face-planted into the soft earth, gagging sounds streaming from her beak.

I spit on the back of her head and walked away without saying another word.

The choking sounds intensified and turned wetter right before I spread my wings for flight. I turned my head around wand watched with sinful humor as she vomited out the contents of her stomach, liquid orange slurry of what else but half-digested mangoes.

I leapt into the air and said to myself, "Not only does failure hurt, it sounds like it tastes pretty damn bad too."

I glanced down at my belly and saw that my feathers were stained red, and a jolt of pain raced up my spine and caused me to wince.

Every breath stretched my skin and forced me to wince, and so I could not fly as fast as I wanted to. If I tired myself out, my breaths would only come faster and faster, and so would the spurts of pain.

"It's just a flesh wound... but thank goodness Tulio will be able to fix me up. It would be just my luck if her dirty claws give me some sort of disease."

I sailed on for many more feet before thinking, _I wonder how many times I can scratch Lisa until she dies. I can't wait for the day when she returns, so that I can slash her all over and find out._


	19. Two Close Cunhados

**A/N: Woohoo! As of this chapter, this story has passed the 100,000 word mark! What a milestone! I couldn't have survived and kept grinding through this work of fiction without you guys, my audience and my loyal supporters. Thank you a thousand times over. *Brohoofs everyone.**

**We're drawing close to the finale, as there are only five chapters left, everyone. That's right, FIVE chapters remain. The plot will invariably thicken, so hold on to your seats. **

**The fireworks are about to begin, all leading up to this story going out with a marvelous bang!**

**Get set, everyone, the end is near. But for now, enjoy to your hearts' content, and review!**

**P.S. - Due to popular demand, this update comes equipped with a free lemon. You have been warned!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Two Close ****_Cunhados_**

Blu and Jewel emerged from the lab where Tulio and his assistants were checking out the three wounded birds, gliding over to counter I was perched on and landing in front of me.

I had already been patched up by Tulio's skillful hands; my cuts were a "quick, easy fix" according to him, and I was feeling much better than I had been during my flight here.

"So, how badly are they hurt?" I questioned.

The male macaw replied, "Melissa has a concussion, and Tulio said she was lucky that her skull wasn't fractured. He's gonna give her some medicine to keep her asleep while she recovers. Nico isn't hurt, just unconscious. No telling when he'll wake up though. Tulio will probably give him a dose of relaxing drugs too. As for Pedro, his lung is lightly bruised, and it will have to heal on its own. An angel was definitely looking out for him too."

"Thank goodness. It's not their time to go. This jungle has already lost too many good birds as it is."

Blu answered, "It sure has. They were granted some protection by _Cristo Redentor_ in the face of Lisa's wrath, and we should all be very thankful."

Jewel and I nodded to Blu, and he sighed.

"Did Tulio ask you to explain how they were injured?" I asked, putting on a curious smile.

"Yes, but all I did was say 'I don't know.' He accepted my response, even though all he heard was a bunch of meaningless squawks."

I chuckled, and my favorite couple in the world smiled in unison.

"It's time to play the waiting game. I think we should all stay until we get a chance to talk to Pedro at least. He might even need some help getting home."

"Good thinking, Blu," Jewel said, inching closer to him.

"If you two are staying, then I will stay as well."

Just then, a stout, intelligent-looking man entered the room, cradling a fuzzy towel in his hands that was wrapped into a ball. He came right up to the counter we were on and set the ball down between Blu and Jewel.

"Here, take this. It's something very important to you both. Don't worry, it's perfectly fine. Tulio made sure it was kept safe and warm the whole time it was here."

He patted Blu and Jewel on the tops of their heads and then left, his spotless white coat flapping behind him. Jewel grabbed the edge of the cloth with her beak – I could feel the gentle heat pouring off of it – and peeled it back.

One healthy white egg came into view, but it was almost invisible since it matched the color of the material all around it. Blu and Jewel's eyes quivered with affection, and she took the egg into her wings and nuzzled it with her cheek.

"I missed you, sweet child of mine…" she cooed.

Blu leaned in close and stuck a super-light kiss on the shell.

"Whoever's in there needs to come out. Your mother and father are anxious to meet you," Blu said in a honey-sweet tone.

A heartwarming grin surfaced on my face, and both macaws caught me in the act.

Blu said meekly, "Sorry, Ronaldo. Was it too much? Didn't mean to make you jealous."

I replied sternly, but kindly, "Not at all, _cunhado_. You two have worked so hard and gone through so much to get to this point in your lives. However happy you both are is how happy I am, and that will never change. I could never be more proud if I tried."

"Thanks, _cunhado_. I couldn't find a more loving brother-in-law if _I_ tried," Blu said emphatically.

"And who knows, maybe you'll find a lover and have your own children someday."

"Maybe I will, Blu. I'm not that old of a bird. I still have plenty of life left to search for a female Hyacinth Macaw or Lear's Macaw."

I paused to breathe and then added, "But to be honest, _cunhado_, you and your family are the only macaws I will ever need to find joy in life."

Jewel waddled over and hugged me with her free wing, as the other was holding her precious egg against her chest.

"Whatever you choose to do is fine with me, _irmão_."

Jewel smirked and teased, "I'd rather have you be fully devoted to me instead of having to share you with another female."

I rolled my eyes mockingly and hugged her back firmly.

"I love you, my beautiful _irmã_."

"I love you too, my courageous _irmão_."

"But… but… I thought only I was allowed to call her beautiful!" Blu exclaimed, pretending to be shocked.

Jewel and I gave him a pair of hard stares.

"Ha ha, very funny, Blu," she chided.

"There are plenty of other words that mean the same thing. I am sure your big brain knows all of them."

"It sure does, my drop-dead gorgeous Jewel."

She released me from the hug and returned to his side, kissing him briefly on the beak.

"There you go, Blu. That was a perfect compliment."

"Only the best for a quality mate and mother like you. In case I haven't told you today, I love you, Jewel."

"Right back at you, Blu."

"I might be diagnosed with bird diabetes before I leave this treatment center," I joked.

This time, both Blu and Jewel rolled their eyes at me, and my smile stretched from ear to ear. A fresh spring of bliss and calm gurgled within me as I studied them, the unbroken miracle of a family they were.

I couldn't deny the fact that some small part of me longed for a mate and offspring, but I could survive without either. Blu had earned the right to claim Jewel as his, no matter if I had been with Jewel first.

She and I may have adored each other and matched well, but the comparison between her and Blu was even stronger. I was content being who I was, a loner, you could say, who didn't need to make any sort of romantic commitment to a female.

If the future unfolded and I _did_ end up with one somehow, then I would embrace her and whatever children we had. But if not, I would embrace my individuality instead and continue living without a care in the world.

So deep was I in my mental rambling that Jewel's smooth voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Blu, I am going to find a hollow in the breeding chamber and sit on our egg. I can't exactly do it here, and I'd rather be out of sight of the humans."

"You make good points, Jewel. Tell you what, if I get the chance to talk with any of them, I'll join you and give you a report on their conditions."

"Sounds like a deal, Blu. I'll be praying for them. Bye."

"Bye, Jewel."

She bundled the egg up in the still-warm towel and went into a hover, picking up her cargo and setting a course for the partway open door that led to the enclosure. Blu watched her go, sighing once she slipped out of sight.

He turned to me and quipped, "Well, two-thirds of my heart just sailed away. She's so close, but yet so far."

Easily decoding what he meant, I strode up to him and laid my wing on his back.

"When you feel less complete without the ones who are the most special to you, the only explanation is true, undeniable love, Blu. In the nicest way possible, I envy you, _cunhado_. You have so many things to be grateful for, while I have only a few. But I don't care, because _you_ are one of those few things."

"Oh gosh, Ronaldo, now you're going to make me feel bad for stealing Jewel away from you," he said in a melancholy tone, frowning as he looked at me.

I removed my wing and answered, "You never stole her, _cunhado_. I might have been her first lovebird, but if you think about it, I was her guardian. In fact, by protecting her during her childhood, I kept her alive… for you. Destiny was the reason I was captured and smuggled, so that you could take my place when the time came. And so here you are, the mate of the most 'drop-dead gorgeous' bird in the world, and a worthy father."

"I think _fate_ would be a better term, since you were _taken_ from her," he corrected.

"I suppose you are right. But in the end, everything turned out well. I survived the separation and found Jewel once more, who I saw fit to call my sister. And to top things off, she found a reliable and charming male to call her mate, who happens to be known as Blu."

He cracked a wide, potent smile.

"I used to be not so reliable though, when I couldn't fly and all, but Jewel… she transformed me into someone a hundred times better. But you were my guide as well, teaching me to be the best mate I could be…"

He paused and said with a goodhearted laugh, "and giving me motivating kicks in the tail feathers from time to time."

I laughed with him for a few seconds, and then said, "I don't think I'll need to resort to those that often anymore, _cunhado_. I am certain you have everything figured out. But I'll always be around when you need me, just in case. Life has a habit of catching you off guard when you least expect it."

"Heh, yeah."

He hopped closer and looked me dead in the eyes, stray sunlight from the windows reflecting off of his chocolate irises.

"Thanks so much, Ronaldo. You're probably tired of hearing me say this by now, but I am so glad you're a part of our lives. I don't know what I'd do without your levelheadedness and your intimidating character."

"Thank _you_, Blu, for allowing me to remain with my sister. Oh, and also for accepting me as your _cunhado_. You're a respectable macaw, and you're doing a fantastic job at being a mate. I've failed you in the past, and that's why I believe you are the one for Jewel, not me. You've changed and moved on, and so have I."

I stopped to breathe, and then finished, "But we'll always be two close _cunhados_, you and I, even when we're not around anymore."

I raised my wing, and he wove his flight feathers with mine so we could shake. And shake we did, affirming our bond as loyal brothers, two members of a small, but always cheerful, family.

We held each other's gazes for many seconds until a burst of noise from across the room caught our attention. The master ornithologist Tulio sauntered over and leaned down close to us, wearing a hard-but-confident expression.

"Hey there, you guys. I wanted to let you know that your friends are in good hands. That cardinal is free to go, and I will be releasing him in a few minutes. I'll do the same to the male canary when he wakes up, after I do a final check on him."

He went silent and straightened his glasses, and then continued, "The female canary will have to stay overnight. She's in no condition to go anywhere, and she'll need many hours of rest before she'll be able to leave."

Blu and I squawked our approval, keeping our voices down so that we wouldn't damage his hearing. He massaged my back and then scratched Blu beneath his chin. Before he turned to leave, his pupils dilated, and he snapped his fingers.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Stay right there, Blu. There's something Linda wanted me to give you."

I glanced over at him and asked, "What does he mean by that?"

Blu shrugged and said, "I don't know, Ronaldo. I haven't seen Linda in a while, so I have no clue what he's talking about."

A minute or so later, Tulio scampered back into the room with a small, dark brown glass bottle in his hand. He waltzed up to the counter and pulled the top of the bottle off, squeezing a piece of rubber on the end and pulling some clear liquid into the glass tube the rubber was attached to.

Blu immediately grunted and hid his head behind his wings.

"Don't be so negative, Blu. They're just vitamins! Just get it over with, or Linda will call me out for not being tough with you."

Blu poked his head out and looked in my direction for assistance.

"Sorry, Blu, this is not my battle. If I were you, I would just take them."

He folded his wings against his sides and squawked, "Ugh, fine. I wouldn't be so reluctant if they didn't taste so nasty…"

He hopped closer to Tulio and opened his beak, shutting his eyes tight. The tan-skinned human squirted the liquid out, and Blu ruefully closed his beak. He swallowed in one big gulp, making gagging noises for a good ten seconds.

An amused Tulio screwed the cap back on the bottle and said, "Ah, you'll be fine, Blu. Well, goodbye you fancy male macaws. My work is never done in this busy place!"

He spun around and trotted away, sending a wave of air over us thanks to his loose lab coat.

"Urgh, yuck. Just because we're birds doesn't mean we should be forced to consume such bitter things…" he mumbled, swallowing a beakful of saliva.

I couldn't help but grin at his misfortune, even as he glared at me. "I'm sorry, _cunhado_, but your reaction was priceless."

"Uh huh. I can't help the fact that the 'healthy' vitamins taste like fresh lemon peels."

"I wouldn't know what those taste like, _cunhado_. Never tried them."

"You're not supposed to eat lemon peels anyways. It's the stuff inside that's edible."

"Oh, I didn't know that. But hey, since I don't plan to find out, my ignorance is my bliss."

He grumbled and started preening his feathers, unimpressed with my comments. I decided to preen myself as well, having nothing better to do.

Five minutes into my self-improvement session, Blu cleared his throat and said, "Um, Ronaldo?"

I pulled my beak out of my tail feathers and met his gaze.

"Yes, _cunhado_?"

"If you don't mind, I am going to go be with Jewel. I already know all I need to know about Pedro, Nico and Melissa, and I think the best course of action is for us to stay here with them."

"Hmmm, I see your logic. Very well then, Blu."

"What about you? Are you going to go home, or are you going to stay here with us? There are plenty of empty hollows in the breeding chamber, and it's climate-controlled, which is a real bonus."

I tapped my foot against the dense plastic counter as I considered his request. I didn't have to think for too long, because the answer was obvious. I didn't want to go too far away from my hurt companions, nor did I want to abandon my fellow macaws and deny myself the opportunity to interact with them.

I popped open my beak to answer him, but I heard a rumbling noise enter my ears. I thought it was my stomach at first, but I realized it wasn't when saw Blu's embarrassed face.

"Oops. I must be hungry," he admitted, blushing.

A thought popped into my head, one that would benefit both of us, and Jewel too.

"You go with Jewel while I take a trip into the jungle and bring a mango back for each of us. How does that sound, Blu?"

His eyes brightened, and his shame evaporated.

"I love it! Thanks a bunch, Ronaldo."

I shook my head dismissively.

"It's nothing at all, _cunhado_. It would be my pleasure. Now run along, and I'll be back within ten minutes."

"You got it, Ronaldo. Watch your tail feathers, you hear?"

"Of course, Blu. But with Lisa temporarily out of the picture, there's nothing out there that could pose a threat."

"Hey, you're right. Anyways, I'll see you soon, Ronaldo. _Adeus_!"

"_Adeus_, Blu."

He and I went our separate ways, him jetting off to tend to his lovebird while I propelled myself through a half-open window. The murky clouds pressed down on me with more force than they did yesterday, and my instincts told me that the rain would probably be coming hard and fast in a few hours.

I scouted the land in the vicinity of the aviary, spotting a tree full of plump mangoes a short flight from the west side of the building. It wasn't easy to fly while holding one in my beak and one in each foot, but I was well-muscled and could manage the extra weight without much difficulty.

Steering was more complicated, but not once did I lose control and crash to the ground or slam headfirst into a tree.

_After all, that was what Blu was known for, not me, _I thought with a smirk.

I maneuvered through the window and set my sights in the artificial rain forest enclosure, narrowly dodging one of Tulio's ornithologists as he walked out. I came up to the sealed panel that was the only way in or out, and so I set the mango on the floor and squawked for Blu.

He saw me as he flew down from a fake tree, landing on the other side of the panel. He lifted it up with his beak somehow, and I rolled the three mangoes through. He unhooked his beak from the handle attached to the sliding door as I thanked him.

He grabbed two of the fruit while I grabbed the third, and I followed him up to the knothole where Jewel was located.

"Hey there, Blu and Rona-wait, you brought me some food, Blu? Thanks, because I'm starving!"

Blu flicked his head in my direction and said, "Ronaldo was the one who picked them, Jewel, not me."

Jewel's eyes met mine, gleaming with superb health, and she said, "Oh! Thank _you_, Ronaldo. You're so thoughtful."

"What else is new, my dear sister?"

She chuckled, and Blu handed her a mango, which she promptly took a large bite out of.

After vigorously chewing her portion and sucking it down, she licked her beak and questioned, "Any word on how, Nico, Melissa, and Pedro are doing?"

Blu quickly rattled off Tulio's report for her, and she blew out a sigh of relief when he was finished.

"I hope they've improved by tomorrow. The locals are going to wonder where they've gone. The club is hardly a club without those three party-birds rapping and dancing on the stage."

"I'll speak to Marquez later on this evening and fill him in. He'll go straight to Kipo and relay my message, and the spoonbill will handle the rest."

"Yeah, that would be wise of you, Blu. But you may not be able to go if the clouds split apart and dump rain on the city."

"Then may _Cristo _Redentor wave those arms of his and blow them away. Kipo needs to know what's going on with his best pals. If I have to get wet, then so be it."

"Wow, look at you, taking charge. Now I see why Linda gave you the nickname of 'big, brave boy.' "

Jewel pecked Blu on the side of his beak, and he kissed her back.

As Blu dove into his mango, I announced, "I'll leave you two to eat in peace."

When I saw Jewel's disappointed face, I tacked on, "I won't be going home, sister. I've decided to settle down here for the day, so that I can be close to you, Blu, and the others. I'll be in the tree on the other side of the river. If either of you need me, just call my name."

"Will do, _irmão._"

Blu could not speak, as his beak was currently clogged with fruit, and so he bobbed his head up and down.

"I'll be out of sight, but not out of mind. After I eat, I am going to take a nap, just so you know. Try not to bother me too early, okay?" I said with a wink.

My brother-in-law and sister wordlessly signaled "yes," and I clutched the mango in my beak and left for my own hollow.

I alighted down in it, noticing that there was no nest present. I shrugged and waddled for the rear wall, crouching down and greedily-but-cleanly eating my lunch – though a late lunch it was.

After wiping my beak clean and stretching my wings and legs, I lay down and rested my head between my wings. I gave a drawn-out yawn and blacked out my vision, thinking about my loyal _cunhado_ and my pretty sister before dozing off.

* * *

I squeezed into the nest beside Jewel – oh how I loved being wing-to-wing with her and feeling her feathers slide over mine – and cuddled with her as we ate. We didn't talk much, as we were too busy filling our stomachs, but the periodic glances and nuzzles we shared spoke volumes.

After we had devoured our respective mangoes, I volunteered to clean and polish her beak with my tongue. That was a lot of fun, as I got to taste some extra mango guts and make her laugh at the same time.

She then returned the favor, and we were both in high spirits once the affair was complete.

After catching my breath, I draped my left wing across her back and rested my head on her neck. She was as tender and toasty as the sunbathed wing of an angel, and the scent radiating off of her coat was as sublime as a heavenly spring.

"This whole world is a huge pile of crazy. It's amazing how we haven't gone crazy too…" she whispered with her eyes closed.

"I think it's because our circle of friends has kept us sane. Ronaldo's played the biggest part, you have to admit. He's the most important chemical in the synthetic glue that binds us together."

"It's a nerdy explanation, but one I understand. Lisa's like the acid trying to melt the connections we have with each other."

"Exactly, Jewel," I said admirably.

"If Ronaldo ever catches her again, it'll be the end of the line for her. Such a rare female macaw, and she's condemned herself to death…" I said flatly.

"Her morality must have shattered when Ronaldo rejected her. Her life has been going downhill ever since. That is one tragedy we won't pass on to our son or daughter."

"Once she's dead, our baby will never know he or she had another female relative besides you. That's the way it'll have to be."

"Yeah," she replied in her satin-smooth voice.

She pressed herself against me, exhaling a cloud of rosy breath into the air – some of which I inhaled.

"Blu, I'm tired. I can't wait to fall asleep…"

"Go right ahead, my personal sapphire. I don't think I'll be conscious for much longer either."

"Okay. Sweet dreams, and I love you."

"Sweet dreams, and I love you too."

She went still and silent, her chest swelling and deflating in a mellow rhythm. I copied her, feasting my eyes on her perfect curves. My eyelids descended like thin curtains as the seconds ticked by, and eventually the blackness that resided behind them overtook my vision.

I hung my head as I began tumbling down the glassy slope of exhaustion. And when I reached the end, I splashed into a calm lake of reverie and fell in love with the first of many fantasies my mind wove for me...

**X-X-X**

A peal of thunder reminiscent of an earthquake is what roused me, but thankfully, Jewel was stubbornly ensnared in her dreams. My brain waved a mental Post-It note and reminded me of the task I had set for myself.

I sluggishly extracted myself from the nest before unfurling my wings, stifling a yawn to avoid disturbing my mate. I gave my eyes a rough scrub and waddled over to the rim of the hollow.

I jumped as a stark white beam of light flashed from the ceiling, blinding me momentarily.

Another rumble of thunder accompanied it, and when the glow faded from my vision, I peered up. A square skylight was was responsible for permitting the burst of illumination to enter the enclosure, which I determined was lightning.

The world beyond the glass was pitch black, a featureless carpet of color. I angled my head to one side and strained my hearing, but the endless drone of rain was absent.

Another flare of light and growl of thunder struck, and I mused, _that storm is all bark and no bite. My trip should be fairly swift and hazard free. Better get going._

I flew as inaudibly as my biology let me, exiting through the movable panel and forcing my way past the narrow gap between the main door and the frame. It was dead quiet in the murky aviary, the pumping of my heart the only thing I could hear.

Lightning erupted again, and the crisp shadows that bloomed all over seemed to reach for me. Add the throaty sound of thunder into the mix, and it seemed as though the shadows were a horde of fiends that called for me with their uniform voices.

I high-tailed it out of there and made a beeline for the city, though the outside world was no less ominous. The air was cold, and since I was the one cutting through it, it felt even colder to my skin.

I puffed out my feathers to retain my body heat, turning myself into a flying puffball. Good thing no one was out and about in this oppressive weather to see me.

I made it to the club in four minutes flat, and the moment I landed next to the east wall, I felt like a total idiot. I smacked myself in the forehead with my foot over and over, berating myself for not thinking critically before leaving the aviary.

The club was as dead as a mausoleum; Kipo wouldn't expect his occupants to stay and get caught up in one of Rio's fierce rainstorms. That was hardly the kind of blame Kipo would want to fall upon his pink shoulders.

I stopped clocking myself in the skull and clawed the ground, a nearby bolt highlighting my frustration.

The only option available was to get the heck out of Dodge. I zoomed into flight as the ensuing snap of thunder vibrated my hollow bones, slowing my pace once I established the path I would take.

It felt like the reverse journey took an extra minute longer, which did not help my flustered state die down. The ivory walls of Tulio's workplace were a welcome sight; before I knew it, I was back inside the aviary and sheltered from the storm by those very same walls.

I entered the breeding chamber for the second time and lofted into my jointly-owned knothole. I pressed down my erect feathers and took all but one step before bumping into a mass in the dark.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there," I said in a restricted voice.

"I didn't see you either. Anyways, I woke up and found you gone, but I figured out why. So, how did your conversation with Marquez go? How is he, by the way?"

"He's fine, but I didn't get to hold any sort of conversation with him," I deadpanned.

"Huh? Why not?" she fired back curiously.

"Kipo shut the club down early because of the weather. I should have known…"

"That's a real bummer."

I could just imagine the expression on her face, and I bet she could imagine mine just as easily.

"Tell me about it. All that time and energy wasted for nothing. Ugh, I want nothing more than to sleep my troubles away…"

I maneuvered around Jewel and aimed for the barely-visible nest, but she seized my right wing and spun me around.

"Hold on just a minute, Blu. There's something we have to get out of the way first, _and then_ you and I can get back to napping."

"What 'something' are you referring to, Jewel?"

"Remember the request you made two nights ago?"

"Um… not really. You're being too vague."

"Let me refresh your memory then."

She administered a shove to my chest, and I fell flat on my back.

"Jewel, what was that for?" I questioned in a sharp whisper, picking my head up and staring at her.

Light from another bolt poured in for a brief snippet of time, revealing her narrowed eyes and the sultry smile on her beak. She walked closer until her belly brushed against my feet, and then stopped.

"You wanted to know if we could have makeup sex then, and I told you we might the day after. Well, we already missed out once, and I don't want us to miss out a second time."

My pulse sped up as I drank in her words, and my nerves were instantly frayed.

"But Jewel… um… now's not the best time. Ronaldo… he's only a few feet away… he's going to hear us when we-"

She extended her left wing and covered my beak with her primaries, cutting me off.

"Shhh, Blu. I doubt he'll wake up, but if he does, he won't mind at all. And besides, the weather isn't playing nice, so why don't we follow that same example and have some late night romance?"

Before I could reply, she climbed onto my stomach and lay down on top of me, compressing me against the floor of the knothole.

"We haven't mated in _forever_, Blu. I want to feel every inch of you again. Don't you want to feel me too?"

My heart was racing beneath my skin, and I could not pull away from her seductive, mesmerizing eyes as a streak of outside lightning made them shine. I wanted to open my beak and say "no" out of sheer anxiety and nervousness, but she was drenching me with so much of her body heat and perfume that my tongue was tied.

Just when I began to form my refusal, she relaxed her body and sank down even further onto me. I lost focus and quivered as her cloaca rubbed sensually against mine, a pang of inviting pleasure coursing up my spine.

"Let me prove how much I love you. Give yourself to me, Blu…"

I gulped audibly, and she responded by pressing her beak against mine. Her essence inundated me, and my former hesitance was washed away by the rush of intimate desire and passion she craved.

The strip of feathers on the back of my neck rose as she pulled away, and her cloaca stroked mine yet again, instigating another ripple of sexual stimulation in my lower body.

I brought my wings up and interlaced them upon her neck, drawing her head down and meshing our beaks together like a two piece puzzle. I French-kissed her for ten steamy seconds before breaking it off, staring into her alluring eyes as I gathered my breath for what was to inevitably come.

"Take me… Jewel. Make shameless love to me… like only you can…"

"I knew you'd give in sooner or later…" she decreed.

She went back to kissing me fervently, exploring the inside of my beak with her fleshy tongue and dazzling me with her natural flavor. Every so often she would arch her back and grind her intimate area against mine, just to hear me issue a muffled "mmph" and feel my muscles constrict.

She took things slow and steady to prolong our ritual as long as possible, and also to carry on modifying the experience to her liking. A few minutes into our session, when our systems had been driven 25% closer to the precipice of pleasure, she changed tactics.

She angled her body to one side, tilting her head down slightly to attack my neck like a sinister vampire. I shut my eyes as she tickled my throat with her saliva-coated tongue, but what she did next made me throw my eyes open in ardorous surprise.

One of her wings blanketed my lower half, and the fuzzy leading edge massaged my most erogenous zone. She skimmed her wing left to right, then up and down, and then drew circles upon my bare skin, and I gave a full-body shiver as tidal waves of satisfaction expanded throughout me.

I grabbed her sides with my wings to brace myself against the onslaught, yet begging for said onslaught to continue.

"Je-Jewel… oh Jewel… so good… mmph…" I whispered harshly, unable to control the volume of my voice.

With every meeting of her wing with my cloaca, my chest collapsed, expelling a huge amount of air from my lungs as I moaned. Three minutes in, she climbed back on top of me to re-stimulate herself – and simultaneously stoke the fires of lust in me so they wouldn't die out.

She French kissed the daylights out of me while lazily swaying her torso side to side like a pendulum, her warm, spongy skin gliding fleetingly across mine in a constant cycle.

My elevation to the pinnacle was past halfway by this point, and I strained to contain the rising tension in me so that she could catch up. I didn't want to spoil this incredible exhibition by erupting before she did and leave her out of the sexual party.

In order to increase the pleasure factor for her, I moved my wings down to her lower back and fondled her tail, running my primaries through it and occasionally caressing her spine.

I terminated our kiss one minute later, gasping for breath and letting my head fall to the floor. She readjusted herself and then ceased all motion, drawing random lines and swirls on my chest with her wing.

I had a fever in every sense of the word, and it felt like my soul was sweating under the blazing sun that was my mate.

"I've wanted this… for so long. And now… it's a fantasy… made real…" she mumbled.

"Do your worst… to me... Jewel…"

With that, she plunged her beak against mine, thrusting directly against me roughly every two seconds. There was no turning back now; we were on the final leg of our escapade, and I wanted to make it as memorable and naughty as possible.

My wings tied themselves together over her lower back, and every time she pushed downwards, I pulled. Our zones of ecstasy ground together, spurts of undiluted sexual thrill zipping through me like the lightning being spawned outside.

The fires of passion in me towered ever higher with each passing second, consuming me from head to tail. We were both moaning uncontrollably, our bodies squirming around messily, and both Jewel and I were growing stiff as boards as our muscles clenched in preparation for climax.

"Oh Jewel… mmph… I… love you… unh… you've never… felt… so amazing… mmmm…"

"I'm so close… so ready… to lose control… don't hold back… please…"

I was now engulfed in a firestorm of sensation and lust, the peak of sexual enjoyment just a few more thrusts away. As she had ordered, I did not let up, cementing our bodies together with the aid of gravity and sandwiching our throbbing patches of skin together.

The fluids drooling from our cloacae coated our plumage and lubricated our feathers, and each period of contact between mine and hers resulted in a pang of overwhelming magic.

Four more to go… my heart was hammering in my chest, sending my blood careening through my arteries and veins.

Three more to go… Jewel gripped my wings in an unbreakable hold and whimpered straight into my beak.

Two more to go… time as I knew it froze around us, every nerve around my intimate area firing wildly, my muscles as dense as steel.

One more to go… Jewel gasped, and her eyes flew open, her pupils narrowed to pinpoints.

And then we both detonated in each other's wings.

Contraction after contraction possessed my system, my muscles unwinding in the throes of a carnal orgasm. I moaned loudly as my life-giving milk oozed out of me, that final release that was unlike any other sensation I could hope to describe.

"Oh… ohhh yes…. Jewel… I can't… take it…. _Meu Deus…_ Jewel…"

She writhed on top of me all the while, slurring my name and groaning.

"Blu… I… mmm… I love… you… mmmph… so much… ohhh Blu…"

After a full twenty seconds, our twin orgasms withered away, leaving our supercharged, unkempt, moisture-slick bodies in their wake.

Jewel twitched, but did not remove herself from me, slumping onto my chest and breathing intensely, as if she had been choked. I, too, engorged myself with oxygen, drawing in copious amounts of the aroma of sex.

"I… love you… Blu… forever…"

"I love… you too… Jewel. You're my… perfect treasure… and I'll be with you… always…"

Lightning split the aging night, and the look in her shimmering eyes captivated me. We lay there in silence for an untold amount of time; as I stared into the windows to her sublime soul, she did the same to me.

I was tired, but then again, I was more alive than I ever recalled being in over a month.

My thoughts were concerned with Ronaldo only for a moment, as I felt deeply sorry that he would most likely never be scorched by the kind of immortal passion that thrived between Jewel and I. But then those negative thoughts took their leave, short-term memories of our fantastic mating ritual clustering inside my brain.

No other female on the planet could please me as Jewel could, nor could they please me in the multitude of ways that my mate could.

The outstanding quality of our intimacy was at the forefront, naturally, and I wanted Jewel for no other reason besides the fact that she could blow my mind. It was a selfish and shallow admission, because she had the ability to do so much more for me that was not explicit.

But right now, the silent truth that she could treat me to such breathtaking sex was all I needed to believe.

I swam in her stunning teal irises – the ones I could not observe directly – embracing the afterglow of our consummation. As her secret, erotic garden was still pressed against mine, both plots of skin sticky with our personal secretions, I could sense every beat of her tenacious heart.

To know that it was beating for me was why, above all else, I cherished her and the bird she was. She leaned down and used her wings to lift my head up. Our beaks met halfway as a fork of lightning cleaved the sky, and she kissed me softly.

My memory went blank after that, and every fiber of my being prayed that the kiss would last for the rest of the stormy night.

* * *

**(\ (\ /) /)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	20. Entrapment

**A/N: I hope all of you are gripping the edges of your chairs until your fingers turn white, because if you aren't, the plot developments in this update will send you to the floor. **

**This chapter is not for the faint of heart, and you must expect the worst. You've been duly warned.**

**Don't forget to review...**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Entrapment**

I woke up the next morning simply content, refreshed by the exhilarating act between Blu and I. The memories fluttered about like petals in a light breeze, and I was smiling even before I opened my eyes.

When I did open them, I gazed over at my mate, who was still fast asleep.

I had to remove myself from him to incubate our egg, but he himself had no trouble staying warm throughout the night. He was grinning in his slumber too, and I didn't disturb him just yet. I watched him for a few minutes, his chest rising and falling as he breathed, light snoring sounds escaping from his beak.

_Oh Blu, you're such a charming ball of feathers… and a messy one at that,_ I mused.

I decided shortly after that it was time he get up and share the day with me.

Quietly I called, "Rise and shine, Blu. Wakey wakey, mister fancy feathers."

My voice did its job as expected, and he snored loudly once before stirring. He blinked his eyes and lifted his head up, searching briefly for me... in the wrong direction.

"Je-Jewel… where'd you go? Are you a ghost?" he mumbled groggily.

"Behind you, silly," I answered softly.

He rolled over onto his stomach and locked eyes with me, instantly giving a sigh of delight.

"Ah, there you are… you sneaky girl you…" he remarked, stretching his beak wide in a yawn.

He pushed himself lazily to his feet and briefly shook himself like a wet dog. He then waddled over to me and hugged me compassionately.

"Good morning, Jewel. You're looking as beautiful as ever, I see."

"Good morning Blu. And I appreciate the compliment."

He drew back, and I teased, "You know, you're not too shabby looking yourself."

I motioned to his ruffled plumage, and he gave himself a quick appearance check.

He met my gaze and said cheekily, "I see what you're getting at. I'll take care of the issue right now."

He located the feathers that pointed this way or that and worked them back to where they belonged with his beak, preening each and every troubling spot until his coat was smooth and proper.

"How's that, Jewel? Is it better than before?"

"Definitely, Blu. If I am beautiful to you, then allow me to say that _you_ are one handsome male."

"I'm glad you see me that way. I know it's what's inside me that matters most, but it's always nice to know that you adore me on the outside too."

"Mmm hmm," I hummed in reply. "I have something to tell you, Blu. Come closer…"

He obeyed, approaching until his beak was about an inch away from mine.

I stared directly into his creamy chocolate eyes and said with confidence, "Thank you for last night, Blu. You satisfied me perfectly, not to mention that the way you pleasured me was so passionate."

His cheeks flushed bright red beneath his feathers, and he hit me with a sheepish expression.

"Oh… well… you're welcome. As long as… um… I made you happy…"

I tipped my upper body forwards and pecked him on either side of the beak.

"Mwah, mwah. There's your morning dose of kisses. It's one way I say 'I love you.' "

"I love you too, Jewel. Let me return the favor."

He kissed me right between my eyes, tickling my sensitive skin for a short second. I giggled a bit, and he kissed me three more times, forcing me to continue giggling. When I ran out of breath, he promptly stopped and gazed dreamily at me, his head tilted to one side.

"Every time I stare into your eyes, another romantic moment comes to pass…" he declared.

"Same here, Blu. Same here…" I answered, clicking my beak shut and immersing myself in his rich brown eyes.

He then perked up and quipped, "Speaking of romance, this boring hollow needs more of it. Let me see if I can find some decorative things in this place. You just sit tight, Jewel. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Oh, okay, Blu. Don't worry, I won't be going anywhere. I have our egg to keep warm, remember?"

He nodded and gave me a goodbye kiss before leaving the tree. He was gone in a flash, and I exhaled and relaxed into the nest.

It had been fourteen or fifteen days since I laid it, and I knew our egg was close to hatching. Last night, after relieving myself and returning to the nest, it had twitched several times while I was falling asleep.

I couldn't say how many more days Blu and I would have to wait, but my instincts were telling me not over a week. I was more proud and grateful than nervous, because I would have my intuition to rely on once our son or daughter entered the world.

Being a first time mother would not be easy in any case, but I would work myself to the bone to raise him or her the proper way. Blu would no doubt be my helping hand – or is it wing? – when I needed him, even if he wasn't a skilled father himself.

It would be a learning experience for both of us, and I wouldn't want it any other way. Since Ronaldo was technically my brother, he would be the uncle of the family, and _Cristo Redentor _knows he'll be ecstatic the day our chick hatches.

What a coincidence it was that, a few seconds later, the egg wobbled and rubbed against my stomach. I raised myself up and looked down at my feet, eyeing it.

It rocked back and forth again as if to say, "Where did you go, mother?"

My heart melted, and I kissed the pointed upper end of the shell before covering it back up with my stomach. As I thought about the delicate macaw tucked away beneath me, I marveled at who I had become in the past few months.

I was a mate and a mother, two statuses I never imagined I would achieve back when I was younger. I believed my destiny was to spend the rest of my life alone, the last female of a dying breed, so I guess I was lucky that I was a free-spirited bird. who preferred a solitary existence.

But no, Blu so happened to appear and prove himself worthy of me.

What a fool he was to leap from that plane, just so he could fall into the ocean with me and drown… because he loved me. And when I dazzled him with what I thought was my first and last kiss of true love, it empowered him and filed his heart with the resolve to save us both.

He is water while I am fire, he is the moon while I am the sun, and he completes me. He is my other half in every way possible, and not one day goes by without me offering my deepest thanks to the stars above that I fell in love with him.

Miracles can and do happen, and we are one heck of an example.

I leaned my head down to my belly and whispered, "One day you'll realize how special you are, not only to me , your father, and your uncle, but to the whole wide world…"

I raised my head and closed my eyes, setting my thoughts free and blanketing myself in tranquility. It endured for about ten minutes before a loud squawk stole the silence… and startled me.

"Jeweth! Ith bag! Bef rith therf!"

His words were jumbled as if he had something crammed into his beak, and my curiosity was piqued. I held my breath as Blu hovered up to the entrance and rolled six burgundy rods in, along with a weird plastic device filled with liquid, then dove back down.

He struggled up to the hole a second time, a fuzzy white towel hanging from his beak.

"Jeth! Sof hath herff!"

I hopped out of the nest and jogged over to him, grabbing the cloth with my beak and pulling as he drifted into the hollow.

He spit it out as he landed, then exclaimed, "Whew! Bringing all this stuff was a heck of a chore! I appreciate the help."

I grinned and answered, "No problem, Blu."

I dropped the grin and continued, "But what do you plan to do with all those… sticks? And what is the towel for exactly?"

"Hop back in the nest, and I'll show you!"

I couldn't really wrap my head around his goal at the moment, but I didn't pester him further. I listened to him and lowered myself onto the egg, never taking my eyes off him.

He pinched one corner of the towel and hauled it to me, lifting it up and draping it over my back. He then piled the rest of the material in front of my belly, taking two steps in reverse once he was done.

"So, how does that feel, Jewel? One of Tulio's subordinates was kind enough to let me borrow it."

The entire towel was very warm, and it poured loads of penetrating heat into me.

"It feels nice… very nice. It's a bit odd, but I like it. I really do."

"Well then, I hope these candles please you just as much. Watch…"

Blu fetched the so-called "candles" and set one on either side of me, two more a few inches further out, and then put the last pair on either side of the hole in the tree. He used the plastic container to light the candles, a tiny flame coming to life and wiggling about on top of each of them.

As he lit the final candle, one of his toes slipped and went right into the cone of fire that the plastic thing made.

He chucked it at the ground and shook his foot, squawking, "Ouch! Darn it, I burned myself."

He sucked on his toe like it was candy, and then set it down onto the floor. He winced as he did so, but ignored whatever pain he was feeling and hobbled over to me.

"You alright there, Blu?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. I just had to cool my skin off."

I sniffed and picked up an alien odor in the air, but it wasn't unpleasant, by any means.

"Hey, what's that smell? Is it… the candles?" I questioned.

"Yep, it sure is! They're passion-fruit scented. Apparently, they're reserved for when a heavy storm knocks out power to the aviary. They even relight themselves when they're blown out."

"Wow, that's cool. Humans sure are capable of creating some interesting things."

"That they are, Jewel. Mango-scented ones would have been better, but these will have to do. And to be honest, passion fruit smells great. It reminds me of a kind of fruit grown in the States called a plum."

"A plum, huh? Never heard of it until now. What does it taste like?"

"It's sour at first, but after you chew for a few seconds, a rush of sweetness fills your beak. I didn't get to have them that often, because the acid in them always gave me an upset stomach."

"Yikes. That must have been a bummer, not being able to eat a fruit you enjoyed."

He shrugged.

"It wasn't that big of a loss. My backup plan was cookies and hot chocolate, which I was practically addicted to. And I still am addicted, to be honest."

"Well, we ever get to visit the States, I'd like to try a plum, and some cookies with hot chocolate too. Sounds delicious."

"Oh trust me, they all are. I've always had a sweet tooth… um… beak… ever since I was a chick."

I answered in a honey-like voice, "That must be why you're so sweet to _me."_

"I support your hypothesis one-hundred percent. No, wait, I should call it a scientific law, because it is the absolute truth…"

I formed a gratified smile on my beak, and he couldn't resist my attractive expression. He went for my beak and attacked me with one enchanting kiss. It continued for I have no clue how long, both of us not daring stop and inhale.

But we were required to end it anyways when a drowsy-yet-sly male voice that issued from the entrance grabbed our attention.

"Ahem, I thought you preferred not making me jealous, _cunhado? _I would kill to be in your spot right now._"_

It was Ronaldo.

Blu froze and pulled away, turning around to face our sneaky visitor.

Blu answered awkwardly, "H-hey, Ronaldo! I didn't… um… see you there."

Ronaldo, who radiated a strong vibe of masculinity, approached and stood before us. If he had heard us… well… being loud last night, he either wasn't bothered by it, or didn't care.

"Only kidding, _cunhado._ It was a heartwarming sight. But enough of that. _Bom dia_ to you and Jewel.___"_

"_Bom dia, irmão," _I said.

_ "__Bom dia," _Blu added bashfully___._

He gestured to the towel and the candles all around with his wing, asking, "Who did all this? And why?"

"I flicked my head in Blu's direction. This is the handiwork of my mate here, Ronaldo. He said he needed to boost the romance level in this hollow."

"Hm, I say he did a splendid job, as always."

He paused and closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath.

"Mmm… passion fruit. What a lovely scent."

He opened his eyes and gazed at Blu, but something happened next that neither my mate nor I could have guessed would happen. Ronaldo's obviously empty stomach growled loud enough for us to hear, as if the scent he couldn't get enough of had tempted his body and notified us of his hunger.

"Well, I think we all know what that means," he stated with a haughty grin.

He turned to the only other male in the tree and said, "Blu, come with me and help me collect some food. That way, we can have breakfast as a family."

Blu thrust his wing up to his forehead.

"Yes sir! I'll follow your lead, _cunhado."_

Blu turned to me and said, "Stay put, you hear? Oh, and does it matter what we bring back? You know, in case you don't want mangoes this time around."

"No no, whatever you find is fine with me. Though I've been eager to eat some star fruit for a _while…" _I said, emphasizing the last word.

"Star fruit for Jewel. Got it! Let's go, _cunhado."_

The more muscular of the two jumped out of the tree, and Blu dove out after him. Being as I was alone again, I uncovered my egg and cradled it in my wings.

I whispered, "Whoever you are in there, a boy or a girl, you're the best of both of us. Will you be smart and shy like your father or not-so-smart and tough like me? Heck, you might even be intelligent _and _outgoing. Whatever your nature will turn out to be, I hope we get to meet soon._"_

The egg rocked, as if my offspring had heard me. Or maybe my child was indicating that he or she missed being surrounded by my heated belly feathers. I stashed the egg back where it belonged and idly preened myself, starting with my tail and moving on up.

Just as I had finished making my back feathers orderly and sleek, I heard a _plunk _noise from outside, as if someone had landed on a branch on this very tree. It couldn't have been Blu or Ronaldo, because they would have announced their presence.

I locked my beak shut, removed the towel, and crept towards the oval hole in the trunk. Right as was about to stick my head out to look around, I heard a cruel, calculating voice that sent a bone-chilling shudder down my spine.

"Hello, dear Jewel. Guess who it is…"

I felt my heart speed up in my chest, and my breathing rate increased to match.

That voice belonged to my nemesis… Lisa.

Gripped by fear, I retreated on shaky feet, and she climbed down and landed not two feet away from me.

Her right eye was sealed firmly shut, her eyelid a sickly purple color, but it only made her appear more menacing. Her working eye stared me down and cut right through me like a sword, and my stomach clenched.

"No… please no… this has to be… a… nightmare…" I stuttered, unable to say a coherent sentence.

"Nightmare? Pfft. This is as real as it gets, Jewel. It's just _you and __me."_

"Why… won't you… go away?"

She took two deliberate steps forward and squawked, "Evil doesn't die so easily. It'll take more than a black eye and the loss of a meal to keep _me_ down."

She advanced even more, and I realized I was drawing close to the nest.

"What… what do you want?"

She stopped and pointed her right wing directly at my heart, and then curled her feathers into a fist.

"I want your life, and I will not be leaving this hollow until your dead corpse is lying on the floor. You're just another obstacle in my way, and I am going to _kill _you. And after that, I am going to crush your egg into a gooey mess._"_

I stumbled and froze, utter panic squeezing me – sort of like the panic I felt after falling from the plane.

"You're so right to be terrified of me. Your death sentence is about to be carried out. Let's begin!"

I was paralyzed and failed to move as she charged at me, nailing me in the face with her wing and throwing me off to the side. I slid and bumped into the wall, and I caught sight of a blue blur just as she lunged for me.

I screamed, only to be silenced when she brought her full weight down on my chest. She knocked the air from my lungs, and I gasped as the burning need to breathe possessed me.

"Get off… get off! You're… in-insane!"

She pinched the skin of my stomach with her claws, and I cried out in pain as thin streams of blood began to snake down my sides.

"I don't think so! I know _exactly _what I plan to do to you and your unborn child!___"_

My gaze darted frantically over to my poor, defenseless egg, and the fury only a mother could know boiled within me. I used my foot to grab Lisa's left leg and twist it, and she howled out of pain and anger that was as deadly as my own.

I rolled to the right and threw her off, scrambling to my feet and dashing over to stand in front of my baby.

I spread my wings wide as she stood, threatening unsteadily, "You… you touch… my egg… and I swear… upon my parents' graves… I will slit… your throat…"

"You're so stubborn! Guess I'll have to prove your worthlessness by beating you down!"

She ran at me again, and I did the same, the instinct to protect my offspring dominating my muscles and my actions. She swerved at the last moment and raked her claws along my side, the stinging pain throwing me off balance and causing me to fall.

My tumble sent two candles flying out of the hollow, and the puffs of gray vapor they released meant that they had gone out as they fell. I was flat on my back, and as I struggled to my feet, time went in slow motion as she attacked me once again.

She curled up her foot into a ball and punched me square in the forehead. I flew backwards, and my skull smacked against the left wall of the hollow. The blow rendered me temporarily senseless, and I groaned in despair, as I could not get up.

I slid down the wall and ended up on my back again, my wings fanned out on either side of me. Lisa pounced on my midsection and crushed me against the floor, and I was too delirious to try and free myself.

She seized the patch of skin right above my heart and dug her claws in, and I whimpered in pain as more blood flowed out and stained my blue feathers.

"You're such a disgrace to our species! I'll be doing you a _favor _by killing you! Be sure to say hi to the soul of your baby after I smash the egg!_"_

"No… you can't… my baby is innocent! Just… just… leave us alone!" I pleaded, unable to stifle the tears of hopelessness and dread that escaped from my eyes.

"No! Guilt by association! Too bad!"

She slapped me hard in the cheek and declared, "Once I get you and that pitiful egg out of the way, I can go after the real target, which is Blu! I'll do whatever it takes to make him mine! I want him all to myself, and for that to happen, you must die!"

I squirmed as she slapped me on the other cheek, more tears springing forth from my eyes. She released her grip on my skin and clutched my neck, forcibly turning my head so that I faced her.

She brought her beak right up against mine and said in a heartless whisper, "In fact, I plan to capture Blu, take him to Vitória, make him my prisoner, and mate with him whenever I want! Oh, it'll be glorious!"

"No… you'll never make it. Ronaldo… he'l he'll find you… and he'll end you!"

"Ugh, Ronaldo this, Ronaldo that. Fuck Ronaldo! He won't be able to do much of anything once he comes across your dead body! It is going to be one hell of a day if he commits suicide. I'll swoop in at just the right moment, smuggle Blu away, and then I'll disappear. Even if he chooses to live in grief, I'll be long gone before he gathers the courage to try and find his little _cunhado."_

I didn't have an answer to that; my heart was pounding, my brain was wracked with pain, and I was officially more afraid than I had ever been in my entire life. Lisa had already murdered twenty toucans, and I realized that my egg and I would be child's play.

The hatred in her one eye was incredible, and I knew that I was going to perish by her claws, right here and right now. Her ambush was flawless and her physical strength was superior to mine.

It was the perfect storm that would lead to the death of me and my baby, and there was nothing I or anyone could do.

I sniffled and moaned like a lost puppy in a big city, my body going limp as my desire to survive fled from me.

She drew her head back a few inches and said softly, "You were always so pathetic, a second-rate female who deserved nothing but to be treated like the mud on the ground after a rainstorm. And yet, you always acted like you were better than everyone else, just because you were the most beautiful, angelic snob of the jungle. Get a clue, Jewel. You couldn't even stand up for yourself, calling for _Ronaldo _like a_cowardly __slut _when you ran into trouble._____"_

Her insults were like salt poured into my wounds… because they were the truth. I ran out of tears, but my sniffling went on.

"It was so much fun to harass you with the help of my friends, and watch you start crying like a baby because you couldn't fight back. Ah, I still remember those memories like they happened only yesterday."

She inhaled a huge breath, and then resumed speaking.

"Don't you remember, Jewel? I was there, and you were there too. I was the unchallenged Queen Bitch of Rio, and you were just a failure ripe for my endless taunting. Oh, but wait, my name was not Lisa, and it never has been._"_

With that, her ruby eye narrowed and peered down at me, a fiendish grin growing on her beak.

"My birth name was and is… Elizabeth."

With the mention of that one name, what Blu so long ago described to me as an "epiphany" hit me like a train. I went stiff and cold, as if I was trapped in a glacier.

My pupils widened as bits and pieces of memory from my childhood days collapsed together, giving rise to one ugly, sadistic movie inside my head. The Elizabeth who had me pinned and was ready to snatch my life was the same one from my past.

It was Elizabeth who laughed at me… bullied me… tortured me… threw mud at me… and made my life a living hell. After so many years, she was back with a vengeance… and she was going to put me down, once and for all.

"So you _do_ remember, Jewel. I can see it in your wide open eyes. Isn't it amazing how coincidental it was that I came to Rio and discovered you a second time? You could almost say it was Ronaldo's doing. He hitched a ride on that ship so that he could get to this very city and hunt you down, but not before begging me to join him. Be sure to say hi to his spirit in the near future, because I am seriously considering surprising him while he is asleep and twisting his neck until I hear a pop.___"_

She tightened her claws around my neck, increasing the pressure with every passing second. In spite of my dire craving for oxygen, I drew in less and less, and my body began to go numb.

"Urgh… don't… do this. Why… are you… forfeiting… an honest… life? Why… do you want… what you… can't… have?"

She constricted my throat with yet more force, but for a significant few seconds, she hesitated to reply.

At last, she muttered, "It doesn't matter. Dead birds tell no tales."

I could no longer inhale at all, and my head swam as the blackout phase set in.

"Goodbye, Jewel. Let your last lesson on Earth be this: A queen always get what she wants."

I twitched, and through my forever-open eyes, the world around me faded to various shades of gray. I was a moment away from slipping into unconsciousness when, all of a sudden, I heard a yell that seemed to be composed of two separate voices.

It was so close and so loud… but also so far away.

"JEWEL! NO!"

* * *

**Flashback #1: 3****rd**** person POV**

The Elizabeth described in this story was a native Rio bird, untainted Brazilian blood flowing through her veins. Her parents, whose names she could not recall due to the circumstances surrounding their demise, taught her to speak Portuguese from the very first day.

She learned English when she was going on one year of age, and maturing rapidly. She was a brash and careless bird – taking after her equally brazen father – and needless to say, there was friction between her and her up-bringers at times. Said friction decreased when she struck out on her own, leaving her parents behind and claiming her own home.

She remained in Rio, and, free of her parents' controlling rules, established what her victims would deem an empire of hate.

She rallied with a few select childhood friends and wreaked general havoc in the bird society, establishing herself as most the notorious bully of her generation. Her very name was rarely spoken by those who crossed paths with her, as if it was poison.

She lured others into believing she was a kind soul, only to gain their trust and ultimately humiliate them when the time was right, achieving the pinnacle of treachery.

Whether it was hurling mud at the females who were more attractive than her or could sing more favorably, or signing up to play soccer with some ragtag teams and abusing her opponents verbally, she could not go one day without demoralizing someone or a group of someones.

She derived such great pleasure from irritating others until they stormed off in rage, or insulting a genuinely spirited bird until he or she was driven to tears. Elizabeth was her given name – and a taboo one at that – but a second, publicly supported moniker was the "Black-Heart."

For that was what everyone knew beat inside her chest, an organ made not of stone, but of evil, its black essence consuming her and driving her appalling behavior.

The populace loathed her as much as they pitied her; perhaps the death of her parents was what drove her to such lengths, amplifying the intensity of the lawless nature she acquired when she hatched.

That society rejoiced at large when she was smuggled to lands unknown, as her tyranny dissipated as fast as it had formed. Her former partners-in-crime mourned her loss and gradually drifted apart, though no one showed any sympathy for them either.

The birds that she had treated so diabolically did not forgive, nor did they forget, but they were cheerful at last.

Elizabeth the Black Heart was gone forever, either being sold, owned, and resold in an endless smuggling ring, or slaughtered, stuffed, and mounted as a trophy on the wall of some gangster's office. Whatever end she met was a suitable fate, given her actions during her younger years.

They moved on, some finding mates and ushering forth the next generation of inhabitants, while others bid their farewells to earthly life and passed on, their bodies withered and tired in their old age.

It made sense that that follow-up generation was oblivious to the existence of Elizabeth, the one that our Spix's Macaw heroes were a part of. It also made sense that they would not recognize her should she return to her homeland safe and sound.

And return she did, as you all very well know, inducting herself back into the very society she had ruined.

* * *

**Flashback #2: 1****st ****Person POV**

I was nothing like my former self after they dragged me off that cold, dark, smelly ship. I had been caged by those cruel humans and sent across an entire ocean, cast into a world that was as strange as the moon to me.

I was bruised and battered in body and mind, and since I was the only Spix's Macaw in Lisbon – and most likely all of Portugal – I had no one to turn to. It was a miracle I healed my wounds and put one foot in front of the other, day after day.

My desire to haunt others had been stolen right out of me, and I became a classic sweetheart with a past I dared not reveal. I was troubled and remorseful on the inside, but on the outside, I was as normal and enthusiastic as one could hope to be.

When Ronaldo came along, a fellow pawn in the smuggling game the humans played who had been used and then thrown away, I befriended him. I recognized him as the male who had staunchly defended his lovebird against my bullying in Rio, but he did not recognize me.

I acted nothing like I did then, and to further fool him into believing I was not the Elizabeth he hated, I told him my name was Lisa. It was a simple trick, but it worked like a charm.

I did not want him to uncover my true identity one day and risk his wrath, because I knew he was capable of seriously harming me… or even killing me outright.

He saw me as a wonderful companion to have around so that he could cope with his own grief, and eventually, he was as lively as I was. The decision to ride back to Rio on that ship with him was hard for me to make – Lisbon had become my second home, a place I admired, for one thing – but it was in my best interest to stick by his side.

And how lucky was I to run into my old nemesis and favorite target, Jewel.

I could not believe how fortunate I was, and the fact that she had such a timid and soft mate made my encounter doubly sweet. It couldn't have been anyone but her, as no other female had such dainty feathers growing from behind her head or was as bewitchingly beautiful as her.

I was always jealous of her, but now, my jealousy reached a new high.

I had searched and searched for a male who I could fall in love with, but I never found one. And Ronaldo was too picky to think of me as anything more than dear friend material.

Looks were everything to a male – brains were not even close – and of course that Blu character managed to snag Jewel.

He was handsome, I'll give you that. It was almost as if they were a match made in heaven… and maybe nearly too good for each other. My hatred returned in a flash, focusing directly on goody-goody Miss Jewel.

And even Ronaldo couldn't resist her allure, putting me in second place in his life from the very day we all met in the lab of that guy, Tulio. I made the choice right then and there that I would get back at her any way I could.

I couldn't stand the way she was so high-and-mighty, as if she had everything everyone else wanted and was so damn proud of it. My specialty was bullying, and it would be a piece of cake for me to make her life a living hell.

But I would masquerade my true intentions and insert myself into their little family, and they would never suspect I was two-faced. I would be the unseen enemy they would be in bed with, and any master plotter knew that destruction from the inside out was the way to go.

I would play it cool, as I had done countless times in the past, and slowly and steadily drive them apart. That Blu was so shy and gullible; I was sure I could isolate him and sway him to be with me, and I had the rest of my life to brainstorm possible scenarios and methods.

All three of them were ripe to be exploited, in one way or another, and it would be my mission in life to do just that, until their family was shattered, and Blu was my slave.

* * *

I heard a growl that vibrated the air, and then Elizabeth was hit by a streak of turquoise. She was sent reeling, her weight being lifted off of me.

The ensuing rush of air into my lungs was so intense I thought my chest was going to explode, and I gasped so hard I thought my neck was going to break.

Pillow-soft wings were shoved underneath my upper body, and my head was lifted a few inches off the floor as my world was recolored. Though I was still perilously close to passing out and my eyes danced all over, a sapphire smear of color hovered over me, its black beak moving nonstop.

The muffled squawks it released stirred my soul and brought me back from the brink, but they were also frighteningly distressed.

"JEWEL! Are you… alright?! Please tell me… you're alright! Answer me Jewel!"

My heaving chest would not relent, and a reply to Blu's dreadful shouts was impossible. I tried my hardest to lift my wing and touch his face, but my eyes were swirling all over, and I had no clue where he was in relation to me.

My wing fell back down and my head rolled to the side… and that's when I saw them.

Ronaldo, my savior, had Elizabeth, my soon-to-be killer, by the throat. He was holding her against the wall of the hollow, his wing at her neck, his body quivering with rage that was as hot as the sun.

"I thought I told you never to show your face again! AND NOW I FIND YOU TRYING TO MURDER MY SISTER! IT'S GAME OVER FOR YOU!"

She slapped at him with her wings, choking and spluttering for air, but she was fighting an unbeatable machine.

One second later, he tensed his muscles, and he kicked her three times in the cloaca. A short moan shot from her beak in response.

"TAKE THAT, YOU FILTHY DEMON!"

He raised his right claw and slashed her skin with one swipe, three parallel cuts running from her chest to her legs, right down the middle of her body. She went utterly limp in his grasp as the blood began to spread throughout her feathers.

"BURN IN THE FIRES OF HELL!"

He then wrapped his foot around her throat and bashed her head into the wall with a sickening crack, scarlet spraying out and painting the light brown wood. Her single functioning eye rolled into the back of her head.

Ronaldo, who was huffing and puffing as if he had flown from here to Vitória without pause, released her and hopped once in reverse. She slid down the wall, a thick smear of blood marking the path of her head, and then toppled forwards.

She did not move or get up after that, the ghostly white of her left eye staring blankly out. Blood oozed and oozed from a huge tear in her skin, forming an ever-enlarging pool beneath her.

"Th-thank you… _irmão_…" I squeaked, as my violent breathing was no more.

He was at my side in an instant, gazing at me as if I was actually dead.

"Jewel… _irmã_… are you hurt? Please, you must tell us. _Did she hurt you?_"

"No… she… nearly… killed me…" was all I could say, my throat and lungs aching and burning at the same time.

"Thank _Cristo Redentor_ we made it before she…" he began, and then let his sentence fade away.

"I felt like something was wrong… right before we found food… and I told Ronaldo… we had to come back. Oh Jewel… I'm so… sorry…" Blu moaned, his steady tears plopping onto my chest.

"It's… alright. I'm… I'm still… here. I… I just... need… to rest…"

Blu immersed his head in the side of my neck and cried, and Ronaldo locked his eyes on his feet.

"I would trade places with you in an instant, _irmã_. You've suffered enough… and I can't bear the thought that she was so close to killing you..."

I breathed deeply in and grunted, struggling to my feet.

Blu gasped and whimpered, "Jewel… please… don't strain… your body!"

I wanted to walk over him and hug him, but I was exhausted and in chilling pain. I staggered backwards and lost my balance, and I would have hit the floor if Blu hadn't caught me.

I gazed up at my faithful mate, and this time, my wing found its mark. I ran my feathers along his cheek, willing him to dry his tears. He sobbed twice and stemmed the flow of liquid from his eyes with a loud sniffle.

"Don't worry… Blu. I'm not… going anywhere."

I faced forwards and watched as Ronaldo lifted his head up, inhaling through his nostrils in a series of short bursts.

"Blu, do you smell what I smell?"

My mate copied him, and after a short pause, I heard him say, "I… I think I do. It smells like… oh no… it can't be…"

My sense of smell was shot at the moment, and I could not pick up any odors whatsoever.

"Hold on, Jewel."

Blu stood me up and turned me around, looking straight into my eyes.

"Jewel, we have to get out of here! The aviary is-"

An explosion went off somewhere outside the tree, and a flood of bright orange light accompanied the pressure wave I felt pass over me. I shut my eyes to block out the blinding glow, and the next thing I knew, superhot air expanded into the hollow and began to bake me in my feathers.

Ronaldo squawked, "Blu, Jewel, we have to escape! Now! THE WHOLE DAMN PLACE IS ON FIRE!"

Blu shot me a look of bottomless concern for my well-being and latched onto my wing with his.

"C'mon, Jewel! Just keep up with me!"

Blu dashed for the entrance and tugged me along, where Ronaldo was waiting. Right before we took the plunge, the very tree we were in gave a shudder… and then tipped backwards.

I floated in the air for the two seconds it took for the tree to fall to the ground, narrowly dodging a burning candle that whisked past my head. There was a bone-shaking crash as the tree hit the ground, and Elizabeth's body landed heavily on me as the hollow was plunged into darkness.

I shoved her off of me and thrust myself to my talons, now standing on the wall of the knothole.

"Jewel… you okay?" Blu asked with a grunt.

"Yeah… but my back kind of hurts…"

"_Cunhado_, how about you?"

"Gah... never been better, Blu."

I heard shuffling as Ronaldo got up and chucked a dead candle at the wall. I saw a dark mass walk over to the entrance, which now faced directly upwards and was blocked by something.

"We must flee before the whole aviary comes down on our heads. We cannot lose this race against time!"

Ronaldo grabbed hold of the rim with his claws and began pushing with all his might, trying to dislodge whatever junk was on top of the tree.

"It's… so heavy! I don't think I can move it! _Droga!_" **{Damn it!}**

"Hold on, let me help you, _cunhado_!"

Blu posed next to Ronaldo and hung himself from the rim, placing his shoulder against the obstruction.

"On my mark! One… two… three… push!"

They grated their beaks as they strained, and I ran over to them to survey their progress.

"Argh! Move, for the love… of God!" Blu yelled.

With one combined heave from both males, whatever lay on top of the entrance rolled to the side, rustling loudly. Incredible heat and rich orange light poured into the knothole like a waterfall, and Ronaldo and Blu slipped and landed belly-up on the new floor.

I stared at the roof of the chamber in awe, as the entire ceiling was engulfed in a carpet of flames. It roiled and moved as if it was a living thing, devouring the roof of the artificial jungle whole.

I was mesmerized and terrified at the same time, wondering just how long we had before we were pancaked.

"No time to sight-see Jewel!" Blu exclaimed.

Ronaldo hopped out of the hollow, beckoning to us madly with his wing. Blu clambered out and grabbed my wing with his, pulling me out with a strength I didn't know he had.

"We all need to stay low so we don't breathe in too much smoke! Ronaldo, you watch the ceiling and yell if you see a piece fall!"

"Got it!"

"_Cunhado_, you lead the way! Find the metal exit door!"

Ronaldo nodded and scurried down the length of the tree, Blu and I jogging along behind him. He squawked as he reached the end, jumping over the smoldering, melted base of the tree.

"Look out!" he warned, and Blu and I sprang over the molten plastic as he had done. We hit the ground running, and as I looked from one side of the room to the other, I saw that the walls had gone up in flames as well.

The heat was stifling, and every inhalation burned my lungs and made my throat and mouth go dry. The acrid smoke in the air made it even harder to breathe, and I could not go more than ten seconds without coughing.

"Over here! I found it!" Ronaldo's orange-and-blue form called put from a foot or so ahead of us.

He skidded to a stop and whirled around, hollering, "Ahhh! Blu, Jewel, move!"

We glanced up for an instant and spied a flaming boulder plummet towards us. Blu jumped to the right, taking me with him as he lost his balance and fell on his side.

I tripped over my own feet as well, giving a chirp of pain as my wing folded wrong beneath me. There was a thunderous boom as the boulder hit right where we were just standing, shattering and sending a rain of mini-stones over us.

I got up with Blu's help and rubbed my wing as we hustled over to Ronaldo.

"Hurry, _cunhado_! Open it!"

He complied and reached for the handle, but as soon as his foot touched it, he squawked and jerked it back.

"Ouch! It burned me! _Merda_!" **{Shit!} **

He gave his foot a brief shake and tucked against his belly, then reached for the handle with his sturdy beak.

"Help, Blu!" he ordered through his clenched beak.

"Yes sir!" Blu stood next to him and pinched the metal bar, and they began tugging as their feet scrabbled for grip. I looked up at the front all of the chamber, and my eyes widened as I saw the state of one of the glass windows.

Near the very top, where the flames scorched the metal windowsill, the glass was actually flowing downwards like taffy, giving off a faint reddish glow. Death would be instant if any of us were touched by fire that was that hot.

I was jarred out my stupor as Ronaldo screamed, "The hatch is open! _Vamos dar o fora daqui!_" **{Let's get the hell out of here!}**

Blu clutched my wing like a human mother did to her child and helped me squeeze through, making sure my skin didn't touch the scalding metal. Ronaldo guided himself through last and took point again.

The fire had seeped through and was eating the roof of the tiny control room, and judging by the light from behind the human-sized door, the main lab was definitely being cooked.

"That door is most likely very hot as well! Be extremely careful!"

The door in question was hanging at an angle, its upper hinge broken, and a narrow gap existed between the side where the knob was and the door frame. Ronaldo turned himself sideways and shimmied through, stretching himself tall and thin.

Blu and I imitated him, and then we emerged into the hell-on-Earth that was the central room. Our goal lay past the blazing tables and mounds of ceiling material that were crowned with spears of flame, as well as the clouds of smoke that reached to within a few feet of the floor.

Flying over the tables would mean immersing ourselves in the thick black vapor and suffocating, while climbing over the mounds would take much longer, and might just be the tiniest bit safer… or not.

"We'll have to proceed on foot! We can't risk inhaling all that smoke! Our lungs will shrivel up like raisins!"

"Good point, _cunhado_! Now, no more talking! Only moving!"

My eyes teared up as we made our way to the final door, surmounting small hills of stone and ducking under the tables to dodge stray rockfalls from the ceiling. Blu and Ronaldo seemed to have unending stamina, but I was exhausted and falling behind.

Blu peeled away from Ronaldo and urged me on from behind, and I never would have had the will to keep going if it wasn't for his motivation. Leave it to my mate to help me when I needed it the most.

At long last, after we all suffered scraped feet and a few charred feathers here and there, the door to freedom stood within wing-reach of us. But to be honest, the door itself was gone, a pile of rubble taking its place.

And that meant that there was only one option left.

"We'll have to remove enough of these rocks until it collapses! It'll take all of us working together!"

And so we three macaws desperately began tossing small stones away with our feet and cooperatively shoving the larger stones off of the main pile. We worked ourselves to the bone while the room kept crumbling around us, our ears assaulted by a chaotic swirl of sounds.

Two minutes into our sweat-inducing toil, the pile gave way beneath our feet. We fluttered into the air only briefly to avoid being swept away, and then landed on the shorter hill as a stream of golden sunlight flared through the gap at the top.

"There, a way out! We must find Tulio and his assistants! They need to know we survived!"

I ascended to the summit with Blu, but just before I stepped into the beautiful light, I stopped cold despite the heat.

"Jewel, what are you doing? What's the matter?!"

I pulled away from him and glanced down at my blackened wings. They were empty… and the most important bird to me besides Blu… was missing.

"Blu… the egg! WE LEFT THE EGG! OUR BABY IS STILL IN THE TREE!"

I could have sworn Blu went as pale as a ghost, and Ronaldo squawked in alarm.

"We have to go back! I WILL NOT LEAVE OUR BABY TO DIE!"

"No! You go with Ronaldo! I will rescue the egg! You are too weak, and you won't make it out again!"

My brother wrapped his wing around me and tried to lead me away as Blu scurried to the base of the hill. I shoved his wing off and chased after Blu, landing on his tail and grabbing his attention.

He spun around and yelled, "Jewel, you can't come! For once in your life, just please do as I say!"

"NO!" I shouted back. "You'll never convince me to stay! I am your mate, damn it! I will never leave your side! We'll save our baby together!"

Blu squawked in frustration and stamped the ground, but then darted his gaze toward Ronaldo.

"Wait for us, _cunhado_! We'll catch up with you soon! Go and find Tulio!"

"I wish you both the best of luck! For the sake of your species, do _not_ die!"

With that, he flung his glowing body into the light and vanished.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?! Why do you want to march to your death?!"

"Don't argue with me, Blu! Just shut up and GO!"

The difficulty of our journey was immense as we retraced our path, every breath and step painstaking and arduous. Twice we were nearly flattened by a hail of stone by the time we arrived at the metal hatch, and I passed out for a few seconds as Blu forced it open.

He pinched me, and after I came to and gathered my wits, we entered the breeding chamber, which was in shambles. The smoke barely cleared our heads, and most of the flames had already run out of stuff to burn.

We held our breath as we climbed onto the fallen tree and aimed for the hollow. My gut was writhing as we approached, and I prayed to all that was good on Earth that our egg was still intact.

I paused at the rim as Blu flopped onto his stomach and reached in with his wings. I nearly lost consciousness a second time as he stood up and faced me, caging one precious, perfect white oval in his ashy wings.

Our baby was safe… but in reality, _none_ of us were until nothing but the open sky was above us.

"I'll be right… behind you! I promise! You know… where to go!"

I couldn't help but look back at them both over and over as we fought our way out of the ruined breeding chamber and into the main area. I was dead tired and simply out of strength, but I knew that if I quit, me and my family would never be seen alive again.

The effort I instilled was so great that I began crying, wiping my tears away constantly as we made a beeline for the shaft of sunlight. However, when we were halfway to our destination, the right wall cascaded down in a puff of fire and smoke, revealing another room similar to this one in both design and condition.

My heart skipped a beat as my eyes locked onto a lone cage sitting on top of a counter… a cage that jumped around every now and then as if something was inside it. And that's when I heard a dreadful squawk, one that cut through the roar of the flames and the pounding of my pulse.

"Help! I don't want to die! Someone help me! Please!"

I spun towards Blu and shrieked, "There's a macaw trapped in that cage! We can't ignore him!"

Blu, who was crying too, answered, "We don't have time! I'm sorry… but we can't save him! Either he dies… or we all do!"

I narrowed my eyes at him in defiance, and then charged valiantly for the cage, even as Blu yelled at me to stop. I propelled myself over the half-wall of rubble and glided up to the countertop, grabbing the thin bars with my foot and spinning the cage towards me.

A soot-stained male Military Macaw was hunkered down in the corner, petrified.

"_Meu Deus_, thank you! Please free me! I… I have a mate who is pregnant! I can't die here!"

"Just hold on! I can do it!"

I located the familiar slide bolt that was installed on these kinds of cages and grabbed the knob, pulling it to the right. It moved a little, but then it became stuck, and it had at least another inch to go before I could turn it and pop the door open.

I tugged again, but I only succeeded in moving the whole cage rather than the bolt. I paused and frantically studied it, and then I realized the issue with a heavy heart.

The macaw must have deformed the bars trying to bash his way out, and one of them was bent outwards so much that it lay in the path of the bolt. I grasped it with my foot and tried to bend it in the other direction, but it was too stiff.

I pushed so hard that my other foot slid out from under me, and I plopped onto my side. I picked myself up and, as a last resort, gnawed the metal. But my beak was no match for it, and I got nowhere, even as I bit down as hard as I possibly could.

I withdrew my beak and wiped the saliva off of it, the macaw's eyes widening at my failure.

"I… I can't do it! I can't get you out! I'm sorry! I… I can't stay here any longer!"

He jumped forwards and shoved his foot and head between the rods, grabbing the skin on my stomach and preventing me from pulling away.

"You can't leave me! I have a family on the way! Is this place going to be my grave?!"

I smacked his foot, watching as he burst into tears and extended his wing in a gesture of pleading. A part of me died right then and there, but there was nothing I could do.

My gaze flew upwards as a slab broke loose from the ceiling, and to my horror, the cage containing the macaw was directly under it in a cruel twist of fate. The sound of metal being crushed assaulted my ears, followed by an anguished cry.

The impact of the slab rattled the table and knocked me off the edge, sending me to the floor. The crackling noise of the flames overhead was all that I heard from that point on.

When I glanced up, the scene my eyes detected would have made me vomit if my stomach had any food in it.

The cage was smashed flat, the macaw's head hanging out of the bars, along with one wing. His dilated pupils stared at the floor, blood streaming endlessly from his half-open beak.

His demise had been swift and gory, his lower body squished into smithereens, and my heart sank clear to my talons.

"I'm… I'm so sorry. I tried so hard… for you…" I moaned.

But in spite of my sincere apology, the macaw had felt the embrace of death, and did not reply. Blu trudged over to me, angry fluid spilling from his eyes.

"You see! You wasted all that time for nothing! You doomed us, Jewel! Why didn't you listen to me!"

"But Blu… I… he…"

I wasn't able to finish my reply, as the earth beneath me vibrated. I tilted my head back just in time to see the whole ceiling fragment and rush towards me with the aid of gravity. I felt a huge weight land directly on my stomach, and my wings and head were flattened against the floor.

Everything went dark after that, and the last thing I felt was my body going numb before my memory ceased to function.

* * *

**(\ (\ /) /)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	21. Too Broken To Be Repaired

**A/N: Bada bing bada boom, here's another update for you guys. Yeah it's short, but it contains a fair chunk of plot development.**

**Many peoples' worst fears will be realized..**

**Don't forget to review...**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Too Broken To Be Repaired**

As I opened my eyes for the first time since being knocked out, what I beheld led me to believe that I was in heaven… which meant that the collapse of the aviary had killed me.

The blazing yellow sun was shining in the clear blue sky, puffy clouds drifting lazily by while playing tag with each other. A cool breeze swept over me and rustled the green grass all around me, the countless blades lightly tickling my skin.

My body ached dully, but I felt as if I had awakened from a full twelve months of deep sleep. I lifted my head up and examined myself, my once-gorgeous plumage patterned all over with spots of ash.

Fanned out on either side of me were two tattered wings, some primaries burned away, others broken. I had one white square of some type of padding taped to my side and another secured above my heart.

I felt the pain from a sizable bruise on my stomach flare up, and I winced. I lay back down, and thankfully, the pain subsided completely. I tilted my head to the left, and what I saw was clear evidence that I was actually alive, and not in heaven at all.

Six police cars, a Portuguese news van, and two firetrucks were spread out in a curved line about twenty feet away. A cluster of uniformed people were gathered in a tight crowd, and as I squinted, I spied the tall, skinny human bodies of Linda and Tulio, I think.

I rose to my talons and took two steps in that direction, but my belly let loose another spurt of pain. I froze and doubled over, barely managing to keep from falling to my knees. I groaned and clutched my midsection, looking to my right.

The aviary that had once dominated the area with its sturdy construction and fancy architecture was now hardly recognizable.

Only the outermost walls were still standing and untouched; the middle portion was nothing more than a pile of blackened rubble that appeared wet. Faint streams of smoke emerged here and there and were carried away with the breeze, and the overpowering odor of all sorts of burnt materials made my nostrils burn.

A police officer stood near the far wall where the wreckage began, jotting down information on a notepad and periodically answering a cellphone. Much closer to me, a team of firefighters were actively climbing on top of the ruins, inspecting them by turning over whatever chunks were light enough to be moved.

I stood there like a zombie and watched them carefully. They seemed to be searching for someone or something, methodically combing through the debris, but whom or what were they trying to find was an utter mystery to me.

I shut my eyes tight and tried to think back to what happened before, but the memories were blurred and incomplete.

There was fire, so much fire… a dead male macaw… and the rumbling as the roof caved in.

That was the limit of what I could recall, and the effort of trying to uncover anything else gave me a momentary headache.

I stopped wracking my brain and popped my eyes open, and this time, I spotted something new.

Off to one side of the gathering of humans, near a police car, was a loosely-packed collection of stacked cages. Each one held one single bird, though some cages had bags of fluid and monitoring equipment sitting next to them

. Three birds in particular seemed familiar to me, as if I had known them for quite some time.

On the top row, in the cage farthest to the left, was a rather overweight male bird with striking red feathers. In the row below and right in the middle was a tiny male bird that looked fragile, his feathers as intensely yellow as the sun itself. A second small creature colored exactly like the male lay in the cage next to his. I could not remember their names at the moment, but I did know that they were significant to me.

To the right of the metal boxes, perched on Tulio's arm, was a very blue macaw about my size. My instincts announced that he was very dear to me as well, but his name eluded me.

Just then, a burst of motion out of the corner of my eye caught my attention, and I turned my head to see what was going on. The diligent firefighters left the remains of the aviary behind and moved as a group, heading straight for Tulio and Linda.

Once they reached them, they stopped and drew the two humans away. They talked to them briefly, and then escorted them to the formerly-inhabitable structure that was Tulio's lab. The men in the bright red and orange suits conversed some more with the bird-lover and his spouse.

Midway through the conversation that I could not hear, the senior ornithologist ran his hands through his hair and walked away, the macaw on his arm squawking in alarm. Linda started shouting and shaking her head side to side, and then she dashed over to the building and started digging through the rocks.

Her movements were frantic, and her yells were loud and drowning in anguish. I could not figure out why she was in such a panic until I heard her say a name… a name that I would _never _forget.

She was screaming for Blu... who I knew was my lifelong mate and the father of my child.

In that instant, the memories swallowed my brain like a tidal wave, and my final moments with him replayed in my head like a frightening film. He was angry with me, tears pouring out of his eyes, our egg cradled in his wings.

"You doomed us all, Jewel! Why didn't you listen to me!" he exclaimed.

A few moments later, the roof of the aviary crumbled, and I caught one last glimpse of my mate's sapphire feathers before it buried both of us. The film cut off right after that, and I snapped back to reality.

But then… if I was out here… where were Blu and my baby? Why couldn't I see them anywhere? Why was Linda hollering his name?

Unless… unless… no… no no no…

I felt my stomach twist into a knot as choking dread came over me, the deadly feeling eating my current mood alive. A deep-seated desire to find my soul mate and my offspring seized control of my body, an ancient and undeniable need that I could not hope to fight.

I half-ran, half-fluttered directly for the mountain of damp, sooty stone, clambering onto it. I jogged and bounced all over the place, peeking into gaps between the boulders and tossing some away that I could lift.

And I never stopped repeating the name of the male who was my entire world.

"Blu! Where are you?! Answer me and tell me you're safe! Please, Blu! You have to be alright! C'mon, Blu!"

I must have covered three-fourths of the entire area before exhaustion set in and my voice went hoarse. I slowed down and jumped awkwardly from place to place, most of the time tripping and smacking some part of my body on the cold, smelly rocks.

I could only whisper the name of my lover, and it was hardly enough to reach him should he be entombed somewhere beneath my feet. Not once during the entire ordeal did I hear his masculine voice respond, and I felt like my blood was freezing in my veins.

I could barely move my body anymore, and as I made my way down to the base, closing in on Linda, my legs cramped and buckled. I tumbled head-over-tail the rest of the way down, suffering bumps and bruises along the way.

I face-planted into the spongy earth and slid to a gradual stop, paralyzed and moaning in pain and despair. I used every last bit of my strength to raise my head and spit out the dirt in my beak, and I glanced over at Linda.

Two of the firefighters secured her in their arms and removed her off of the mound of debris. She fought them and tried to break loose as a police officer began surrounding it with yellow tape covered in black lettering, but she was too weak.

They restrained her, and at this range, I could nearly understand what they were saying. I struggled to my feet and inched closer, making it about one foot before I was forced to rest.

I could see that her eyes were bloodshot and her face was stained with tears, and she looked like she was on the verge of crumbling too. And that's when one of the firemen said the one sentence I never imagined I would hear for as long as I lived.

"Linda, we've searched through the debris twice already, and we could not find your pet macaw. We highly doubt that anything still inside during the collapse could have survived. We fear that your macaw was crushed and, based on the circumstances, is dead. We're very sorry, and our hearts go out to you."

With that, Linda cupped her hands against her face and bawled, falling against the chest of one of the firemen who was bracing her.

_My Blu… crushed into pieces… dead. Our son… or daughter… also dead… no… this isn't real. It can't be real. It can't… be… real…_

The effects of their announcement were unbearable, and this time, I did sink to my knees.

Blu… he wasn't alive anymore… and neither was my unborn child. I would never hear him say he loved me ever again… hear my son or daughter laugh for the very first time.

My family was gone… our species was as good as extinct… I was condemned to be alone… and I had nothing or no one left.

I didn't even have time to burst into tears as I fell backwards, failing to breathe or even twitch as I became lost within my own body. The sun, the clouds, and the jungle spun like a top, and I went out like a light in a dead faint.

* * *

Even though my heart was beating and I was breathing, my life was finished. Everything I had known and loved had been brutally stolen from me, and I was hollow on the inside. My emotions were running rampant, untamed monsters that clawed at my organs and my brain.

And the beast of sadness was the wildest of them all.

Its screams were translated into copious tears, and so I cried uncontrollably into the chest feathers of my brother. He and I were in the upstairs bedroom of Linda's and Tulio's house, standing on the shelf right underneath the window.

He was doing his best to comfort me, but unless he could perform sorcery and revive my mate and child, it would never be enough. The wounds that were inflicted upon my soul were of a kind that could not be completely healed, and the agonizing scars would last until I, too, perished.

"Oh Ronaldo… I've lost him. I just got him back… and I've lost him… forever. And my poor baby… who never… even… hatched. Why…did it… have to be… this way? Why? _Why__?_" I bawled, gripping Ronaldo's muscular wings as I squeezed him against me.

More and more of his feathers were being soaked with fluid, because I lacked the resolve to stop producing tears, but he didn't care. He placed his wing upon my back and ran it up and down my spine, and that soothing maneuver would have worked any other time.

But in this everlasting moment of tragedy, even his brotherly touch could not cure my emotional illness.

"Jewel, my lovely sister, I want to talk to you. But please, try to calm down," he said in a soft-but-stern tone.

I shook my head from side to side. "I… I can't... Ronaldo. I'm hurting… too much. I'm sorry…"

He slowly pulled away from me a few inches and put his wing under my chin, lifting my head up. His hazy eyes stared directly into mine, and he wiped away some of my tears.

I must have looked like the most pitiful bird on the planet, my feathers matted and my eyes no doubt bloodshot. But at least it didn't bother him one bit, something I was minutely thankful for.

"Jewel, I don't know how you will take this, but I think… I think that Blu and your child are still alive. They're probably imprisoned, yes, but far from dead. If the humans can't find them, Blu will break out and get in touch with someone. And no sensible father like Blu would ever allow harm to come to his offspring."

He paused and drew in a breath, running his wing across my face to remove more liquid.

"Blu will not let himself die so easily. He has too much to live for. He is somewhere in the wreckage, and one day soon, he will escape with the egg and reunite with his family. I have faith in him… and you should too."

His words were powerful and briefly held back my tears, but then they began to flow again. My soul rejected his statements, thinking that Ronaldo was only trying to instill false hope in me.

"How… how do you know… more than the humans do? It's not… possible. Blu… isn't coming back. My son or daughter… isn't coming back… either. They're both… dead. How hard… is it… for you to… understand?" I asked, whimpering like an abused slave.

"That's what faith is, Jewel: Belief in something that you cannot observe or know directly. My heart is confident that your mate and child are alive. For their sake, you have to have faith as-"

A burst of liquid grief erupted out of me, and I went into a partial meltdown.

I narrowed my eyes at Ronaldo and declared, "Why… why are you… trying to… deceive me? Why… are you trying to… make it seem… like everything… is fine? They're both dead… and I… will never… be myself… again."

I sniffled and added, "Why are… you doing this… to me? I thought… you… loved me?"

Ronaldo was taken aback, and he blinked as if my words had stunned him.

"Jewel… I can't bear to see you like this. I am only trying to help you avoid going into depression. There is a ray of hope for them. Please accept that, _irmã_…"

I breathed in a huge breath and collected my thoughts.

"No… I can't… and I won't. I am not… you. You don't know… the agony… I am going through. You never will. Just… just… stop trying… to fool me. Stop being… so… optimistic. Please…"

"But Jewel-"

"I… said… stop!"

My partial meltdown became total, and my legs folded beneath me. I slumped face first onto the warm, fluffy blanket spread over the wooden windowsill, covering my head with my wings.

I had reached my physical limit, and at long last, I could not spew forth anymore tears. I simply lay there, shuddering and whimpering in a broken rhythm, every gasping breath accompanied by a muffled sniffle.

Ronaldo remained silent for what seemed like an eternity, and maybe, just maybe, I had made him feel as utterly terrible as I did. When he finally spoke, his voice was downcast and quiet.

"Forgive me, sister. We are two very different birds, it seems. I will not talk anymore unless you ask for me to, as everything I say only upsets you further."

I parted my wings and poked my head out, sniffling lightly. Ronaldo was standing in the beam of golden sunlight streaming through the clear window, his back to me. His tail drooped, and his less-than-confident posture indicated that he was either tired… or ashamed.

He did not turn around or open his beak except to breathe, staring without pause at the sublime jungle and watching as cheerful macaws glided by every so often. When I focused in closer, my heart skipped a beat.

I saw one crystalline teardrop form on the lower edge of his right eye, glittering as it fell. It silently exploded into a shower of droplets as it hit the blanket, just as my life had done.

More tears dripped out and met the same fate as the first as the seconds ticked by, and I could not stand the heart-wrenching sight. Was he mourning for me, or for the lost lives of his _cunhado _and his nephew?

Maybe he was mourning for all of us.

I hid my head underneath my wings and sobbed again, and then willed myself to shut up as I locked my beak in the closed position. From then on, I only thought of my charming Blu and my precious child, whose spirits only existed as ghosts inside my head.

I lapsed into a nightmarish, fitful sleep in which the aviary slammed down upon me and my family over and over. Many times I was forced to watch my mate be subjected to traumatizing executions, my egg being obliterated along with him.

The visions were unspeakable, and even though I was exhausted from weeping, I did not want to sleep. But the nightmare was unrelenting, holding me prisoner in my own mind while it tortured me.

When a grisly scene came along in which I glimpsed my mate being beheaded, the shock factor was too extreme. I shot awake and screamed, my squawk bouncing off the walls and vibrating the air.

My body shivering, I darted my gaze here, there, and everywhere, and I realized my brother was gone.

Just how long I had slept I did not know, but the light entering the window and warming my back was still strong. I let my head drop, settling my gaze on the barely-open bedroom door.

A few minutes passed as I reclined there in absolute stillness and silence, my heart thudding in my chest. I closed my eyes tight, not daring to open them as I heard the door creak faintly.

The flapping of wings came next, followed by a dull thud that was very close to me. When my ears no longer picked up any noises, I delicately opened my eyes.

Ronaldo was by the window once more, morosely taking bites out of a mango. Right in front of me was an equally-fresh orange fruit, its potent scent tempting me. I didn't have the heart to eat, but my hunger flared and my stomach growled.

I stretched my neck and carved out a small slice with my beak. I chewed it slowly and swallowed, feeling the rich, gooey pulp slide down my dry throat. I went for another bite, but gasped when Ronaldo suddenly appeared in the middle of my field of view, standing behind the mango.

"I see you're finally awake," he stated flatly.

He was no longer crying, but the whites of his eyes were irritated and red.

"How does it taste? I went and picked it for you," he added in an unhappy tone, flicking his tongue over his beak.

"It's... it's good," I muttered.

"You're welcome. Enjoy your meal," he said dejectedly, and then returned to his favorite spot and resumed eating.

He seemed so cold and lifeless… maybe it's because I myself was cold and lifeless.

The way he mirrored my emotions meant that we were somehow linked, but this was not the Ronaldo I used to be in love with – and still am, in a platonic way. I made up my mind that I would confront him when I had consumed my mango.

Ten minutes later, when all that remained was the inedible stem, and I had thoroughly cleaned my beak, I decided it was time. I tentatively stood up and waddled carefully over to him, fearing that I would startle him if I approached too rapidly.

When he was within wing-reach, I extended my left wing and rested it on his back. He straightened as he felt my touch, and ruefully turned to look at me.

"Ro-Ronaldo?"

"What do you need, sister?"

"Why… why are you so somber? What's the matter?"

He hung his head and sighed, his reply delayed.

When our eyes met about ten seconds later, he answered, "I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you earlier. I just thought that maybe I could instill some hope in you. I don't want you to suffer…"

"I accept your apology. But… I am doomed to suffer. I know you want to help… but the truth is… you can't. I am too broken… to be repaired. I am nothing… without them…"

The urge to sob came at me out of the blue, and I could not quell the rush of misery and sorrow. I buried my face in my wings as the tears ran freely and my chest began to pulse in and out.

"Oh Ronaldo… what do I do? How do I… move on? What is… my purpose in life?"

He failed to reply at first, drawing me to him in a hug.

"If your mate and chick are alive, as I believe them to be, then this dark period will not last. If they are not… then… all I can do is stay by your side and offer you companionship. I will not abandon you in your time of need, and you can count on me to be around until our last day together. I may never comprehend the pain you are going through, but I will help you combat it any way I can. At the very least, you have me, Jewel…"

His words touched the deepest recesses of my heart, proving that he was as reliable as my deceased mate had been. Ronaldo was my foundation even before Blu came into my life, and even though our future did not include him becoming my mate, his loyalty to me never faded.

My mate and chick may not exist anymore on this planet, but Ronaldo did… and so maybe I was wrong in claiming I had no one left. I would never be happy or normal from this day forwards, but perhaps he would give me the willpower to live out the rest of my days and not give up. I contained my tears in preparation for what I would do next, the ultimate reward for his devotion to me thus far and his recent admission of undying attachment.

I set myself free and pressed my beak against his, bliss being kindled in me.

His eyes darted open in surprise, and he exhaled a short sigh of pleasure. But the moment was not to last, as he pulled away in exasperation.

"Je-Jewel… what… why did… you do that?"

Without hesitation, I replied, "Ronaldo… ever since I was a little girl… you've been so good to me. A thousand years could go by, and I would never find someone who cared about me like you do. I… I love you, Ronaldo."

I paused and braced myself for my own personal admission.

"Ronaldo… would you be my unofficial mate?"

His lower beak trembled, and his normal-sized pupils expanded to take up most of the space in his eyes for a second time. After a long while of him staring at me, dumbfounded, he shook his head in denial.

"Jewel, what you ask of me… is impossible. I promised Blu that I would never interfere with you and him."

My temporary rise in bravery was extinguished, and I sank an inch closer to the blanket in defeat.

"But… but Ronaldo… he's gone. There's nothing stopping you from-"

He interrupted me as politely as possible.

"Your heartbreak must be what's driving you to say such a thing. You are a part of him, and he is a part of you. He can't be replaced. I only wish to be your brother, Jewel, not your lover. I respected your choice to be his mate, and now, you must respect mine. I truly love you, Jewel, but on my honor, I won't involve myself with you romantically. You said it yourself that I am a one-of-a-kind irmão who has protected you and cherished you, so there is no reason for me to be anything more."

This time, it was I who could not provide an answer. He spoke the truth and nothing but the truth, and I was at a loss to find a way to counter his argument. Fluid welled up in my eyes but did not flow, and I wondered if my reaction was lashing him on the inside.

"Is… is that it then?" I muttered after a brief eternity, my voice cracking. "Is it my fate… to be alone… until I die? To never experience the love… that I did… when I was with Blu? Is that… how you want me… to live… from now on?"

Ronaldo's reply was loaded with dread.

"Please, Jewel, don't think like that. Why would I ever ask for such a fate to befall you? Have you forgotten who I am and all that I stand for? Or has Blu's death left you in a state of confusion?"

The tears threatened to overcome my resistance, but I pushed them back.

"No, I'm not confused. I'm just desperate… for someone… to hold me… and kiss me… and love me. But I guess… the only one who could… do all those… things for me… is no longer… alive."

I had lost the battle, and for the umpteenth time, I found myself crying.

"There is no… ray of hope… for me. Solitude… will be my new… best friend… or maybe… my worst enemy. Just… just go away. Leave me… by myself. That's how I… will always be…"

"But irmã, I am not rejecting you on purpose. All I am trying to do is-"

I cut him off by spinning around and letting myself drop onto the blanket like I was a puppet who had had its strings cut. I grabbed one corner of the soft cloth and wrapped myself in it, deliberately hiding my face and turning my vision into a sea of pink.

"For your sake and mine, I pray to Cristo Redentor that Blu turns up soon. You're mentally unstable, and when I try to help you… I ruin everything…"

The sound of beating wings signaled that he had departed, and I piled more of the heavenly material onto me. Maybe this was a preview of how my life would be from now on, every day drowned in tears and frustration and anguish.

That meant that it wasn't worth being called a life at all.

The air turned hot and stale inside the blanket, and I figured I shouldn't be breathing in all the stuff I was breathing out. I uncovered only my head and inhaled deeply, releasing a sad whimper.

It would be such an amazing fairy tale if Blu dropped out of thin air right beside me, our unhatched chick held in his sleek wings. But the stupidity of that thought was incredible, because this world was not a storybook.

This was real life, where those who perished had no second chances, and the ones who survived were granted no respite. I sniffled again and clutched the cloth against my heart, slamming my eyes shut.

Blu… if Ronaldo is right… don't keep me waiting. If you are dead… like I feel you are… please help me… hold onto my sanity. If you don't… I'll just might kill myself… to end this pain… and be with you again…

* * *

**(\ (\ /) /)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	22. One Bird Against The World?

**A/N: The conclusion to this story is now two chapters away. That's right, TWO. It is getting very close to crunch time, people. **

**But as a heads-up, I have decided that there will be a bonus chapter that will come after the last, and it will be something that I personally felt needed to be included.**

**I am now on spring break, so I will try my absolute hardest to get up all the chapters before the 18th of March.**

**Bear with me people, you've all made it this far. It makes no sense to give up now and miss out on the fan-freaking-tastic ending.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: One Bird Against The World?**

I was jolted out of sleep by an ear-grating, endless buzzing, letting loose a squawk and tossing the blanket off of me. When the abrupt, brutal shock passed and my vision cleared, my gaze shot directly to the source of the eerie noise.

The alarm clock on the piece of furniture next to Linda's bed was responsible, its bright green display reading 7:00 a.m.

I gathered what insignificant energy I had gained from my death-like sleep and flew over to the cruel device, pressing all the buttons until I silenced it. I hauled my dejected self back to the windowsill and lay down on the ruffled cloth, facing the window.

The light from a milky dawn was pouring over the treetops of the jungle that stretched away into the distance, but the sun was not visible yet. I flicked the blanket over me and tucked my wings into my chest, releasing the mournful sigh of someone who wished for death to come and take her soul.

That unsettling sound echoed in my head, reminding me of the male who was no longer by my side. Blu liked to pull that trick every now and then when I was too stubborn to wake up. I longed for him with every fiber of my being, but my longing was useless.

Just as I had shut the blaring alarm clock off, Blu had been silenced for eternity.

Every breath of mine stung with a pain that could not be contained, because he would never breathe again. My heart felt like it was being squished into jelly with every beat, because the heart of my mate was no longer thudding inside his chest.

The window was solid and well-made; maybe if I pounded my head against it enough times I would crack my skull and destroy my brain. All I had to do was try hard enough, and I would eventually inflict a mortal injury to myself.

Seeing the grotesque loveliness of that thought, I struggled to my feet. But my legs could not support me, a body constructed out of guilt and loneliness that weighed as much as an asteroid. I flopped onto my stomach, and my beak hit the padded wood with a flat _thunk._

I didn't even have the energy to end my life, but then again, I lacked the drive to survive another minute or hour or day. I was trapped, sentenced to a fate worse than actual death, and some demonic force was robbing my strength and disallowing me from committing suicide.

I spied a random ray of peach-colored sunshine flicker between the branches, and an icy shudder swept through me from my head to my tail. Ronaldo was wrong; my ray of hope had gone pitch dark with the death of my one-of-a-kind mate and child, and just like them, it would never reappear.

I was finished, as my spirit had been sent to an untimely grave by the deadly knockout punch that fate delivered to me.

I shut my eyes halfway, my eyelids drooping, and let my head tilt to one side. I lingered there in rock-hard silence for a while, feeling as though I was floating in a frosty, black corner of the universe reserved for me only.

It was me, a worthless, starving female bird, against the world… and it had already beaten the very essence of my being right out of me.

Even as I heard him approach me from behind, his elegant, youthful wings beating softly, I did not move a muscle or say a word. He landed on my right side and inched forwards, setting a mango down next to my beak.

"Here's your breakfast… and for all it's worth, good morning. I'll be downstairs if you need me…" he mumbled gloomily.

I never even glimpsed Ronaldo's body or his face as he spun and retreated on those sublime wings of his. I extended my neck and carved out a meager chunk from the ripe tangerine fruit.

When it was on its way into my stomach, I took two more insufficient bites and processed them. I left the mango alone after that, unwilling to force it all down. I would apologize to Ronaldo when he stopped by again, so that I wouldn't feel terrible about rejecting the food he had so graciously served to me.

Call me selfish, but I enjoyed it when Blu tended to whatever possible need I had like I was his paralyzed mate. But now, all I felt was shame for disregarding Ronaldo's donation and not eating the entire fruit.

I closed my eyes the rest of the way and descended into a fitful nap. About ten minutes later, Ronaldo's hearty wingbeats awoke me, and I twitched as he landed next to me. I blinked and turned my face towards him.

"What… is it?" I asked sullenly.

"Some Military Macaw is here to see you. His name is Marquez. Is it okay if he comes in?"

Marquez… a Military Macaw… that's right, he's the club's bartender. I didn't know him that well, but Blu spent a heck of a lot of time with him. It was then that I figured out why he was paying me a visit… and I would have to break the gut-wrenching news to him.

Acquaintance or not, he deserved to know the full extent of the disaster… and why I was a pile of feathers and bone and misery.

"Yes. I can trust him. He's a decent guy."

Ronaldo nodded and said, "Alright. I'll leave you two to talk in private."

He pumped his turquoise fans and took off, speeding through the wide open bedroom door. With a herculean effort, I stood and faced the door to wait for Marquez. I prepared myself as much as I could in that time, but I wondered how little of a difference it would make when I had to say those fateful words.

I tightened my muscles and stood up straighter, and then Marquez sailed in. He braked with his dark green wings and plopped down in front of me, skidding a few inches on the blanket before stopping.

His face was splattered with all sorts of emotions, and none of them were remotely jubilant.

The way he stared at me made me think, _is he hurting as deeply over losing a friend as I am hurting over losing a mate?_

I didn't say anything, and awkward silence filled the space between us until he finally opened his beak.

"Jewel… I heard about the aviary… and how it burned. How are Blu and your offspring? Where… where are they?"

I sighed and shook my head, my wings drooping until they touched the cloth.

"Isn't it obvious? They're... dead. My family… is dead. It's all over for me… and our species…"

I looked up just in time to see his pupils shrink to pinpoints, and he took a dumbfounded step in reverse.

"Oh no… Jewel… _Meu Deus…_"

The tears dripped from my eyes of their own accord, and with sickening ease. I slammed my eyes shut, and my lungs contracted and pushed a whimper out of my beak.

"Jewel… I… I don't know what to say. This is… unbelievable. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry," he squawked.

For whatever reason, the half-stranger known as Marquez hugged me, crossing his wings upon my back. I didn't want to soil his feathers, and so I used a surge of raw demand to contain them. I groaned and stopped crying, resting my head upon his shoulder, but my body refused to stop quaking.

"You had… a right… to know… and I'm glad… you're here. But… but… I am nothing… without them. There's nothing… I can do… anymore…"

He was too stupefied to reply, and only focused on comforting me as best he could. Too bad he didn't comfort me at all. After some time, I scooted back just enough to peer at him, and no more.

"Maybe… you and Blu… were almost as close… as he and I… were. I… I wish… it didn't… have to be… this way…"

"So do I, Jewel. He was the greatest guy I've ever known besides my father. He didn't deserve to die… and neither did your son or daughter."

"He or she… never even hatched. How… is that even… fair? I hate... this world… and my life. I hate… everything. I've gone off… the deep end… and there's no one left… to pull me out…"

"I apologize from the deepest pits of my heart, Jewel. It's always the innocent birds in this world who are punished by fate…"

I sniffled and moaned, "I know. I wish… I had died with them. I might as well… be dead… right now…"

"I can't imagine how that feels. I wish there was some way I could help," he answered, defeated.

"I'm sorry… but there's not… unless you wanted… to kill me…"

He went rigid and stared incredulously into my watery eyes, but then realized that was only my infinite sadness talking. He reformed our embrace and gripped even harder, holding it for a full thirty seconds before releasing me.

"Oh Jewel…" he mumbled, and then ceased to speak.

I stole one last glance into his eyes – were those tears I saw coming together in them? – and then crouched down onto the blanket.

Neither of us dared to talk after that, and I occupied myself the only way I could: by stripping my feathers out.

I ripped a few from my chest and spit them out, yanked some more from my back, and tugged even more from my wings. I don't know what Marquez was doing, but not once did he interfere.

I winced with every pull, a loose ring of feathers piling up on all sides. But despite the quick, searing bursts of pain that wracked me over and over, I was not deterred. I began to slowly bleed in several locations, patches of red seeping through my remaining feathers, but who was I to care?

After a millennium of degrading my appearance through personal sabotage, Marquez spoke in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"Jewel… I can't stay and watch you torture yourself. I… I think I should go. And… well… my girlfriend is expecting me."

The fact that Marquez was now in enamored with a female was but a dim flicker, and the notion that he had found the very love I had lost was like taking a sword through my chest.

But I had to repay him somehow for his kindness.

"Forgive me… Marquez. If you want to leave… I won't stop you. And congratulations. I'll… I'll go with you… downstairs…"

He wavered, but moved his head in a slight nod.

"Okay… if that's what you want. And thank you…"

He went over to the rim of the ledge and jumped into the air, taking flight. I did the same, but I nearly plummeted to the ground on several occasions, as my wings felt like they were snapped into several pieces.

We descended the stairs and entered the living room, touching down on the floor next to the cracked-open front door. Ronaldo was nowhere to be found.

"I guess this is goodbye for now, Jewel. I'll keep you in my thoughts, and tonight, I will pray for you and your family. May Blu and your child forever rest in peace…"

"Goodbye… Marquez. Come back… whenever you want to. I'll be here…"

"We'll see what the future holds…"

With that, he turned around and stepped into the golden sunlight, a twisted sense of déjà vu touching me. I closed myself off from the rest of the world and turned into a statue, only moving to pluck more feathers from my ragged, bloodstained plumage.

Some time later, the vibrations caused by heavy footsteps traveled up my legs and climbed up my spine. I reacted and turned my body in the other direction, tracking Linda with my eyes as she went over and dropped into the couch, a picture in her hands.

She didn't notice me right away, but when our eyes locked, an invisible current passed between us. She was the only being who was as torn up as I was, and I sympathized with her.

She gasped, but that was it.

I found myself waddling in her direction, her eyes riveted to my downright hideous self. As I came up alongside her foot, I propelled myself onto the arm of the couch and rooted myself there.

She lifted her right hand and tenderly ran her fingers down the back of my neck, the only place my beak could not reach. She then put her hand down and showed the picture to me, holding it in the air about three inches in front of me.

Blu and I were perched on Linda's left arm, cuddling with each other, our eyes closed in bliss. Linda herself was gazing at us, her smile as wide as the moon, her right arm wrapped around her waist.

For a few seconds, the image of Blu vanished from the picture, leaving a blank space next to me. But he was there once again when I blinked, his posture the exact same.

My mind had played a dirty trick on me to remind me that he really was dead, and I wanted to kick myself in the head.

"He was the best companion I've ever had. He was so handsome. I will miss him every single day, and I'm sure you will too…" she said depressingly. "I'm not so sure about my life anymore. He was always near me and would always come when I called for him, but not anymore. He's already long gone…"

I nodded weakly and let out a tear-inducing squawk. I crept toward Linda and turned to face the other way, settling down very close to – but not touching – the sleeve on her upper right arm.

Linda let the picture fall into her lap with a dull _plunk_, hanging her head and staring at it. She ran her finger over the glass above the photo, as if she was doing the same to Blu.

But she would never feel his feathers and his warmth again, as he was just a flat spot of color on a piece of ordinary paper. He was only a lifeless smear of blue, a snapshot to be gazed at and reminisced over.

Linda sniffled twice, but it must have been allergies, because she was not crying, and her nose was red. She exhaled nearly all of the air in her lungs and slumped where she sat.

"Oh Blu… why did you have to go that way? Why did you have to take your child with you? Why do only the most deserving creatures end up dead in the end?"

"We will never know, Linda," I answered quietly.

"I enjoyed all the fun times we shared Blu… and the not-so-fun times too. You weren't my pet… you were the best friend that ever existed. I love you… so so much. Wherever you are… I know you're alright… and I know you're happy…"

I allowed my legs to fold beneath me, and I curled up on the arm of the chair. I rested my cheek on the cool plastic and faced to the left, my eyes bouncing back and forth between Linda's face and the photo.

The day ticked on by, Linda's finger tracing designs upon the glass, her voice mute. I, too, was as silent as outer space, frustrated with every unworthy beat of my heart and rise of my chest.

It was no surprise that we nearly shattered the windows when the phone rang, shouting in unison.

I scrambled to my feet and lost my balance, nearly toppling off the side of the couch. I flapped my wings frantically and rescued myself, moaning in pain afterwards. Linda patted my head and made sure I was alright. I could only nod an answer to her question.

She half-hurriedly set the picture aside and got up, heading for the phone in the kitchen at the speed of a zombie. She reached it just in time and removed it from the wall mount, clamping it against her ear.

"_Olá_? Hello?" she said in a broken tone.

Whatever the person at the other end was a mystery to me, but I was aching too severely to fly any closer. That was when things started happening to her, one at a time and my mind was sent racing.

First her hands squeezed the phone so tight I thought she was going to crush it, the vessels bulging underneath her fair white skin.

"_Meu Deus…_ how… how is this possible?" she asked, and the caller answered.

The next moment, she was quivering all over as if a personal earthquake had hit her and her alone.

"Are you telling me… he is… right now? And so is his… _Meu Deus_…"

The final moment, Linda rotated dramatically around, her pupils dilated as far as they would go. She dropped the phone, leaving it swinging in midair. Tears ran down her cheeks and dampened the collar of her pink cotton shirt.

"Jewel… they… they…" she

"What did you hear, Linda?" I grunted. Her reply was jumbled, but understandable and laden with enough awe for a lifetime.

"We… we h-have to g-go… now. Th-they found h-him. They f-found Blu… and he's a-alive. And s-so is... his newborn c-chick…"

* * *

**Bada bing bada boom. I pulled a fast one. How many of you were deceived into thinking he was dead? Also, how many weren't? **

**(\ (\ /) /)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	23. Renaissance

**A/N: TWO chapters to go, everyone. The finale is just ahead, followed by the bonus chapter. THIS IS IT, people. It's time all you guys and girls feel some terrible anxiety!**

**I'll get to work on the finale ASAP, and have it done ASAP, so you can savor the monumental conclusion to this story!**

**Don't forget to review in the meantime!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Renaissance**

Not five minutes later, a pair of policemen arrived at the front door to Linda and Tulio's house.

They told her they had been informed of the miracle concerning her beloved macaw, and were tasked with escorting her to the site right away. Without hesitation, she made a dash for their police cruiser, beckoning to me as I struggled to keep my aching body airborne.

I fluttered into the back half of the car and landed next to her, another round of pained vocalizations coming from my beak. She massaged me very lightly the whole way to the ruins of the aviary, easing my discomfort but not my supercharged soul.

We seemed to be breaking the posted speed limits as we left the house behind and zoomed down the roads, but as long as the officers got us there in one piece, they could go as fast as they wanted.

At the end of our journey-on-four-wheels, the cruiser slowed down and veered to the right, snaking through a thin swath of jungle. A trail of airborne dust blossomed behind the vehicle, surrounding the cruiser as it skidded to a stop upon reaching its destination.

Linda picked me up and bailed, the cloud of dust attacking us as we ran towards the commotion. Though I was being rocked this way and that in Linda's arms, I could clearly see that the environment was much different than last time.

A flock of people were clustered around what little debris was left over from the collapse, but I could not see past the multitude of bodies.

The trio of impressive machines with buckets at the end of their folded arms must have already cleaned up everything else, and I would bet my life that Blu was right in the middle of the humans.

In addition, there was not just one news van parked a short ways off, but _five_.

A bunch of reporters were hanging around to the left of the first crowd with their cameras and microphones, blasting some firefighters and police with questions as they jostled for space.

As Linda barreled for the large blob of humans and slowed down to a jog, the reporters came our way and began to press in on her. She waved them off and ordered them to get back, continuing on without missing a step.

She shielded me with her arms as she forced her way into the middle of the ring, coming to a dead halt as soon as she ran into the border of the caution tape that marked off the last mound of rubble. Some police who were trying to hold that very mass of excited people caught her and wouldn't let her continue, no matter how hard she tried.

I squirmed away from her and shot her an apologetic glance before tumbling to the ground. I beat back the pain that radiated throughout my body and looked straight ahead.

Less than ten feet away was a lump of unmistakable sapphire feathers, cold, gray chunks of stone piled behind it. The owner of the feathers was not moving and polka-dotted with burgundy spots, but it didn't matter.

He was reclining belly down on a scorched section of ground, his head turned to one side and his wings fanned out on either side of him. I was feasting my eyes on Blu, my living, breathing mate, and my recent dark past began to wither and die.

I limped over to him, fearing I would explode from the sheer ecstasy that coursed through me. When he was just within wing-reach of me, I came to a standstill and crouched down, bringing my head closer to his.

The raucous humans all around me shushed themselves, and I began shaking like a dead leaf in a dry wind.

Tentatively, I parted my beak a tiny bit and squawked gently. "Blu… can you hear me?"

There was no response from him, his eyes stubbornly remaining firmly shut. I could barely register the rise and fall of his back as he breathed in a dangerously slow rhythm, but I would not let myself give up.

"Blu… please… answer me. It's your mate… your lovebird…"

The throng began to murmur, their tense voices raining down on me like a 360 degree waterfall of sound. I'd always herd that the third time was a charm, and I prayed to _Cristo Redentor_ that that saying would come true for me.

"Blu… say something… I know you can hear me…"

Moments later, the planet I was standing on stopped spinning, and time itself froze.

The two halves of his scraped beak parted roughly a quarter of an inch, and from that gap came his frail, disbelieving, fragmented voice.

"J-J-Jewel… is th-that you? Are y-you my a-angel? Am I in H-Heaven?"

I was drowning in concern for his well-being, and despite my relief, I was sick with dread. He was pattered with bloodstains and irregular zones of bare skin, many of which were also bruised.

His left wing wasn't attached properly at the shoulder, and I assumed it was dislocated. He was dusted with soot, and three quarters of his tail feathers had been burned completely off.

To say he had been run over by a truck several times was an adequate description of his condition, and it tore me apart. He may be alive at the moment, but he is the farthest from well I could possibly imagine.

And what if… what if he succumbs to his injuries? What if he doesn't make it after all?

I stuttered my reply, preventing myself from crying tears of fear and joy so that I could talk.

"Yes, it's me. You're still on Earth… you're not dead…"

His right eye opened to the narrowest of slits, a thin portion of the white being exposed. It sealed itself shut drowsily, and he murmured, "Funny… you s-say that… because I… I feel… ninety-nine p-percent… dead…"

His admission crippled me even more, and I reached out with my wing. I ran one primary down his cheek, using as little force as possible.

"I know you'll be alright, Blu. I'm here for you… like I always have been…"

"Mmm hmm…" he whispered, inhaling a shallow breath and shuddering.

Out of the blue, a thought struck me, and a question flew out of my beak.

"Blu… where is our chick? Is he or she… safe?"

He coughed weakly, a faint smile stretching across his beak. How he managed to do that despite in his current state blew my mind, and I realized I would never be as courageous as him.

If only Ronaldo was here to see it.

"Our chick i-is small… of course… b-but so healthy… and a-adorable. Here… is our… d-daughter…"

He groaned as he raised his right wing no more than three inches off the ground. My heart melted like liquid gold when I saw her, a blob of pink skin with clumps of wet, hair-thin feathers all over.

Her eyes were dark orbs hidden under the skin on her face and her beak was obscured as well, but she was not adorable. She was positively enchanting, and I was instantly in love with her.

My maternal instincts got the better of me, and I said quietly, "Welcome to the world… my daughter. One day… you will see me… for the first time… and I will see… your beautiful eyes… and hear you speak…"

She let out a high-pitched squeak, though I don't know if she understood me or not. Blu took that as a sign and lowered his wing, protecting her from the sun and the momentary burst of noise from the beings on all sides.

"I… protected h-her… with my… own b-body. No wonder… I-m s-so… screwed up. She hatched… a few h-hours… after the… c-collapse. It was… a sight… unlike… a-any other…"

"You did what you… had to do. You've proven to me… that you… will be a fantastic… father. And don't worry. Tulio will come… and make sure she's... taken care of… and fix you… too…"

He chuckled all but once, but then moaned in agony.

"He n-needs… to hurry… then…"

"I don't know… where he is. Maybe I should ask someone… and try to find him… so that-"

"No. P-please… don't l-leave me. I'll be mostly f-fine. You're th-the only… reason… I'm hanging o-on… anyways…"

I didn't even consider protesting, as his desperate plea overrode my friendly intentions to fetch the one man who could pull him back from the brink. I trusted Blu more than I would ever trust anyone else, and if he said he was fine, then that was all I needed.

He truly did appear to be "ninety-nine percent dead," but I had faith in his honesty, no matter how perplexing it was.

"I'll n-never forget… how it f-felt… to be a… prisoner... underneath… that h-heavy… cold… stone…"

He sucked in a gasping breath and blew it out, and the onlookers fell dead silent.

"I couldn't… move… and I could b-barely… breathe. I was leaking blood… and the r-rock… on my back… felt like… it was a-about to… break my s-spine…"

He inhaled again and quivered some more, his right eye peeling open just enough to where I could see part of his iris. He struggled to open it the rest of the way, but failed, and it closed.

"Jewel… I… I knew I was… d-dying. My heart… wasn't b-beating… steadily… and my whole… body… was n-numb. I didn't… want to g-go… and leave you t-two. I w-was… so afraid… and all I did… was p-pray… for the best… and prepare… for the w-worst…"

His voice dropped off, and I wanted to burst into tears and bury myself in his feathers. I didn't lose control to that extent, but the liquid did start to flow freely down my cheeks.

"I was… losing… t-the battle… but I heard… a v-voice… in my h-head… and it… gave m-me strength. It was… my mother… and she begged me… to h-hold on. She said… I had… t-too much… to live for… that I couldn't… give up. I listened… to her… a-and I… I survived…"

The tale was too heart-wrenching, and I was rendered speechless as it sunk in. I flung myself to the ground and lay my head on his neck, drinking in the scent of my mate, an odor tainted with melancholy.

"Blu… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… this was all… my fault…" I squawked into his feathers.

"I've… already forgiven y-you… and I… still… l-love you… like no o-other…"

He shuffled beneath me, whimpering, "Jewel… you're... hurting me. You have to… get o-off…"

Punishing myself internally, I pushed off the ground and got back to my feet. My head hovered extremely close to his, and I gave his cheek a single, affectionate rub with my own.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled, ashamed of my careless action.

"Don't s-sweat it…"

I then watched as his right eyelid heaved itself over halfway up, giving it a drowsy expression. I could scarcely stifle the urge to assist him as he turned his head and raised it up off the dirt just enough to lock eyes with me.

The paparazzi raised their voices yet again, but they did not converse for long, as Blu's own tone shut them up.

"I wish… I was f-fortunate enough… to look… as handsome… as y-you are… beautiful. What a… tough break f-for me…"

A fitting response evaded me, and so I continued staring endlessly into his eyes, noting how watered down his chocolate irises were.

"I can't wait… until I g-get the chance… to hug you a-again… and maybe even… kiss y-you…"

I was on the verge of answering him, but something happened that barred me from doing so. A ripple passed through him, starting at his ruined tail and ending at his head.

"Ouch… _Meu Deus…_ that hurt. Some of… my v-vital organs… are probably… busted up. And with that… comes s-surgery… which I… hate…" he joked cruelly, grimacing afterwards.

A second spasm wracked him from one end to the other, and what happened next robbed the air from my lungs. He gagged a bit as if he was throwing up, but something came out of him that shouldn't have.

His first cough was clean, but the second was more of a gurgle, and a fair amount of blood spewed out and splattered on the ground. The rest of the scarlet fluid dripped from his half-open beak like fresh paint.

He peered at the liquid in front of him, mesmerized and terrified, his pupils dilating.

"Well… that can't… be g-good. Cheese… and sp-sprinkles… I'm in… bad shape…" he wheezed. "I ch-changed my… mind. You have t-to… find Tulio… or I might-"

Blu fainted on the spot without another word, his head splashing down into his own blood with a _plop_. The crowd went into a panic, and I gave my sleeping mate one final kiss on his cheek.

"Blu… I love you. Just rest… while I go get… Tulio. He'll save you… so that we can finally be… a family…"

* * *

It was late evening in Rio, the mystic vibe of the young night ensuring I was relaxed and serene, two emotions that had been denied to me for too many days. I was nestled by the trusted window, two candles that gave off a sweet scent called "vanilla" arranged near me, one on each side.

They were reasonably close, and the warmth they gave off was at just the right level. Blu may not have been beside me, as he was being treated as a critical patient in another lab across town, but I was not alone.

Our darling daughter was curled up in front of my stomach, the oh-so-familiar blanket formed into the shape of a nest. I hadn't done a perfect job in shaping it, but the rim was high enough that my hatchling could not climb over, and I was satisfied.

Not that she would try to anyways, as she had been snoozing all day long and had not roused once.

I was growing tired of labeling her as "she," come to think of it, but it would feel wrong to name her without Blu to give his opinion. "She" would have to do for now, but there were plenty of nicknames I could use at my discretion.

It was so unfair that I gained a daughter, only to have my mate "taken away," but the realization that I was a first-time mother trumped any unpleasantness in my system. I stared through the nearly-invisible glass, watching the full moon peek over the horizon with the twinkling stars as its audience.

I was focused on watching the sky slowly turn and the moon slowly rise, you could say, but fortunately, the male whisper that came from behind did not startle me or wake my daughter.

"Hello, _irmã_. How are you and your hatchling doing on this attractive evening?"

Ronaldo waddled up on my left side, taking his place between me and the candle. He gazed at me expectantly, and I answered him.

"I speak for both of us when I say we are doing great. But only one of us is enjoying sweet dreams right now…"

He cooked up a mild smile and wore it, then turned to stare at the silvery edge of the moon.

"Your canary friends and that cardinal said they would drop by in a few days. They told me that you needed plenty of space, and they didn't want to intrude so soon after… you know."

I nodded, and my transparent reflection copied me.

"I would have welcomed them any other time, but they're right. I don't want to be… um… how should I put this? I don't want to be… bothered by anyone. Well, except you of course, and certainly Blu… whenever he's all fixed up and can be touched without squawking in pain."

He turned to gaze at me, his smile widening.

He laid a wing across my back and said with conviction, "He will be, given enough time. He pulled through an ordeal that would have killed nearly any other individual for you and your daughter, the two macaws he loves more than anything else in this world. His body may have wanted to shut down, but his spirit could not bear the thought of leaving you and your chick behind. And so he survived, because his spirit can't be conquered."

I sighed and affected a grin of my own.

"Yeah. That's why I love him too. He's never stopped fighting for me."

"Like I told you before, you two belong with each other, and no one else."

He paused and slapped on a thoughtful expression.

"Though I do sometimes wonder what _our_ child might have looked like…"

I smirked and nudged him on the side.

"Don't even go there, _irmão_," I retorted jokingly.

He mirrored my smirk and sighed as well.

I felt my daughter rub against my belly feathers, and I looked down to see her squirm into a better position. She chirped when she was comfortable again, and I brushed my wingtips over her once.

Whether she took more after me or Blu was yet to be discovered, but either way, she would grow up in a close-knit family and become a lively female macaw that would make us all proud.

She was the product of both our bodies, and was gifted with the best of both worlds.

"Any ideas on what you're going to name her?" my brother asked.

I shook my head gently.

"Not yet. I'm not going to pick until I hear Blu's possible names too."

"Ah yes, you bring up an excellent point. How could I overlook that? Silly me."

"No, you're not silly, Ronaldo. That's Blu's job, remember?"

He and I laughed quietly, clenching our beaks to prevent too much sound from breaking free.

"Poor Blu is bed-ridden and hooked up to so many monitors and equipment, and we're over here calling him names. Now I'll have to apologize to him when we get to visit," Ronaldo confessed, still giggling.

"Oh, he won't mind. He's forgiving when it comes to little things like that," I declared in an even tone.

"If you say so…" he answered, smoothing out his voice.

Silence gladly ushered itself in after that, and we let it be. The rollercoaster of events and emotional overloading that this day brought with it began to pile on me, and I grew drowsy as the night steamed on.

I would feel my eyelids and head droop, but then I would snap them back up like nothing ever happened. After the third repeat, Ronaldo snagged my attention by clearing his throat.

"Is something the matter, Jewel? You're having trouble staying awake."

I smiled a weary smile and answered, "This day has been just too much to handle. I'm so tired… and so ready to get a good night's rest. Or maybe, if I'm lucky, four nights of rest…"

"I see," he replied amusingly. "Well then, why don't you and I turn in? I'm running on empty too, even though it isn't showing."

He inadvertently yawned widely, and the sheepish look he gave me afterwards cracked me up.

"I think I caught you lying, _irmão_…" I teased.

"Whoops. I guess my tiredness isn't a secret anymore."

"You run off to bed. I don't want to hold you up or anything. It would be nice for you to sleep on Linda's bed, just so you can be close to me."

He tilted his head affectionately, blinking his turquoise eyes.

He said haughtily, "Is that so? Coming from you, dear sister, it's an offer I can't refuse."

"Doesn't take much to win you over, now does it?"

"Few can, Jewel. You're a rare exception."

He yawned a second time and flared his wings.

"That settles it. I need to lie down. I bid you goodnight, Jewel. Sweet dreams."

"Right back at you, Ronaldo. I'll try not to call for you unless it's absolutely necessary."

"If and when you do, I will come right away."

With that, he spun and made a beeline for the bed. He threw himself down onto the dense comforter and wriggled underneath it headfirst, his tail dancing about. His head popped out a few seconds later and glued itself to the pillow.

His eyes observed me, and then his eyelids fell down over his eyes like a pair of curtains.

I whispered, "See you in the morning, Ronaldo."

He fluttered his eyes and beamed at me, and after completing one breathing cycle, he drifted off.

I widened the cup-shaped artificial nest to give myself more room, and then lay down on my left side. My daughter chirped as I slid her closer and compressed her against my belly, flexing her bare wings and wobbling her naked head.

I unfolded my right wing halfway and covered all but her head, muttering, "Shh now, sweetie. I won't disturb you anymore…"

I curled my body around her, bringing my head down until my beak touched her skull. Whether or not she was threatened, I would protect her, even if that meant I battled until there was nothing left of me. Blu might possess a vile fear of death, but if it came down to it, he would give his life for our daughter too.

I prayed right then to the faithful guardian statue of Rio that no such fate be dealt to either of us. Blu and I have faced enough hardship to plague an entire third-world nation, and it's about damn time we earned our happily ever after.

Fifteen years after being born, my mate and I had each other, a daughter, and all the love in the world to share. Ronaldo was included by default, Elizabeth was no more, and our family was united.

Every loose end was tied up, save for the fact that my mate would need extensive treatment and round-the-clock monitoring for I don't know how long until Blu was his old, goofy self again.

But I would wait until the day when we could hug and kiss like he so badly wanted, and during that wait, I would have our one-of-a-kind offspring to keep me company.

Perhaps I could begin to cover up my past and lock it away, so that I could look forward to our future, one so bright it was blinding. But I would not shy away from the light, and keep walking deeper and deeper into it for eternity.

Blu would be at my side, with our daughter between us, and I would welcome the burning heat and all the pain that came along with it.

* * *

**(\ (\ /) /)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	24. The Symphony Of Life

**A/N: It's been a long, hard road, but the end is nigh. The story is essentially complete, but stay tuned for one final chapter that will be crammed full of thematic significance. **

**I'll save the dramatic thank you speech for the next update, so that you guys can read the golden conclusion to NtY: TSC.**

**Don't forget to review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter to your heart's content, more so than any other.**

**And I hope you guys don't mind the pen name change. I'm still good old RAS, but you can call me TS or Spirit if you wish. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Symphony of Life**

**4 Days Later…**

The father-daughter connection between Blu and our chick is pretty straightforward, but he owes her so much for saving his life.

Tulio's and Linda's testimony to me was – and all this they had learned from the workers assigned to clear away the debris of the aviary – that on the second day of cleanup, the men had heard some chirping coming from a previously-checked area of the collapsed building.

They had investigated immediately and removed all the rubble from that spot, revealing a sort-of hidden space at the very bottom of the debris pile. And that was where the miraculous discovery had occurred, our newly-hatched daughter peeping incessantly, who was very slimy and somewhat stuck to the underside of Blu's wing.

My mate was feared dead, but the instant he showed signs that he was not, the police were called, the officers then contacting Linda. The lone news crew stationed at the disaster zone must have tipped off neighboring crews in an act of goodwill, and so the other four news vans sped over with fervor to document everything.

It was perfect timing for them, as Linda and I had arrived shortly after, and the excitement was at a maximum. That is the history of his salvation in a nutshell, and it is clear that some higher force deemed that our daughter hatch at just the right moment to reveal the location of her and her dying father.

If I wasn't a believer in fate before, I was a devoted follower now. Others would have called it sheer, dumb luck – Tulio being one of them – but I felt that that was too easy of an explanation.

Perhaps the incredible heat of the fire warmed her inside the egg and coerced her to come out, or maybe Blu had done something to it before passing out that had helped her break free. I would definitely have to ask him about that when his treatment was concluded.

But no one, not even Tulio himself, was sure when Blu would be back to normal and functioning like the mature, healthy male he once was.

Tulio had spent an entire day evaluating Blu at the lab that had kindly donated plenty of space to the cause of saving my mate. The list of certain injuries he had suffered was lengthy, and the list of possible complications and lasting defects that could ail him in the future was even more so.

I had seen the documents that spelled out Blu's condition and prognosis three days prior, and the shock was fresh in my mind. Blu was a literal mess inside and out, with bruised organs, bones broken and out of place – and as my mate had assumed the day of our encounter, internal leakage of blood.

The master ornithologist affirmed that the challenge of healing Blu was a daunting one, and he would have to call upon all his years of medical and operational training to make sure Blu emerged as complete as physically possible – and even more important, that he survived from start to finish.

Tulio was no storybook wizard and could not accurately predict how Blu would turn out, but he swore on his honor as a bird doctor – a title much easier for someone like me to say, thank you very much – that he would do his absolute best and never rest until Blu was taken care of in every way possible.

Linda and I personally told him that that was all that could be asked of him, though she was the only one who could be understood. It seemed that fate was not done toying with Blu and I, and would ultimately decide if he returned to me with just the character flaws that made me adore him… or physical flaws as well.

I had no choice but to act as two different macaws, given my newly-achieved status as a mother, and it made me sick.

I had to behave like nothing was wrong and mask my fear around my daughter, not wanting to give off negative vibes and possibly risk her picking up on my stress, which I imagined could somehow affect her. On the other hand, I had to behave exactly the opposite all other times, because of the one-on-one bond Blu and I shared.

The flip-flopping continued day in and day out, and my only source of stability was Ronaldo.

_Cristo Redentor _knows I would have been lost ages ago if it weren't for him, and though I didn't tell him, part of me felt that I would never repay him for his kindness and innocent affection towards me.

He would have been a top-notch mate had we never been separated all those years ago… not to say that Blu wasn't one. If the roles were reversed, _Ronaldo_ would be the one hanging around death's door, while Blu would be my faithful brother, most likely.

The situation would have turned out the same regardless, but reality was reality. I could count on Ronaldo to be an outstanding _irmão_ who would never complain about his role in my family, and that's all there is to it.

Honestly, I needed him and his companionship when most important male in my life was being hooked up to weird machines and pumped full of drugs. Very soon, the same male who was my mate would be cut open and have his internal cavity attacked by human hands and an array of scary tools.

As a matter of fact, Blu's first critical surgery was set to begin within the hour.

I was alone in the lab that Tulio had "borrowed," Ronaldo in a nearby tree outside with my daughter. It wasn't exactly smart to bring such a young creature into an environment such as this, a strange, bleak place filled with birds who were as in poor shape as Blu was.

A male Scarlet Macaw and his pregnant mate had lived there before, but upon hearing about whom I was and what had went down, they gladly gave us their home and volunteered to move to another hollow near the other side of the building.

I felt bad for just dropping in with my chick and convincing them to leave, but in their own words, they had said it was "no trouble at all."

I had no issues with Ronaldo watching over my daughter, but since I was not near her, my motherly instinct prodded at me. I shoved it aside and ignored it, because I would not leave the building until I had aid my temporary goodbyes to my mate before he went under the knife.

This lab was noticeably colder than Tulio's former workplace, and I fluffed up my feathers after shivering a bit. I glanced around in all directions, my gaze lingering on one door for a few seconds before moving to the next.

_Where is he? Tulio promised I would get to speak to him before they put him to sleep. They need to hurry, because it's too chilly in here for me._

Immediately picking up on my not-so-kind thought, I added inside my head, _Sorry, Blu. I didn't mean it like that._

I sighed and stopped twisting my head when I noticed an unfamiliar female lab assistant staring at me oddly.

"Something wrong, um, Jewel, is it? Are you alright?" her clearly Portuguese voice asked.

Unsure of how long she had been _spying_ on me, I faced her and narrowed my eyes.

I then squawked in an irritated tone, "I'm fine. Now go away and quit watching me. And turn the heater up while you're at it, if this place even has one."

Her face went sour.

"_Meu Deus_, Dr. Monteiro was right. You _are_ one spirited bird. Though maybe he meant mean-spirited…"

With that, she stalked off through a boring gray steel door and vanished.

"Hmmph," I snorted, claiming an effortless victory.

I exhaled and blew out all my tension, wrapping my wings around myself to hold in more of my body heat. My nostrils caught a faint-but-delicious scent wafting from my wing feathers, and it didn't take long before I realized I was picking up the odor of my own natural perfume – or as Blu would have put it, my "pheromones."

It was semi-early in the year, so the purpose of that odor must have been to entice… oh brother.

To keep things kid-friendly, my body was producing "love perfume" that would attract males and get them _very_ interested in you-know-what. It's a good thing Blu was confined to a bed, because otherwise, he would be all over me not five seconds after taking in a lungful of this instinctively addicting smell of mine.

It was a nice odor and I didn't mind it, but it wasn't like I wasn't going to fall in love with myself or anything.

I was so relaxed and my mind so occupied that the sound of a door striking the wall after being opened startled me greatly. I squawked in alarm and nearly jumped out of my feathers, whirling towards the source of the disturbance.

There were suddenly five brown-skinned humans slowly making their way towards me. Two were situated on either side of an elevated, bird-sized bed-on-wheels, while Tulio was at the head.

And in that bed was none other than my mate, who would have looked less handsome to any other bird but me.

The bed came up to the edge of the counter I was perched on, and Tulio locked eyes with me, the expression behind his glasses deeply concerned and sympathetic.

"Here he is, Jewel. You have time to say a few words, but don't hold us up too long. Blu needs to be operated on as soon as possible."

I waddled over to him, and he struggled to his feet on cue. My heart melted like hot butter as I looked him over, as it hurt me to see him the way he was.

Several small, round sensor things were stuck to his chest, thin gray wires connecting them to a machine that beeped constantly and showed all sorts of data on him. A single plastic tube that hid a needle was taped to his side, since a tiny amount of his blood had seeped out and stained the white material. His left wing wasn't dislocated anymore, but his shoulder joint was swollen into a nauseating lump.

I would have taken his place right then and there if I could, and subject myself to every ounce of his pain instead.

I came to the clear plastic lip of the bed and froze, reaching out and stroking Blu's cheek with my wing. The monitoring machine beeped even faster for a short while, and then resumed doing so at its previous pace.

"Hey there, Blu. How are you feeling?" I asked morosely.

"Like a… nervous robot," he answered quietly, managing a tiny smile. But his smile flipped upside down, and he inhaled a deep, painfully drawn-out breath.

The machine's beeps accelerated again, and this time, they did not relax.

"Blu… why is it doing that? What's going on?"

"My heart rate… is just going up… a little. I'm… fine…"

Tulio warned, "Two more minutes, Jewel. And then Blu will have to be anesthetized."

I gulped.

"I hope everything goes okay. I'll ask _Cristo Redentor _ to protect you the whole time. I… I promise," I stuttered, holding back the tears that wanted to run down my face.

"It will… Jewel. Tulio… and his co-workers… know what they're doing. As soon as… I wake up… I'll send for you…"

"I'll come right away…" I answered, one brave tear slipping out.

He wiped it away with his wing and whispered, "There there… beautiful. Don't cry. I'll start… crying too… and that's not… exactly beneficial… right now."

His heart rate came even faster, and he let his wing drop as he breathed in hard once more. Tulio took notice and gently picked Blu up before laying him flat on his back again.

Blu squawked hoarsely, but did not rise.

"His stress level is rising, unfortunately. He has to go under now, Jewel. I'm sorry, but it's for the best."

A male co-worker of Tulio's withdrew a liquid filled syringe with a wicked sharp metallic tip from his lab coat pocket and handed it to him. Blu picked only his head up and stared at me, and Tulio inserted the needle into a second short tube near Blu's side that fed into the main one.

He pushed the plunger down, and the liquid went through the short tube and into Blu's veins.

"Make it quick, Jewel. He won't be awake for much longer," he said, laying the empty syringe next to Blu.

"Be safe… Blu. No matter what… I'll always love you. When this surgery is over… I'll be by your side… as soon as he'll let me."

"I'll be waiting… Jewel. And I… love you too…"

He became drowsy, and his eyelids partly closed. His head went back down, and the beeps came less often as the medicine took effect. His chest rose and fell twice, and then Tulio nodded his head.

"He's in the best hands on Earth, Jewel, and I don't mean to brag. Try your best not to worry, and focus on tending to your daughter. Don't take this the wrong way, but she needs you more than Blu does for today. You'll be able to check on Blu in a few hours. _Eu prometo_."

"Okay…" I squawked sadly.

The humans turned to face the other direction, and they led Blu back through the doorway they had used to enter. The solid steel shut with a muted _click_, and then everything fell utterly silent.

My own heart was thudding madly in my chest, and I suppressed the urge to zoom over to the square window near the top of the door and peer in. But I didn't have the stomach to keep myself there and watch as they explored Blu like a treasure chest.

I shed a few more drops of moisture as I drilled into the door with my eyes, but no one else came strolling out. I dried up my tears and clamped my eyes shut, sending a detailed and powerful prayer to the Rio statue.

When it was done, I peeled my eyes open. I was done with this eerie, white, too-cool place, and there was one fragile soul who demanded my attention and warmth.

I steeled myself and lifted off with two mighty wing-beats, shooting past the front door that had been left open for me. Just for good measure, I repeated my prayer from before, but cut it down and made it short and sweet.

_Cristo, my love-hawk needs an angel of his own. Protect him and be there for him while I can't…_

* * *

**30 Days Later…**

It was all over for my mate.

After enduring the hardship of five major operations – with three days of rest between each one – and a final ten days of rest after the last surgery, Blu's physical remodeling was complete.

He had the heart of the world's greatest warrior with the spirit to match, and not once did his health take a dive and extend the month-long reconstruction of his body. Sleep had become his new best friend, whether it was natural or drug-induced – and I hoped he still had room in there for me.

But who was I kidding? I couldn't and wouldn't be replaced by anything or anyone... ever.

Tulio had given 200% effort every time he took Blu into that operating room, and so the end results were pretty predictable, not to mention spectacular. The last ten days had not only been a final recuperation period for Blu, but also for Tulio to monitor him around the clock and make sure with divine certainty that nothing else would go wrong.

Nothing did, as I have already made clear.

Tulio took his trials to the news stations and spread the word about his monumental success in the face of troubling odds – and also to gain a large dose of well-deserved fame.

While the city was abuzz due to his actions, a celebration was held for him that included amazing food catered from restaurants, fine drinks, and more praise and congratulations than you could fit in a book.

It was held in some building closer to town that had been rented out to hold such a festive event, and not only did crowds of commoners show up, but many close ornithologist friends of Tulio did as well – including a few from his earlier years before he even became a bird doctor.

I had much more important things to do than go there and be so close to that many humans, so all that I had learned about the party was indirect, courtesy of Linda. It ended one day after Blu's ten day phase was over, and things went back to normal.

Tulio didn't want to overstay his welcome in the lab, and so he told the head doctor that he would be out before the day was done. But since all the birds from the former aviary were being held there and treated there, Tulio admitted he had no clue where he would take them.

That was when Dr. Caldeira, as he was called, graciously offered to continue to lend his workspace to Tulio and his birds. After all, there was enough space to accommodate Tulio's assistants so that they could help out.

There were also more than enough medical supplies, as Dr. Caldeira's lab was less busy than Tulio's had been, and had stockpiled much of everything a professional treatment center needed.

Tulio was unable to refuse for many reasons, and so the deal was made.

Tulio soon turned his attention to Blu, as he was the only creature who desperately needed to be released back into the jungle to be with his family. Tulio gave him one quick, standard checkup, and he was confident Blu could tolerate returning to the wild.

But before he removed Blu from the machines and woke him up, he gave me some specific instructions to help ease Blu's transition from patient to bird.

He was to hold off on flying for all but the most necessary of trips, and that was the biggest one. He needed to exercise his left wing joint periodically too, to put some therapeutic strain on the muscles and tendons so that they could heal. If he did not, Tulio cautioned, his joint could lock up and not move at all, which would call for some nasty manual manipulation.

There were a few other rules that he asked me to lay down for Blu, and I committed them to memory.

Tulio then stated it was time for Blu's release, announcing it to me, Dr. Caldeira, and all the co-workers in the lab simultaneously. He ushered all of us outside and told us to wait in front of the main door, which we did.

I landed on the spongy earth about four feet from the entrance, and the humans formed a loose semicircle bright behind me. I leaned my head back to see Linda beaming a crescent moon-sized smile down at me, and I smiled back, emitting a gleeful squawk.

Linda then faced forwards, and so did I. We waited expectantly for Blu to show up, the gentle breeze blowing the anxiety rising from the humans all over the place.

One, two, three minutes passed, and he did not appear.

Two more came and went, and there was still no sign of Blu.

I could feel my body temperature rising, and I would have rocketed straight for the door to find out what was keeping him… had it not been dragged wide open.

Blu took a few small steps and then stopped, crossing the threshold as a ray of pure sunlight slammed down upon him. His feathers glistened majestically, as if a powdered diamond had been sprinkled on every inch of him.

He glowed with such youthfulness and health, it robbed me of my breath. I stole once glance at Linda, and she ushered me on by motioning with her arms.

I nodded to her, and then looked straight at Blu. Even from this distance, I locked my eyes with his, and I exploded like a firework.

I dashed towards him as fast as my legs would carry me without tripping, slowing down enough before impact to avoid hurting him. Our chests met with a solid _thump_, and I threw my wings around him in a loving embrace.

"Blu… you're back. You're finally back where you belong. I missed you, and I love you…"

"Of course I am, Jewel. I wasn't planning on going anywhere. I missed you even more, and I love you even more too," he answered in a quiet-but-bold voice.

I pulled away and loosened my grip, staring into his eyes, his creamy irises the color of liquid chocolate.

"You're a legend, Blu, and the bravest bird any of us will ever know," I whispered, touching his cheek affectionately.

"I think I can live with that… as long as any feathered photojournalists don't bother me or my family. Do I get my own statue too?"

"Hm, not exactly. But you don't need a statue to be recognized as a legendary macaw."

"Yeah, you're right. Hey, speaking of family, where are my _cunhado_ and my daughter? I see a lot of humans, but you're the only bird."

"They'll be here very shortly, and so will Nico, Pedro, and Melissa. Trust me, Blu. I've already taken care of business."

"I'm glad you did. I deserve a big, fat reception for not going off the deep end this past week or so."

"Week? You mean month? It's been a whole _month_ since Tulio first started working his magic on you."

Blu's pupils dilated, and he rubbed his forehead with his right wing. "Wow, it's been that long? I hope I don't have any other memory issues…"

"You'll be fine. I doubt Tulio did anything to your intelligent brain," I said with a chuckle.

I then took a step back and looked him over again. He had ninety-nine percent of his feathers back, except for the thin lines of bare skin here that were decorated with rows of stitches. Those were the leftover scars from where he had been cut open, and I recall Tulio assuring me that once the stitches dissolved, the missing feathers would regrow.

There were also two short, white strips of tape crossed in an X shape on his side where the IV needle had been, but that wound wouldn't even take a day to heal, I guessed.

Overall, he looked like he had hatched out of an egg as a full adult, having been gifted a brand new body for me to admire.

"After all, you look so incredibly handsome… I feel like I'm falling in love with you all over again," I declared in an amorous voice.

"Then let us imagine that you're falling from a plane, and I catch you. But, before I can save us both, you have to do something to me," he replied.

I understood his hint and embraced him tighter this time, infusing as much passion as I could into the beak-to-beak kiss. He held his ground and pushed back, moaning once into my beak.

He then broke the kiss off and exhaled, muttering, "You taste like sweet nectar from the heavens…"

I kissed him once more, and the crowd burst into applause.

When he wrapped up our second kiss to breathe in oxygen, he said, "All those people have just witnessed what true love is between two birds. That's why they're clapping…"

"If they were able to, they'd be clapping for the rest of our days, because my love for you will never fade."

"Right back at you, my dear Jewel."

Moments later, the applause dwindled, and the pounding of footsteps alerted us that someone was approaching. Blu and I both turned just as Linda knelt down and reached out with both hands.

She picked Blu up and cradled him against her green shirt, cuddling him.

"Oh Blu… I forgot what it was like to hold you how I always used to. I wish I didn't have to let you go, but you have a family now… and they need you more than I do."

She sat Blu back down next to me and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I want you to be happy every day, because you've earned it, Blu. Take care of Jewel and your chick… and show them how much you love them… however birds do that. Promise me you will… and I won't be sad when you leave…"

He waddled closer to Linda and squawked, "I promise, Linda," drawing a slanted X across his chest.

"That's my big, brave boy," she answered, balling up her fist.

He lifted his foot and curled it up as well, knocking it against her hand and making a fake explosion noise.

She stood up and retreated to her former spot, and then an airborne squawk grabbed everyone's attention.

Ronaldo glided in with our pudgy chick in his claws, but I could tell her added weight was unbalancing his flight. He descended and let her plop to the ground in front of us, and then he landed as well.

"Sorry I'm late!" he said enthusiastically, despite having overexerted himself. "She was sleeping, and she didn't exactly want to wake up. But when I mentioned who we would be seeing, she perked up and insisted that we leave right away. So, here we are!"

Blu and I grinned at Ronaldo, and then looked further down to where our chick was standing. Pinfeathers were poking out of her skin all over her body, but there were many more on her wings than anywhere else.

I didn't mean to be crude, but without actual plumage to cover her up like us adults had, she appeared overweight.

She trained her eyes on Blu and chirped, "D-D-Daddy!"

She sounded like a human toddler that couldn't speak properly yet, and so I had only taught her a few simple words to make things easy on her. She limped towards him on her stubby legs, but she hadn't mastered control over them either.

She stumbled and fell when she was within wing-reach of him, falling forwards and hitting the earth chest-first. She was alright, but shaken up.

Blu helped her to her feet and nuzzled her against his stomach.

"Be careful there, Diamante," he cooed, referring to the symbolic name we had finally agreed upon.

"You could get hurt, and that will not be good for any of us."

"H-huh?" she questioned, failing to understand a word of what he just said.

He cleared his throat and rephrased his sentence.

"Fall is bad, and you get hurt is bad too."

"Okay," she answered, somewhat grasping the concept.

I sauntered over and tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around.

I peered into her mesmerizing eyes, her amber irises the color of leaves in November. I guess Blu's brown eyes and my icy blue ones combined, and so her eyes turned out to be lighter than his, but shining like mine.

"What… Mo-Mommy?"

"I love you, Diamante. You're a perfect little diamond."

"I lo-love… you t-too… Mo-Mommy."

She then said, "My n-name… t-too long. How… I s-say it?"

"You'll learn, Diamante, once I teach you some Portuguese. I promise."

"Okay," she said simply, which was turning out to be her standard response.

She nuzzled her head into my stomach and wrapped her stubby wings around me sides, tucking them under my own.

"Would you look at that? Such a wonderful sight," stated Ronaldo.

I met his gaze, and he continued, "Congratulations, sister. Now you have a daughter to grant you double happiness. Your life is complete, and I salute you."

"Thanks, Ronaldo. But I couldn't have made it this far without you."

"Aw come on, don't I get credit too?" Blu asked in a tense voice.

I turned to see him with his wings crossed, his stare criticizing.

"You've asked silly questions before, but that one tops the list so far. You mean more to me than anyone else ever will."

He exhaled a sigh of relief and let his wings droop to the ground.

"I _know_ I do. I just enjoy tricking you into telling me what I never get tired of hearing," he said slyly.

"Ha ha, very funny," I fired back jokingly.

"Yo yo yo, this is crazy!" said a male bird from above.

"You didn't tell us we'd be missin' out on a party, Jewel!" added another, treble voice.

I blinked twice, and the next thing I knew, Pedro, Melissa, and Nico were gathered between Ronaldo and I.

"All we need is four walls, a ceilin', and some electronics, and we could set up a club right here, humans included!"

"This isn't exactly what I would call a party, you guys. More like a warm reception for a certain macaw who found it impossible to give up," I said with a grin.

"Yeah yeah yeah, me and Nico just messin' wit ya, Jewel."

"Hold up, I think I see that macaw you talkin' about, Jewel! He's right ova there!"

Nico dragged Melissa over to Blu, and Pedro followed right behind them. They clustered in front of my mate and looked him up and down, obviously taken aback.

"Blu, is that really you? Or am I livin' a dream?" Nico spouted.

"It's really me, Nico. I was on a vacation from life, but now I'm back in action."

"Man, you lookin' good, brotha! It's like someone took all yo old feathas and bought you some new ones!" Pedro complimented.

"I guess you could say that, Pedro. Thanks for that self-esteem booster."

"No problem, mistah Love-Hawk!"

"Well, so no one's paying attention to poor old me, huh? What a shame, what a shame…" Ronaldo said, faking depression.

"Oh shoot! We done forgot about Big Ro!" exclaimed Pedro, who promptly fluttered over to the macaw in question.

Nico and Melissa joined him, the two male birds each shaking one of his wings.

"Hello, Ronaldo. Long time no see," Melissa greeted.

"Hello, Melissa. You're still as cute as I remember. It's no surprise why Nico took a liking to you. You're one of the finer canaries I've had the pleasure of befriending."

She couldn't help but blush.

"Likewise, Ronaldo. You know, I tend to hear stuff like that from Nico all the time. But coming from you, it makes me feel just as mushy inside."

"It's the least I can do for an old flame of mine. But I don't want to go overboard, or I'll have to end up taking Nico on for making him jealous."

Nico pointedly hugged Melissa and pecked her on the cheek.

"Uh huh, that's right, Big Ro. You better watch yo beak, or me and you gonna throw down!"

"My beak is sealed," my brother replied teasingly, acting like he was zipping his beak shut.

"Man, we got the whole crew here! I wish we could hit the club and get loose."

"Yeah… sorry about that, Pedro. Clubbing isn't ranked very high on my priority list anymore. Being a father is my full-time job now."

Pedro tromped over to Blu and said, "Nah, don't sweat it, bro. You gotta do what you gotta do. But hey, don't be afraid to drop by tha club anytime and chill wit' us."

"Thanks for being so understanding," my mate replied.

"Pssht, like I said, don't sweat it."

"You know, now that I think of it, not everyone we know is here," Blu said.

"Huh? What do you mean? Who could possibly be missing?" I asked, me and my daughter turning to face him.

"Y-yeah. Who… no here… Da-Daddy?" Diamante stuttered out.

"Marquez and his girlfriend, who _none_ of us have even met yet."

All of us went silent, Blu's words throwing each of us for a loop.

"Hey, you're right. It must have slipped my mind to talk them earlier!"

"Well, all hope is not lost, Jewel. Maybe one of us can remember where they lived and let them know what's going on. Anyone want to volunteer?"

"I sure as heck don't know where their hollow is," Nico answered right away.

Pedro put in, "Me neitha."

"Sorry Blu, I can't help on this one," Melissa finished.

All eyes landed on Ronaldo, who shook his head from side to side.

"This is just great. It's killing me that they're not here. Ugh, it's gonna hurt even worse when I have to explain what they missed out on."

Blu ambled over to me and laid a wing on my back.

"It's not your fault, Jewel. You didn't forget them on purpose. Don't spoil the mood by blaming yourself, beautiful."

I found myself staring into his eyes, and I didn't feel so bad for screwing up – but the sting lingered for a few seconds before wearing off.

Ronaldo said all of a sudden, "Ahem, well, that was awkward. Anyways, maybe we should-"

"Is this what I think it is? Did someone start a party I wasn't invited to?!"

We birds and the humans alike stared into the sky as a loud male squawk filtered down. Much to our surprise, not one, but two Military Macaws drifted out of the glare of the sun and landed right in the middle of our posse.

The scarred, one-eyed male was Marquez, but next to him was his girlfriend, who fit the description of a truly cute female.

"I'm so sorry about letting failing to let you know that Blu's release was today, Marquez. But now that you're here, I might as well say hello."

"No need to apologize, Jewel. The locals across town told me that something big was happening over here, so I asked this lovely female here to tag along so we could check it out. But this is _not _what I was expecting!"

He marched straight to my mate and thrust his wing out. Blu extended his left wing and shook it gingerly, wincing once.

"So… everything turned out well for you in the end, right? Did that Tulio guy make you as good as new?"

"As close to new as he could, Marquez. I still have all my organs and my intelligent brain, and I'm still breathing."

"So I've heard," Marquez quipped.

"Blu, Jewel, we'll leave you and your bird friends alone for a while," Linda cut in. Tulio then said, "Call us back so that we can wish Blu well before he heads off into the jungle, okay?"

Blu and I squawked our approval, and then the two-dozen-or-so humans left us behind and disappeared into Dr. Caldeira's building.

Without hesitation, the disfigured Military Macaw strode back over to his female companion and took her wing in his.

"This has been a long time coming, and it would have happened many days ago if it wasn't for all the unfortunate events that have been going on lately. Everyone, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Isabel."

"Hello. I'm Jewel, and this is my daughter, Diamante," I started off, gesturing to my chick.

I'm Blu, Jewel's mate," Blu said.

"I'm Melissa, and this is Nico, my mate, and our mutual friend Pedro."

"Hey there," the tiny canary squeaked.

"Sup, Isabel," the rotund cardinal quipped.

"Greetings, Isabel," Ronaldo concluded merrily.

"Hello everyone. _É sempre gratificante para conhecer novas pessoas. Marquez aqui se encontrou alguns amigos agradáveis,_" she replied, her accent reminiscent of Marquez's. **{It's always rewarding to meet new people. Marquez here sure has found some nice friends.}**

"We made things official eight days ago, while we had dinner in a secret spot in the jungle that only she and I know about. _Foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha_ vida."**{It was one of the happiest days of my life.} **

The two enamored macaws kissed briefly.

"Marquez has been searching for someone like you for quite some time, Isabel," Blu stated.

"Oh yes, he's told me all about the trouble he's had finding a decent partner. I don't know why those other females couldn't see past his outward appearance, but I get a taste of who Marquez really is every single day. He may be rough on the outside, but inside, he's a sweetheart who's full of love."

"I don't think I'm rough, Isabel, just misunderstood," he said thoughtfully.

"_Ok, talvez não é isso que eu quis dizer. Mas em primeiro lugar, e eu estou sendo honesto aqui, você estava intimida._" **{Okay, maybe that's not what I meant. But at first, and I'm being honest here, you were kind of intimidating.}**

"That sounds more appropriate. But what matters is that my first impression didn't stop you from wanting to be with me."

"Your kindness was irresistible, Marquez."

She pecked him on the cheek, and he did the same.

"H-Hi!"

Diamante's voice resounded among us, and when I peered down, she wasn't where she used to be. I jerked my head back up, and I saw she had waddled her way over to Marquez and Isabel.

"I no… say… my n-name. It… t-too long. S-sorry."

The Military Macaw couple looked to each other and then back at her, giddy smiles popping up on their beaks.

"You are the most adorable thing I've seen this week!" Isabel proclaimed.

Marquez said cheerily, "She thinks her name is too long? _Meu Deus_ that's a good one!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Tell me about it. I believe she's going to develop into a spirited, outgoing macaw, just like me."

Isabel touched the side of Diamante's face with her wing, and my daughter reflexively closed her eyes and shrank back.

"She won't hurt you, sweetie," I said.

Diamante confidently relaxed and opened her eyes, chirping, "That… f-feel good."

Isabel refolded her wing as Marquez gave her a few airy strokes, and she nuzzled his wing.

"Th-thank you..." she said, and then hustled back over to me and crammed herself against my stomach.

"You're very welcome, Diamante," the olive male macaw said smoothly.

Isabel sighed and said dreamily, "That daughter of yours makes me want to have some children of my own."

Marquez went stiff and stared at her, blindsided by her desire. The rest of us giggled to ourselves, except for Diamante

. Marquez gulped and said sheepishly, "_Não chegar à frente de si mesmo, Isabel. Nós temos o resto de nossas vidas para gastar cuidar de crianças. Não há necessidade de apressar a paternidade agora._" **{Don't get ahead of yourself, Isabel. We have the rest of our lives to spend caring for children. No need to rush into parenthood right now.} **

"_Ah, então você quer ter filhos comigo?_" **{Oh, so you do want to have kids with me?} **

"_Bem… sim... quero dizer não... não imediatamente... caramba._" **{Well… yes… I mean no… not right away… damn it.} **

Isabel squeezed him in a touching hug, and Marquez's up-tightness dissolved as she kissed him right on his beak.

Ronaldo stated with a smirk,"_Meu Deus_, he reminds me of Blu. Always so nervous when it comes to sensitive things like that."

My mate announced, "Now I'm not the only one who is affected by the spell of his lovebird."

Blu shot me a relieved glance, and I rolled my eyes once more. Blu then ambled over to my right side, stretching his left wing and patting Diamante on her head. But then he jumped back and doubled over, his wing hanging there uselessly.

"Ouch! Oh it hurts… it hurts bad…" he groaned through a clenched beak.

Panicked, I hopped over to him and squawked, "Blu, what's wrong?"

"My wing… it slipped… out of place! Put it back! Hurry!"

In a flash, Ronaldo was right there next to Blu, and the other birds closed in on my ailing mate.

"What do I do, _cunhado_?" he asked in a concerned, rapid voice.

"Grab it… and push… hard."

"Alright. Here goes…" he replied, wrapping his right foot around the base of Blu's wing.

With a swift thrust, he jammed Blu's wing back where it belonged. There was a soft _crack_, and then a loud squawk of pain from Blu as he flopped to the ground. He lay there for a short while, gasping for breath with tears in his eyes.

As soon as I dared, I lifted him up and steadied him with my wings.

"Are you alright, Blu?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah… it's all better now," he muttered complacently, as if it hadn't even happened.

He extended his wing and retracted it twice, judging its stability. He then folded it into its proper position and wiped the fluid away.

I spun his head towards mine and kissed him none-too-discreetly, holding my eyes open to gauge his reaction. His pupils dilated and his eyelids drooped blissfully, and I lost track of how long our beak-lock lasted until he parted his from mine with a smack.

"Wow… Jewel. It's like I'm kissing… an angel. I love you…"

"I love you too, and I'll always be here when you need me."

Nico and Pedro whistled, while the remaining four looked on with heartfelt expressions. Silence then expanded between us like a cloud as no one said a word.

Ten seconds later, none other than my mate coughed once to clear his throat, and then opened his beak.

"Everyone, I think it's time we wrap this reception up. But first, I would like to say a little speech."

Our friends all nodded their assent, adjusting their postures and invisibly opening their ears.

"I'm still a socially-inept guy, so bear with me if I make mistakes."

He gave his head a brief shake and preened an itch on his chest, and then began.

"I was taught by Linda to live my life to the fullest and to not regret anything, but earlier this month, I was afraid that my life would have gone to waste, and I would have regretted not being able to watch my daughter grow up."

He paused and breathed in, and then continued.

"But I'm no longer afraid of failing to live up to what she taught me, because I am alive and well, and I have a mate and a daughter, the two things I have always secretly wanted. Until I _do_ meet my inevitable end, as all of us will one day, I swear I will make the best out of my life and cherish my family, so that I will never regret anything."

He raked his gaze across every bird present, and then let it linger on our daughter, and finally me.

"I value each and every one of you, whether you are a part of my circle of friends, or a part of my family. In this world, everyone is no one without both at the end of the day. We all need each other more than we realize, and we can tackle whatever life throws our way if we remain closely bound. We're all imperfect in a number of ways, but together, we are greater than the sum of our parts."

He inhaled another breath, and then pecked me and our daughter on our cheeks before speaking.

"This is our generation to enjoy as we see fit, so that each of us can create a legacy that will last well into the future, even after we are long gone. Whether we've already made our first marks…"

He stopped and gazed at me and Diamante for emphasis.

"…or have yet to do so."

He closed his beak a second time and looked over and Nico and Melissa, and then Marquez and Isabel.

"Our golden age has come, and it is ready to bestow upon us the most substantial of gifts life has to offer, whichever ones we crave."

He sucked in the largest breath he had so far, his chest puffing out.

"The jungle is our home and where our eternal happiness resides, but it is also something else. It is the grand stage where uplifting music is played, day in and day out, and is what makes life worth living, no matter what hardships we end up going through. But we are not members of the audience; we are all a part of the orchestra on that very stage, and we, too, create from within us the melody that is the symphony of life."

* * *

**(\ (\ /) /)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	25. The End

**A/N: The events in this chapter occur at different times, starting from the end of the last chapter. They lie on three separate timelines, rather than each picking up where the previous one left off. I just had to clear that up to avoid confusion.**

**A massive author's note is waiting for you guys at the very bottom, but don't rush. The marvelous content of this update may stand in your way, but you'll get there eventually.**

**As always, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: The End**

**Flashback: One month ago…**

It took my eyes a full minute to open.

My world was so hot, so confined, and it smelled of smoke and burning things. To raise just my head off of whatever material was beneath me robbed me of my stamina, and my skull was so heavy I thought my neck would break trying to support it.

Chilling pain radiated all over my body, concentrated in a line down the front of my body, the back of my head, and worst of all, the spot just past my legs. I pushed up with my wings to lift my battered body off the floor; the required effort strained my injured skin and forced me to moan uncontrollably in agony.

I grated my beak halves together until I felt the lower half chip, but it did no good.

My head drooped as I stopped to rest, gasping for breath. Drops of scarlet fluid were dripping from my chest and stomach, and I realized I had been soaking in a pool of my own blood.

That same fluid was also running down my face like a tribal warrior's tattoos and dripping from the sharp tip of my beak, plopping constantly onto the hard surface. I was so weak, so delirious, and I feared that my heart would give out at any moment, and I would perish.

My mind was drowning in confusion and pain, and many of my short-term memories were too blurred to be recalled. But there were a select few that stood out, and even in my grave condition, rage flared up inside me.

"Ronaldo… he… he did this… to me. He assaulted me… scarred me… for life. I will find him… tear into… his chest… and rip his… beating heart… out…"

Deadly revenge… I desired it, craved it, and that slimy macaw was going to pay the ultimate price. I was beaten down and on the verge of dying, but I wasn't dead yet.

And as long as there was a single shred of life left in me, I was not going to give up until I was standing over his corpse.

Where he was I had no clue, but once I escaped this hellish prison, it would only be a matter of time until I crossed paths with him. I set my sights on just that: escape, and prepared my body for the grueling task of finding a way out.

I had lived too long and seen too much to quit now, and I couldn't rest until my mission was complete.

I inhaled a deep breath, holding back the tears that came as my chest exploded with searing pain. I blasted it back out and squinted my eyes, dragging one foot along the ground and setting it down in its proper position.

I did the same with the other, and ordered my body to stand using every ounce of my will. Chilling pain borne from my bruised cloaca gripped my lower body and squeezed my spine, and I squawked a guttural squawk of unending torture.

I staggered to the right as my legs buckled, slamming against the wall and sliding halfway down before my claws dug into the floor and braced me. I reached down with my wing and held it tenderly against that specific part, hoping to stifle the throbbing and dull the pain.

I gently massaged it to further speed up the process, the tissue too swollen to convey any sexual pleasure to my brain. When at long last it was warm and the agony had subsided, I heaved myself off the wall.

I wiped the tears away with my right wing and limped for the only opening in sight, where a flickering orange glow poured in. Every step was near impossible, and I was crawling so slowly that I wondered if I would ever make it even that far.

When at last I reached the first exit I would have to pass through, I paused and purposefully hyperventilated to consume the oxygen I needed. The ceiling was no longer visible, being cooked to a crisp by the roiling flames visible through thin areas in the otherwise dense smoke.

The clock was now ticking, and the whole place would come crashing down sooner later. And if I was still inside when that happened, there would be no hope for me.

Grinding my rough beak halves together, I reached up and grasped the rim with my wings. I performed a mini-jump and pulled with all my strength, trying desperately to hoist my weight out onto the fallen tree I was in.

My feet scrabbled to get a grip, flailing about in the air. My shoulder muscles fatigued almost immediately and screamed silently to relax.

I was three-quarters of the way out, but it wasn't enough.

My muscles suffered a spasm and went limp, and gravity took over. I dropped the six inches or so that separated the rim from the floor, and it felt like the farthest fall of my life.

My back hit first and absorbed the impact, but my head kept going and smacked against the fake wood. The gash on the backside of my skull met the solid material with a thump, and it was as if lightning had struck me.

My back arched as I yelled my lungs out; if only I had died right then and there, just to be rid of the indescribable agony. But as fate would have it, I survived. My voice cracked and trailed off to a hoarse groan, and I sank back down.

I lay there for an eternity, paralyzed and unable to even twitch. The room vibrated around me, coupled with the thunderous roar of crumbling stone. A blast of heat swept over me and threatened to bake me in my feathers, and my survival instinct kicked in.

I tied a rope around my consciousness to prevent myself from blacking out, knowing that if I did, there was a chance I would fail to wake up. I rolled onto my belly and struggled to my feet, fending off a combined wave of sickening pain and déjà vu as I made for the oval-shaped hole in the trunk.

Steeling my mentality, I attempted my previous maneuver. I succeeded in my task, but I collapsed onto the trunk a moment later from sheer exhaustion. My wings drooped over the sides, ragged and covered with soot, and it felt like I was inhaling shards of glass with each mandatory breath.

The smoke was building and sinking lower and lower, and would probably suffocate me before the building caved in and crushed me out of existence. Gathering the pitiful stamina that was left in my muscles, I then sucked in a lungful of air to combat the coming pain, then stood and waddled down the trunk.

I made it to the base that was a mass of melted plastic, hunching over and panting madly. When the pain level was under control and I was fit to move again, I jumped off the base and landed hard, twisting my leg.

I cursed my misfortune and grabbed at my limb, rubbing it furiously. After tiring my wings out, I looked up and saw that the whole front wall of the room was gone, shattered rock and glass everywhere.

About twelve feet of ground lay between me and the first checkpoint of my trip, and I was murderously determined to make it. But as I took the first, comparatively tiny step, chaos showed its ugly face.

A rumble resembling thunder shook my eardrums, coming from everywhere at once. I had no idea where to look, but my instincts yelled at me that the roof was on its way towards me.

I hurled myself forwards, throwing my wings over my head as I skidded along the turf on my side. A series of booms went off behind me, and the next thing I knew, I was choking on a newly-formed cloud of dust and smoke.

I fanned it away with my wings before getting up, but something wasn't right.

I felt a tug at my tail when I attempted to move forwards, realizing I couldn't. I turned around to see what the hell was wrong, and I was gripped with a class of horror I had never known before.

A chunk of rock as big as I was had landed on my tail, pinning it.

I pulled a second time, but my feathers would not come free, and I went nowhere.

"No… no no no. This can't… be happening. Not to me… not now…" I pleaded to myself in the midst of the firestorm.

Left with no other choice, I went over to the damning boulder and tried to tip it over or otherwise move it. How foolish was I, trying to dislodge the boulder that probably weighed five times as much as I did.

I pushed and pushed with my wings and then my back, but to no avail. The leg I had twisted cramped up and slid out from under me, and I lost my balance. I smacked my beak against a flat side and felt the pointy edge break off.

I couldn't get away to obtain my revenge, and a hundred blades of dread impaled my soul. I hammered my wing against the boulder in mournful fury, bursting into tears.

I had lost my slim chance at escape, and I had failed the one mission I had sworn I wouldn't.

There was no one left to help me, and there was nothing I could do but drown myself in sorrow. If only I had jumped farther or jumped to the side… if only my tail had been shorter… if only Ronaldo had not savagely mistreated me.

If only…

"Why… why did this… have to happen... to me? This is not how… I wanted… my life… to end…" I sobbed to the inconsiderate debris.

I turned and hobbled as far as I could go, and then gave my hopeless, hideous body to the hands of fate. I sank down onto my knees and let my wings sag to the ground, shedding copious tears that mixed with the dried blood on my face and left light pink spots on the gray turf.

I was empty on the inside like a mountain cave, doomed to spend my last miserable moments alone. Every nerve in my body cried out in agony, an automatic reaction to the epiphany that I was going to die.

There was no point in me living anymore, and I commanded fate to bring about my slaying. But fate claimed one last triumph over me by ignoring me, the aviary continuing to burn as other sections of the ceiling broke away.

Three minutes… five minutes… eight minutes came and went, and by that time, my tear supply had run dry.

My constant blinking kept my vision clear, and I would have picked up a nearby fragment of rock and committed suicide if I could have reached it.

"Please… just stop… taunting me. Kill me… already. I don't… care… anymore. Do your worst. Make it… grisly. Just kill me… damn it…"

I stared at the crack-riddled ceiling and challenged it to crush the life out of me. True to form, several slabs shifted loose and got stuck there, but they had passed the point of no return.

They then fully separated from the rest of the ceiling in a shower of pebbles and noise, and one in particular did a half turn and aimed its narrow edge at me.

"Thank you…" I whispered, hanging my head.

One blink of an eye later, the slab burrowed into the back of my neck. I felt a spurt of pain, and the lower half of my neck, along with the rest of my body, had been disconnected from my brain.

One second later, my head hit the floor and rolled to a stop. I looked on in frozen terror at my decapitated body, blood spouting from my severed neck like a fountain.

My other half toppled forwards and landed in the pool of blood with a gory splat. Even though my eyes were wide open, everything went dark and cold, despite the light and heat that engulfed me.

My head swam, and I lost consciousness for the very last time.

* * *

**One Month Later…**

For roughly a few days after his capture, Nigel was filled with cold fury as he evaluated the human who had snatched him up against his will.

All he remembered was scavenging some fresh meat off of a farmer's dead chicken, and then feeling a blow to the back of the head. Upon waking up, he found out he was in that same farmer's very house, contained in a standard wire cage.

He craved payback on the bipedal cretin in the beginning and attempted many times to break out of the cage, but he accomplished neither mission. The farmer was oblivious to his constant screeching and flouncing about – which irritate Nigel even further – and did not hand him one shred of food.

But later, when his rage had been exhausted and he had partially de-feathered his frail body, things changed. The human male – who went by the name of Abílio – finally paid attention to him and provided him with sustenance.

It was a shaky bond at first, but when Nigel – who had gained the alternate name of Gustavo, courtesy of Abílio – understood that endless chicken legs, company, and shelter would be provided to him, he embraced his new way of life.

It reminded him of the years he had spent with Marcel in the past, and the nostalgia was one motivating reason that convinced him to stay. Nigel had never enjoyed working too hard to get what he wanted, and Abílio was clearly okay with catering to his desires.

In essence, Nigel had become a "pet," but that label would not last long. Once the cockatoo had gained the trust of his new owner, he was allowed to roam free around the not-too-shabby house and perch wherever he pleased.

But there was one fact that displeased Nigel: he was not alone.

A female Scarlet Macaw named Noela lived there as well, and had been doing so for much longer than Nigel. Nigel had learned from Abílio that she had grown up there, as the farmer had stolen her from the jungle when she was just a chick.

The two were very similar in their deviousness and brashness, and although Nigel disliked her for being a "pretty bird," he coexisted with her, if nothing else.

Something that prevented him from hating her outright was that she was a carnivore, and her favorite meal was warm chicken. He knew Abílio would most likely kill him if he found out that Nigel's claws had ended her life, and Nigel did not want to die just yet.

He bickered and squabbled with her, other times shunning her, and they were simply classified as two birds who occupied the same space, and nothing more.

Nigel's relations with Abílio were one day deepened and fortified, and the cockatoo suddenly found himself very proud of the gruff chicken farmer.

He had brought home a petrified and noisy male Blue-and-Gold Macaw in a wire cage, and Nigel instantly knew that the pitiful pretty bird had fallen victim to a devious trap. This was one of the instances when Noela and Nigel teamed up and taunted the contained macaw until he cried, or until his voice gave out from squawking at them.

But curiously, after Abílio had generously stuffed him with all sorts of fresh fruit and let him recover from his ordeal, he did something unexpected. He took the macaw out of the cage – Abílio's hands restraining his neck and feet so that he could not attack – led him over to another room, opened the door slightly, and tossed him in.

Nigel could not divine what happened to the two-tone macaw, as he was never seen again.

When the cockatoo asked Noela what had become of him, she replied cryptically, "You don't want to know. Let's just say he served his ultimate purpose as a bird."

She finished her statement off with a wink, and Nigel was absolutely perplexed. In the wake of that exchange, he did not press her for the true answer, since she would never let it slip.

That innocuous beige wooden door was the pathway to a burning secret, and the few times Nigel tried to peek in, Abílio sternly warned him to stay away. The ashen bird's efforts were fruitless, and he soon abandoned them.

The cockatoo had not witness another bird being brought in for a month, and he stowed his musings about what lie behind that door away in a corner of his dark mind. He simply went on living his life, respectful of Noela but unable to resist arguing and knocking heads with her many times a week.

After all, it's part of what he did best, and what's life without regular doses of excitement?

They weren't friends or enemies, but at least they held each other in high enough regard that neither sought to claw the living daylights out of their opponent. Nigel had not experienced heated peace such as this since Marcel and his goons were arrested, and he was thankful that a second opportunity had been granted to him.

But unbeknownst to him only, his fate had been sealed from the moment he entered Abílio's residence. Since the day Abílio placed the cockatoo under his deceitful care, it was only a matter of time before the abode's owner concluded that Nigel was fit and ready to be offered up to the demon that resided in the off-limits room.

And may ultimate woe be placed upon Nigel, for that very day was today.

* * *

The last strip of juicy, steaming chicken slid down my gullet, and I smacked my beak loudly, much to Noela's annoyance. I tossed the bare leg bone onto the floor of my cage and exited through the always-open door.

I had woken up at promptly ten o'clock, for that was shortly before Abílio himself roused and offered me breakfast. My female companion, however, was usually fed an hour later, after our "owner" tended to his animals.

While I ate, she had glared at me and attempted to swipe my half-eaten morsel. I shoved her away with my wings forcefully, sending her tumbling through the air and causing her to hit the floor near the base of my cage quite hard.

She screamed at me, but stalked off to her favorite perch to preen her ruffled feathers and repair her ego

I had pointedly consumed my meal with an air of ostentation to jostle her emotions further, a wicked style of torture I very much relished. Abílio had not yet returned from feeding his quarry, and she had no choice but to endure her hunger until he rectified her situation.

"Hm, feeling a bit empty, are we? What a pity. Perhaps you should take a bite out of yourself…" I declared, my eyes narrowed into slits.

"Shut your beak, Nigel. I didn't ask for your opinion."

I rolled my eyes and nonchalantly picked at my scaly foot with my beak.

"It seems you have learned little during our time together. I don't care one bit, pretty bird. Sorry to spoil your fun."

"That's not my name, you feathered rat!" she fired back, her plumage puffing up in anger.

"Need I repeat myself again? I suggest you devote some time to locating your brain, as it is clearly not inside your head," I stated, pausing and staring her down with my left eye.

"Ugh! You're such an asshole!"

She lifted her right foot and curled in all but one of her claws, imitating the derogatory gesture humans tend to use.

I merely brushed off the unspoken insult and said, "You'll have to try harder next time. Not good enough."

She squawked in defiance, but then fell silent and turned her attention to herself. I cracked a smug smile and picked at my other foot to pass the time.

True to form, I heard not one utterance from Noela, who had conceded the vocal fight.

Exactly how many minutes later Abílio arrived I was unaware of, but it couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes. He opened the door wide and stepped in, inviting a wave of too-warm, humid, salty air into the living room.

He swiftly closed the door and inhaled a deep breath, visually pleased to be back. His clothes and hair had been coated with a fine layer of dust, no doubt due to the constant scurrying about of his chickens as he moved among them.

"_Olá_, my friends! Are you happy to see me?" he greeted enthusiastically.

I erected my crest and nodded smoothly, and he chuckled. Noela, however, squawked unpleasantly and flapped her wings. She then grabbed at her stomach with one foot to finish conveying her message.

"Alright, alright, you're hungry! Give me one minute and I'll have some chicken for you, made just the way you like it."

He tromped off into the kitchen, his rapid gate signifying that he had taken offense to her uncouth response.

"_É sobre o tempo!_"she yelled as he vanished from my line of sight. **{It's about time!}**

I decoded her Portuguese easily, as both she and Abílio spoke it day in and day out. A month was more than enough exposure to fully grasp the language and comprehend it. She sat there and grumbled to herself the whole time, and I busied myself by preening my back feathers.

I was definitely past my prime in the physical sense, and my defeat at the hands of those notorious azure macaws had caused lasting damage to me. If it wasn't for Abílio's timely intervention, I would most likely still be wandering the streets and slums of Rio as a rotten sack of feathers, scavenging for garbage and fighting to remain alive.

I suppose fate had turned things around for me in the wake of the macaw incident.

Abílio's reappearance grabbed my attention, and I watched as he walked casually up to Noela. He held the sizzling, greasy leg out to her, and she took it with a deft swipe of her foot.

"Thanks a bunch!" she exclaimed, her tone appreciative instead of demeaning.

"You're very welcome, you sassy bird. Now, I'm going to go take a shower."

He turned his gaze to me and added, "You leave her alone while she eats. You've already had your turn."

"Oh, of course. Why would I ever commit an act as heinous as petty thievery?" I answered.

"Good," he replied, and strode past me on his way to the bathroom, which was located on the other side of the semi-small house.

I darted my head back towards Noela, who was tearing into the meaty limb messily. Tiny drops of oil went everywhere, and her face was under heavy bombardment as well.

"What terrible manners! Noela, I am shocked and disgusted!" I said scathingly, flaring my dirty yellow crest.

She halted and shot me a sinister stare, licking her beak twice.

"And what high-class manners do you have, Nigel? None, so don't be a hypocrite."

"An excellent remark, though I care not. Perhaps you do have a speck of useful brain matter in that head of yours."

"Piss off and leave me alone, like Abílio said."

She went back to gorging herself, and I turned a blind eye to her. I let out a gruff sigh and shut my eyes, running through the potential things I could do later if Abílio let me roam free.

I could always head to the market and steal some succulent fruit for a snack, or tour the bustling city and be a nuisance to any and all pretty birds who crossed my path. Or I could even fly up to the towering statue that overlooked Rio and bask under the blazing sun.

The possibilities were endless, and I prayed that he would allow me to spread my wings. I closed myself off from the world, but did not let myself fall into a slumber. Time and the world passed me by, and even Noela was lost in the fog and did not disturb me.

But there was one being who could pull me out of my immersed state, and he did so with his resonant, mature voice.

"Gustavo, Noela, listen up," he called.

I snapped out my trance and located him after blinking my eyes, and Noela trained her gaze on him concurrently.

"I'll be heading out to take care of some important business. I'll be back in no less than two hours. You two watch over this place for me while I'm gone, you hear?"

"Affirmative," I said with a throaty squawk.

"Yeah yeah, I got it," Noela put in idly.

"Good. See you later."

He bid us farewell with a wave of his arm, and then waltzed out the front door. I picked up a stream of clanging and banging sounds from outside, but they died off.

"What was that all about?" I questioned sincerely.

She suddenly grew very haughty and donned a smirk.

"You'll see when he gets back. I forgot it was that time of the month already. Oh man, this day is going to be a hell of a lot more fun that I imagined!"

She gave herself a brisk shake and puffed her feathers up, smiling all the while. Her mannerisms were puzzling, and I could not discern the root cause of her abrupt agitation.

I would be wasting my breath if I tried to suck an explanation out of her, so I decided against it.

"Whatever you say. I will bide my time, then. But if you'll excuse me, I am going to take a nap so that my food will digest properly. If at all possible, do not disturb me."

"Blah blah blah, do what you want. But I can't guarantee that you'll be able to nap around me," she retorted, flattening her plumage and recreating her sleek shape.

"Then I will relocate somewhere else and leave you to your own devices."

"Smart thinking there, Gustavo," she said, referring to me by my adopted moniker.

"Correction, pretty bird. I go by Nigel, and nothing else."

"Sure you do, Gustavo."

My blood began to heat up in my veins, but that was not healthy for a bird my age. I opted to beat a hasty retreat before she flustered me further and directly afflicted me with a heart attack.

"I will be leaving now. Do not follow me, or else."

"Suit yourself. I'm gonna go into Abílio's bedroom and snooze myself. It's too bright and hot in here."

She whipped around and fled, one of her vermilion plumes coming loose and spiraling to the floor.

"Good riddance," I whispered, and then hustled over to my cage.

I entered it and settled on the wooden bar that served as a perch, making myself comfortable. This time I did relent, drifting off into a light state of unconsciousness, but keeping my mind alert in case something out of the ordinary occurred.

Somehow I managed to dream of memories from long ago, memories in which I mistreated those birds that were more aesthetically endowed than I, and I couldn't help but grin and chortle while I dozed.

But while in the middle of the most luxurious one of all, I was awoken.

"Hey! Gustavo! Abílio's on his way! Get up, you diseased old bird!"

I bolted upright and blasted out a squawk of exasperation, my gaze darting first to the intruder of my nap. Like I had done that morning, I made to knock her off the bars around the door to my cage.

Unluckily for me, she leapt backwards and boosted herself to the top of the cage. I righted myself before I drilled my face into the floor and slowed my fall, landing with a loud _thunk _that was punctuated by the crinkling of the newspaper beneath me.

"Idiot! Curse you!"

She stuck her tongue out at me, and then positioned herself like she was going to relieve herself right on my head.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I wouldn't, you say?"

She leaned slightly forwards and raised her tail.

"Gah!" I screeched, launching myself out as fast as my stiff wings would carry me. I dashed over to the TV and braked, dropping down on top of it. I whirled around and gripped the slick plastic with my claws, sending an icy leer straight at her.

"Ha ha, got you! Such a gullible little freak!" she hollered, doubling over in laughter.

"You… you filthy bird! Oh how sorely wish I could eradicate you!" I snarled at her.

"Only… as filthy… as you… Gustavo!"

She had duped me, and I was so very close to charging at her and digging my claws into her skin.

Right before I mustered the energy to do just that, the door flew open, pushed by Abílio, who entered backwards.

His arms were extended as if he had cargo in them, but I could not see exactly what he was carrying… until his entire body manifested and he clicked the door shut. Inside the polished wire cage was a male Scarlet Macaw who was glued to one corner, pupils shrunken to pinpoints out of trepidation.

The moment he caught sight of us, he went into a veritable frenzy.

"Help me! This guy stole me from my family! This is a crime against nature!"

So _that's_ why he had made an excursion to the outdoors: To corral an avian being. For what purpose he had done so was not clear at the moment, but Noela's ominous phrase pieced the puzzle together.

"Sorry, but we can't help you. But listen, you'll be let out of that cage and placed in a nice, big, cozy room. In there you'll come across the surprise of your life. Or maybe I should be fair and call it the most gut-wrenching shock of your life. Either way, be sure to have a nice day!"

Abílio placed the containment device on the floor and walked away.

"What… what do you mean? Where's he taking me? What's gonna happen to me?!"

"I can't tell you right now, big guy. That beats the whole point of a surprise, doesn't it? Just relax. Or better yet, give up, because you are so screwed it's becoming hard not to laugh!"

Abílio then swiftly returned, a pair of worn leather gloves on his hands. He unlatched the cage door and flung it open, reaching in to grab and subdue the panicked bird.

His hands closed around the macaw's tricolor body and, try as he might, he could not bite through the material or get his feet up high enough to scratch Abilio's arms. The dominant human ferried him over to the restricted-access door, the gateway to the unknown.

He freed one hand and squeezed the macaw tighter with the other, causing him to cry out. He silently peeled open that very gateway and chucked the bird in, then closed it with an oddly-gentle _clack._

He beat his hands together like a construction worker did after completing a task, and then spun to look at us.

"She's going to enjoy him very much, I can already tell. That bird is healthy and strong, and I'll bet his body is packed full of nutrients."

Abílio then affected a thoughtful expression.

"But lately, I've been wondering if just one bird is enough for her. Maybe I should consider raising the amount to two, because she's growing awful big."

He sauntered over to Noela and leaned down, speaking into her left ear. I could not discern what he was saying from this distance, and I contemplated drifting closer. But then Noela robotically turned her head towards me, and the incredibly-delightful-and-evil smile that appeared on her beak locked up my muscles.

When they were done conversing, Abílio stood up, blowing out a sigh of false regret.

"Well, I guess that means your time is up, Gustavo. Noela agrees that my pet deserves two birds from now on, and it makes perfect sense to treat her right now."

He thundered up to me before I could react and imprisoned me between his oversized hands.

"Argh! What is the meaning of this?! Who is this 'she' he is referring to? Why is 'my time up!?' "

"I knew this day would come for a long, long time, Nigel. You see, there are only two favorite animals in _this_ house: me, and _her_. As for what _she_ is, I'll leave that up to you to find out. All I have to say now, though, is bye-bye, you asshole. Ha ha ha!"

A sickening feeling dragged my stomach down to my claws, and I gave a shiver of dread. Her words made no sense… but as an epiphany struck, they made perfect sense.

I came to the conclusion that I was bound for death, just like that Scarlet Macaw. There would be no escape from my fate; not now, and not later.

Noela's form shrunk slightly in size as Abílio hauled me over to that all-too-familiar mobile wooden wall, but her menacing, mocking expression was as clear as ever. Abílio rotated me in his iron grip and peered down, his poker face of zero emotion making my blood run cold like it never had before.

"_Adeus_, my friend. It's been fun, but Noela is the only bird I need to be happy. You're just a temporary addition, and honestly, my pet can get much more use out of you than I can."

He removed one of his hands and fastened it on the doorknob, twisting it and opening the door.

"You look way too old anyways, so I am doing you a favor. Enjoy your stay in the room you've always wanted to see, but never got to, until now."

He drew his arm back and prepared to heave me into it.

"And just for the record, I hate disgusting cockatoos."

He swung his arm like a softball pitcher, and the next thing I knew, I was sailing through the air belly-up. The door slammed shut, and the resonating noise made my ears ring.

My spine met the floor a split-second later, pain coursing through my body as I skidded to a stop. After willing the searing pain to diminish, I stood with a grimace.

Directly above me, entrenched in the ceiling, was a clear glass square that let a generous beam of sunlight in. But aside from the illumination that was currently bathing me, the room gradually faded to a shade of black as deep as midnight.

Scornful, muted laughter from Abílio and Noela slipped past the door, and inwardly, I shouted in rage.

I jumped as I heard heavy breathing noises stream from one dim sector of the room, past a tall, multilevel metal shelf cluttered with all sorts of tools and metal scraps.

"Who's… who's there?" I demanded, my heart racing beneath my tattered chest feathers.

"It's me! The Scarlet Macaw from earlier! Get over here, but be quiet!" came a stifled, masculine whisper.

I traced the sound to its source, walking stealthily. I bumped into a harmless-looking, overturned cardboard box stained with automotive oil, but I could not locate the macaw.

That is, until the box rose, and I spied the macaw hunkered down beneath it.

"Hurry! Get in!" he ordered with a clenched beak.

I obeyed and ducked inside, and he slowly lowered the box back down. I heard a tearing sound as he bit the dense paper and ripped into it, opening up a narrow gash in the side that let in a moderate amount of light.

I could easily resolve his face, and he was still petrified.

"What in the name of all that is foul in this world is going on, bird?" I questioned in a strained voice.

"My name's Valentim. But anyways, both you and I are not going to survive…" he admitted with a shudder, pausing to breathe in a lungful of air. "There's… a snake in here. I saw it. It's… enormous. It's probably at least eight feet long…"

I was unable to formulate a reply for a few seconds, the mental image coercing me to shake as well.

When I secured the resolve to speak, I asked, "Have you searched for an escape route or any opening to the outside that we could breach?"

"You think I haven't tried? I can't break through the skylight, and it's kind of hard to look when a massive snake is snapping at your tail! It's like this prison was built so that that thing can climb and hide wherever it wants!"

"Gah! I cannot believe this treachery!" I mumbled sharply, stomping my foot on the dusty, smelly turf.

"I don't know what to do! I'm only three years old! I'm too young to die! I have to get back to my parents, but I don't know how! This is-"

He snapped his beak shut as a metallic clang reverberated from behind us, most likely along the edge of the wall by the door.

"Oh no… it's coming. We can't stay here. We have to move!"

"Shush! Maybe if we stopped talking and sat absolutely still, it won't find us," I said, my voice barely above silence.

"It won't matter! We're done for! It'll just go after us until we're tired, and then… it will eat-"

A drawn-out scraping sound tickled our ears next… and it was just to the right of our shelter-that-was-not-a-shelter. I gasped and blinked as all went instantly quiet.

And then something smashed into the side of the box closest to Valentim.

It became airborne, exposing us to the vile monster Valentim swore was in here. He shot into the air like a rocket, and right next to the place he had just been standing, I espied the scaly green head of a famished reptile.

I scrambled backwards and streaked around to the other end of the shelf in a blistering low-level flight, demanding that the snake not pursue me. I gulped in a breath and turned around, only poking my head past the shelf.

I could see the creature's tail oozing into the darkness across the room, slithering by the opposite end of the other shelf. I scanned frantically for Valentim, finding him perched on the very top, his feathers sticking out in utter terror. He locked eyes with me and threw his beak open.

"You gotta help me! Distract it or… or… injure it! Try to claw its eyes out! Just do _something!_"

My muscles clenched as I drank in his choice of tactics, but I could not reply.

_Should I risk my feathers and do what he says? Should I try to save his life?_

I stood there for an eternity as he awaited my response, but no sound came out of my beak.

Those were two questions I could not answer.

The shelf he was perched on shuddered and groaned, and Valentim almost lost his balance. He screeched and spread his wings to take flight, but it was too late. The serpent's head flashed as it whipped out and collided with his chest, knocking him through the air and into the very structure I was concealed behind.

He squawked in pain as his back met the edge of one of the shelf's ledges, and then dropped to the floor, ending up very close to the square beam of golden sunlight. He was dazed and unable to move, and the snake closed in on its first victim.

It piled itself on the highest ledge of the opposite structure and half-slithered, half-fell through the air. The ground vibrated as its huge mass slammed upon the floor, and for the first time, I could visualize its entire length.

Eight feet was too generous; I would have to say at least ten, and there was no doubt it could swallow birds like us whole.

A short section of its upper body had landed on Valentim, pinning him down and knocking the breath out of him. The snake parted its jaws and hissed at him, droplets of saliva and venom plopping onto his chest.

Fearing it was going to nail him right then and there, he yelled, "No! Please no! Why didn't you help?! Do you not care… if I die! Who are you?!"

The snake then lifted itself off of him and wrapped its stocky tail around his neck just tight enough to prevent him from breaking away. It must have enjoyed hearing his tortured screams.

It hoisted him at least two feet in the air, holding him level with its iridescent head. It parted its jaws replete with small, sharp teeth and two needle-like fangs again, and let loose an ear-splitting hiss.

"Mom! Dad! Anyone! Help me! I don't want to die! Please… someone save me!"

The snake lunged and clamped down on his belly.

"Aaaaaaugh!" he screamed, his voice going hoarse.

I expected it to shove the macaw into its mouth, but what it did was 100 times more horrifying. It coiled more of its tail around his throat and constricted it, and then yanked its head in reverse.

He let out a gurgled scream as his body was severed in two, and then fell silent. Some of his organs detached and fell to the dusty ground in a shower of blood, plopping like wet sponges.

His bowels stretched then and then broke, hanging from both ends like wrinkled strings of blood soaked tissue. I had both administered and witnessed abuse back in my day, but this was beyond belief.

His eyes rolled back as the serpent wolfed down his lower half, scarlet leaking from the edges of its closed mouth as its muscular throat pushed its meal down in a series of waves. It then inserted his upper half in headfirst and swallowed it too, blood pit-patting endlessly on the ground.

I wanted to vomit right then and there, both from the carnage and also because I was next.

I ducked behind the back of the shelf, but not before the snake caught sight of me. It went on a blood-fueled rampage and slithered for me, a mini-earthquake being born.

I hustled around the right side just as it barreled past me, and then ducked under the second ledge, beating my wings madly.

If only I had remembered that the snake was so very long.

I flew above the last foot or so of its body, realizing too late my grave error, and it sensed me and reacted accordingly. The muscular tail rose up in the air and came down like a hammer.

It thwacked me right between the eyes and negated my momentum, smashing me into the floor. Sprays of stars lingered in my vision, and a migraine of mind-numbing proportions wracked my brain.

It felt as if my skull had been cracked, and I was immobilized. The business end of the serpent traced my attempted getaway path and materialized under the second ledge.

Its piercing emerald eyes transfixed me and rooted me to the spot, somehow casting a spell that made my muscles lock up.

_So it is true. The stare of a snake can induce paralysis in anyone who gazes into its eyes…_

My situation was now hopeless, and I was on death's door. But I am Nigel, and it is in my nature to be defiant until the very end.

"Come on… take me! Do… your worst!" I grunted.

The snake flared its mouth, revealing a veritable cave of pink tissue sopping with saliva. It flicked its tongue out and gave a throaty hiss, and then it lunged.

"We shall meet again in hell!" I squawked, and then it closed its mouth around me.

My body was doused with all sorts of bodily fluids as it forced me past into its gullet, its myriad of teeth slicing into my sides. Its throat compressed against me, and everything went dark as I lost the ability to breathe.

My brain, starved for oxygen, winked out.

I cannot say what happened afterwards, for I would remain perpetually unconscious, and that was the end of me.

* * *

**Four Months Later…**

Jewel and I were reclined against the base of the tree that contained our home, relaxing side-by-side.

Her eyes were closed and her breathing was tranquil, but she was hardly sleeping. She was placidly drinking in the smells and sensations of this golden late spring day, letting her mind wander wherever she wished and reveling in nature's calm essence.

My right wing was fanned out in the space between us, intertwined with her left similar to how a human couple holds hands.

I had my eyes trained on the picturesque azure sky, watching idly when vibrantly-colored macaws and other birds soared above the treetops or darted between the trunks, squawking and chirping merrily.

We had greeted the new day about two hours ago and taken in part in a marvelous family breakfast. Ronaldo had stopped by shortly after, and Diamante expressed the urge to spend the day with her beloved uncle.

Her fervor and charm won him over, and he volunteered to take her to the beach and stay as long as she wanted. After Diamante told us goodbye and gave us affectionate hugs, she and Ronaldo departed.

We were delighted that she was not afraid to go out and explore the world, and Jewel's initial belief that our daughter was an extrovert was a spot-on prediction.

Her choice to leave worked in our favor, because raising her consumed so much of our attention that Jewel and I hardly had the chance to interact solely with each other.

We loved our daughter more than life itself, but we craved intimate quality time as mates every now and then.

Being next to Jewel and smelling the dwindling pheromones wafting from her feathers instilled a unique sense of peace within me. I exhaled a blissful sigh and worked my primaries between hers even tighter.

I felt her twitch, and as I turned my head, I saw her readjust her position and sit up straighter.

"Blu," she whispered, getting comfortable once more.

"Yes, Jewel?" I replied.

"Remember how much fun we had last night?"

The "fun" she was speaking of referred to our two rounds of passionate love-making, and my mind instantly recalled every last detail. I was done being unsettled by such memories; now I was only curious as to why she would bring it up.

"It's too soon to forget how good you made me feel. Why do you ask?"

"Because…" she muttered, facing me and opening her eyes seductively, "…I want to have my way with you again tonight. Sound like a deal?"

I held her stare, but wilted under its captivating, irresistible influence.

"I can't say no to a queen like you. Deal, my lovely Jewel," I said serenely.

She formed a smirk on her beak and said, "And here I was, thinking you'd get nervous and come up with some excuse. Well done, Blu. Looks like our mating rituals have helped _pound_ the awkwardness right out of you."

She placed a special emphasis on the word "pound," and this time, I couldn't help but blush.

Jewel being the take-charge female she is, things got… well… _out-of-hand_ whenever I submitted myself to her sexual fantasies. I wouldn't have normally minded, but our previous midnight escapade left me with a bruised stomach, courtesy of my mate.

The ache did not trouble me anymore, but my entire belly was still tender to the touch. In _that _regard, Jewel's inner wildness was unchained when I handed her the reins.

I sheepishly replied, "Or maybe it's because me becoming a father has matured my soul."

She nonchalantly snorted and leaned back against the trunk, lifting her right wing and placing it behind her head for cushioning.

She closed her eyes and said innocuously, "Suit yourself, Blu. I'm sticking to my explanation no matter what you say. And besides, I know nothing pleases you more than when I play dirty."

For that I had no rebuttal, and the intensity of my blush doubled.

I plunked my spine against the bark and brought my free left wing up as she had done, tilting my head back until they met. I then decided to close my eyes and clear my throat, and then I clamped my beak shut.

The constant hymns of nature, punctuated by the intermittent calls of the local wildlife, ushered in the sense of calm that had been shattered by our conversation. At this moment, when it was just me and my dear, sweet lover basking in the midday sun, I didn't have a care in the world, and life felt like such a breeze.

There was nothing that could replace the satisfaction of being a father, mind you, but the current slice of heaven I was snoozing in was a paradise all its own. I knew it wouldn't last for eternity, but in that case, many hours of private leisure would suffice.

A few moments later, I thought I picked up the staccato rushing noise created by beating wings from somewhere ahead. I peeled my eyes open halfway and scanned my eyes back and forth.

I caught sight of a blur of green near the crown of a tree about fifteen feet away, but I dismissed it as probably a random macaw that had no idea we were here.

"_Boa tarde, vocês dois! Sou eu, Isabel!_" **{Good afternoon, you two! It's me, Isabel!}**

Or maybe it wasn't a random macaw, and was someone who definitely knew we were here.

With a start, I perked up and locked onto the Military Macaw who came sailing in. To avoid showing off the parts of our bodies no one else needed to see, Jewel and I hopped to our feet none-too-briskly.

We separated our wings and tucked them against our bodies, maintaining our composure as Isabel alighted one foot in front of us. I expected Jewel, of all birds, to chide Isabel for spoiling our siesta, but she held her tongue.

_She could have at least approached us more sensibly, rather than yelling at us… _ I thought to myself.

My mate and I greeted her with a pair of welcoming smiles, and I spoke first.

"Hey there, Isabel! Good afternoon to you too. What do you need? Where's Marquez?"

She looked as happy as a bee in a field of flowers, and I prayed she would reveal the reason why very soon.

"Oh, he's… around. He's nearby, actually, but just hear me out. He and I have an awesome surprise planned for you both, but you have to close your eyes first!"

Jewel gazed at me skeptically, and I shrugged in ignorance.

_Like I would go behind her back and involve myself in something like this…_ I quipped in my head.

"Surprise? What kind of surprise? You know, I thought Blu and I-"

"Ah ah ah, Jewel!" she retorted playfully, waving her longest primary back-and-forth.

"_A única maneira de você saber é se você fechar os olhos._ Come on, close them, please_._" **{The only way you'll find out is if you close your eyes.}**

"Fine, Isabel. I'll do what you ask."

Jewel obeyed, squinting her eyes hard.

Isabel then whipped her head in my direction and said staunchly, "You too, Blu!"

I sealed my eyes shut, and I heard Isabel clear her throat sharply.

She then squawked, "_Tudo bem, Marquez! Você pode trazer as crianças para fora agora!_" **{Alright, Marquez! You can bring the kids out now!}**

My mind was instantly set abuzz as I registered the word "kids," and in the wake of a rush of sheer curiosity, my heart took off sprinting inside my chest.

My ears picked up an unknown number of birds, their countless wings stirring the air and making it too difficult to judge how many pairs there were.

When the whooshing din died off, there was some shuffling and grunting, and then silence.

"Blu, Jewel, you may open your eyes and meet our new family," Isabel instructed genially.

I complied, and the sight I imagined I would behold turned out to be an underestimation.

Grouped together around Marquez's figure were not two, not three, but _five_ additional Military Macaws. The batch was composed of three males and two females who were all three-quarters as tall as their father, but their similarities as siblings ended there.

My lower beak hung down, indicating that my mind was thoroughly blown. I was too riveted to them to divert my attention and espy Jewel's expression, but I wagered it wasn't that different from mine.

Indeed a surprise it was, for neither of us had ever known that Marquez and Isabel had elevated their status to mates and created offspring. I was too stupefied to complain about the secret they had hidden, and so was Jewel.

"Marquez… Isabel… wow… just wow. When did… you and her…"

"When did we bring these five into the world?" Marquez stated pointedly, finishing my fragmented sentence.

I nodded, and he gave himself a preparatory, full-body shake.

"Friday of next week, they will all be three months old, or in other words, they hatched about one month after you were released back into the jungle with Jewel."

Isabel went over and squeezed between her children to stand by Marquez's side, and he drew in a deep breath.

"Isabel and I didn't plan for this to happen at all, Blu. We were both dropping so many hints to each other that we wanted to take that last big jump. I could see it in her eyes, and she could see it in mine. I still remember everything that went down like it was just yesterday. She and I had spent that whole day at the beach, and we French-kissed as the sun went down. When we got back to our hollow, she took me in her wings and said, "_Marquez, eu te amo mais hoje do que ontem, mas agora, eu não te amo tanto quanto eu vou amanhã_. That was all I had been dying to hear from her. One thing led to another, we claimed each other as mates for life, and she ended up pregnant." **{Marquez, I love you more today than I did yesterday, but right now, I don't love you as much as I will tomorrow.}**

"Ahhh, the story of our creation is so romantic…" one of their daughters said in a silky voice.

"Pfft, no it's not. It's too sappy. You won't catch me drooling over some female and giving up free will," fired back one of their sons, his accent somewhat weak.

Their other daughter rebuked him in a heavily-accented tone.

"Oh would you put a mango in it, _irmã_o? You always say the opposite of what any of us say, and it's annoying."

The smart-beaked male stuck his tongue out at her, and she derisively rolled her eyes.

Marquez stepped in and warned, "_Acalmem-se, vocês dois. Você não vai lutar na companhia de nossos amigos._" **{Settle down, both of you. You're not going to fight in the company of our friends.} **

Isabel cast them an unimpressed frown to reinforce her mate's words, and then looked our way. She changed her demeanor from stern to gentle, and then spoke.

"When I realized I was pregnant, I was ecstatic at first. That very same morning, after breakfast, I told him. He fainted, and I had to slap him in the face several times to get him to wake up. But in the days to come, my stomach kept growing and I kept getting heavier. I took the time to count and recount how many eggs were inside me, and when I arrived at the total, I went from feeling thrilled to feeling very irritated. I'll let Marquez elaborate."

She cast a certain gaze at Marquez, a gaze that was equipped with a devilish smirk. He focused on us and parted the halves of his beak.

"Let me tell you, it was not a good day to be me. I had gone out to bring her lunch, and I'll never forget all the things she told me when I got home."

He chuckled, and then sucked in a lungful of air.

"'I can't believe you did this to me!' she yelled, yanking out the star fruit I had in my beak and throwing it at me. I was confused and afraid she was going to claw me or something, so I asked loudly, 'Did what, Isabel, _meu amor_?!' 'Get me pregnant with five eggs, Marquez! _Five!_' she screamed back. I answered, 'Hey, I can't control how many you end up with! And isn't what this what we basically agreed to when you held me down that one night and mated with me?'"

Marquez began to shake as he held back laughter, and many seconds passed by until he caught his breath and continued his tale.

"She wasn't convinced, and she grabbed my chest with her foot and twisted my skin. 'Ow! Calm down, Isabel! _Meu Deus_!' I squawked, but she didn't let go. 'I've had a few friends of mine tell me how much it hurts just to lay _one_ egg, and I have to lay _five_ of them in a row?!' And for the grand finale, she pressed her forehead right up against mine, stared evilly into my one eye, and said, 'I'll kill you later.' I kept my distance from her for the rest of the day, doing anything and everything she wanted me to so that I could save my tail-feathers.' "

Marquez couldn't hold his emotions back anymore, and he burst out laughing. His kids shifted closer to their mother, most of them giggling, but they quickly stopped.

Isabel folded her wings and glared daggers at him, clearly perturbed by his display.

"_Eu vou matar você agora se você não se comportar, senhor Marquez,_" she threatened. **{I'm going to kill you right now if you don't straighten up, mister Marquez.} **

Rather quickly, he snapped his beak shut and steadied his breathing.

"I'm sorry, _meu amor_. But the way you were acting back then was amusing, and I couldn't help myself."

She loosened up noticeably, but it was evident she wanted more from him. He sidled up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm very sorry, Isabel. It won't happen again. _Eu prometo_," he affirmed with a juicy smile.

"It's alright, Marquez. I was just teasing you. When I look back on it, I want to laugh at myself! _Meu Deus_ I was crazy when I was pregnant."

She wrapped one wing around him and nuzzled her head against his neck. She then coughed once and affected a resolute stance.

"But seriously, I did have a reason to be upset over having to get rid of five eggs, even if my hormones blew things out of proportion. From what I've heard _and _felt, and I'll bet Jewel can back me up on this, laying just one is like trying to push out a flaming mango. Multiply that times five, and the words 'incredible pain' gain a whole new meaning."

_Okay… Isabel… no need to get that descriptive. Yeah… I think I get the picture. I am so thankful I'm not a female…_ I stuttered in my head.

I was deeply unnerved, but I stayed strong and prevented a scowl from erupting onto my beak.

Isabel declared, "Anyways, now that we've told you the story of our family's birth, we should introduce our children. Or better yet, let them introduce themselves."

Her mate replied, "Good idea, _meu amor_. They're old enough. They don't need us to speak for them."

Their children got the hint, and a male with sky blue eyes stepped forward.

With enthusiasm, he said, "Hello, Blu and Jewel. I'm Lúcio!"

"Hello, Lúcio. Nice to meet you," my mate and I responded.

One of the females then wriggled out from behind her brothers and took center stage.

"_Olá! _My name's Sonia!" she declared ardently, her glacier-blue eyes sparkling. **{Hello!}**

"_Olá, _Sonia," Jewel and I answered simultaneously again.

The other female with the sharp tongue weaseled to the front as Sonia retreated, an air of dominance about her as if she was the boss.

"_Olá_, Blu and Jewel. I'm Renata, and I am the oldest."

Her piercing emerald eyes and richly-accented voice was slightly intimidating, and I, at least, instinctually felt that she was definitely a troublemaker type. But I did not say my opinion out loud, naturally.

"Hello, Renata. You have a lovely name, and it fits you well," I said with a smile.

"_Obrigado_, Blu." **{Thank you.}**

She went in reverse to her former territory in front of her father, and I saw Sonia shift to the right a few inches.

Her equally-aggressive brother bounded closer to us and squawked, "My name's Maximino, but I mostly go by Maxi."

"Except when he gets in trouble, which is often," Marquez put in none-too-mildly.

"Nice to meet you, Maxi. Your father has given you a very unique name. I like it," Jewel stated.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks, Jewel…" he said dully.

Maxi then huffed and went to stand next to Lúcio, a scowl fusing itself to his face. Two of his sons and daughters had greeted us, but that left one more male. I spied him partly hiding behind Lúcio, and even though he wasn't crouching, he wasn't as tall as his brother.

"Yep, I knew this would happen," Marquez admitted, placing his wings on the secretive macaw's back.

"He's the shy one of our family. Hardly like either of his parents. It makes me wonder why he's so timid…"

Marquez glanced down and said encouragingly, "Go on, son. Tell them who you are."

He donned and unsure smile and waddled forward, squeezing past his two male siblings.

"He-hello. My name is… um… Tomas…" he squawked meekly.

His sapphire eyes nearly matched the color of my feathers, and his voice had just a hint of a Portuguese accent to it.

Jewel said in a mellow tone, "Hello there, Tomas. Don't worry, Blu and I won't force you to talk if you don't want to. Just be yourself, alright?"

"Alright. Thank you. That makes me feel better…" he replied quietly, jogging around Maxi and obscuring himself behind the bodies of his brothers.

"Well, there you go, my friends. That's the whole crew we're responsible for creating. Isabel and I got more chicks than we bargained for, but hey, that's life. I never thought I'd be saying this, but _Meu Deus,_ I love all of them so much."

"He might be big and tough, but Marquez would be lost without my help. They really are a handful to take care of and keep track of," Isabel remarked, patting Lúcio and Maxi's heads.

Renata shook her head and countered, "Not really, _mãe._ It's all Maxi's fault. He's the one who likes to argue and fight with the rest of us." **{Mother.}**

He whirled around and glared at her with hostility.

"_Você é um mentiroso._ You're the one who always has to have the last word. You can never keep your beak still, _irmã_." **{You're a liar.}**

"_Ah, cala a boca, você vai? Você ouviu o que o pai disse. Nós não deveríamos estar discutindo._" **{Oh, just shut up, will you? You heard what Dad said. We're not supposed to be arguing.}**

Maxi was close to fuming now, and I shot a worried glance over at Jewel. She returned that same expression, and it seemed we were both fearing that some fireworks were about to happen.

"You started it!"

She tipped her head back and closed her eyes, exhaling as if she was tired of him.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did! Liar!"

She took little head of him, brushing off his insult like a pesky fly.

And then he snapped.

He barreled straight for her, gathering as much sped as he could in the short stretch of ground available to run on. He rushed past Tomas and nearly knocked him over, and Sonia scrambled out of the way in the nick of time.

Maxi lowered his head and rammed it into Renata's stomach, flinging her to the ground and sending her skidding a good foot or so on her back. She groaned and lifted her head up, seriously angry and in a state of shock.

"_Meu Deus,_ Maxi! You hurt my back!"

"That's what you get for lying! And it's really going to hurt when I kick you right in your-"

"ENOUGH!" came Marquez's near-deafening squawk.

Jewel and I gulped automatically as Marquez's feathers rose in bristling anger. He seized Maxi's right wing with his foot and spun him around, his father's right eye blasting him with a deadly stare.

"Now you've gone too far, Maximino! I expected you to _try_ and show some respect to everyone here, but you can't even do that! Who do you think you are, attacking your sister like that?!"

"Why doesn't _she_ ever get in trouble? You always go after me! You're not being fair… and you never will-"

Marquez drew his right wing back and swept it in an arc, nailing the side of Maxi's face with a _thwack_. The slap instantly silenced the belligerent chick, and he lacked the courage to turn his head and face his father again.

Marquez lowered his voice, but its vicious bite had not been diminished.

"I'm done. I've reached my limit now. You have a major attitude problem, and I'm going to fix it, starting right now. Go stand over by that tree and don't move until I say so."

Marquez released Maxi's wing, and the dethroned macaw limped over to said tree like a zombie. He did not say a word, and when he got there, he went as still as a statue.

Isabel went over to her daughter and pulled her up, rubbing her back and comforting her. Marquez ran his wings down his face to do away with his frustration. After ballooning his chest out via a deep breath, he looked our way without rotating his body.

"I sincerely apologize, Blu and Jewel. I don't understand why he has to get so violent. I have to cure him now, or he will be like that for the rest of his life. And by then, no other birds will want to even know him…"

Jewel replied cautiously, "It's… it's alright, Marquez. We won't judge you or him. I'm not trying to defend him, but… everyone is different."

"Being different isn't always a good thing, Jewel. I figured raising kids would be hard, but this is almost too hard."

My mate and I were at a loss for words, sadly. Marquez blew out all of his air with a sigh and cast his one-eyed gaze over his other offspring.

"_Ele ainda é seu irmão, e todos vocês devem continuar a amá-lo. Basta tratá-lo da maneira que você gostaria de ser tratado, e sua mãe e eu vou lidar com o resto._" **{He is still your brother, and you all must continue to love him. Just treat him the way you would want to be treated, and your mother and I will handle the rest.}**

He directed his focus to his shaken-up daughter and said, "That includes you, Renata. Leave him alone. If I see you provoking him on purpose, you're not going to stay in our hollow. I will take you to Mônica's myself and have her watch over you until you've learned your lesson. Understand?"

"_Sim, pai,_" she said dejectedly. **{Yes, Dad.} **

"Good answer. Now, are you alright?"

She chirped melancholically, "_Sim_." **{Yes.}**

Marquez nodded and went over to her, stroking her head a few times as his mate scooted back to give him room.

She then said, "I'll be right back, Marquez. You know why."

She turned and stalked off into the bushes, the rustling of the foliage continuing even after she hid herself completely. Silence descended upon the area, Marquez's children scrunching closer together to help appease their sister.

Jewel and I waddled closer as well, stopping abruptly as Isabel materialized eerily from the undergrowth that camouflaged her due to its color.

"Ah, that's better. Well, um, what should we do now, Marquez?" she asked.

He stood up and faced her, ready to reply, but Jewel spoke first.

"Isabel, Marquez, your son's gone."

Maxi's parents immediately looked in the direction of the tree, and I did the same, staring past Jewel. Maxi was no longer in sight, but I thought I could see some dark spots on the otherwise green turf.

"He didn't scream or call for help, so… maybe he got upset and ran off."

Marquez frowned.

"I think you might be right, Blu. I guess our mission now is to look for him. Would you and Jewel mind coming along?"

"Not at all, Marquez. We'll stick right behind you and help you find your son," I answered.

"_Obrigado, meus amigos_." **{Thank you, my friends.}**

The six moss-tinted birds began walking towards the jungle ahead of Maxi's last known location, the adults in the lead. Jewel and I jogged to catch up, slowing down before bumping into Sonia and Tomas.

Marquez and Isabel paused, and the rest of us halted accordingly.

Marquez stated, "All these wet spots are in a straight line. I think… I think they're Maxi's tears. If we follow them, I bet they'll lead us right to him."

The couple resumed walking, armed with the knowledge that would guide them to their crying child. We traveled steadily through the undergrowth, unchallenged by barriers in our path or hungry predators.

After about one-and-a-half minutes of walking, the maze of leaves and bushes began to thin out. I could see in between the gaps in the plants, and up ahead was the telltale glimmer of a concealed jungle pond.

The bodies in front of us ceased all motion, and I heard the senior macaws gasp.

Jewel and I walked past the chicks and came up on Isabel's left, looking out across a small clearing with a pristine pool of water sitting in the middle. And sitting right on the edge, with his feet straight out in front and his tail straight out behind, was Maxi, his wings and head hung down as he peered listlessly into the liquid.

He was no longer shedding tears, but the feathers on his cheeks were ruffled from being wiped repeatedly. He looked miserable, and though I didn't condone his assault on his sister, I felt bad for him.

He had made a poor choice, and I believe the shame and regret had strangled him and driven him off.

Isabel and Marquez stared at each other for the longest time, conveying a range of emotions with their eyes – or eye, in Marquez's case – until one of them gave in.

"I'll go talk to him, _meu amor_. Just stay put."

Isabel strode forwards at a turtle's pace, sliding in on his left side and crouching down next to him. I opened up my ears as I waited to see who would speak first… and it happened to be Maxi.

"You caught me. I didn't… listen to Dad. I left… without permission. Are you going… to slap me… too?" he mumbled, heartbroken.

"No no no, Maxi. Of course I won't. It's just that…"

She placed her left wing on his right, caressing it soothingly.

"You can't behave like that towards anyone, especially a member of your family, son. Violence isn't the answer."

"But… but… I can't help it. I get mad… and I can't… hold it back. It's who I am. What if I… never change? Every single bird… in this jungle… will hate me."

She went to massaging him up and down his back.

"You're still young, Maximino. Maybe you're going through a phase, or maybe what you said is sort-of true. But if you truly want to become a more likable macaw, your father and I will help you as best we can. You're our son, and we owe that to you."

For the first time, he tore his gaze away from the placid water and locked eyes with his mother.

"I… I do. I can't stand… who I am. But what if it's… too hard? Will you… and Dad… give up on me?"

"No, dear Maxi. Not now, not ever."

In a calculated motion, she enfolded him with her wings and hugged him.

"I love you, Maxi. Your father does too, and that's why he's trying to teach you to act better. It's called tough love, and it helps shape who we are."

There was a dramatic spell of silence, and Maxi showed his inner self when he sniffled and wept into her feathers.

"I'm sorry… Mom. I'm so sorry…"

"I forgive you, Maxi. It's alright. But go ahead and let it all out…"

He did so for a few more moving seconds, and then broke away from her. He made a beeline for Renata and casually approached her, surrounding her with a hug from his wings.

He whimpered, "I'm sorry… sister. Please forgive me. I'll never… hurt you again. I promise…"

"I accept your apology, brother. I still love you too," she confessed, minuscule tears forming in her eyes.

"So it's finally over," I said mutely, an endearing smile creeping onto my beak despite the circumstances.

Unfortunately, Isabel and Marquez heard me.

"I believe it is, Blu. Sometimes I wonder if all these kids will give me gray feathers early. Maybe I'm already doomed…" Isabel trounced up to him and pinched him in the side with her claws.

"Ouch! I was only joking, _meu amor_. C'mon, that wasn't nice," he squawked, rubbing the tender piece of skin with his wing.

"Oh, I know you were. I just did it anyways."

She smirked and hip-checked him lightly, then brushed her tail all over his stomach purposefully as she walked back to her children. Renata and Maxi were done embracing, the latter having mopped up his tears.

"You know, I'd like to head home and relax with the kids. It would be super nice if you and Jewel tagged along, Blu. Come to think of it, we've never hung around as one great big pile of birds before. What do you say?"

"I'm all for it, Isabel. It's a great idea."

"Wherever Blu goes, I go. Otherwise, I'd get lonely and start feeling gloomy."

I hobbled up to her and pecked her on the cheek.

"That was sweet, my angel. Thank you."

"Anytime, Mr. Lovehawk. Anytime."

"Well then, I guess that settles it. Off to our home we go! Just fly behind us, and we'll show you the way."

"You got it, Isabel," Jewel replied.

She spread her wings and blasted off first, Marquez chasing her. We waited until all five of their offspring had left the ground before doing the same. We formed a train of nine macaws, comprising one whole exuberant family, and in me and my mate's case, two-thirds of one.

As we flew, I spent some of my time checking up on Jewel behind me, and spent the rest staring at the backs of the toddler macaws. A thought congealed in my head, and right off the bat, I took it to heart.

_One child isn't enough. I'll work hard next year to convince Jewel that we should try for more. The more, the merrier, as they always say back in the U.S._

I locked that thought away for safekeeping, and then another swooped into replace it.

_But for now, I'll enjoy every moment I spend with my little Diamante. Wait, scratch that, _our _little Diamante. I already miss her, and I can't wait to see her again. But Ronaldo will take exquisite care of her, and she'll be back in a few hours. Ahhh, my life couldn't possibly be any more superior. Here and now is such a lovely place to be…_

* * *

**Final A/N:**

**Just ignore the cheesiness and predictability of what I am about to say. ;)**

**For all those who reviewed this fic, I must thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I would have lost the resolve to keep going if it wasn't for your perpetual support, and if I could, I would give each of you $1000 in cash. But since I can't, endless gratitude is all I have to offer.** **I salute you all for sticking with me through this journey as much as you stuck with the story I wrote.**

**Lastly, how can I forget hspar, the one who in essence loaned his story to me. It would have withered and died if he had not done so, and what may be one of the most renowned fics in this archive would have never existed. As for who is owed more credit, me or him, that is up for you all to decide.**

**Hspar, if you're reading this, I have to send you a humongous "thank you," as well as a "you're welcome." It was my honor and my pleasure, and despite the falling out we've had, I hope you will "walk away with this story in your heart forever," as you wanted it to in regards to the Rio audience.**

**However, there ain't no rest for the wicked authors like me. I still have The Warrior From Cydonia and Brave New World to finish, so I will be here for much longer.**

**P.S. Let me know in your reviews if my characterization of Nigel was correct. He speaks and thinks archaically, so I did my best to represent that. What do you guys think?**

**But for now, this is TS signing off. And in reference to NtY: TSC, I can finally say with glowing pride that we have finally reached...**

**THE END.**

**/)**


End file.
